Heaven in Hell
by Meggo929
Summary: Alex Cane stayed with her students when the world collapsed. Now she not only looks after them, but other survivors as well. When Rick and the group decide to join them, will they find out the people in this new world are worse than the walkers? Daryl/OC pairing. Set after season 2, not lined up with season 3 at all.
1. Chapter 1

Alex stared out of the 2nd story window pensively. Months of fatigue built behind her eyes as she watched her rag tag group of survivors switch guard duty. Only in these quiet stolen moments did she let her worry consume her. _"How did I get into this?"_ she wondered silently. Six months ago she had been safe and at peace, if not very content or fulfilled. Now, that calm and peace didn't exist. An almost silent knock broke into her solitary brooding. Wiping a hand over her weary eyes, she turned to face her visitor. A smile flitted across her lips as she faced the teen who was the only reminder of her previous life. "I'm sorry Miss C, but. . ." his words trailed off uncertainly.

"It's okay Jonathan. What do you need?"

"Lucas wants to check on the backup generators and Letty needs you to okay the supplies we're planning on using next week. Morgan wants to go scavenge a new town-"

"All this in the 15 minutes I was gone?"

Jonathan shot her an awkward look, shrugging his shoulders lightly. She placed a comforting hand on his back, reassuring him she wasn't angry at him. Alex straightened her shoulders slightly and walked out the door to the main hallway.

Morgan stood at the end of the hall, his body seemingly relaxed, but on edge simultaneously. His eyes traveled over the young woman many had come to regard as their savior. Alexandria Cane stood tall, nearly 6 feet. Her mousy brown hair frizzed slightly in the Georgia heat. Morgan's gaze settled on her eyes. He doubted most saw the pain and exhaustion she tried so hard to hide from the people living  
here. Most got caught in the unique blue hue of her eyes, slightly hidden between black framed glasses. He'd heard snippets of conversations. Some called them sky blue, others compared them to the  
blue of the Caribbean ocean. He shrugged away from the wall, falling into step next to her, his thoughts about eye color lost.

"You have three minutes Morgan," Alex said, not slowing her walk or catching his gaze.

"I want to visit Hogansville. Odessadale is picked clean at this point. I don't see the benefit in risking lives for an empty town."

"What exactly do we need?" Alex slid a sideways glance to the older African American gentlemen. He still stood tall, despite everything that had happened the past few months. For that, she had to give him credit.

"Winters comin'. We need-"

"You want to go searching for your friend again. Morgan we've discussed this."

Morgan stopped and spun towards Alex, cutting off her escape. She tense slightly, but her face stayed smooth. "I get that. But what's the harm in doing double duty? We need supplies. Blankets, warm clothes. Diapers for the little ones and maybe some more formula. Let me and Duane go after my guard shift. Don't even need to reschedule anything.

A wry smile played over Alex's lips. "Got it all figured out huh?" Morgan smiled sheepishly. He knew the best way to convince Alex of anything was to have a plan ready to go before talking to her. Alex's brow furrowed as she thought through the idea. "Alright Morgan, but there's going to be one change. I'll go with you, not Duane. He needs to stay here, it's safer. Plus, I need to get out of here for a bit," she admitted quietly. Morgan's eyes widened slightly. In the three months since arriving, Alex had yet to leave the compound.

"Alright then," Morgan agreed hesitantly. "Should I ask Letty to prepare bags and Davis to get a vehicle ready?"

"Yes. We'll leave early, at daybreak, so we can be back by mid-day. Make sure the vehicle as both types of weapons," Alex mused, her voice tinged with the slightest hint of anticipation. Morgan glanced at her one last time as he parted ways with her. Her body moved more fluidly, and he swore her arresting blue eyes were no longer filled with fatigue, but had been replaced with a slightly feral gleam. A  
shiver went down his spine, making him question if this was the best choice he had made.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn seemed to break early the next morning. Alex had barely slept, her mind humming with anticipation. She couldn't remember the last time she left the compound and let someone else take control. It didn't help that Lucas, one of her first survivors came storming up to her, angry she was willing to leave everyone behind for "a little jaunt" as he put it. "_Screw him. I'm not tied to this place. And if I stay here much longer, I may just go crazy_," Alex thought to herself.

Quietly, she slipped from her bed. It was one of the few full sized ones in the compound. It was one of the few tiny rays of light in her often stormy existence. She padded silently to her dresser, her body already adjusting to the thought out being outside. She opened her dresser, pulling out a few remnants of her old life. A black t-shirt went over her head, quickly layered with a soft caramel sweater. The color would offer her camouflage in the changing foliage. Dark boot cut jeans, soft from repeated washing, finished off with thick socks and well worn leather hiking boots.

Alex grimaced as she drug a brush through her shoulder length hair. She hated how long it had gotten, but at least the late summer sun had kept it streaked with a deep blonde color. Quickly throwing it back into a bun, she opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a small locked  
box. Keying in the code, she opened it revealing her Colt .380 Mustang and custom made waist holster. Her heart stuttered slightly, a pair of sea green eyes flashing through her mind. She pushed the thoughts away resolutely, tucking the small pistol into the holster. The sweater was long and loose, making it near invisible.

A solid knock sounded against her door. "Come in," she offered quietly. Morgan opened the door. He was dressed in black, his usual style. Slung over his shoulder were the two packs Alex had requested filled the night before. Silently, he handed her a pack and an energy bar. She wrinkled her nose, not one for breakfast, but tucked it into her pocket, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

The two walked quietly down the hall and to the front stairs. Lucas waited for them at the bottom, a frown marring his face. "I don't like this Alexandria. We need you here. What happens if something happens to you?" His voice rose slightly. She shot him a frustrated look, but refused to rise to his bait. She stood straight and looked him directly in his eyes, her own flashing. "Lucas, you're in charge until I get back. We've discussed what needs to be done. You know what my expectations are. Understood?" He nodded sullenly, moving to the side as Morgan and Alex swept by.

Once out Morgan turned to her. "What was that about?" he questioned quietly. Alex sighed and rolled her shoulders. She glanced up at the sunlight filtering through the late summer foliage. "Lucas is under the impression I'm abandoning the group. While at the same time making the gatherers feel slighted." Morgan scoffed under his breath. "I think everyone here understands your need to get away." Alex didn't reply as she slid behind the wheel of her modified SUV. One of the men, Davis, she believed was a genius when it came to fixing cars. He had replaced all the glass with much stronger Plexiglas they found in the workshop. Two later model shot guns lay within easy reach between the two, along with hatches and crow bars. She was more concerned about the living out there then the dead.

The two drove in companionable silence. While Alex enjoyed the older man's company, she kept herself separate from most, for fear of threats of favoritism. The silence was occasionally broken by Morgan giving a direction after consulting the map. Alex felt her muscles begin to relax, her face smoothing slightly. Morgan noticed the change in her demeanor, but didn't comment. As they neared the small town of Hogansville, Alex turned slightly towards Morgan.

"What supplies do we need?"

"Other than the usual? We could use some cold weather supplies, a few more tents just in case. The little ones are growing and could use some new clothes."

"Okay. First we hit Piggly Wiggly. After that, Family Dollar, and the gun shop."

Alex pulled the vehicle to a stop, cracked the window and listened. Hearing only wind whistle through the drying leaves, she nodded to Morgan silently. Quickly, they moved towards the old grocery store, keeping alert for any signs of movement or sounds. Morgan pulled a "noisemaker" out of his bag; a mason jar partially filled with coins. He tossed it into the seemingly empty store. Immediately, the sounds of growling and shuffling undead could be heard. One, two, three shambled from the darkness, their eyes putrid with decay and darkness. Silently and effectively, Alex buried her hatchet into the head of the first, while Morgan dispatched the others with his crowbar. She smiled over at Morgan, her body buzzing with the kill and anticipation.

Hogansville was a small town, barely 2,000 people. Most had fled early in the outbreak, flocking to the safe zone in Atlanta. The store was messy, shelves tossed, but not ransacked. As they entered the now abandoned store, both gagged at the scent of decaying meat, expired dairy, and rotted vegetables. Morgan grabbed a cart and headed towards the canned goods area, covering his mouth and nose to block the stench. Alex grabbed another and began tossing medications, vitamins, formula and anything else she thought they might remotely need into it. She brought her hatchet up to the locked pharmacy door, popping the lock and handle off with ease. "Thank God for small towns," she muttered under her breath. She paused for a moment, listening for the sounds of the undead. Not hearing any, she entered and began dumping pills into a box, topping it off with a drug guide. The raid on the grocery store lasted barely 30 minutes, but yielded great results.

Alex glanced around and then popped open the fake bottom Davis had added to the SUV. She quickly dumped the medication in. She layered canned goods over it. The two quickly drove the mile across town to the family dollar, keeping their eyes out for dangers, dead or living. They repeated the  
same plan, the two working flawlessly together. This time though, their focus was on winter survival. Morgan walked by muttering "Thank goodness stores are always a season ahead. The winter stuff was just being stocked." Alex shot him a tight smile, her instincts telling her not was all as it seemed. She hurried to the child section, loading up on clothes, diapers, and wipes. As Alex was loading the last of the diapers into a cart, she heard the unmistakable sound of crunching glass coming from the back of the store. She stood still, trying to pinpoint where exactly she heard the sound. _"Why is it a few months  
in a building undoes years of time outside,"_ she wondered angrily. The gentle rustle of a breath against the nape of her neck had her whirling around, coming face to face with an arrow pointed between her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice blue eyes connected with sky blue ones. For a moment, neither one of them moved. Alex's hand twitched slightly towards the hatchet hanging from her left hip. She took a deep breath, her mind changing from the hunter, to the professional. Her palms rose forward, showing she had no weapon in them.

"Throw 'em down," the stranger snarled. His head jerked towards the rifle hanging from her shoulder. Alex crouched, eyes never leaving his and she slid the rifle down onto the ground, unhooking the hatchet and letting it drop with a clang. "GRAB THE GUN!" the voice inside her head screamed and her fingers itched to reach for the Colt hidden under her sweater. She managed to rein herself in, leaving it alone, just in case.

"It's okay," she soothed, her voice low and calm as she straightened, her body angling slightly away from him. "I'm done here. I have what I need. Take what's left and we'll go our separate ways. You can even keep the hatchet." She kept her voice calm and relaxed, devoid of the fear she felt racing through her body.

The stranger curled his lip slightly, as if he thought she was making a joke. "Yea, until yer people come lookin' for me."

"I don't want any trouble hunter. I'm not about to start a fight and draw every undead creep around here." Alex hoped her honesty in that answer prodded him into moving.

His eyes shifted from hers slightly, eyeing the supplies in her cart, then down her body. The sweater was big, but not enough to give the impression she was pregnant. Alex took a moment to size him up before he noticed. About her height, muscular, and comfortable with his weapon. She flicked her gaze back up before he noticed. "Whatcha getting kid stuff for? Don't look like ya really need it."

"I have my reasons" she hedged quietly. She noticed Morgan slowly sneaking up behind them, footsteps silent on the tile. "You'd be surprised what people want to trade for."

Morgan's rifle pressed against the stranger's back. "Lower your weapon," he hissed in the man's ear. His eyes flicked back and in that second, Alex reacted. Her right arm knocked the bow away and with a push guided him across her body. She swung around, entangling her arms under his elbows, pulling him tight against her body. The crossbow dropped with a loud thud. He was now facing Morgan, weaponless and pinned. "Fuck you bitch!" he spat out loudly, attempting to head butt her in the face. Alex shifted her shoulder slightly, causing his head to graze her collar bone.

She watched Morgan's face as she heard the clamor of feet behind her. They moved too fast to be the undead. She heard the click of a bullet sliding into a chamber. He swung the weapon over her shoulder, his stance tense. Alex pulled the struggling man tighter against her, knocking off his sense of balance, as she watched Morgan's face. "Now yer in for it bitch," the man growled, taunting her. She ignored the boasting, eyes glued to Morgan and his body language. His tense frame tightened more in shock. His face, once a mask of resolve, melted before her into confusion and then. . .hope?  
"Ri-Rick?" Morgan sputtered, eyes widening at the man standing behind Alex.

**A/N- I'm sure some people may wonder at how easily Daryl got taken down. I'll explain how it works in later chapters.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Morgan?" a deep southern drawl voiced in astonishment. Morgan lowered his gun, a smile softening the man's weathered face. A smile Alex rarely saw. She saw a blur of motion as the two men embraced. The hunter trapped in her arms had stopped fighting, just as astonished with the turn of events as she was.

"What the fuck," she heard him mutter under his breath. Alex kept her arms gripped tightly  
through his, refusing to let him go. He attempted to shrug her off, but found the move was futile. "Rick, what the hell is this?" he asked, the southern accent growing deeper. Morgan and Rick turned to their counterparts, still locked together. "Ma'am, you can let him go," the deputy stated calmly. "He'll keep himself in control, right?" She felt, more than heard, the growl reverberate through the man's chest. Alex flicked her gaze towards Morgan, who nodded slightly. She disengaged the restraint, her hand automatically removing the colt from the holster on her hip. The stranger spun, picking the crossbow up from the ground in a blink of an eye. He narrowed his gaze at the small but deadly pistol sitting right at home in Alex's hand.

"I think we all got off on the wrong foot here," Morgan stated calmly. "I'm Morgan and this here is Alex. We're getting' supplies for our own group Rick."

Rick's eyes lit up at the mention of a group, while the crossbow wielder's darkened. "Ma'am, I'm Rick Grimes and my friend here is Daryl Dixon. We're doing the same for our group." Rick shot Daryl a look and he grudgingly lowered his bow and grunted acknowledgement towards Morgan and Alex. Rick turned back towards Morgan. "Is Duane okay? Did he make it?" Alex was taken aback by the urgency in the man's voice.

"Yea, he's doin' just fine. Still talks about knockin you upside the head that afternoon," Morgan chuckled softly. Alex raised an eyebrow, having never heard this part of the story. "You got a safe place to stay Deputy?"

Rick's eyes became sorrowful. "Not really," he hedged, clearly not ready to spill all his secrets. _"Smart man,"_ Alex thought to herself. "We've been scouting for one, but there's always something wrong, or not safe enough" Morgan turned to face Alex, the look on his face hopeful, but cautious. He knew Alex's worries, and shared a lot of them. But this was his friend. A friend who helped keep him and Duane alive. Part of the reason he kept pushing towards Atlanta . . . then on. Alex had to see that. She scrutinized Morgan's face, seeing his hope, his longing for someone familiar. She was torn between doing the right thing, and the practical one. At moments like this, she really hated being the leader of her bunch. Why did it always have to fall to her? After a few moments of silence, she heard Daryl pipe up, his voice hard and protective. "For Christ sakes, we got kids with us lady!"

Alex let out a deep sigh. Unknowingly, he had hit her weak spot. She stood still, eyes raking over the two men. The deputy was tall and thin, deep dark circles formed around his eyes, cheeks hollow. He had an aura of quiet desperation about him, even if he tried to hide it. The hunter, Daryl, seemed coated in a layer of grime. He stood at her height, body tense, and those blue eyes boring a hole through hers as he waited for her response.  
"How many in your group?" she asked grudgingly.

"10, including the kids," Rick responded easily.

Alex's brain began calculating quickly. She rolled her shoulders, eyes taking on an icy determination as she stepped towards the men. She noticed Daryl tighten the hold on his weapon as she walked towards them. Alex chose to ignore it. "Alright, you and your group are welcome to join us, but we have conditions." Daryl let out a derisive snort, which she also ignored. "First, everyone works. We have more than enough to be done. Secondly, your weapons will be locked." She cut Rick's protest off with a hand. "Standard procedure deputy. Don't like it, don't come. I won't have a bunch of people running around armed causing havoc. Last, you have 48 hours to make the decision to stay or leave. If you stay, you follow the group's rules. If you leave, you're gone. No second chances." She looked Rick directly in the eyes. "Is two hours enough for you and the group to decide?" His eyes traveled to Daryl. After a moment of unspoken communication he turned back. "Yes," he said simply.

"Two hours then. If y'all are here, we'll take you back. Meet us on the east edge of town, off Primrose Rd. We won't wait around." Alex caught sight of Morgan's face as she turned. He looked at her with disappointment. She relaxed slightly. "Hey Deputy," She called over her shoulder. Rick turned to face her. "Two of your people can remain armed outside. Once we go inside. . .everyone is unarmed."

Rick smiled back solemnly, raising a hand in acknowledgement as they disappeared into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex stretched her back lightly. The sun beat down overhead. They were out later than she had planned. Granted, the unexpected company had caused that. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ she thought, pulling the sweater off over her shoulder. The black t-shirt molded to her skin in the autumn heat. _"I know nothing about these people other than Morgan knows one of them. Then again, that's more than we've known about some that have joined us. How are we going to feed TEN more mouths?"_ She sighed and continued onwards, pausing to listen for signs of the undead. A noise caught her attention. Not the shuffling sound she had been expecting, but the sound of hooves tapping lightly on concrete. Alex swiftly pulled the rifle from her shoulder, crouching slightly. She peeked around the corner of the building, sighting the young doe less than 20 yards away.

She grimaced slightly. Shooting the deer would provide at least one night of food for the entire compound. Shooting the deer would attract every undead body for miles. As she started to slip the rifle back over her shoulder, the deer looked up, startled at a sound. But not the one she made. Alex watched one, two arrows shoot out of the woods, striking the deer, bringing her down instantly. She tensed, hoping it was the hunter with the rest of the group.

Daryl emerged. Alex straightened and stepped out from behind the building. The two eyed each other warily, neither fully trusting the other. Behind him, people began stepping out quietly. Alex watched them silently. There was the sheriff with his arm wrapped around a slight brunette and arm on a young boy. A young Asian man followed, hands clasped with a curly haired brunette. An older slightly portly gentleman stood at their side, a young blonde peeking out from behind his back. Last, a tall muscular African American man helped a slight woman with short silver hair. Alex sighed. They were all noticeably skinny, clothes ragged and poorly fitting, faces beaten down. She smiled at the group in welcome.

"Hi all. My name's Alexandria Cane. Most people call me Alex or Miss C. Y'all can tell me your names later. Morgan'll be here in a moment with a ride and we'll head out."

She walked towards the young man, pulling the energy bar from the morning, handing it to him. He smiled up at her gratefully, ripping the wrapper off. Alex turned to the young lady, reaching into the side pocket of her bag, pulling out a bag of dried apples. Her eyes lit up as Alex tossed them her direction. The adults smiled at the children, giving Alex a bit more of a warm look then previously.

Morgan pulled up with SUV. "It'll be a tight fit, but we'll all make it back," he said quietly. Rick and Morgan began directing people into the vehicle. Alex turned to Daryl, pulling out her hunting knife. She kneeled next to him as he pulled the arrows from the deer's body. He scowled at her as she began to field dress the deer. "It's warm. Don't want it going bad before we get back," she said, expecting no answer and getting none. She handed him a ball of twine she scavenged from the hunting store and he began tying it to the roof.

Alex jumped into the back seat of the vehicle. She motioned to the young man who settled on her lap. Rick and his wife joined her as the others finished sorting themselves out. Morgan began the long drive back to the compound.

"Um. . .where exactly are we going?" the blonde pre-teen asked quietly.

"You'll see in about 4 miles," Alex responded. "I promise it's not too scary. We just take the long way so the undead don't follow us back to camp.

"We call them Walkers," the boy interjected. "Cuz that's all they do. Walk and try and eat us."

"Yeah, they're not very friendly are they? We'll have to make sure you're not their next dinner," Alex joked lightly as she tousled the boy's hair. From the corner of her eyes she could see Daryl roll his own. Once again, she chose to ignore it.

"Are there kids where we're going?" the boy asked, eager to find out more about his new possible living arrangements.

"Yes there are," Morgan replied from the front. "My son Duane is there and probably about your age. He'll be excited to see another kid to play with. And your Dad." The next few miles passed in silence until Morgan cut the car into neutral, the vehicle quiet, coasting slightly down a hill.

As he steered the car right, their compound came into view. At first, no one moved or said anything. The young Asian man whistled under his breath. The silver haired woman clasped her hands together, letting out a shaky smile. The rest of the group just stared.

Alex smiled to herself. That was her first impression upon arriving here as well. The ten foot brick walls seemed regal yet imposing. The solid front gates making it seem almost castle like. Alex had all the ivy and branches trimmed away, casting everything in the mid summer's light. A small shiver of pride and nervousness coursed through her body. This was her home now. The people inside were hers. Was she doing the right thing? As the front gate slowly slid open, Morgan drove up the path.

A long well groomed drive wound up the center of the compound. Remnants of decorative trees and well manicured flower beds lined the sides. In the center of the walled compound stood a three story red brick building. A white porch ran along the front of the building. At first glance, it looked like an old plantation mansion. A more in depth view showed wrought iron grating across all the windows and sturdy metal doors leading into the home. The panes in the windows didn't shine in the light, but appeared muted. Rick caught Morgan's eye in the rear-view mirror. His friend was somber, but relaxed

As the car rolled to a stop, Alex turned to the new group and quietly announced, "Welcome to Huntsville Academic Academy."


	6. Chapter 6

The group of newcomers sat silently in the car. Alex nudged the boy off her lap as her people began hurrying to the car. Lucas stood near the entrance; confusion, frustration, and fear crossing it. Alex snapped the twine from the deer carcass and two men lifted it off, smiling broadly at the thought of fresh meat. A few others appeared, sending curious glances into the car.

Jonathan bounded up and threw his arms around her for a quick hug. "I was so worried Miz C!" She gave him an indulgent smile. "I'm fine Jonathan. But I need your help. As you can see we've picked up a few survivors on our way home. I want you to grab Duane. The two of you and Morgan can show our guests the showers and help get the situated with clean clothes. Understood?"

Jonathan nodded and ran off to find Duane. She shook her head lightly in his direction then turned to face Rick's group. "I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sure you're confused and scared. Morgan, his boy, and Jon here will show you to the showers, and get y'all some clean clothes. They'll be cool, we don't have running hot water, but we do have toiletries. Afterwards, I'll answer any questions you might have." She watched eyes light up at the mention of showers, smiles at toiletries, and grins when she mentioned clean clothes. Alex turned to face Rick and Daryl. "I'm guessing you want the tour before the shower."

Rick lifted an eyebrow and nodded his head. He glanced at the two other men, who nodded back in agreement. The boys and Morgan led the group off, exchanging names and trying to put them at comfort. Lucas moved beside Alex, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring a bit. She smiled at the two men, then grew serious. "Anyone in your group armed other than you two?" Rick nodded his head no.

"I'll take your word for it. But be warned, if I find out you've lied to me, there'll be a price to pay."

Daryl stiffened. "Lady, you best not be threatenin' us if you won't follow through."

Alex's eyes grew icy and her voice cold as she looked at him. "I say what I mean. These people are mine, and I will protect them as such. You better understand that right now."

"Let's calm down. Miss Cane, no one but Daryl and I are armed. No offense meant, but you're not the only one who has trust issues. If we decide to join your group, we'll go and retrieve them." Alex nodded in acknowledgement of his words. "Alright then. First off, please call me Alex. Most do. This here is Lucas, one of the first people who joined us here. Lucas is in charge of general maintenance and trouble shooting. Lucas, this here is Rick and Daryl. Morgan's mentioned Rick before." Lucas nodded at the two men.

Alex gestured around her. "Huntsville is, or was, a joint run boarding school for boys ages twelve to seventeen. We took in students who had. . .troubles with the law and traditional schooling. I'm sure you noticed the wall. It's not just for show. They measure 10 feet high and are nearly impossible to scale. Trees were removed so students couldn't use them to climb over.

Daryl and Rick glanced at each other, a grudging admiration on Daryl's face and an impressed look on Rick's. The walls were not only tall and smooth, but thick. Alex continued the tour of the grounds, smiling as she passed her people. They all smiled or waved back, genuinely happy to see her. She pointed out the small makeshift garage on what was left of a parking lot. Daryl's eyes shone at the chance to get his hands on some good tools again. Rick was happily surprised to see people being trained in basic hand-to-hand defense. Both their keen eyes noticed men patrolling, others up in modified tree stands. As Alex was showing them the well organized outdoor laundry and cleaning area, Jonathan strode up to her. He looked at Rick. "Yer- I mean your people are in the dining area for a late lunch," he announced as they turned the corner to the back of the campus.

Both men stopped in their tracks, staring. The back section of the campus was a giant garden. They took in the rows of bell peppers, cucumbers, corn, onions, broccoli, cabbage, carrots, potatoes, various greens and unidentified herbs. Near the center, far from the walls, were obviously peach and apple trees, their bounty ready to be harvested. Along the edge were berry bushes, being picked over by young children.

"Ain't no way ya could do all this in a few months," Daryl spat suspiciously.

"We didn't," Jonathan spoke up defensively. He shrunk back as the two men looked at him. Alex nodded her head for him to continue. "We been doin' it for three years now. Miss C suggested we try and go green. Got us a grant. Last year we grew enough to not buy vegetables and sell some too."

Rick nodded his head at the boy and smiled. "Sounds like your Miss C is a smart lady." Alex nodded her head. "We probably have enough here to feed our people all winter, if we knew how to preserve it correctly. Never done it myself and we can't seem to find someone who has." Her face grew tight with worry about feeding her people.

As they rounded the corner, Alex pointed out the chicken coops and led them to a side door. "This is where we leave our weapons boys." She turned to the two people standing in front of what looked like a locker room. Alex unsheathed her hunting knife and placed it on the table. "Put their weapons in the guest locker," she requested.

"Yer pistol?" Daryl drawled, daring her to break her own rule.

"Oh, Alex checks most her weapon's in at once. She's a stickler for the rules. Already been done young man." The middle aged woman smiled in welcome. "Nice to see some new faces here. Hope y'all decide to stick around awhile."

Daryl glanced at Rick, pulling out his pistol and hesitantly laying it down. Daryl grudgingly put his bow and quiver down, and then removed his wicked looking hunting blade. Alex turned to Jonathan, murmuring something quietly and he took off like a puppy scampering to get his mistresses shoes. "Come with me. I'll take you to your people. I promised to answer questions. Then, I think you two might enjoy a shower."


	7. Chapter 7

The two men followed Alex into a cafeteria. Round tables filled half the room. The group sat huddled at two tables, devouring food. Everyone seemed more relaxed, faces flushed from a good scrubbing and clean clothes on their bodies. Alex motioned for them to sit and fill a plate. Rick and Daryl looked in astonishment. There was a fresh salad, slabs of fried ham (canned of course), fried potatoes, and, Lord Almighty, coffee! They heaped food on their plates and began eating. "Careful now," Alex warned, "your stomach's aren't used to this much food. You can get yourself sick eating too much or too fast."

The group looked slightly chastised, and slowed down a bit. She filled her own plate with some salad and potatoes, skipping the ham and coffee. Lucas wandered into the cafeteria, posting himself at a table not too far away. He slumped over, trying to look casual. Daryl glared at the man, knowing they were being kept under watch. He turned back to the group, observing like usual. Alex introduced herself again to everyone, asking their names, smiling at the younger kids, chatting as if she had known them for years instead of hours.

She wasn't the type of woman he was used to. In his life they came in two categories; whores or house wives. Alex was tall, her eyes meeting his when they stood facing each other. The color of her eyes had thrown him. He'd never met someone with eyes even lighter than his. Her voice was like whiskey, smooth but fiery. Her hair color was a bit dingy, but the sun streaks meant she spent a lot of time outside. She wasn't skinny like the other women in the camp. She had curves, an hourglass figure, and even after food rationing, a decent rack. He flashed back to how easily she pinned him, remembering her softness against his back, and muscular arms holding him easily. He growled a bit, irritated at the idea of some woman getting the jump on him.

As the group finished eating, Alex stood, leaning against a table. "I'm sure y'all are wondering about us. I've told Rick and Daryl a bit, but I'll give you a general rundown." Daryl zoned her out a bit as she discussed the things he'd seen outside and heard before. He watched the group as they listened to her intently. The wary looks on their faces giving way to hope. A glance at Rick made him realize he wasn't as convinced. Alex offered to show the rest of the group the outdoor area while Rick and Daryl showered.

"So, what's your take on this place?" Rick murmured quiet, noticing Lucas trailing behind them.

Daryl was taken aback. He still wasn't used to being asked his opinion. "I dunno Rick. Seems too good to be true. They've got a decent defense, saw six guys with rifles up there. I wanna see the rest of their defenses. Watching only the walls seems stupid."

Rick nodded, taking his words at face value. "What about the girl?"

Daryl paused. "I ain't ever seen a teacher like her. Bitch pinned me like I was nuttin'. I wanna know her real story. And that dude is seriously pissing me off" jerking his head towards Lucas subtlety. "I want my damn bow."

Rick shook his head. "We agreed."

"No, you said. I went along with it. Can't leave y'all alone in here if it goes to shit. Don't mean I like it. Or agree with it."

Rick was amazed at the man who stood beside him. Six months ago he was holding a gun to Daryl's head. Now, he trusted the man with not only his life, but everyone's. _"He still has some growin' to do. End of the world seemed to bring out the good side in Daryl Dixon,"_ Rick thought amused. He knew Daryl probably had a few weapons stashed somewhere, either on him or in his pack. Truth told, it made Rick feel safer knowing that.

The two men walked into the shower room as Lucas continued walking down the hall. This was the first place that actually reminded Daryl of a high school. Only difference was there were stalls instead of just a big open shower room. He glowered to himself as he stepped into a stall. The lukewarm water hit his skin. He heard an appreciative grown from the stall one over. Daryl wasn't one who usually cared about how he smelled, who cared in the middle of the woods? But he couldn't remember the last time he had access to soap and shampoo. Neither man took long though, wanting to get back to their group. Lucas wasn't hanging around, so the men quickly searched them out.

Daryl and Rick approached the group as they found the garden. Maggie, Beth, and Carol were ecstatic for the first time in weeks, talking over each other. T-Dog and Glenn had visibly relaxed. Even Hershel seemed almost jovial. Lori was still standing by herself quietly, but that was normal lately, ever since the farm.

"I can preserve food," he heard Carol offer quietly. Alex gave her a big smile. "That's great! We have a bunch of supplies. Maybe you can teach a group so it'll go faster. Daryl looked at Carol affectionately. He knew she liked feeling needed, especially now that Sophia was gone. The group re entered the school from a third set of doors.

A young man trotted over and murmured something into Alex's ear. Her shoulder's tightened imperceptibly and she turned to the group. "I'm sorry all, but I'm needed somewhere. Jonathan will finish showing you around and help you get situated in some rooms. Please feel free to get acquainted with the school, but if you're asked to stay out of an area, respect it." Alex turned and walked from the group. Daryl nodded his head in her direction so Rick knew where he was headed, silently stalking after her.

He could hear her muttering under her breath as she approached what looked like a main office. She shut the door tightly behind her. Years of listening for the slightest sound gave Daryl the advantage. He made out the whiskey tones of voice, an edge under them. The second, deeper voice was obviously irritated. Daryl leaned up against the wall, chewing his thumb slightly. He could barely make out the  
words, but he caught snippets.

"Lucas, I refuse to repeat myself"

"Alexandria, we need to prioritize-"

"Why? No one is more important than another."

"And the new ones you drug in?" Daryl's shoulders stiffened at the venom in the man's voice.

"They deserve the same- if they stay."

"Allie-"

"Do NOT try that one me Lucas." Even through the thick door he could hear her anger. "Get out. We're done with this conversation."

Daryl lightly moved from the door, pasting a neutral expression on his face as the door flung open. Lucas eyed him suspiciously. "Ya need something boy?"

Bristling at the slight, he turned towards the man. "Naw, just got myself lost is all. Never been one to spend much time inside."

"Well maybe you should head on back outside then. Wouldn't want you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

Daryl glowered at the man, his already frayed patience snapping. As he went to open his mouth in retort, the other man brushed past him, obviously dismissing him. He rolled his shoulders, trying to get a grip. Growling lightly, he opened the unlocked office door, treading in on silent hunter's feet.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex heard the two men snapping at each other. She rolled her eyes, blocking out the sound of their conversation. She leaned her head against the windowsill, hoping, praying, for just 10 minutes of quiet. Her easy in and out mission for supplies had taken a crazy turn. Not like she came face to face with a crossbow bolt on a daily basis. But, if her boys were to be believed, she could handle anything. "_Who am I kidding? I'm not handling this. I'm lost in the dark without a match."_ Her mind drifted to her father and their time in the forest back home, blocking out the pain from thinking of her boys.

_"Alexandria, you need to know this. Never rely on another person for your safety or well-being. You become dependent, you become weak."_

_"C'mon Dad, it's not like the world is coming to an end. I'm tired of getting drug out here with you and your cronies. I'm 15. This isn't fun anymore."_

_"Not supposed to be fun young lady. Supposed to make you independent. Now quiet your mouth. We have a deer to catch."_

__ "Great advice Dad," she muttered to herself. "What you didn't think of is what to do when people become dependent on you." She closed her eyes, trying to center herself. In that moment she heard the nearly silent click of her door being opened, yet no footsteps. She kept her breathing easy. Gauging how long it took someone to cross the room, she timed her turn perfectly, or so she thought. His hand slammed on her shoulder, knocking her back against the wall firmly, but not roughly.

"Not again lady." Daryl's voice was laced with a slight tinge of amusement.

__"Back away. Now." Her voice was stern, but not angry or demanding.

He stepped back, mimicking her moves from earlier, palms facing her. His face curled in a sardonic smile. "Jus wanna talk lady."

"Then knock next time." She pushed away from the wall, irritated her brief solitude had been interrupted . . . again. Daryl watched as she silently padded away from him. He had never met a woman who could walk like him. Like a hunter, a killer. He followed, perching himself on the edge of the desk dominating the room.

She cocked her head to the side, studying him. "Well then. What was so important you had to sneak in here?"

"Where are you from?" Daryl was taken aback by the question that had slipped. Her accent was barely noticeable, she wasn't born here.

"That's your big question? Who my people are?" She stared at him.

"Jus one of 'em."

Alex let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll play the getting to know you game. I was born in Wisconsin. I spent summers here with my Mom's family and fell in love. After a few years of teaching I was offered a job here."

Daryl narrowed his eyes a bit. _"A yank. Just what we need,"_ he thought. "How ya guarding this place? Best not just be watching the walls."

Alex gave him a level look. "I won't be sharing details about that unless you decide to join us. Let's just say there's a reason everyone knew the vehicle was here and it wasn't because the gates opened."

"What about-"

"If you're going to ask about food, supplies, or guard duty, I'll save you some time. Stay with us, you'll know."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, lips compressing. She met his gaze with an unaffected look. "How'd ya pin me?" he growled, realizing he was pissed, but she wasn't rising to the bait.

Alex smiled slyly. "Impressive isn't it? It has been awhile since I've had to use that move on someone." The smile withered quickly. "I wasn't lying before when I said we worked with difficult students. For most, this was their last stop before mental health hospitals, juvie, or both. Saying 'please stop' didn't exactly stop them if they wanted to hurt you. All the staff knew how to restrain. We didn't like it, but it was a skill we needed."

Daryl scoffed, "Now, I don't really believe ya."

"I had a friend. She was barely over five feet and couldn't have weighed more than 100 pounds. She could handle students twice her size."

Daryl eyed her. _"This woman ain't right. Her heads gone crazy."_ Alex sighed, stood, and walked towards the center of the room. "Attack me."

"What?" Now he knew she was crazy.

"You think the first time was a fluke. I got lucky. No way I could do it again, right? So prove it to yourself." She stood, hands at her side, eyes flashing a challenge.

He studied her. She seemed calm. _"So did Shane."_ He debated a moment. If she wasn't right, he needed to know. Needed to let Rick know and keep the group safe. He moved towards her, quiet and quick. He just wanted to grab her wrists, pin them behind her. Daryl wasn't aiming to hurt her.

His hand got on her left wrist. _"Girl has tiny wrists."_ Alex twisted her wrists in his grasp, pulling up. She used his momentum to pivot right, once again guiding him along her body. This time he tried to pin her arms against his body but they slipped through. He leaned forward and jerked, wanting to shake her off. No use. She had him. Again. Her hands settled against his back.

Daryl bucked left. She shifted her hold, pulling him against her. "Now, if you were to keep fighting me, I'd take you down to the ground. Another staff would have assisted until you were calm. But seeing as we're rational adults, I don't need to."

"Where are those boys?" He felt her body go tense against his back. "I ain't seen more than two since we got here. C'mon _teach_, where are they?" he taunted.

Alex abruptly let him go. He straightened and turned. The once calm face now a twisted mask. He swore he could see a storm brewing behind her eyes. "Out," she said quietly. He heard the steel under her words. Daryl opened his mouth to respond. She cut him off. "I said out. We're through here. If y'all have any more questions, send someone else." She turned from him, fists clenched tight at her side. He watched her walk back to the window. "Crazy bitch," he muttered under his breath as he stormed out of the office.

**A/N- Yes, schools like this exist and things like that happen. I've left out a lot of important details and training people go through, so please understand that if you have a problem with it. What I described was a mish-mash of different styles since legally I can't write about how to do them. And the story about the assistant- completely true and happened more than once in my (very real) classroom.**


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl stormed down the hallway from Alex's office until he realized, he wasn't sure where the group was staying. He calmed himself long enough to find someone and ask. He retreated to the third floor where most of the group had congregated. In his absence, sleeping arrangements had been made. Rick, Lori, and Carl were sharing a room, Carol and Beth next to them. Across the hall were Glenn and Maggie, T-dog and him, and Hershel by himself.

Daryl grunted as he flopped down onto a single sized bed. _"Have to admit, a mattress feels really fucking nice after months in a tent. Or on the ground."_ He dug through his pack, hand closing over a small retractable hunting knife. He slid it in his pocket. _"Fuck that lady. I'm not walking around here without some sort of weapon," _he thought bitterly. He walked across the hall and knocked stuck his head into Rick's room.

"Need to talk to ya."

"Alright." He tousled Carl's hair before walking to the door. A glance back showed both Carol and Lori starting to doze in their rooms. Rick shut the door to Daryl's room. "Alright, what's up?"

"That lady won't talk about nothing. Won't say shit about security, supplies, or defenses. Just said 'stay and you'll find out.' Then she got all pissed when I asked about them boys who she says were here. Says she won't talk to me. Hoity bitch."

Rick thought for a moment. "I don't completely blame her. She's got a lot of people to care for and something makes me think not everyone they've taken in has been trustworthy. I'll try and talk to her in the morning, see if we can get more from her."

"Doubt it, but go ahead and try."

Rick clasped him on the shoulder. "Try and relax. T-Dog and Glenn are keeping an eye on things. Catch a little sleep before dinner. You've been awake nearly a day now."

"Do what we gotta brother." Daryl settled himself on top of the bed, doubting he'd actually fall asleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept more than a few hours at a time. His mind traveled over the time since they'd left the Greene's farm. The restless nights filled with guilt at losing Sophia chewing at him. When he did finally fall asleep he'd see Merle's hand lying on the roof, Rick putting a bullet in Sophia's head, Dale's eyes right before the death blow.

He thought about what he'd seen today. People working together, food being harvested, protecting themselves. He thought about Alex and her connection to the people who lived here. The way everyone watched her, wanted to talk to her, needed to be near her. Yet he couldn't seem to forget her ease with a weapon, the quiet way she walked, how she was constantly observing a room. She wasn't a woman used to being behind walls. Of that he was sure.

* * *

"Daryl, time to wake up." A pair of small hands shook his shoulder gently. "Come on now, it's time to eat." He cracked an eye open. "Hmm?" He grunted. Carol nudged him one more time. "Dinner's ready. Come eat some of that venison you caught."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Three hours or so. Clock says it's close to 7. I can't believe they still have clocks." Daryl grunted and brushed the sleep from his eyes. _"Three hours? Damn."_ He checked his pocket subtly; making sure the knife was still there before following the group to the dining hall.

Before life went to hell, Daryl spent as little time around people as possible. Even the bars he went to were usually hole in the walls where he could drink in private. A quick glance around showed thirty or so people in the area, all shooting their group of ten curious looks.

He filled a plate quickly, mouth watering. Venison, fried potatoes, corn, a small bowl of mixed berries. Daryl plopped his plate down at a table with Rick, Lori, Carl, Morgan, and Duane. The rest of the group sat scattered close by. Seemed like everyone wanted to know their stories. Everyone glossed over the most horrific details; the walker horde in the quarry camp, the loss of group members, walkers in the barn, Shane. He ate silently, watching the room, keeping an eye on the door. Old habits die hard. A few people came up and thanked him for the venison; he nodded a response, embarrassed at the attention.

Alex came in about halfway through the meal. She walked around the tables, smiling and talking to just about everyone. One table had a group of three toddlers. She scooped a little dark haired girl up. The bundle curled up into her. A flash of anger shot through Daryl. "_Does she have a kid? And if she does why the hell is she leaving it alone and risking her neck getting supplies?"_ He fumed as she walked towards their collection of tables.

"Are y'all settling in okay?" She seemed to genuinely care. The group nodded and mumbled polite things to her."

"You gonna sit down and eat something?" T-Dog asked her.

She laughed and ran her hands through the toddler's hair. "I have some things to take care of. I just always stop in and say hi to everyone."

"Girl, you gotta eat something," he protested with a laugh. She smiled back at him. "Oh I do." She leaned over close to T-Dog. "I'll let you in on a secret," she said in a stage whisper. "I have a tendency to visit the kitchen throughout the day. Someone has to be a taste tester right?" She winked and straightened.

"Who's that you got there?" Carol asked, the wistfulness seeping into her voice.

"This little lady is Mia. Not quite sure what happened to her Mama. We try and keep the little ones busy, but we can't always give them as much love as we'd like. Do you think you could help with that?" She shifted the girl so Carol could reach for her. Mia settled into Carol's arms, smiling at her. "Thank you," Carol said softly, trying to hold back tears. Daryl shot a look to Rick, not liking how easily she read their group members. Alex smiled at her and ran a hand over Duane's hair, oblivious to concerns.

Rick turned to Morgan. "You know our story. I want to know what happened with you. How did you end up here?" Morgan looked at his son. "Duane, why don't you and Carl go help with the dishes." Both boys groaned, but headed towards the kitchen. Morgan glanced at Alex, who had gone unnaturally still.

"I need to go check on those things. I'll see everyone in the morning." Her voice was brusque. For the first time Daryl could hear her footsteps as she fled the area. _"Huh, what's up with that?"_ He turned towards Morgan.

* * *

Morgan turned to the group once Duane and Carl were gone.

"Duane just stopped having nightmares. Don't want him to start again." He nodded as Jonathan came up and sat between him and Beth.

"We stayed at the house longer than planned. The . . . things I needed to handle wound up taking longer than I thought it would. And then I needed to teach Duane how to shoot. By that point we had a small Walker problem, so we had to wait until they wandered away."

"I heard could barely hear you on the radio one morning. All I heard was "family, quarry, and car. I knew of the big quarry in the mountains around Atlanta, so we took off for it. I found a car with keys in it, drove a ways. Spent a lot of time dodging those things. We tried to be quiet, but it just didn't always work that way. Finally the car gave out on us and we had to walk."

He paused a moment, his brow furrowed. "Duane sprained his ankle hiking towards the quarry. We found a small hunting cabin and took refuge for a few days. A . . . herd of those things walked by. He and I spent a day huddled in the center of the room, not moving while they milled around. Finally something must have drawn their attention because we were able to leave. Eventually we made it up to where you must have been camping out. Saw your sign about the CDC."

"I couldn't imagine what made you head back to Atlanta. But we had gone that far already. I siphoned off some gas from a few abandoned cars I found back on the road and tried to catch up. We got maybe five miles from Atlanta when we saw the blast. Scared me so bad I almost drove off the road. At that point, I knew I couldn't risk Duane's life anymore. I skirted around the city, hoping most of the undead had been drawn by the blast."

He looked at Rick sorrowfully. "If I had known . . ."

"No way too know Morgan. You had to keep your boy safe."

He nodded and continued his story. "We didn't run into many at first, but about five miles away they picked up. I hit one and it must've done something to the car because we couldn't drive it anymore. Duane and I were back on foot. The first night I had to strap him into a tree because there was no place around. I thought we were dead for sure. The next morning we took off again. We had to stay off the roads. It seemed to draw them. He and I found a railroad line. We followed that for a few days. Found a few abandoned cabins here or there, worst case sleeping in trees. Your mind starts playing tricks on you. We ran out of food. Water was close to gone. I was lost and desperate. I was about to give up."

He paused for a moment, sadness and despair plain on his face. Lori leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm. Morgan smiled sadly.

"We had stopped to rest. I heard something coming behind us. A kid, maybe sixteen came running out of the woods. Two of the undead were behind him. I . . . I saw red. Beat those things heads in. The boy could barely breathe. Then I saw the bite on his arm. I was ready to bash his head in when he began begging."

"He said, 'Please. Please I just want to go home. Take me home. I have a car and rope. Tie me up and take me home. Please.' Part of me knew I should end him right there, but I was desperate. I followed him to a car full of supplies. He told me his name was Ethan and his home was safe. I tied his hands and legs, put the seat-belt on him. Ethan gave me directions. He led me here."

Moran stopped then. He sighed and looked at his clasped hands, tears in his eyes. Jonathan spoke up.

"We saw the car pull in. I knew something was wrong. I yelled for someone to get Miss C. A few of us pulled Ethan from the car. We knew he was bit. Miss C, she stopped a couple people from putting a crowbar through his head. She and I, we carried him to our corner. We sat with him all day." The teen took a deep breath and walked away, unable to continue the conversation.

Morgan looked after the boy. "They did sit with him. Alex, she cried over that boy. He kept begging her to make him better. That he wanted to stay with her. She held Ethan's head for hours trying to soothe him. The only time she talked to anyone but him and Jonathan was to ask for a drill."

"Last thing he said was, 'Thank you Miss C. I love you.' He took one last breath and went silent. Alex put the drill to his temple and ended it as peaceful as she could. We buried him the next night."

"Why was he alone?" Maggie asked her voice full of anguish.

"He wasn't I guess. The boy went scavenging with another guy. A legless walker grabbed the man and tripped him up. Ethan was trying to save him when he got bit by one drawn by the screams. He took off running."

Morgan looked at Rick. "I know you don't trust Alex completely. I don't blame you. But she did right by that boy. She took Duane and me in. She is fiercely protective of this place and these people. Stay and help us."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a quiet group that headed back to the third floor that night. _"Probably for the best they realize no place is completely safe,"_ Rick thought to himself. _"Hopefully it'll keep everyone alert and ready. Can't let ourselves be lulled into a false sense of safety. Almost got us all killed at the Greene's._ Rick and Lori tucked Carl into his twin bed, watching the boys eyes close. For the first time, he fell asleep without lines of stress etched on his young face.

Lori linked her arm through Rick's. "Let's go talk," she murmured quietly. Together they walked out of their room. Rick smiled as he watched his people settle down for a night of relative safety. He noticed Daryl was absent, probably out prowling around the walls of the campus. Lori and Rick settled into two oversized chairs in a small living area. She leaned forward, her hands resting on his knees.

"I want to stay Rick," she stated softly. He was taken back just a little bit. Lori rarely spoke to him lately, ever since he explained what happened with Shane. "We can have our baby in a safe place. I know you and Daryl don't completely trust her, but there's something about her I trust. Maybe it's the way she knew Carol needed that little girl. Or the way she speaks her mind."

"Lori, there's lots of things to consider. We jumped the gun at Hershal's. I don't want to risk us like that again."

"I know. And I know I have a part to play in that, but. . ." she trailed off.

"What?"

"She has a look in her eyes that you do. Caring for all these people, I don't think she let's anyone in. You had . . .Shane. Now you have Daryl. And me. Looks to me as if she's surrounded by people, but still all alone. Maybe we can help. Please trust me on this one."

"You know I want the best for you and Carl. I want us all to be safe. I'll talk to her in the morning; see if I can get some more answers." He rested his forehead against hers and then kissed it lightly. "Let's try and get some sleep."

* * *

Alex pushed the soft blanket off her bed, knowing she wasn't falling back asleep. She groaned and looked at her watch. "Maybe one of these days I'll sleep," she muttered to herself as she left the bed. She rolled the stiffness from her shoulders, feeling tight and edgy. Rick asking about Morgan's story broke the dam of emotions she had been holding back lately. All she heard in her dreams were Ethan's sobs, his pleads for her to make him better. His skin burned with fever. The dream changed and merged. All she saw were once vibrant green eyes, dead and clouded stalking closer to her. Alex refused to cry though. It wouldn't change anything.

She slipped back into her jeans and added a heavier tunic shirt. Alex reached next to the dresser for her pack and slung it over a shoulder. She padded down the backstairs towards the kitchen and "weapon room". She grabbed a cup of coffee left brewing for the night guard, then stopped and spoke to the man on duty watching the guns. Satisfied, she headed outside.

The moon was low enough in the sky she couldn't see it behind the walls. Dawn would be arriving soon. _"Not that it matters when you toss and turn all night,"_ she thought wryly. Alex headed out the doors and across the lawn. The deer pelt hung across an unused wash line and she pulled it down. The low glow of embers radiated from a small night fire that allowed her men to see. She grabbed a chair, opened her pack, and began the preparation process for tanning a hide.

She started scraping the hide, letting herself get lost in a process engrained since childhood. Alex got lost in the memories of cool Wisconsin falls.

"_Dad, why are tanning our own hides? I get knowing how to process a deer, but it's not like we'll be making deer hide pants anytime soon."_

"_You'll never know what skills come in hand Allie Cat. Did you remember to clean your gun?"_

"_Yes Dad, I can do it with my eyes closed."_

"_Just remember, your gun is like your car or violin. Keep it clean and oiled and it'll serve you well."_

_She laughed. "I don't OIL my violin. That would ruin it!"_

"_But you wipe it down, protect the strings, and rosin the bow."_

"_Yeah, I know what you're saying. Take care of what's important. You can only count on yourself to do it."_

"_Atta girl Allie Cat. I'm proud of you."_

A quiet throat clearing roused her from thought. She peered up at Lucas who stood in front of her. "Yes Lucas?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I just worry about you. I feel like it's my job to watch you now that Eric-"

"Please, stop. I know your feelings Luke, and I get it. Yesterday was raw for a lot of us and it brought a lot of feelings to the surface. We'll get back to normal. Or, as normal as we can be." She offered him a tired smile.

"Okay, but let me say this. I don't trust the redneck. I caught him skulking outside your office after out talk yesterday afternoon. Sometime about him rubs me the wrong way."

"I'll take that into consideration Lucas. Are you planning at taking a look at the generators and batteries today?"

They settled into a conversation about maintenance around the campus, falling into a safe and easy old routine. Alex had gone back to stripping the hide when she noticed T-Dog and Daryl exit the building. T dog had thrown on a plaid flannel shirt. Daryl had a thermal underneath his cutoff shirt. The two men noticed her at the same time.

"Girl, what are you doing out here in a short sleeved shirt? You're gonna freeze," T-Dog scolded in a joking fashion.

Alex smiled. "Freeze? It's comfortable out! Must be your southern boy roots Dog. Us northern girls are made of tougher stuff." He laughed. "Do you have anything I can help with today? Don't wanna just sit around."

"I do actually. Carol approached me last night about teaching a few of the ladies and kids how to can and preserve. We've got more boxes of supplies down in the basement then I can count. Would you be willing to haul 'em up for us?"

"Sure thing. I'll start after breakfast?"

"Works for me." T-Dog smiled and wandered off. Daryl stood watching her work the deer hide. "Where'd you learn that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, I'm a northern girl. Where I came from the girls went hunting just as often as the boys. Hopefully we'll be able to get some mittens made for the little ones before the ice starts." She gestured behind her. "There's your bow. Our hunter's will head north east today checking traps. You may want to head a different direction." Daryl just stared at her.

"I've seen you pacing the floors. You're not used to being behind walls following orders. I get that, believe me I do. You're not a child. The crossbow is silent; you can hunt better and catch more game. You also prefer to hunt alone." He chewed the side of a thumb as he inspected her. "Why ain't ya pissed about last night?" he wondered out loud.

Sigh sighed and sat back. "Daryl, if I stayed pissed at every person who's made a negative comment or tried to bait me, I'd never have connected with students. That was very dangerous. I get over things. Holding grudges helps no one. In fact, I wanted to show you something." Alex put the hide down, stood, and stretched her cramped muscles.

Daryl couldn't help but notice the way her breasts perked as she arched her back. He followed, scooping up his bow, feeling more at ease than he had in the past twelve hours. She grabbed a few boxes and hauled them out. In front of him sat three brand new bows, multiple weighted strings, and more bolts then he'd seen in awhile. "Where in the hell did you get all this stuff lady?"

"The gun shop. I saw you with the bow yesterday and thought you might eventually be willing to teach some people how to use 'em."

"I searched that store before I ran into you. Didn't see any of this stuff."

"I was . . . friendly with the owner. He took a lot of stuff off the shelves and put it back into secure storage since people were beginning to ransack stores. I knew where it was and how to get into it." She said the words matter of factly, but he heard the hesitation behind some of them.

"Why don't you teach people? It's your job and all."

"While I appreciate the vote of confidence, one of the few weapons I don't know how to use is a crossbow. It's been pointless for me to grab them up until now." Daryl stared at her, utterly confused by this woman. He grabbed a handful of extra bolts and spun away. "Be back by dark," she called after him. "Guard duty doesn't enjoy letting people come in once the sun's gone down." He raised a hand in acknowledgement.

Alex settled back down, not ready to head inside yet. She put the stripped hide to the side, saving the scrapings. _"We can't afford to let anything go to waste. We'll find something to do with it. Even if it's bait for fish."_ Rick wandered out carrying two plates. He settled in the chair next to her and wordlessly handed her a plate. She smiled at him, knowing she'd just pick at the eggs and fried ham.

"Why don't you eat?" Rick asked suddenly.

She smiled at him, settling in. "Oh I do. It's like I told T-Dog, I'm not used to eating a very regular diet. I get food when I'm hungry. Letty usually keeps a plate for me safe in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry if Daryl was rude to you yesterday. He doesn't have the best people skills."

She laughed dryly, "I figured that out. Yesterday threw me out of sorts. But I was honest. There's certain things I won't tell you Rick. I hope you accept that. If I feel it might endanger my people, I won't share it."

"I get that. Let's start out simple. How many people are here?"

"Including your group, 51. The building is designed to hold 40 students, 10 educational staff, and a mish mash of others."

"How are your lights still on?"

"Remember how Jonathan said we got a grant?" He nodded. "Well, it wasn't just for a garden. We also installed flat lay solar panels, multiple solar batteries, and a few backup generators. The maintenance staff replaced all our lighting with low wattage bulbs. When things went to hell I went around and unplugged anything that wasn't essential. We use sunlight as much as we can during the day to conserve the energy."

Rick looked impressed. "I won't ask specifics, but can you give me some assurance that you have safety measures in place? I mean other than just some guys watching the wall."

She gave him a measured look. "I will say that security has and always will be an important issue here." Rick nodded and took a few bites of his food. Alex picked at the eggs, then scooped them onto his plate. She took a few bites of ham, knowing he needed a few moments.

"Alex, I know it's hard to talk about, but my group is concerned about the boys you said went to school here. They haven't seen anyone but Jonathan and it kind of worries them. Alex. . .where are the boys?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I was going to make y'all wait a full 24 hours, but I've gotten a few messages urging me to hurry up, so I'm obliging :) Thanks for all who follow and read. I love your reviews. Keep 'em coming! I'd also love input as to whether y'all like short chapters (under 1,000 words) or longer ones (2,000+).  
**

Alex sighed and carefully placed the plate on the ground. After her confrontation with Daryl last night she knew it was coming and had been trying to prepare herself. It didn't work. Her shoulders slumped forward. For the first time since meeting her, Rick thought she looked defeated. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. Her eyes were a cloud of guilt and remorse.

"I was off campus when shit hit the fan here. When I realized what was going on, I headed back here as fast as I could. We had low numbers to begin with. It was summer session. But at that point all but five students were gone. The principal told he had to let them go. The Georgia education department said send them with parents. National emergency and all that jazz."

"He told me he was getting his family and would be back in a few hours. He never returned. While he was gone, one set of parents showed up. They took their son and left. I offered to let them stay, but they were panicked. Told me we should pack up and head to Atlanta. Obviously we didn't."

"At that point it was me and four boys; Jonathan, Ethan, Liam, and Dante. She smiled sadly. "Those four were the 'worst of the worst' according to the state. But they were mine. I knew no one was coming for them. They were wards of the state. I wasn't going to let anything happen to them. I had been working with most of them for almost a year. Everyone was amazed at their progress. They and a few other classmates had taken to calling them the 'C-Side Boyz.' Typical teenager stuff."

The first night I stayed up watching over their rooms. Usually we had staff to do that. It fell to me. I told them we were going to survive this. I gave them each jobs to do while I did the best to secure this place. The first few days went fine. They worked together with no problems. I was so proud of them. Then. . ."

Rick put a hand on her lower arms. "What happened," he asked gently.

"Dante was in the basement getting supplies. I _told_ him not to get on the ladder. I don't know if he forgot or just chose to ignore me. A rung broke. From what I could tell he fell and broke his neck."

"I sent Liam to find him after about half an hour. I should have KNOWN something was wrong. I should have gone myself. But I didn't. I heard the screams. I grabbed the first weapon I could find and ran to the basement. I saw," Alex gulped, her eyes blurring at the memory. "I saw Dante ripping into Liam. I didn't know what to do. I must have made a sound because he looked at me and came at me, snarling and growling. I took a bat to his head."

"When I sure he was dead, I dealt with Liam. His heart and lungs were gone. He was dead. I killed him a second time before he could come back. I locked the basement, wouldn't let Ethan or Jonathan in the room. The three of us dug graves in 'our corner'. I wrapped both boys in sheets so the two living boys wouldn't be too scarred."

She took a deep shuddering breath. "You know what happened to Ethan. All I have left is Jonathan. I failed those three boys. I won't fail people again."

Rick looked at her solemnly. He took her hands in his. "Look at me Alex." She met his calm eyes, hers a mess of emotion. "You did what you could. You protected them. No one can blame you for an accident. You've taken in others. Without you, they'd probably be dead, or worse, by now."

She scoffed at Rick sarcastically. "I trusted someone with Ethan and see what happened? I let another person, his name was Kevin, take over some duties. He decided to abuse his power and tried to force one of the women into a sexual relationship. The first time he was punished. When I found out he tried again, I sent him out. No food, no supplies."

"I can't just give trust Rick. No matter how nicely you say things. It needs to be earned. I like your group, I really do. I think it would benefit the people here to see a group working like yours did to survive. But you have to understand, I can't, no, I _won't_ let anyone get taken advantage of or hurt. And if that means you don't stay or don't trust me fully, I can live with that."

Rick sat in silence, taking her in. For the first time he saw through the brave persona she wore like mantle. She had secrets and she had pain. Didn't they all? None of his group was offering up much about how Shane died or their last night at the farm. Most of their weapons and supplies were hidden away from Huntsville. Did it really mean they couldn't trust her?

He sighed deeply. "I understand your concerns. We didn't come running in here with our supplies either. You have to look out for your own. And these people, they _are_ your people now. I need to share some of this with my group. I won't go into specifics and I'll ask them to respect your privacy. Can I do that?"

She contemplated him. "That's fine," she responded reluctantly. He smiled a sad smile at her.

"I just have one more question for you. How does a teacher know so much about hunting and defenses?"

Alex regarded him in surprise. Nobody who joined the group had every asked her that. "My Dad was a survivalist. You know, one of those guys who'd go out into the woods with just a knife or a gun and some water purification tablets. He'd come out a week later with 2 or 3 processed deer, half a dozen turkeys, and a shelter better than most store bought tents. He started taking me when I was 8 until I finished high school. I grew up in the woods. He wanted me to be independent."

"He was a smart man. Shows why you're a survivor." Rick stood up and turned to walk away. He paused and turned to Alex one last time. "I want you to know, you're not the only one who feels guilt over losing someone. My people have lost a lot. I think we all feel at least some guilt, but some of us more than others." She looked at the haunted expression on his face. "Thanks Rick." He walked away to find some of his group.

Alex took a few moments to compose herself before returning the hide to a line. She needed some time to think, get her mind focused again. _"I really want to go shoot. Doubt I can get away two days in a row though."_ She stood up and headed into the school, bracing herself for another day.

* * *

Daryl wandered the woods silently. He found some tracks of a few more deer. He loaded a bolt into the crossbow, admiring the quality. His mind flashed back onto his conversation with Alex earlier. _"one of the few weapons I don't know how to use is a crossbow . . . "I was friendly with the owner."_ That woman threw him off. She was open and friendly with people, but kept parts walled off. She spoke like an over-educated Yankee teacher, but could field dress a deer and clean a hide without flinching. She was affectionate with her people and handled a gun like she was born with one in her hands. Her body was soft to the touch, but had a core of steel.

He tracked the deer for a few hours until he lost the trail at a river. What he did pick up were walker tracks. Not wanting a confrontation today, he decided to circle back to the campus. A few times he found a rabbit hanging from a snare trap. Daryl realized they had been excellently constructed. He removed the rabbits and re-engaged the snares, idly wondering who had built them.

He managed to snag a dozen squirrels or so before he got back. Daryl dropped the squirrels off as he entered the campus. Lucas was standing near the gates.

"Don't forget to check in that bow boy. Rules are rules."

Daryl frowned at Lucas. "First off, I'm not your boy. And, last I heard Alex was in charge here, not you."

Lucas stalked towards Daryl. "Look redneck, as of right now you're a guest here. I wouldn't go pushing anybody right now. We've kicked people out before, wouldn't bother me any if we had to do it again."

"Problems gentlemen?" Alex stood before them, her hands resting on her hips.

"Naw, Lucas here was explaining to me what's expected of guests," Daryl drawled. He turned to Alex. "Any idea where Rick is?"

"He's up in the blind in the northeast corner. He asked that you join him after you got back. Don't forget to take your bow with you. Lucas, we need to check the generators now." How, in a matter of four sentences she could diffuse two grown angry men was beyond him.

Daryl made his way to Rick's blind, climbing up and sitting up next to him. It was well designed and built. A majority of it sat below the wall so vital organs were protected by the thick brick walls. Plexiglas covered the front with small openings designed for rifles or bolts to be shot from. Camping chairs let the patrol sit, but still be able to observe. Daryl whistled slightly.

"This thing is almost military grade. They got some decent craftsmen here."

"Yup, some nice hunting binoculars too." Rick's eyes never stopped scanning the forest in front of him, even though his body posture was relaxed. "Talked to Alex today while you were out." Daryl grunted a response and chewed his thumbnail. "She had a pretty rough time of it."

Rick repeated Alex's story for him. Daryl dropped his head back against the blind. He thought back to when he realized Sophia was gone. The pain and guilt he felt that he couldn't keep a little girl safe. A little girl he'd known only a few months. How much worse would it be if he had known her for longer? How would he have felt? _"Then dumb-ass me had to go and attack her over it. I'm surprised she didn't belt me."_

Rick had continued talking while Daryl had drifted off. "-spent her childhood in the woods-"

"What you say?" Daryl interrupted Rick.

"She's a smart one. Spent a good chunk of her childhood trekking around with her Dad and his buddies in the woods. Far as I can tell she's as comfortable with weapons as you or I. Earlier she was showing the older kids how to set simple snares."

"Yeah, saw a few of 'em set up. They caught a few rabbits. Guess the girl has some skills."

"Daryl, the group wants to stay. Everyone's talked with me on their own. I didn't have to ask any of 'em."

"You trust her Rick?" Daryl honestly needed to know. He trusted no one more than Rick.

"I trust her. Lucas on the other hand. . ."

"Man seems to have a problem with us. Dunno why. But if the group wants to stay, why let one person scare us off? Guess we're the newest inhabitants here at Huntsville."


	12. Chapter 12

"Amazing what can change in two weeks," Daryl mused pulling himself up into a tree stand. He had filched a few frost bitten ears of corn to use as bait. Daryl settled into the tree stand, his bow hanging loosely in his hand as he kept his eyes open for a possible deer or two. The sun was cresting in the east, his breath showing in the cool morning air.

For the first time since hell came to earth his stomach was consistently full, sleep lasted longer than 3 hours, and he wasn't the sole provider for a group. His people group had integrated well with the people in Huntsville. Hershel had a small clinic and cared for bumps and bruises. Carol and Lori lent their time to cooking and laundry. Beth and Carl were receiving schooling, both traditional and on how to survive. T-Dog had become fascinated with the solar panels and was learning as much as he could. Glenn was teaching the scavengers how to streamline their picking. Maggie did a little bit of everything. He and Rick had somehow become go-to guys. Rick had slowly become the expert in combat, self defense, and guard duty. Daryl often found himself instructing the other hunters on how to move with more stealth or set traps and snares more effectively.

The most interesting development however, was the relationships. Maggie and Glenn spent every moment they could together. Rick and Lori had grown closer, a small rounding in her belly finally evident. Carol was spending an awful lot of time with Morgan and Duane, little Mia attached to her hip.  
Daryl frowned though, when he thought of little Beth spending as much time with Jonathan. It's not that he was a bad kid. Daryl just felt somewhat protective of the teen. Then there was Alex. Daryl's frown turned to a scowl. He still wasn't any closer to figuring her out.

Oh, she had been true to her word. When Rick went to discuss the group's plan to stay, she seemed thrilled. Over the next few weeks she slowly began sharing details with them. Alex took Rick out and showed him defenses set up farther out from the school. Not enough to completely turn walkers away, but enough to deter them and unwanted human guests. Under Letty's watchful eye, Carol and Lori had quickly become familiar with the food stores the campus had. Daryl and Rick had combed over the weapon's storage, checking the upkeep on weapons.

For the first time he wanted to know about a woman. He wanted to ask her about growing up in Wisconsin, if the woods were different, if hunting was different. He wanted to bring her out hunting with him one day and watch her glide through the forest. He wanted . . . hell he just wanted.

"_So what's stopping you little brother? Show her yer a man."_ Daryl tried to push Merle's voice out of his head. _"It's that nigger isn't it? You gonna get shown up by black man going after your piece of ass? Thought I raised you better than that,_" the ghost of Merle's voice taunted him. He growled under his breath. Yea, he was jealous of her relationship with T-Dog, but what was really stopping him was Lucas. That man was constantly attached to her hip lately, scowling and insulting anyone who had a suggestion. He didn't understand why she dealt with the man.

Daryl snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a branch snap. Out of the forest stepped a hesitant doe, a buck following behind her. Daryl compared the two as they nibbled on the corn cobs. He wanted the buck. He was healthier and had more muscle on him. He took aim with his bow, breathed out, and shot. The bolt took him out. A quick reload managed to bring down the doe as she fled. He grinned, but hesitated a few moments to make sure the crashing of the deer didn't attract walker company. Knowing he wouldn't do any better today, he left the stand and contemplated how he was going to get two deer back to camp and be able to defend himself if it was needed.

Daryl heard someone walking through the woods. The steps were confident, not the shuffling he associated with walkers, but he couldn't take a chance. His bow lowered when he saw T-Dog come out through the woods.

"Brother, you're lucky I didn't put a bolt through your thick skull."

"Yea, yea." He brushed Daryl's words off. "Couldn't be behind those walls any longer. Offered to go do some gathering. Alex showed me a place along the swamp that had pussy willows so I was gonna dig a few roots up to roast. Looks like you might need help here though."

"Could use it." The two men slung the deer over their shoulders. The consistent meals were helping rebuild their depleted muscles mass. At first they walked in silence, listening to their surroundings. T-Dog cleared his throat awkwardly. "There ain't anything between me and Alex," he let out in a rush.

Daryl paused for a quick moment. "Why you think I care?" he asked suspiciously.

"C'mon man. I see the way you look at her. You've never looked at a woman like that. Even Carol."

"So why ya tellin' me this? She ain't mine."

T-Dog reddened a bit. "Cuz I'd prefer you not to shoot me if ya see me with Letty." Daryl stopped in his tracks. "You and Letty?"

"She's a nice lady Dixon. Look, Alex is great, really great. She spent summers a town over from where I grew up. We went straight into a friend area. I'm not attracted to her."

Daryl just stared at the man. _"Merle'd kill me. I'm standing in the middle of the fuckin'woods talkin' about my feelin's for some broad. With a black man no less."_ "Whatever man," he grunted. The two walked back to campus, big smiles playing over the faces of the people in camp. Everyone knew hunting was coming to an end and these deer meant food they could either eat and save canned stuff or preserve for the winter. Daryl couldn't help feel a sense of pride.

He stalked away. The sun had barely risen in the sky and he was done with his official duties for the day. He still wasn't the type to just laze around all day. But, damn, was he tired of taking extra guard duty.

A thought struck him. He hurried to the weapons storage and pulled a second bow, and lighter bolts. Half an hour later he was striding down the hall to Alex's office. Daryl knocked on the door as he opened it. Alex sat at the desk, reading over something. She looked up as he entered, her eyes guarded. "Yes?" she asked. Daryl padded over to her desk and placed the brand new bow on her desk. "You said yer handy with weapons. Let's teach ya a new one."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Thanks for the nice reviews.**

**Marion- I only hope my bow lesson is half as good as yours!**

* * *

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "Look lady, I'm guessing you're enough like me yer tired of bein stuck in here. Especially since it's prime hunting season. I know I won't get ya out there in the woods anytime soon, so maybe I can teach ya something new." Daryl didn't know where the speech came from. He had barely spoken two words to her in the last few weeks. It was closest to giving an apology he could handle at the moment.

Alex leaned back in her chair, studying him. She knew exactly why he had suggested it. Daryl wasn't much different from the men she was brought up with. Showing was easier than saying. "Alright. Show me how to use a crossbow." She stood up and for the first time he noticed she had lost weight. He frowned a bit, but knew better than to say anything. "I need to change my shoes. Come on." Daryl followed her up to the third floor. He realized than that it had been split and there were separate apartments. She was sleeping less than 30 feet away from him.

She opened the door to the first room and let herself in. There was a small sitting area. The shelves were overflowing with books and a comfortable looking couch took up a corner. Daryl glanced into the second room. A full sized bed dominated the small room. She grabbed her well worn leather hunting boots and slid them on. Alex straightened and turned to Daryl. "Onward bound fearless teacher," she said teasingly. He handed her the bow and a few bolts as the two headed down the back stairs. She snuck into the kitchen and grabbed one of the last ripe un-canned apples.

He watched as she devoured it as they walked towards the now picked over garden. Daryl had taken a few minutes to set up a few pieces of firewood to use as targets. He demonstrated a proper stance, explained how she needed to brace herself. She raised the bow to her shoulder and paused. Daryl walked around her, adjusting her hands slightly, showing her how to brace her shoulder. His hands dropped to her hips as he adjusted her position slightly. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Lucas leaning against the garden fence, a deep scowl on his face. His gaze was resting on Daryl's hands on Alex's hip. He tried his best to ignore the man.

"Okay now," he murmured quietly. "Just like shooting a gun, take a calming breath and aim for the center mass."  
"But walkers-"  
"First ya learn to shoot the center mass, then we'll work on head shots. Just remember, different weapon means different recoil." He backed away just a bit as she lined the bow up, took a low deep breath and pulled the trigger smoothly. Her first bolt landed just a bit right of center mass.

"Not bad. Try keeping yer hips centered like this," he said, once again adjusting her, feeling her curves under his hand. "Try again." They spent half an hour re-engaging the weapon and practicing hitting the center mass of a creature. Daryl adjusted her stance, her arms, just the way Merle did for him all those years ago. Granted, Alex was _not_ a man. The soft curves under his hand was slightly distracting.

A small group stopped and watched the two practice bow hunting. Carl and Duane were enthralled and Alex could hear them begging any adult around to let them learn. When he saw her shoulders shaking in an attempt to pull the string back, he decided to end the lesson.

"Nice job Miz C," he murmured in her ear. Before she could pull away, he stepped in front of her. "I . . . I'm sorry about before," he apologized so quietly she could barely here. She nodded her head lightly, her cheeks flushed from exertion and embarrassment. Alex turned and looked at the crowd. "Alright y'all, I'm glad you enjoyed watching me make a fool of myself. Now we all have things to get finished. Sun sets early now." The group dispersed with good natured laughs and comments among themselves.

"Thanks for the lesson. I expect another one soon," she said with a smile. Daryl watched her walk away, Lucas following behind her, scowling.  
The noonday sun warmed the campus. Daryl's eyes settled on the small mechanic's station set up. Davis was puttering around with the cars and SUVs, Jonathan assisting him. Sitting off to the side was Merle's bike. A week ago he and Glenn had set out, gathering the group's supplies and returning with them. It'd been awhile since he'd tuned it up and decided to take some time to do that. Daryl went to work on the bike, the familiar feel of tools and grease bringing him some sense of normalcy. He got drawn into the rhythm. A few hours passed before he realized. He stretched his kinked back and  
noticed Jonathan working on a few spare parts. The kid had stripped down to a tank. Daryl took a swig of water, his eyes narrowing on the boy. He walked over and grabbed a piece, cleaning the excess grease off it.

"Cigarette burns?" he asked casually.

Jonathan stiffened a bit, his hands stilling. The boy took a few deep breaths and nodded his head yes.

"Nasty fuckers aren't they? I got a few on my back."

Jonathan looked at him and grunted. "Better then cigars burns. Or a belt."

"I got a few of those too. Belt marks I mean. Cigars were too classy for my old man."

Jonathan twisted his lip upwards. "Yeah well, hardly anyone looks at 'em anymore. Miss C saw to that."

"Wadda mean?"

Jonathan put the car piece down and looked around. "When I first got here, Miss C volunteered to take me. No one wanted the scarred up kid of a druggie alcoholic Dad and run away Mom. The boys I was with were the worst. I fought 'em every day. One day Miss C was walking past the common room when she heard Ethan and Dante insultin' the burns. She came stormin' into the room, madder than I've ever seen her."

"She made our staff round us all up and sit us down. Liam called me a snitch. Miss C came back with something in her hands. She held up some ugly ass piece of rock. Made us all look at it. Told us she kept it on her desk in her room. But why should she? Just an ugly rock right? She swore a lot in there. Then she took the rock and chucked it at the wall. I knew she was strong but she broke that thing in half. She picked it up and showed us the inside. There were all these shiny crystals 'n shit. Never seen something like that before."

Jonathan smiled. "Then she said, 'the ugliest outside can hide the biggest surprises. Every one of you has been told your outsides and behaviors are ugly. They are the ugly shell of this geode. Y'all are full of shine and promise if someone will look past it. I will for you. But y'all need to do it for each other.'"

"No one ever told me I was good before. Or full of promise. Us guys worked it out. Miss C, she did what she promised. She was always there for us, even after she met Mr. Eric." Jonathan looked around guiltily. "Don't mention him to her or Lucas. It makes them sad."

"Sad? Why they get sad?"

"Well, Ethan said she and Mr. Eric had a thing. And Lucas was related to him somehow. All I know is when Lucas mentions him, she either gets angry or sad and I don't want her feelin' that way."

"I got it kid. I won't mention him." Daryl glanced up at the window he knew belonged to her bedroom. _"I won't mention it. But I'm damn sure I need to figure this woman out."_ He clumsily patted Jonathan on the back as he headed inside.


	14. Chapter 14

After her bow lesson, Alex retreated back to the safety of her office. _"I'm getting soft. 30 minutes working with a bow and I'm sweaty and exhausted. Guess T-Dog was right when he said I needed to eat more. This needs to change. I refuse to be weak."_Lucas was following after her, but Alex ignored him. She dropped onto the chair by her fireplace, grabbing a half empty water cup she left there after breakfast, taking a deep drink.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Lucas snarled. "Letting some redneck show you how to shoot? Letting him put his hands all over you? You can't look pathetic Alex."

Her eyes snapped up to him, anger flooding them. "Pathetic? You think me learning a new skill makes me look PATHETIC? I showed EVERYONE I can work with anyone and am willing to do anything around here. You don't control me Lucas. You'd be wise to remember that." Her tone was fiery with anger, but she chose to ignore the comment about Daryl's hands.

"To what purpose? So more of our people can turn to them? I see the way they look to those newcomers. Asking them for help instead of you, or me. You need to keep control of this group Alex. You let someone come in here and take over; we're as good as dead."

"Lucas, you're being hot headed and ridiculous. I'd rather delegate some responsibility to those I trust, but still answers to me. You're in charge of general building stuff and it works fine. Why not give others a _chance _to prove their leadership?

"Why, so you can have another Kevin incident?" The words were hurled at her like knives. He knew how upset she had been during that situation.

Alex's tenuous hold on her control snapped. She jumped from her seat and got in his face. "Right, and who suggested him? That would be you Lucas." She poked a finger to the center of his chest. "I wanted him gone the first time. I have him a second chance because YOU vouched for him. He was YOUR friend. I trust Rick, Daryl, and the rest. They more than pull their weight around here. We will _survive_ this winter because of them."

She spun on her heel and stormed to the door. A look thrown over her shoulder froze Lucas in place. "Don't you dare follow me right now. I'm done with this."

"What would Eric think of you now?" she heard him ask, anger and disappointment mixed together and she slammed the door.

Alex stormed to the back stairs, not wanting to subject anyone to her foul mood. She opened the doors to the library and media center, one of the few off limit rooms in the building. It didn't make sense to light or use a room that had little functional purpose. She'd go in occasionally and get books for the school kids, but that was about it. Finding the small study alcove that had been converted into a comfortable sitting area, she flopped down onto a dusty overstuffed chair.

For the first time in over six months she let the tears flow. Crying for Ethan didn't count. Those were tears for another. These were tears for herself. The heartache of Eric, the guilt over Ethan, Liam, and Dante's deaths. Fears that her parents were dead. Pain at having one of her women almost raped by Kevin. For every good thing she did, she felt ten bad things happened. No one asked her to become the leader of a group of people surviving hell on earth. There was no state guideline, no psychology course, and no best practice case study. She was stumbling around blind in an unknown environment. She cried for the days she spent alone in the woods feeling free. Alex curled up into a ball, letting her sorrow and misery wash over her.

* * *

Daryl prowled the halls of Huntsville. He couldn't find her. Her office was empty. She wasn't in the classroom. Carol hadn't seen her in the kitchen since she had grabbed that apple. She wasn't working with the groups outside. _"What if she went off campus? What if she's out there alone?"_ Daryl had to control the slightly irrational fear burning in his throat. _"She's the smartest woman here. She's a hunter. If she's out there, she'll be safe."_ He pushed away thoughts of Sophia.

Daryl found Lori and Carl up in their group's section of the third floor. He, Duane, and Beth were playing cards while T-Dog read a manual on the solar panels. Later, Daryl would wonder where in the hell he managed to find those. "Any of y'all seen Alex?" Carl and Beth shook their heads no. T-Dog looked up from his book. "Ya can't find her?"

"Would I be askin' if I knew where she was? Can't find that damn woman anywhere."

"Let's go find Letty. She always seems to know where Alex is." The two men went in search of the young lady. T-Dog wrapped an arm comfortably around her waist when they found her a few minutes later. Letty informed them that she hadn't seen Alex all afternoon. "It's happened before. When she gets really mad or upset she finds a place to calm down in. She'll show up in a few hours."

Daryl bit his tongue as he left the two lovebirds in the kitchen. _"She disappears for HOURS and no one seems to care? Their all important leader?"_ He growled under his breath and stalked past the second floor classrooms. The slight gleam of sunlight showed through a cracked doorway. He pushed it open, hand on his contraband knife. He wandered into the silent library. Alex had closed this place up, wanting to reduce the amount of energy used to light the building.

He walked passed a bank of now defunct computers when he heard what sounded like a small whimper. His hand tightened on the knife as he came around a corner.

There she was, her almost six foot frame curled up in ball on a small chair. He took in the dried tear tracks on his face, the pain evident on her sleeping face. Dark circles framed her closed eyes. A small shiver racked her body and he realized the room was cold. _"So much for that northern blood lady,"_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

Alex awoke slowly. Her mind was foggy from tear induced sleep. She felt warmer than she should being curled up in an unheated room. And it was too bright. Something smelled rich and a bit spicy. And something was touching her.

A hand idly stroked the crown of her head lightly and she shifted slightly. The hand paused as she settled into a more comfortable position. Her arms tangled in a soft knit blanket. Alex yawned and stretched, feigning sleep. Her deep inhale confirmed what she had thought. Daryl was sitting next to her, stroking her hair. He was the only one she knew who could smell of sweat, soap, and the woods all at the same time.

"_Just a few moments,"_ her traitorous mind begged. She lay still, enjoying the contact with another person. After a few minutes she felt guilty just laying there. Alex stirred on the chair, cracking her eyes open. Daryl had pulled the other chair over, so close they were almost touching. His hand remind tangled in her hair, his gaze troubled as he searched her face.

"Ya slept long enough." His biting words tempered by a soft delivery.

"What time is it?" Alex refused to move from the comfortable warmth of the blanket.

"Little after 7 I think. Ya missed dinner. Got Letty to save you some, even though it's against the rules." He couldn't help but smile a bit.

Alex's stomach growled at the mention of food. She reluctantly gave up the comfort of both the blanket and Daryl's hand as she sat up. On the study table sat a camping lantern, a bowl of stew, and a flat piece of yellow bread. "Cornbread?" she asked confused.

"Carol and Maggie figured out how to grind some of the dried corn I guess. Doesn't taste much like what yer probably used to." Alex shrugged her shoulders and took a small bite. It was different, but her body craved the idea of bread so much she didn't really care. Daryl wordlessly handed her the bowl of soup, watching her eat half. She went to put the bowl down when he glared at her.

"Eat it. We got enough food. Yer gettin too skinny."

She snorted, but took another bite. "I'm not 'too skinny' Dixon. I've told y'all, I eat when I'm hungry."

"Well, then yer not hungry enough. Can't have ya gettin' sick."

Alex looked at him, a retort already on her lips, but the words died when she noticed the concern in his eyes. She relented and finished the bowl of soup. "So, you found my hiding place. Why did you decide to stay with me?"

Daryl contemplated for a moment. She didn't seem mad, but not happy. Just, matter of fact. "I don't get you lady," he finally confessed. "You shoot better than most of these people, scrape hides, make deer skin mittens for little 'uns, but talk a college girl, 'n look like ya should be getting yer nails done before going to some fancy apartment in the city. "

Alex settled back in the chair, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed being wrapped in his woodsy scent. "There's nothing to get Daryl. I grew up in the woods with my Dad. I got my passion for education from my Mom. I used to get the best of both worlds. I spent my days working with kids no one cared about and my weekends and summers in the woods people forgot existed. I had a balance in my life."

Daryl leaned towards her, his eyes trapping hers like a predator does his prey. "I talked to Jonathan today. He told me a story about his classmates 'n some sort of rock."

Alex laughed lightly. "Yeah. I was pretty pissed that day. But I meant what I said to them. The inside can hide quite a surprise if you're willing to look past the outside."

"You believe that in all people?" Daryl's voice soft, but unwavering.

"Of course I do. We all have ugly parts of our past, or even our physical appearance, we wish others couldn't see. Our past makes us who we are today. But it doesn't always control us. At least if we don't let it."

Daryl slowly raised a hand to rest on Alex's neck. He slid it upwards, enjoying the touch of her delicate skin under his hand, the slight quickening of her pulse. "Don't try and restrain me now, okay?"


	15. Chapter 15

A ghost of a smile played on Alex's face. Daryl's fingers traced the side of her cheek. They twisted a strand of her hair between them. He smoothed the lines of exhaustion that formed around her eyes as he traced her brow bone. Alex felt the rough texture of his palm press against her cheek. Her eyes closed at the gentleness of his contact. Without thinking, she leaned into his palm.

His hand curled around the nape of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair. She felt hesitation in his hold. Alex shifted closer and then he surprised her. She felt the lightest press of lips against her forehead. A simple, chaste kiss. Alex felt her residual tension drain. Her shoulders softened as her body relaxed more than it had in months. The hand at the nape of her neck urged her to look at him.

"Best not be promising somethin', if you won't follow through Alex," he murmured quietly.

She grinned, her mind flitting back to one of their first conversations. At that time his voice was filled with venom. Now, it was filled with unspoken promise. "I mean what I say Daryl. And what I do." She placed her hands on his knees, wanting to feel his warmth. He urged her slightly closer, letting his lips travel over hers lightly. His perpetual stubble scratched at her chin lightly. He took his time, neither of them having been this close to another person in at least half a year.

His hands tightened on her neck as she leaned in just slightly. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue lightly trace the seam of hers. His tongue coaxed hers into a familiar, if long dormant, dance. Alex didn't know how long they sat there wrapped up in each other. Gradually, he began to back away and retreat. He paused for a moment and kissed her cheek lightly. They sat there for a few moments, his hands stroking her uppers arms, hers resting on his thighs, foreheads pressed together.

Daryl gently disengaged. Alex glanced at him expecting a look of triumph or smug satisfaction. Instead she saw a spark of concern and protectiveness. Silently, as if afraid to break some magical spell, he started gathering the bowls, then turned to her. "I may have stopped, but it don't mean I wanted to," he admitted.

"Then why did you?" Alex couldn't believe she asked that out loud.

A teasing smile came over his face. "A good hunter knows when to push forward 'n when to retreat. The longer the hunt, the better the reward." His smile turned lethal. "And I'm hopin' it's a great reward . . For both of us." With that he strode from the room silently.

Alex uncurled from the chair, stretching her long frame. His words, the look on his face, sent shivers down her spine. But, for the first time in a long time, they were shivers of anticipation and not dread. Alex grabbed the lantern and blanket and headed towards her rooms on the third floor. Somehow, she instinctively knew she'd sleep better wrapped in his blanket, surrounded by his scent.

* * *

The next morning Alex awoke early like usual. But, for the first time in months, no dreams plagued her. She didn't know if it was due to her emotional release yesterday or the intimate moments spent with Daryl. Whatever the reason, she felt more alert than she had in weeks, if not months. Alex slipped into her dark wash jeans and a light fall sweater. The soft forest green wool exaggerated the blue of her eyes.

She slipped around the sleeping school like a ghost. In the kitchen she penned a short note to Letty and Carol, letting them know where she was off too as she grabbed some of the leftover cornbread and some beef jerky from a can. A quick stop at the weapons locker left her armed with a medium sized handgun, her lethal looking hunting knife, crossbow, and a small quiver of bolts. Waving a quiet good morning to the man on guard duty, she was out the gates before the sun had even begun poking through the fall mist. She didn't want to talk, or argue, with anyone this morning.

The frost on the ground meant the ice was sure to follow. Once that happened, the game would disappear. Alex hoped on a daily basis it might mean the Walkers would freeze as well. She quickly slid into the underbrush and headed eastward towards the lake. She ate the jerky and about half the cornbread on her way there. About 15 feet in front of her tree, she crumbled the rest and laid it on the ground for bait.

When she first moved to Georgia and to Huntsville, she had requested a blind be built by the lake. It took some convincing, but the principal was a fan of wild caught game and the students weren't allowed at the lake anyways. She made her way up into her blind. It small and cozy, her body heat warmed it up quickly.

She had barely settled herself in the blind when a shuffling and groan caught her attention. A Walker stood four or five feet away from the stand, searching for the food it knew it smelled. From the tattered clothes, Alex knew this was an older one. The flesh seemed to be slipping from its bony face. Removing a bolt from her quiver, she quickly and silently loaded the bow. Alex lifted the bow to her shoulder and braced herself. Before she could pull the trigger, the walker dropped, a bolt sticking from its head.

Daryl walked out of the woods scowling. He glared up at her blind. "What the _hell_ were you thinking lady?" His snarl was deep, but laced with concern. She glanced down at him. "Why don't you come up here if you're going to try and lecture me." Daryl pulled the bolt from the Walker's head and drug it away from the base of the stand. He didn't want to have to look at it. He swung up and into the blind.

Alex sat eyeing him calmly. "I didn't see you out this morning. Kind of figured you were taking advantage of getting good nights sleep."

He crowded against her, their faces almost flush with each other. "Who said I slept?" he growled lowly. This was a different sound, a combination of frustration and longing. "For some reason my bed was missing a blanket." Alex blushed, but raised a hand and stroked his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble. "Don't remember you trying to take it back last night," she teased quietly.

He pushed back lightly, refusing to let her distract him. The blind however, was really only built for one. His legs pressed tightly up against hers. "What are ya doin' out here? Can't believe ya'd sneak off into the woods like this. Don't ya know how much ya scared me yesterday when no one could find ya? And I bet ya didn't even eat either."

Alex was taken aback by his words. They weren't delivered to hurt her, but in genuine concern for her safety. "Hey, look at me." She waited until his eyes met hers. "I did let someone know. I left a note for Letty and Carol. Letty knows exactly where this blind is. And I did grab something to eat." She showed him the jerky wrapper and pointed to the leftover cornbread. "There's also two power bars and a few bottles of water in my pack," she finished off. His shoulders relaxed a bit.

"This is a great blind for turkeys and geese. I was hoping to practice with the crossbow . . . without an audience." For the first time he noticed not only the crossbow, but her pistol sitting on a rest. Daryl figured she probably had a knife sheathed somewhere too. He glanced up and noticed her studying him. "You lost someone, didn't you?" she asked softly. Her words were matter of fact, calm and not accusing.

Daryl sighed and shut down. It was his first response. He didn't want to talk about the pain, the days of searching, the hallucination of Merle, getting shot, and his crazy Walker ear necklace. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Daryl waited for her to start asking more questions. But they never came. Alex just sat, watching out the blind for any incoming birds.

"I lost Carol's daughter," the confession felt like it was being ripped from his throat. Alex looked at him calmly, not judging him. The story came pouring out. How Sophia ran from the walker herd, Rick going after her. The days he spent combing the woods for any sign of that little girl. His fall off of Nellie down into the ravine. How he felt it was his fault. If he had found her sooner, she'd still be alive.

Alex sat silently as he shared his story. Her hand dropped to his calf, squeezing gently in support. She didn't offer any platitudes or words of comfort. Daryl sat there afterwards waiting to see the look of disappointment and revulsion in her eyes. Instead, she locked her light blue eyes onto his darker ones. "I guess we both feel guilt over those we couldn't save. I expected everyone to hate me after Ethan died. I still do some days."

Her quiet admission struck him. She knew his pain. She _understood_ his guilt. Yet she didn't judge him for it. She accepted him for it. Before he could say anything, a flash of movement caught his eye.

A small group of wild turkey had wandered close, tempted by the scent of the scattered cornbread. Silently, the two both reached for their bows. He dropped his for a moment, gently adjusting her hold one last time, drawing his hands down her arms, close enough to smell her unique combination of soap and woods. He pointed to a bird for her to try for. Daryl swung his bow up. Simultaneously they pulled the trigger. Both bolts hit their targets. Daryl's bird fell dead instantly, Alex's flopped a bit, her bolt not hitting quite as nicely.

Daryl glanced over at her, a smile of pure joy on her face. In the blink of an eye he had a hand wrapped against the back of her head, tilting her to face him, his lips firmly against hers. Alex gasped quietly, not prepared for the kiss. He took advantage of her surprise to deepen it. He grasped her tightly, nipping her bottom lip. A quiet groan reverberated through her chest and he answered with a deep growl of appreciation. She arched towards him lightly. He broke the kiss suddenly, his fingers tightening on her nape.

He rested his forehead against hers, waiting until he caught his breath. "Ain't ever done that with a huntin' partner before," he finally managed to choke out. Alex laughed breathlessly. "C'mon, you've never used the line 'come see my huntin' blind' to lure a woman out to the woods?" Her exaggerated drawl and the image brought to mind made Daryl groan. "C'mon lady, we need to get those turkeys dressed. Best not let 'em get taken by a wild dog or walker."


	16. Chapter 16

The two trackers walked back to camp in a companionable silence. Daryl let her lead the way, which was kind of a surprise to Alex. _"It makes sense though. They're my woods. I've been hunting them for a few years now. I'd know the quickest and quietest way home."_ She rolled her neck lightly, enjoying the feeling of the early winter sun, the weight of freshly caught game against her back. She thought back to her Dad, his admiration of how quietly she could stalk the forest.

_"Allie Cat you're like a wood nymph in those books you always read. So quiet you seem to blend into the trees themselves."_

_"Dad, cut it out. I'm not a mythical being. I just pay attention to where I'm going. You should try it some time."_

_"I think I've done pretty well for myself young lady. Just don't think you can use those skills to sneak out of the house with that boy I've seen around."_

_"Eric? Why would I sneak out with him? He's a nice guy, but other than hunting, we don't have anything in common."_

_"Alright. Think that if you will Allie."_

Daryl was enthralled by the way she seemed to glide through the forest. Her steps were sure and well placed. They were almost silent even though the ground was littered by leaves. _"She's probably the only person I know of other than Merle who could sneak up on me,_" he thought approvingly. He couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she led them back to Huntsville. He almost ran into as she paused against a large tree.

"Ya hear somethin'?" he asked quietly.

"No." She paused. "I'm watching the sky." He waited to see if she'd continue. "I miss sitting in the woods alone. I knew I had everything I needed. It was my escape. Now . . . I have 50 people counting on me to be there."

"Ya ever regret it? Takin' in so many people? Could've lived like kings with only you and a couple people."

Alex thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I like being around people. There's no way I would've sent people away unless I really had to, plus there's the worry of security with just a few people. Even now I think about what would happen if another large group of survivors stumbled across us. It's just every once and awhile I miss having space. The woods always felt endless. I could spend all day by myself and regroup. Hell, if i needed to I could spend all weekend regrouping. I can't do that now. That day we met you? I hadn't been off the campus in almost three months. Huntsville is big, but when you're used to this . . ." she gestured around her, motioning to the woods surrounding them.

Daryl reached out and took her hand. It wasn't calloused like his, but it wasn't smooth like some of the other women he'd been around. He tugged her until she was facing him. "I might not be the smartest man around. But I know if ya take a wild caught animal and try and cage it, eventually it goes crazy. Best believe the same thing can happen to people. Yer used to bein' free. Don't give that completely. It makes you a survivor."

She shook her head lightly. "Whoever thought you weren't smart was pretty damn stupid themselves."

"I ain't like you Ria. I barely passed high school. School wasn't my thing."

"Ria?" Alex looked as he blushed a bit. "Can't keep callin' ya lady unless you keep pissing me off. Everyone calls ya Alex. Callin' ya Miss C sounds stupid and Alexandria is too long. Ria fits you."

She tipped her head to the side looking at him. "Ria . . . I like it." She smiled at him. "And Daryl, book smarts aren't everything. We had a whole world full of book smart people and there's not a lot of 'em left. I'd rather throw my hat in with the street smart people myself."

He curled his hands tightly, trying to keep from touching her. "Let's get ya back before they raise the alarm," his voice gruff with longing. "But you should take the day off. Do what ya want for the day. Rick, Lucas, and me, we'll handle everything today."

A grin lightened her whole face. "Daryl Dixon, that's about the best gift someone could give me right now." Without thinking she placed her lips against his. They both paused a second, Daryl groaning against her lips. He crowded her against the tree, their bodies molded against each other. His hands traveled down her arms, across her hips, and under her sweater.

His fingers brushed the sheath for her knife. The stupidity of their situation hit him like a bucket of ice water. He pulled himself away, even as she made a sound of disappointment. "Not here. Not when a geek could find us at any moment," he growled deep in his chest.

She sighed, knowing he was right. Alex adjusted her sweater and fiddled with her knife sheath to keep her hands busy. The voice low in her ear startled her. "Meant what I said last night. One of these times, I'll be done playin' the tracker. And we'll both enjoy the thrill." Alex's lips curled in a satisfied smile. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and pushed away from the tree. Daryl followed behind closely.

Neither of them noticed the figure watching them from the underbrush.

* * *

After returning to the campus, Daryl did his best to keep himself busy. He tracked Rick down in the dining area. Daryl grabbed a plate of . . . grits and sausage? He carried the plate over to Rick's table and plopped down. A few bites in he looked up. His gaze settled on Carol, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. Morgan's chair was awfully close to hers. And was she blushing? "You make this?" he asked, pointing to his plate, his voice gruffer than he meant it to be.

Carol shot him a slightly upset look as Morgan looked at him disapprovingly. "Yes," she said softly. "I didn't want the corn we didn't can fast enough to go bad. I've made venison sausage before and we had all the ingredients. I thought it was a good idea."

He smiled slightly. "Best be makin' it again. Can't remember the last time someone made grits that tasted this good." Carol smiled and pat his hand lightly. Morgan frowned, but didn't say anything. Daryl turned to Rick. "I got Alex to take the day off. Woman's been workin' too hard. Figured you, me and that jackass Lucas can see to the place for the day." He looked down to scoop another mouthful of grits up.

The entire table went silent for just a moment. Daryl didn't notice the looks of shock and surprise around the table. Rick cleared his throat lightly. "Yea, sure. Really don't think much'll happen right now. I doubt we'll have many people comin' into the woods to scavenge during the cold months. I'll find Lucas and see what else needs to be done." Rick saw the way the two men looked at each other. They were like oil and water and Rick was pretty sure he knew why. The group finished their meal quickly; Lori and Carol off to gossip about what just happened and Rick to see to the security duty for the next few days.

Morgan sat at the table eyeing Daryl. "You got feelings for her?" he finally asked.

Daryl looked up confused. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Alexandria. You got feelin's for her?"

Daryl tried not to squirm. "Why you care?"

"She's a good lady. Don't want to see her get hurt. That's all."

"Not plannin' on it," He said defensively, his voice and posture giving away more than he realized. Morgan watched him for a moment and then nodded.

Daryl pushed his plate away and met Morgan's look straight on. "Could ask you the same thing. You got feelings for Carol?"

Morgan returned his gaze. "Yes son I do. She's a fine woman who was treated like crap. I know about her husband. And I know about Sophia. I want to do my best to keep her from feelin' that pain again. You helped her through a lot of that. Shows character."

Daryl looked back down at his plate. Part of him loved Carol and always would. But it had never been a romantic type love. She was the first person who made him feel like he was worth something and that he could be more than just some redneck. He'd always look out for her. It was in his nature. Dixon's protected their own. He looked back up at Morgan. "Best treat her right."

"I'll do my best Daryl." With a nod in his direction, Morgan stood up and went to begin his duties for the day. Daryl dumped his dishes in a wash bin and headed back to his room to stash his knife and grab his clothes to get washed.

Sitting folded on the end of his bed was a dark burgundy colored blanket. He picked the soft hand knit blanket up and a distinctly feminine scent mixed with the hint of bonfires and pine woods floated towards him.

_"I didn't want you to get cold again. A blanket for a blanket."_

_ ~Ria_

* * *

Alex stood in front of a class of eight kids all eager for her to begin. _"I don't quite think this is what Daryl meant when he said take the day off."_ She settled into her groove of teaching, talking about the civil war. School had changed a lot in six months. They covered one "academic" topic a day and then spent time learning survival skills. She had always been a bit of a history buff and loved sharing her knowledge. She broke the class into groups and demonstrated why guerrilla warfare won American its freedom. They laughed and giggled while pelting each other with pencil eraser "bullets". Alex couldn't remember smiling this much in forever.

After the civil war was cleaned up, she shooed the kids outside. Alex headed up to her room, planning on grabbing a book and reading until dinner. That is until she noticed Hershel, Maggie and Glenn sitting under the now barren fruit trees. Going on impulse, she decided to join them. They welcomed her eagerly, the conversation flowing easily. Hershel leaned forward to grab Alex's attention.

"Miss Cane, I do have a rather . . . personal question to ask you." Glenn quickly got up and excused himself from the group.

"Go ahead Hershel. I'll answer if I can."

"Your boy, Jonathan, may I ask why he was here?"

Alex paused for a moment. In all reality, legal privacy no longer existed, but part of her was still incredibly protective of him. "Hershel, I won't tell Jonathan's story. It's his and his alone. But I will assure you that he wasn't here for anything violent. I trust him completely."

"Would you trust him with your sister?" Maggie questioned.

Alex put two and two together and smiled brightly. "You mean Beth and Jonathan?" Hershel nodded. "Beth, and your family, have nothing to fear. Jonathan is a wonderful young man. Be straightforward with him and he'll be honest with you."

Hershel nodded decisively. "Thank you Miss Cane. I just needed to know."

She nodded to him. "Maggie, I had a question for you actually." She looked a bit taken aback. "Okay."

"Can you cut hair? I need a cut badly."

"Oh. Oh yeah. I used to cut Beth's hair all the time. Let's go do this!" Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes to Hershel and headed up to Alex's room.


	17. Chapter 17

Maggie held the scissors to Alex's hair. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this? I like how it looks long."

"Cut it Maggie. I never let me hair get this long. It gets in my way in the woods. And now a ponytail is an easy grab for a walker." Maggie started snipping lightly, chatting as she went along. "I never told anyone this, but I kind of wanted to do this for a living. You know, get away from the farm and work in a chic high end salon. Make people feel gorgeous."

"What stopped you?" Alex questioned.

"Some of it was Beth. I didn't feel right leaving her. And Dad. He was getting older. Managing the farm and a vet practice was getting to be hard on him."

"Sometimes life takes us on a path we never expected. If someone told me four years ago I'd be living in Georgia when the world as we knew it ended, I'd have laughed at them."

Maggie continued snipping at Alex's hair, enjoying girl time. "Alright, time for you to spill some secrets Alex. I know you said you were a teacher, but it was more than that, right?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "It's not some big secret. I was a teacher here. However, I had just graduated from Georgia State University with a Master's in Clinical Psychology. I was supposed to take the summer to decide if I wanted to stay at the school or go into private practice."

"Did your boys know?"

"About private practice? No. It was causing some . . . conflict in my personal life and I didn't want to upset them if I didn't have to." Alex's voice made it clear that line of questions was done.

"Well then, speaking of personal, what's going on between you and Dixon?"

Alex startled a bit. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon Alex, I've been around Daryl for three months now. You're not the first single woman he's been near, but I think you're the first woman he's come to respect as an equal. Plus I know for a fact the two of you came back inside the compound together this morning."

"Yeah, and we were carrying a few dead turkeys. Not exactly a romantic date." _"Oh God, I hope I'm not blushing. Please don't let me be blushing."_

"Maybe not for some. But I could see it working for the two of you. Y'all remind me of the ying and yang."

"In what way do we remind you of that?" Alex quizzed.

"Well, you're this sweet, caring, city girl, but inside you have the edge of a hunter. It stays hidden most of the time, but we all know it's there. Daryl's a gruff country boy tracker who has a hidden soft spot. You two balance each other better than anyone I've met before."

Alex just stared at the curly haired woman standing in front her, speechless. Maggie finished the last few snips in silence. Okay, what do you think?"

She flipped around so she could see herself in the mirror. Her brown hair had gone from past her shoulders to a chin length shaggy bob cut. Her late summer highlights had grown out, but were still visible enough to add a hint of blonde. "Oh Maggie! It looks amazing! I love it!"

"I just hope Daryl doesn't kill me when he sees it."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Please, my hair, my body. And like I said, there's nothing going on between us."

"Keep telling yourself that honey," Maggie murmured quietly.

* * *

Daryl wiped a hand across his brow and pushed away from the vehicles. Glenn had gone out the day before and reported that one of the SUVs was running sluggish and Davis had been feeling sick so it was up to him to get them running well. Rick had been going over some of the winter preparation plans. No one wanted to be fixing a roof or replacing lighting during an ice storm. Lucas was skulking around somewhere, pissed off that Alex was actually having some time to herself.

Letty came out and announced dinner. She wrapped an arm T-Dog and whispered something in his ear, a smile curving on her lips. He shot his friend a look out of the corner of his eye and shook his head slightly. "Hey Daryl?" she called out.

"Yea?"

"Alex said she's too involved in her 'day off' to make it down for dinner. I couldn't convince her to change her mind. Thought you'd want to know."

Daryl growled under his breath. "I'll get 'er," he muttered. He stomped up the back stairs to the staff quarters. Without knocking he pushed the door open to her room. The sight stopped him dead in his tracks.

Alex was laying on the loveseat in her sitting room, knees curled to the side. Her head was tucked into a book. Her body was covered by his well worn blanket. The sight of her wrapped in something of his raised something primal in him. The setting sun shone through the third floor window, making her nondescript brown hair looking like a soft caramel color. Daryl did a double take, his eyes caught on the short ends.

"Heard ya weren't eatin' tonight Ria," his gruff voice growled.

Alex looked up at him confused. "Says who?"

"A rumor I heard." He prowled closer to her. She placed the book down and looked up at him. "See ya chopped yer hair off." His hand tugged the ends of her new cut. She tipped her head up at his gentle tug.

"Whoever's spreading rumors is wrong. I didn't even know dinner was ready. And yeah, I needed a change with my hair. You have an opinion on it?" The question was laced with a touch of humor.

He leaned over her, pretending to inspect her hair, but was more so enjoying seeing her under him. His reaction was visceral. Daryl couldn't help but lean in to nip the delicate skin at the base of her neck. Alex whimpered, her neck rolling to the side. He drew his mouth down her collarbone, placing biting kisses where he could. Alex wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck, urging him closer. She arched her body up to meet his, melding as close to him as possible. His lips met hers impatiently, nipping and persuasive.

She opened her lips to greet his, taking a few nips of her own. Daryl's breath caught in his throat, still thrown by her almost immediate reaction to him. He lowered their bodies onto the small couch, hands dragging his blanket away and replacing it with his body as her heat source. Alex's hands trailed down his back and slid under the thermal he wore.

The feel of Alex's hands strained his already tattered hold on control. With a muttered curse he slid his hands under the sweater, pushing it up slowly, revealing a scant few inches of ivory skin. _"For someone outside as much as she is, she sure is pale,"_ his mind barely registered. Daryl traced his fingers along her stomach, the gentle curve of her hip.

Alex brought her hands to his belly, mimicking his movements easily. The twin sensations wreaking havoc on their senses. Alex's hips rose in a silent plea, one he was only too willing to answer, but on his terms. He slipped his hands higher, running them along the bottom of her rib cage. She wrapped her arms around to his back, dragging her nails down his back slightly. The slight scoring of nails a promise of what was to come.

Daryl slid a jean clad thigh between her legs, balancing himself on the couch. His body screamed at him to plunder, mark her as his. He tried to slow himself down, not wanting to rush. He wanted her, but not just as some quick fuck. His lips clashed with hers in desperate need. Daryl's hands skimmed the bottom of her bra. He could feel the muscles in her stomach contract. Alex moaned quietly, hands clenching slightly on his back.

The sound of feet on the stairs froze them in place. They weren't the quiet footsteps of an adult, but the quick ones of a child . . . or children. Daryl tugged her sweater down, sat on the opposite cushion and pulled her legs up into his lap in the blink of an eye. Alex groped for the book, pulling it towards her and began to read out aloud, quietly. Duane and Carl burst into the room, eyes wide with excitement.

"Daryl, Miss C, we caught a rabbit in one of our snares!" Carl shouted.

Alex looked up at him with a proud smile on her face. "Nice job gentlemen. Hopefully next summer you can help keep our garden patch safe."

"Are you comin' to dinner?" Duane asked innocently.

"Yes we are. I was just reading one of my favorite short stories when Daryl came to tell me it was dinner time."

"Alright, we'll see ya down there." The two boys scampered back down the stairs. Alex's face was flushed, lips swollen, hair mussed. Daryl wanted to do nothing but lean over and kiss her again. She read something in his face and quickly untangled her legs from his hold. "Guess the hunter has to wait longer huh?" she asked, her voice filled with longing.

He stood and pressed a hard, quick kiss to her lips. "Guess so. Best not think I'm waitin' much longer though," he stated as he walked out into the hall.

* * *

Dinner progressed as it normally did. Daryl watched Alex like a hawk, making sure she actually took time to eat as she talked with the group members. She stopped and cuddled the two other toddlers in the group, then teased Jonathan about his British march from class that morning.

When he noticed she hadn't yet sat down to eat at least something, he sent her a pointed glare. She rolled her eyes and finally sat down. A sliver of pale skin showed as she reached for a plate, causing him to catch his breath. Only then did he realize Alex had her hands on his back earlier. His back covered in scars. She hadn't hesitated, hadn't lingered. It was like she didn't even notice them. And for the first time, he didn't think about someone else touching them. He hadn't even registered it. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to process what it meant. He sat silently until Glenn interrupted his musings.

"Notice who's missing?" Glenn asked quietly. It hit him then.

"Lucas still off poutin' like a bitch somewhere?"

"Mmm hmm. Some of the guys said he looked pretty pissed off too."

"Whatever Chinaman. Sometimes ya just hafta deal."

"I'm _Korean_" Glenn responded with patience born of fondness.

Daryl finished his meal quickly, he and T-Dog headed off for night watch duty. Lori, Carol, and Maggie sat around to chat about the impending baby. Alex sat and joined the conversation for a bit, offering to let them move into one of the educator's rooms once the baby arrived. Letty joined them a little bit later, teasing her not so subtlety on how late she and Daryl were to the dining hall. Alex attempted to deflect the questions, with little positive result. Eventually she headed to her office, wanting to grab a few things before retiring for the night.

She paused at the door, her instincts prickling that something wasn't quite right. Alex lit a few candles and her camping lantern. A glance around the office showed nothing amiss. She shuffled the papers on her desk, looking for an updated supply list. Reminding herself of the steadfast rule of not taking "business" into her sleeping area, she plopped down on a chair near the fireplace. Seeing as Alex hadn't officially worked that day, she never started a fire. A shiver went through her body and she wistfully thought of the warmth she felt when Daryl was near.

As if conjured by her thoughts, she heard the click of the office door opening. A secret smile began playing on her lips. _"Wait . . . Daryl's on guard duty with T-Dog, who's in my office?"_ She whipped her head around, but her moment of hesitation cost her dearly.

A hand settled across her mouth and a weight across her body.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- This chapter gets a little violent, so heads up for those who need/want prepping.**

Alex wasn't exactly the weak female type, but basic physics were hard to fight.

Alex's well trained brain catalogued what was happening quickly. The person was male. She quickly dismissed any of the younger people on the campus. He easily outweighed her by twenty pounds.

He had her pinned against the chair, his knees and upper body resting against her. The candles weren't strong enough to illuminate his face, but she quickly recognized him by his scent, the way he carried himself. Lucas.

She fought dirty, trying to bite his hand, wiggling her own free and punching him, hard, on the sides, wishing she could reach his kidneys. She raked her nails down the side of his face. That won her a stunning blow to the face. It wasn't the first time she'd been hit, but damn it hurt! Dazed from the blow, he grabbed her loose hand and pinned it under his knee, resting enough weight on it to bring tears to her eyes.

"We've played this game before, remember?" he snarled at her. "I always won. No matter what you did. Do you think that's changed?" She shook her head tiny bit. _"We were 17! And in a fucking LAKE goofing off!" _her brain screamed. He backed off slightly, but not enough for her throw him off.

"Now then, we're gonna have a nice little talk now. About how we're changing things up around here. Make a noise and I'll make sure you're quiet permanently. Got that Allie?" She nodded again. He moved his hand from her mouth, down to her collarbone.

"Lucas, let's calm down. Why don't you tell me what's going on." Alex tried the best to keep her voice smooth and low.

"Don't try that psychological bullshit with me. I can see through it. I always have been able to. Too bad Eric couldn't." His hand tightened on her neck and she dropped it slightly, protecting her windpipe.

"I loved Eric," she refuted through her fear.

"Loved him? You didn't love _him_. You led him on. Confused him with all your bullshit. But me? I saw. Still see it. You're no leader. All you've done is manipulate people into thinking you're in charge. You should've done what I suggested Allie. We wouldn't be in this predicament if you had."

"Lucas, I have no idea what you're talking about. Just tell me-"His hand tightened, effectively cutting her off.

"Kevin and I, we wanted to keep this place quiet, remember? Bolt the gates and fuck anyone who tried to get in. We could've been safe for years! But you just wouldn't listen. Kept taking in strays. You basically put a welcome sign on our front door! Your recklessness killed Eric!" His eyes were glazed over, staring at her. The red scratches she dealt him bleeding down the side of his face.

Even now her heart constricted at his words. "Eric was gone long before you got here Lucas. Before I got here," she said in a whisper.

"Because he was with YOU!" His free hand punched the chair beside her head. The fury in his eyes terrified her. She had seen him like this once before. When he found out the girl he was dating cheated on him. He got drunk and mean. Eric had been there to deal with him. Alex had left.

This time she couldn't leave. He put both hands on her neck, leaning into her a bit. His hands alternately flexed and relaxed on her neck. Her mind whirred, trying to figure out how to get him off of her. Alex pushed the terror down. She realized that somehow, somewhere he had gotten enough liquor to get drunk. Hope rose that maybe Lucas was drunk enough his balance would be off.

Alex tried shifting her hips to get leverage against him. "What do you think you're doing Allie?" He laid an arm across her upper chest, grasping her neck with one hand.

"You're hurting me Lucas."

"Am I? Good. Then maybe you'll see what I've dealt with for years. I'm the one who you met in high school. I'm the one who took you to the lake in college where you met _him_. I stood by you through your fucking college drama, and broken hearts. I'm the one who saved your ass after you got Eric killed. I'm the one who helped keep your ass safe from the undead."

"And how do you thank me? You name yourself as leader of this merry little group of survivors. You invite every half starved survivor you find here. You send Kevin out into the fucking woods for trying to get a little action."

"He tried to _rape_ someone!"

"No, Allie, that's where you're wrong. She was leading him on. He explained it to me. That's why I convinced you to give him a second chance. But then some other bitch does the same thing and you send him out to die. Without even asking me."

Alex stayed quiet, knowing that an answer would just enrage him even more. Kevin had been slime. He oozed charm, but after the first incident, all Alex saw was a creep who manipulated people. Sending him out was one decision she never regretted making.

Lucas continued his rant, not noticing Alex stayed quiet. Then what do you go and do? You invite that hillbilly cop and his friends in here. You start flirting with a god damn black man and then when he moves on you start fucking the stupid redneck."

"I—I'm not sleeping with either of them!"

"Don't lie to me Allie. I saw you in the woods together. His hands were all over you. You were so fucking distracted you didn't even hear me." He laughed bitterly. "Even with Eric you were never that lost."

"You never even noticed me did you Allie? I was here the whole time. I waited for you to see how wrong they were for you, even Eric. I would've given you _everything._ Instead you flaunted your men in front of me. But not anymore. Things are going to change now Allie. And you have two options; go with what I say or find yourself having a little . . . accident."

"What exactly are you talking about Lucas?" His hand had tightened around her neck. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Your new _friends_ are leaving. And anyone else I consider dead weight. I'm tired of having all these fucking mouths eating our supplies and not contributing a damn thing to our survival. I decide who stays and who goes. After we get rid of them, I call the shots. I'm the one in control. You'll do what I say with no arguing."

"And if I disagree?" Alex really didn't want to know, but she had to go along.

Lucas shifted his hold, towering over her. Both his hands went around her neck, thumbs meeting in the center, right above her pulse point. He leaned over, applying an uncomfortable pressure. No protective measure she had ever learned would protect her from this. "If you disagree . . . you're going to have an unfortunate accident out hunting . . . and a bolt through your neck." His voice held a dark promise. She realized he meant to frame Daryl for her death somehow.

Alex swallowed hard, the pressure on her neck becoming near unbearable. Her vision started going cloudy as she managed to wiggle one hand free. She grasped one of his arms, trying to make Lucas let up slightly. "Okay," she choked out.

"Okay _what?_" he snarled. His hands tightened, but thumbs lifted slightly.

"Okay, in the morning, I'll make them leave."

He looked at her wildly. "In the _morning?_ You really do think I'm stupid." He pushed his thumbs into her throat again. "I'm not giving you time to brainwash someone into helping you. We're going to go get everyone _now._ We'll take that nice little hand gun you keep locked up in here and if they disagree, they get a bullet to the head."

Alex gasped for breath. She was panicking, she couldn't catch her breath. The already dark room went dangerously black. In an act of futility she tried bucking her hips one last time, trying to get him off her. She needed air.

"Miss C- What's goin' on? MISS C?"

Lucas's body jerked, focusing on the door. Alex fought to get air into her lungs. She faintly heard running feet and felt Lucas's body lift from hers. She inhaled as much air as possible. The blackness receded slightly as she attempted to disrupt Lucas's balance. To her horror she saw him reach for a hunting knife she hadn't seen before. He jabbed it forward.

Right into Jonathan's stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-** **I was going to be semi cruel and make y'all wait for the next chapter, but there were some. . .enthustastic responses, I thought it might be just a bit too mean!**

* * *

Jonathan's eyes widened in terrified surprise as Lucas pulled the knife out with a sickening plop. Her vision, what little she had, went red.

Alex became a wild cat. She ripped her hands from under his knees, not caring about the pain. She clawed at Lucas's stomach as her knees kicked wildly. He had shifted to attack Lucas, leaving himself vulnerable. Her knee made direct contact with his kidney.

Lucas buckled, the hunting knife grazing the side of her neck. She kicked violently, attempting to make contact. She gasped, her throat raw, trying to inhale enough air to scream. He gave her a violent blow to the side of her head. "You bitch and your dumb ass student had to ruin everything for me again," he spat at her. Lucas strode towards the door, leaving the two to bleed.

Alex slid forward, unable to hold herself up in the chair any longer. The room spun wildly beneath her. She crawled to where Jonathan had fallen, pressing her hands against the gaping wound. The tears began to flow without her realizing it. She couldn't make a sound. Terrified, she pressed down, hoping to staunch the blood. Jonathan's glazed eyes held hers, his hand reaching to grasp her in a silent plead. _"Keep breathing sweetie. Please, just keep breathing!" _her voice screamed inside her head.

How could she save him, if she couldn't speak?

* * *

The last few sunrays of the day glinted on the horizon. Daryl sat in the security blind, eyes restlessly scanning the woods. The cross bow sat tucked on his knees, relaxed, but ready to fire if needed. He knew the living were the biggest concern after dark. Tonight though, he had asked T-Dog to switch and do ground patrol with Morgan. He usually preferred being on the ground, wanting to be near his people if anything were to happen.

Tonight though, was different. His mind was occupied by other thoughts. Thoughts of the woman who both irritated and elated him. His memory would pick the worst time to bring back a glimpse of Alex's blue eyes flashing in happiness while hunting, her face a mask of concentration while reading, or the feel of her body arching to meet his.

All he wanted her undivided attention for a few days. He wanted to spend the day hunting in the woods with her by his side. He wanted to know what her life was like before the geeks started walking. He wanted to be near her when she slept and see her eyes cloud with passion when he woke her.

He snorted to himself, knowing that would never happen. She was too important to the running of this place. But a man could dream right? He was so distracted between his thoughts and watch; he almost didn't hear T-Dog's raised voice.

"Where you goin' man? It's dusk. You know no one goes out after sunset." Daryl shifted in his blind to see T-Dog standing behind Lucas, who was trying to open the gates. Daryl took in the sight of two rifles attached to the man's back. Warning bells started going off in his head. "Lucas, c'mon man! What's your deal?" T-Dog asked, voice rising in frustration, his hand reaching out to stop the man. Daryl caught the glimpse of sunlight off dirty metal.

"Back up brother," he yelled across the campus, drawing the attention of everyone outside. T-Dog backed up just fast enough that the knife Lucas swung at him missed. Lucas held the knife in front of him. "Don't you _ever _try and touch me you nigger. You understand me?" Lucas slipped through the small opening he had made in the gate, taking off at a dead run.

Daryl swung his crossbow up, taking aim, but the man blended into the early evening shadows too quickly. He hurried down the blind's ladder, running to T-Dog and Morgan who had slammed the gate shut, locking it securely. "What that blood on his knife?" he demanded harshly.

"Think so man." The three gave each other a knowing look. Daryl swung to T-Dog, "You go find Hershel. Bring him to Alex's office. Morgan, go find Rick and check her apartment. I'll head to her office. We all meet there."

Daryl sent the two other ground patrolmen a look of absolute rage. "That door opens for _no one_. You understand me?" His voice was low and full of deadly promise. The two men nodded agreement, neither one wanting to piss off the best marksman in the group.

The men took off, Daryl yelling an order for Glenn to take over guard duty in his blind. They reached the stairs and went their separate ways, speed and concern making their movements fast. Panic rose in his chest as he yelled Alex's name. _"Please let me be over reacting. Please let her be in her apartment pissed we're disturbing her."_ Daryl did the best he could to push his panic and fear aside. _"Gotta be strong. Dixon's don't panic." _He dashed up the stairs, pulling his crossbow up, nudging the office door open.

His heart fell to his feet. _"NO!"_ his brain cried out in fear and anguish. All he could see was a bloody Alex leaned over Jonathan. Daryl's mind filled with terror at the thought of watching her feed. His body recoiled at the thought of her being one of _them._ Then he heard the noise. Not the snarl or groans of a walker, but gasping tears and a rattling panicked breath. He dropped his cross bow and ran across the office.

She didn't look up from him, her hands pressed on Jonathans' abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding. "Please, please, please," he heard her hoarsely whisper. A quick inventory showed him angry looking red marks curved around her neck and a bloody gash near her throat. He pulled off the light jacket he was wearing, balled it up, and clamped it over her neck, trying to abate the bleeding.

She thrashed violently, her elbow catching him in the ribs before putting her hands back on Jonathan. The boy's eyes were closed; hers were hollow, lost in a world of pain and fear. _"She doesn't realize it's you,"_ he thought desperately. "Ria, it's me. Ria, it's Daryl. You're bleeding, I need to stop it." She looked up at him dazed and watched as he pressed a hand back against her neck. She turned back to Jonathan, not acknowledging him or his hold.

Rick, Morgan, Hershel, and T-Dog made it to the room within moments of each other. Hershel requested Morgan go find Maggie and Carol as he moved towards Jonathan. Rick turned and murmured something to T-Dog who nodded and left the room. Rick strode over, his face a tightly controlled mask of rage and concern.

Hershel put his hands on top of Alex's. "I need to see the wound Miss Cane." She shook her head in desperation. "I can't try and stop the bleeding until I see what's happened," he coached gently. She moved back slightly, letting him take over. Maggie and Carol appeared with armfuls of medical supplies and began assisting. Morgan stood in the hall making sure no one else attempted to enter the room.

Rick knelt down beside her. "Alex . . . Alexandria." She turned to him woodenly. "Who did this?" She stared at him, not comprehending.

"Lucas," Daryl spat out and both men watched as she flinched in fear, confirming their thoughts. Jonathan let out a gasp, his eyes opening wide in pain as Hershel examined the boy. Daryl watched as Alex smoothed the boy's hair back and leaned over him. "I'm here baby boy. I'm here," he could just barely hear her say. The boy's hand reached for hers, clenching it tightly as Hershel examined him. Tears streamed down his face.

Rage and instinct took over in Daryl. He was up, bow over his shoulder before he realized it. Rick put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Daryl turned and faced Rick. "I'm goin' after that sonfa bitch."

"Not tonight. It's too dark and we can't afford you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine."

"But she won't brother," Rick said softly, motioning to Alex. "She's gonna need you here. First light, no one will stop you." Daryl stood staring, his jaw tight. He was torn between his desire for revenge and his need to protect. He gave Rick a curt nod as Hershel stood up. He walked over to the two men.

"I'm sorry to say this, but he's not going to make it." Hershel's face was drawn in sorrow. "The knife nicked his lungs. They're filling with blood. I can't repair the damage." All three looked at Alex. Her head was parallel to Jonathan's murmuring something to him.

"How long does he have?" Rick asked.

"Few hours. Maybe less. I've done the best I can to relieve the pressure so it's less painful, but I doubt it's helped much." The men turned to look at Alex.

"I'll tell her," Daryl said quietly. He walked over and knelt by the two figures. Jonathan looked up at him, his eyes clouded with pain. Daryl put a hand on the boy's arm, his other curling around Alex.

"I'm dying," Jonathan said, his voice no more than a whisper.

"Yeah kid, you are," he responded. "Doc said the knife nicked some important things. He wants to fix it but he can't." Alex's hands tightened on Jonathan's shoulders. He nodded his head lightly, already prepared to die. He sought out Alex with his eyes.

"Miss C . . . I'm glad you're . . . okay." He smiled weakly.

"Thank you baby boy," she replied in a whisper, tears running down her face. "You saved me. I'll never forget that."

"I . . . I wish you were my Momma . . . So you . . . could be proud."

"Oh, but I am proud of you. So proud. I got to watch you grow into a smart, handsome man. You'll always be one of my boys." Her voice cracked painfully, the bruises already darkening her skin.

"I love you," Jonathan said, his voice growing weaker. Alex smoothed his hair back gently, stroking his forehead and cheeks as the boys eyes drifted shut.

Hershel put a stethoscope to Jonathan's chest. "He's still breathing." he stated quietly. Alex put a hand on his wrist and he looked to her.

"Get morphine." Her voice was choked and bruised sounding.

"Miss Cane-"

"I said get morphine." Her voice couldn't rise, but it had steel behind it. "I will not watch him die like this. Not again. Not in pain. Give him an overdose."

Hershel looked up at Rick. The men had a silent conversation, Hershel eventually standing up and walking out the door. Rick stepped outside the door, talking to Morgan, who also walked off, his shoulders slumped in pain.

Daryl curled himself around Alex while keeping a hand on the young man's shoulder. His anger and pain boiled right below the surface. Everything in him screamed to go avenge this boy's death. But he needed to stay. Alex been alone for the deaths of the three other boys. He wouldn't let her go through that again. Hershel walked into the room carrying two syringes full of clear liquid. In his other hand, a small hand held drill rested.

He placed the drill by Alex's hand. "You sure?" he asked her one last time.

She nodded, no tears this time, she had no more to cry. Alex watched as the first needle slipped under Jonathan's skin, then the second. She felt Daryl's arm tighten around her as she watched his chest slowly stop moving. She leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead, whispering "I love you too."

Feeling as if her hand was controlled by an unseen puppet master, she picked up the drill and placed it below Jonathan's ear. Her vision went blurry, unable to press the button, unable to sever the last tie she had with her previous world. Daryl's hand slowly slid over hers. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I'm so sorry Ria," his whispered into her hair. His fingers pressed down on hers, starting the battery operated motor. She let him guide her hand, making sure Jonathan stayed at rest. Her body went numb as the world as she had known it ended.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N-** **Happy Monday all :) First, I wanted to say thanks everyone for the reviews. I love hearing from you! Secondly- This is the last chapter you'll get for probably a week to ten days. Two weeks tops! I'm in the process of moving, internet is shut off already, and managed to break my laptop (ouch!). I can check PM's and reviews from work, but my chapters are on my laptop! So, as incentive, the more reviews/PMs I get, the faster you get an update :)**

* * *

Daryl removed the drill from her limp hands, placing it on the floor. She shuddered and went still, the room silent. Daryl tried to wrap his arm around her tighter in comfort, but she stiffed at his touch. He was a man used to solving problems. Right now, he didn't know what would help. Hershel knelt beside her, putting his hands on her wrists. "We need to take a look at you now," he said gently. Alex didn't acknowledge him, her eyes trained on last of her boys. Nothing else mattered to her right now.

Carol walked over and put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and squeezed gently. He looked up at her, seeing his pain mirrored in her eyes. She took the clean sheet that they brought down and gently laid it over Jonathan's body. A sob wracked Alex's frame as his face was covered. She crouched by Alex, taking one her hands. "Come on sweetheart. We need to get you cleaned up," her voice soothed. Carol looked up at Daryl. "Maggie and I will take care of her. You go with Rick to talk to the others. We'll make sure she's okay. We'll stay with her until you can."

Daryl nodded curtly, grabbing his bow from the floor beside him, following Rick out the door. He glanced back to see Maggie and Carol gently coaxing Alex off the floor. "Killin's too good for that man," Daryl muttered angrily under his breath. Rick looked at his friend. "Daryl, I know you're mad, but we gotta keep it together. I had T-Dog gather everyone not on duty in the dining area. You let me do the talkin'. Just stand there looking pissed off like that."

Daryl shot Rick a hard look. Rick sighed and explained himself. "You terrified that kid who ran with the Vatos in Atlanta. I have a feeling it'll work even better here. You're covered in his blood." Daryl looked down at himself, realizing Jonathan and Alex's blood stained his shirt. He let out a resolved sigh and slung the bow over his shoulder, settling himself into a role he was used to playing; pissed off redneck.

Roughly 40 people sat talking amongst themselves quietly, worry permeating the room. T-Dog stood beside the main door, his rifle held loosely in his hands. One look at Daryl's face confirmed his worst thoughts. He put a hand on Daryl's shoulder, knowing words wouldn't help.

Daryl turned to face him. "Can ya do me a favor brother?" he asked T-Dog quietly. The larger man just nodded.

"Move his body to the basement. Lock it in a storage locker so no one has to see it until . . . until we bury him."

T-Dog nodded once and headed out of the room. Daryl took up a position by the door, not wanting to be near people. He wanted to be with Alex. He barely noticed people giving him a slightly fearful look. Rick stood in front of the group, who went silent. He caught Lori's eyes, needing her support.

"Jonathan is dead," he announced in a quiet drawl. The crowd let out sounds of shock and despair. He was a good kid, liked by almost everyone. Rick paused then continued, "Alex has been injured. She'll recover, but needs time." Lori's eyes shot to Daryl, her heart aching for both him and Rick. She knew how much Rick respected the young lady

"What happened," Davis asked his voice cracking. Jonathan had been his shadow.

Rick's voice hardened. "Lucas stabbed the boy. We're not sure exactly what happened to Alex yet, but I'll find out. Lucas fled the campus with a few weapons. As of right now, _no one _is to let him back in grounds. Ever. If I find out someone has helped him in any way, they will be out as well." He paused making sure his words sunk in. The man standing in front of them was no longer their friend, but a determined protector.

"If any of you helped him acquire weapons or had knowledge of this beforehand, you _will_ come forward. Alex and I will consequences. You have one hour from the end of this meeting to tell me. If I find out tomorrow morning, next week, or next year that you had something to do with this, I will_ personally_ have you removed from campus, with no supplies."

"Effective immediately we will be changing guard shifts. I will be assigning three people to make sure exterior defenses are strong and not compromised. Daryl or I will keep you informed of Alex's progress. She is to be left alone until ready to rejoin us."

The group sat in stunned silence, worried for Alex, confounded by Lucas's deceit, mourning for Jonathan. Rick looked around, "You have one hour." He nodded to Daryl, who sat next to him at a table slightly away from the group. Morgan and Letty stood and walked over to the two men. He clasped Daryl's shoulder. "I'm sorry son." He looked at Rick. "We'll go relieve Beth of kid duty. She's watching all the little ones while we talked. I uhh, have to tell Duane. Should I inform Carl as well?" Rick nodded his consent and thanks to the older man.

Next over was one of the scavengers, Ben. His face was a mask of sadness and guilt. He looked at Rick. "Rick . . . Lucas had me pick up vodka the last two runs I made. The big bottles. Told me the doc needed them for sterilizing things. I . . . I didn't question him. If I did something to get Jon killed. . ." his voice trailed off.

"Thank you Ben, for telling us. We'll look into it." He looked at Daryl, who pushed away from the table, finally having a purpose.

He let himself into Lucas's room. Daryl was hit with a scent familiar from his childhood. The room smelled stale, an undertone of body odor and sickness. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, taking in the messy atmosphere. It wasn't as bad as when Merle or his Dad went on a binge, but it certainly wasn't clean. He stood in the center of the room, scoping out the best places for an alcoholic to hide his bottles.

A quick search found a long empty bottle of whiskey hidden in the corner of his closet, another tucked into an empty desk drawer. He opened the cap and sniffed. The scent was faint, these had been empty awhile. He looked up and stood on the bed. A quick push on the drop ceiling propped a tile up. Two vodka bottles sat a few tiles over.

He grabbed them. One was completely empty, the other about a quarter full. Any other day he would've killed for a swig of it. Today it just made him feel sick to his stomach. Daryl jumped down from the bed and headed to the hallway, seeing Hershel standing outside Alex's room.

"Hey Doc. Need this to sterilize anything?" Daryl showed him the bottle.

Hershel shook his head. Daryl walked over to the out of use drinking fountain and dumped the contents down the drain. "How is she?"

Hershel sighed. "He must have grabbed her around the neck. I'm pretty sure her vocal cords are bruised. She's going to have a hell of a bruise around her neck and needs vocal rest. If I can get her to take this, I'll stitch the wound on her shoulder."

"She bein' stubborn?"

"You have to ask?"

* * *

Numb. That was all she felt. Maggie and Carol had gentle coerced her up the stairs to her sitting room. They helped her remove the blood stained sweater, Maggie throwing it directly into the garbage can. She knew Alex would never want to see it again. Carol hummed a soothing melody, one that Alex couldn't identify through her haze of grief.

Carol wiped the blood from her hands, gently cleaning the bruises. She apologized every time Alex flinched. She wiped her face, tilting Alex's chin up to look at her. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I know how much it hurts to lose a child."

"_Sophia,_" her addled mind filled in. "Jon wasn't mine," she managed to say in a croaking whisper.

"Yes, Alex he was. You loved that boy more than anyone did. You might not have been his biological mother, but you loved him like a son." Alex closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain of Carol's words.

Maggie began pulling a brush through Alex's short hair. _"We were gossiping like old friends less than ten hours ago,_" Maggie thought to herself. She wanted to shield her new friend from the pain that had to be coursing through her. She paused and helped Carol pull a tank over Alex's body, then let her father in.

Hershel took the young woman in. He knew the psychological scars would be worse than the physical ones this time. His hands gently probed her bruises, asked her to speak, and checked the gash on her left shoulder. Carol left to get clean water and some additional bandages.

"You're going to have some pretty bad bruising Miss Cane. I'd also suggest a week of vocal rest since I think you're vocal cords are bruised. That gash needs some stitches." Alex just stared off into space, not completely comprehending what was going on. Hershel stood and removed some pills from a container, crushing them, and adding them to a glass of water.

"Miss Cane, drink this. The vicodin will take the edge off while I stitch you up and help you sleep." Alex looked at him, shaking her head no. "Miss Cane- Alex, I need to stitch you up and don't want you to be in pain." Alex curled up into a ball, refusing to acknowledge him.

"Dad, why don't you step out for a moment? I'll talk to Alex." Maggie gave her father a reassuring smile and sat next to the other woman. She took Alex's hands in hers. "Alex, I know you're grieving and in shock. I know you think you deserve this pain. But you don't. Drink the meds and let Dad take care of you." Alex at least looked at her, eyes welling with tears, but still shook her head no.

The door swung open, Daryl striding in with the small cup of medication. He gave Maggie a look and she scooted off the bed, making herself busy prepping the supplies she knew her Dad would need.

"Ria, look at me," Daryl commanded gruffly. She just sat there. He took her chin in his hand and gently turned her to face him. "You need to take this. Drink the meds and let Doc fix ya up. I'll stay with ya. He can't get in to hurt ya again. Rick's takin' care of that. And we both know I wouldn't ever let him past me." He held the cup in front of her face.

She shuddered and reached for the cup, downing the medicated water. "Good girl," he murmured quietly. Maggie turned to face them, struck by how gentle Daryl was with Alex. As he settled down next to her Maggie smiled sadly. "I'll get Dad," she said quietly.

It took Hershel only a matter of moments to place the stitches along the gash. Alex's eyes were already drifting shut, not used to medications. Daryl helped her lay back in the bed, grabbing his blanket off the couch in the sitting room where they left it hours ago. He grabbed Maggie's hand as she started slipping out of the room.

"Can you or one of the other women come 'n sit with her at daybreak? I'm going after that bastard and don't want her alone." She nodded to him. _"I would not want to be Lucas right now,"_ she thought as the door closed quietly behind her.

Daryl shucked off his boots and dirty thermal. He didn't want blood to be the first thing she saw after waking. Gently he slipped into the full sized bed with her. Alex's breath was even and deep, the drugs doing their job. He sighed as he stroked her forehead idly. "This is not how I wanted to get you in bed," he whispered down at her sleeping form. She rolled to her right side, curling up close to him. His hand stroked her lower arm. "Sleep Ria. I'll keep you safe. Dixon's protect their own."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all. Computer's back and running and we had to take a side trip so I'm posting earlier than y'all were expecting (practicing my southern accent since I've moved south). It'll probably be another 4 or 5 days until I post again so, enjoy!**

* * *

Alex felt the bed shift lightly, a comfortable warmth settle next to her as she slipped deeper into sleep. The dreams began simply, taking her to moments of comfort.

_The smell of pines drifted through her mind, the majestic trees shading her tiny body. She clung to her father's hand, excited and frightened at the same time. A younger version of herself bounded into the forest, her father following behind. It started as a game. He'd point to tracks and make her guess the animal or make her tag the right tree as he called out their names. She loved it!_

_Her Dad showed her how to use a piece of flint and steel to make a nice warm fire. She even got to roast her own hot dog! Alex snuggled into her sleeping bag, tucked safely under her Dad's arm._

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes Allie Cat?"_

"_Can I always be in the woods?"_

"_It would be nice baby girl, but we can't stay here forever."_

"_I like the woods."_

"_So do I. Just remember, as long as you pay attention, the woods will always take care of you."_

The dreams shifted then. The pines shifted and distorted into ash and oak trees.

_Hot humid air hung against her body. All she wanted to do was get away from picking damn peaches. How did she get stuck doing the worst chores? On her summer vacation no less! She was 13, not some little girl anymore. A yap behind her drew her attention back to the real world. Her aunt's yapping nipping bundle of fur chased after her. "Go home Dog," she muttered, but couldn't help smiling as the dog's ears dropped._

"_Think we can catch a squirrel?" she asked the white fluff ball. He trotted at her feet; ears perked listening for the elusive creatures. Alex couldn't help but laugh at this small thing wanting to be a hunting dog._

The woods changed again. Walls formed around her; a classroom.

"_Alexandria Cane, will you please pay attention?" Her gaze jumped from her doodles to her ecology teacher. "I'm sure you feel you'll never need this, but like all students, you need this class to pass high school."_

_She sighed in exasperation. "Mr. Barnes, I am paying attention. Well enough to notice you mismarked the blue ash as a white ash, even though there's about a 20 foot difference in maximum height and their ranges are completely different." She smiled quietly as he changed the labels under his notes._

The classroom melted away, a 17 year old Alex standing by a deep quarry, watching a bunch of kids she didn't know dive, laugh, and splash each other.

"_C'mon Allie. It'll be fun! They're cool people. And my brother is here." She looked at the young man she met a few days ago at the gas station. Lucas smiled at her._

She shifted restlessly in her sleep. A calloused hand slid down her head and a deep voice murmured into her ear. Alex calmed as her dream shifted.

_She caught sight of a tall, broad shouldered boy in the middle of the crowd. He laughed and joked with those around him. His eyes skated over here and he smiled. Alex knew she wasn't skinny like the other girls, she had curves. But she didn't really care. The water was cool and she needed to get away from the farm for a few hours._

_The older boy made his way towards her. "I'm Eric" he offered with a smile. _

"_Alex," she returned._

"_You new around here?"_

"_Nope, I'm visiting family. I met Lucas the other day and he invited me."_

_"Ahh, gotcha. Well, we're going to go play water volleyball. Want to join us?"_

"_Sure!"_

The cool water transformed to a pool, Alex's body cutting through the water like a fish.

"_Damn girl, where'd you learn to swim like that?" Her dorm roommate laughed and splashed her._

_She splashed Laura back. "I told you! I spent a lot of time in the woods growing up. I had to learn to swim like a fish!" The two girls wrapped themselves in towels, showered, and headed back to the dorm. The cool fall air turned their ears red. Alex stopped as she walked into the common area of the dorm's first floor. "Eric?" she called out._

_The tall man turned around, a balloon and daisies in his hand. "Happy Birthday Allie," he said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her even as her floor mates hooted and hollered._

The kiss lengthened and matured.

"_What do you think Allie?" Eric gestured to the house standing in front of them._

"_It's gorgeous Eric, but do you really need a house? It's just you and there's an awful lot of space."_

"_Well . . . I was hoping that after graduation you'd move in here with me. You'd be closer to the city for your practice."_

_She sighed. "We talked about this. I'm not sure what I'm doing after I graduate. I like working at the school."_

_Eric patted her hand. "We'll cross that bridge after you graduate. Until then, I am going to need your talented eyes to decorate this place. Unless you want antlers and footballs-"_

"_Heaven forbid! I'll help you decorate!" Alex leaned up to kiss him again. She looked into his beautiful green eyes . . . _

_. . . those beautiful green eyes, filmy with a coating of death. His jaws snapping as he stalked towards her._

Alex struck out in her sleep, fighting off invisible foes. Daryl jerked awake as a hand slapped against him, hearing sorrowful sounds coming from Alex. She struggled to fight off an invisible foe. His hand wrapped around her arms, hauling her close. "Ria, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

Her eyes popped open, her breath coming in ragged jags. She stared blindly at him for a moment and then relaxed. "Bad dream," she whispered. He pulled her against his chest, his hands splayed against her back, rubbing lightly. "Alex's breathing evened out, even though her eyes refused to close again.

"Just a dream," he confirmed. Daryl was not usually a cuddling type of guy. He liked his space. It definitely wasn't the first time he'd been in a woman's bed. He wasn't the man whore some people thought him to be, but he wasn't a pussy like Merle always suggested.

Alex's mind was foggy from the Vicodin Hershel had given her and her soothing dreams had changed and merged into a terrifying nightmare. For the first time since she was a little girl, she chose to lean against someone. Literally. She pushed herself close to him, his hands gently settling her in against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat helped slow her breathing. "Talk to me Daryl," she whispered hoarsely.

"Keep yer mouth shut lady. You heard what the Doc said." _"Damn this woman is always pushing it isn't she?"_

"Can't sleep. Quiet let's me think right now." Her quiet admission caused a ray of pain to shoot through him.

"Alright, I can do that." He was planning on telling his standard story about getting lost in the woods as a child. Something stopped him. Alex wasn't the type he had to hide from.

"Growin' up things weren't exactly easy for my family. You went into the woods for fun, to learn. My Pa and Merle went into the woods so we could eat. That is when Pa wasn't drunk or Merle wasn't in juvie. I don't remember much about my Mom. She had a soft face, but it was always tired. She died when I was little. Cancer or some shit like that. Pa enjoyed his cheap ass beer more than he did feedin' us after that point.

"Merle, my brother was older than me by more 'n ten years. He'd taught me how to use a bow and gun, so I thought I'd do okay. 'Daryl,' he'd say, 'yer a Dixon and we look after our own.' He left for the Marines when I was 8. Didn't realize how much Merle had taken care of me 'til after he was gone. Pa'd make sure he hit me where no one could see. His hands hurt, but I could deal. The belt and cigarette burns . . ." He trailed off, realizing his pain could be affecting her. He looked down at her.

Alex was still curled against his side. She hadn't cringed away in fear or disgust. Her hand had settled lightly over his stomach, stretched up towards his chest. She wasn't looking at him exactly, but he could tell by the tilt of her head, she was listening. Her breath was relaxed. Daryl sighed and continued with his story.

"Got a letter from Merle that he signed on for another stint, then another one sayin' he was in the brig shortly after. He'd send money when he could. I stashed it away from Pa. I got to spending more and more time in the woods. Wasn't until child services showed up my freshmen year that things changed."

"School had reported I'd missed almost three quarters of my first year. If I didn't do somethin', they'd send me to juvie. Pa tried to beat some sense into me. Not cuz school was important, but he didn't like the law. But I hit 'em back for the first time. He didn't try again for a long time. I'd show up at school, just enough to keep the heat off my back."

"Came outta the woods one night, saw Merle sittin' on the front steps with my bag in front of his feet. He'd gotten an apartment in town. Nastiest piece of shit I'd seen, but it was away from him. I lived there with him 'til I graduated. He spent most of the time drunk, but he never hit me like Pa. A cuff every now 'n then, but usually when I was bein' a jackass. He took off not long after that, so did I. Took ten years, but we found each other again. We'd been living in our huntin' cabin until this shit went down." He let out a sigh. His sordid past was out in the open for her to know.

She let out a quiet sigh. Her fingers were lazily running across his stomach. With any other woman, he'd take it as sexual. With Alex though, it felt comforting. She tilted her head to look up at him. The bruises on her neck had already darkened, bringing his anger back to the surface. "Guess I have to thank him," she whispered.

Of all the things she could've said, he never expected that. "Why?"

"If he hadn't taught you to survive in those woods, we probably would've never met. So, I owe him."

Daryl shook his head even though a smile played on his lips. "He'd probably tell ya the best way to thank him was to cook 'im dinner and jump in the back of his truck." He felt a small snort reverberate through her chest and saw her wince. "Alright Ria, ya got yer story. It's been four hours. Ya need to take some more pain meds.

She sighed reluctantly and disengaged from him, pulling his blanket tight around her. Daryl crushed up the pill, added it to water, and handed it to her. "Drink it," he ordered softly and she complied. "I'll stay with ya 'til daybreak. After that, I'm gonna go trackin'. Someone'll be sittin' with ya. Just don't want ya getting' upset if ya can't find me."

"Lay with me?" she asked quietly. He growled but slid in next to her, but above the blanket. "You don't keep that mouth of yours shut lady, I'll tape it closed. Doc wants vocal rest as much as possible." Alex rolled to her good side, smiling at his attempt to be gruff. Daryl positioned himself against her back, his hand coming to rest against her hip protectively. His eyes drifted shut, her scent the last thing he remembered before sleep overcame him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the great comments :) I'm now officially moved and back with internet, so hopefully I'll be posting a bit more consistently.**

* * *

A gentle knock on the bedroom door woke Daryl with a start. He gently slid his hand from its resting place against the skin of Alex's hip and walked to the door, slipping his dirty thermal on as he opened it. T-Dog and Lori stood on the other side of the door. "We're here to sit with her," T-Dog stated quietly. "How is she?"

"Woke up three hours ago with bad dreams. Got her to take some meds. She'll be up in an hour or so. I uhh, let her know someone else would be waiting with her until I got back."

Lori held up a clean long-sleeved flannel for him. He grabbed it gratefully as he grabbed for his crossbow sitting by the door. As he went towards the door, Lori put her hand on his wrist. "If you find him, you do what you have to Dixon." Daryl shot her a look, Lori rarely condoned unneeded violence.

"Believe me," he stated ominously, "I won't be holdin' back. Take care of her." With that, he strode out of the door.

"Never would've believed it," T-Dog said. "Dixon has a soft spot." He settled onto the chair near Alex's head, just in case another nightmare started. Lori grabbed a book from the small bag she carried with her.

"Doesn't surprise me really," Lori said with a shrug. "He was always quieter than Merle, then the way he obsessed over finding Sophia. Daryl just needed someone who could look past his ass hole exterior, deal with his outbursts, but rein him in when he went too far."

T-Dog thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Ya know, Alex kind of reminds me of a female version of Rick."

Lori shot him a smile. "Why do you think I like her so much?" The two settled down, checking on Alex as she shifted on the bed.

* * *

Daryl stopped at his room quickly to change out of the gross thermal and into the clean flannel. He grabbed his contraband knife and threw it into his pocket. As he walked down the hall, Rick fell in line with him. "It's your call what to do if you find him. That's all I'm going to say," he said as he handed Daryl a small pack. He nodded to Rick curtly and stopped to grab a few more weapons from the storage room. He grabbed two small pistols, extra ammo, and his hunting knife. The bag contained a few bottles of water, some venison jerky, and a couple pieces of cornbread.

Daryl stalked out of the compound, his brain in full tracking mode. Lucas hadn't exactly been hiding his trail when he ran. A small section of his brain considered that Lucas was laying some sort of trap. Just because he had most likely been drunk, didn't mean he hadn't planned ahead.

The trail was scattered. Lucas had obviously fallen against trees, his steps erratic in the dark. They circled around a tree for a bit. Daryl looked up and saw freshly broken branches, but no person waiting in the foliage. _"Must've climbed up to sleep. Too bad he didn't fall and break his neck."_ He continued on, following a trail of much more concise footsteps. _"He woke up sober."_ Lucas had tried to hide his trail, knowing someone would come after him. It was clumsy though. Daryl spotted broken branches where the man used rocks, or freshly overturned leaves where he tried to cover his tracks.

About an hour passed, Daryl carefully following the other man's prints. The forest around him got thinner, more sunlight was visible. Daryl let out an aggravated yell when he realized Lucas had trekked through the forest and got onto the small country road. The melting frost would have wiped away any trails that he had left. Not to mention how many false trails Lucas could have laid down. He kicked a tree in anger, eyes narrowed as he glared both ways down the road.

He off in the distance he saw three figures walking towards him. They seemed to shuffle. _"Walkers."_ Daryl felt the rage he'd held back the past eighteen hours boil over. He strode towards them as their gate increased slightly. Two shuffled at the same pace, snarling and gnashing their teeth at him. The third was missing a chunk of its foot and had fallen behind.

Daryl put a bolt into the head of one of the faster moving walkers. It hit with a resounding thud and the creature dropped in its tracks. He pulled out his hunting knife and stalked closer to the second walker. He knew it was reckless, but damn he needed to kill _something_. The second walker got close enough for him to smell the fettered breath before he drove the knife through its skull. He pulled it out, watching the rotting corpse fall to the ground.

He let the last one approach him. With a hard kick to its stomach he sent the walker to the ground. Before it could move, he was on it, stabbing the brain repeatedly. Lost in a haze he kicked the now fully dead corpse, letting off a string of profanities that even his brother with be proud of. He stood and gave the rotted body a few good last kicks. Catching his breath, he walked over to the first walker and pulled the bolt from its head.

A bit calmer, he began the trek back to campus. He netted himself a few squirrels who had braved the cold for a few last acorns. They hadn't seen a deer in almost a week and he was certain a storm was approaching. The air had a bite to it, the animals scurrying to find food. Nature gave him better forecasts than a weatherman ever did.

Daryl returned to the campus, letting out a sharp whistle to signal his return. The gate slid open and he entered. The ground duty guard looked at him hopefully. It withered into disappointment when he saw the stony anger still on the tracker's face. "Where's Rick?" he asked abruptly.

The middle aged man's face fell even more. "Out back . . . he and Davis are digging." He nodded at the man and took off across the campus. The two men had dug about two feet down, neither of them speaking. Morgan sat next to them, fashioning a cross out of a few pieces of lumber he had found. Daryl cleared his throat. Rick, Davis, and Morgan all looked at him.

"Bastard made it to the main road. I'm good, but I ain't ever met someone who can track a creature on concrete. Not to mention all the false trails he could be layin'." Rick nodded his head solemnly. "Well, if he heads back this way, he's pretty much DOA. Most of the guards have asked if he can be a shoot on site."

"Did ya agree?"

"Course I did brother. Lucas is a dead man walking, whether it's by us or the geeks." Rick's mouth compressed into a hard line. "We need to bury Jonathan today. Hershel's agreed to speak. We figured sunset would be the best time. Think Alex will be up for attending?"

"She'd probably string us up if we stopped her. I'll make sure she's doin' okay."  
Rick placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, offering silent comfort.

Daryl nodded once and then headed towards the back staircase. He took a quick detour to shower off the smells of the past few days and the walker blood he had been hiding from Rick. Another quick stop at his sparse dorm to grab her blanket and his pack. He carried it into the staff living quarters, opening the door to Alex's room. Dropping the items beside the small couch, he pushed the door open to her bedroom. T-Dog was alone with Alex. She was still sleeping, sprawled out on her back. He held her hand, smoothing her small fingers. The room smelled slightly of cinnamon and soup stock. "Where's Lori?" Daryl questioned.

T-Dog looked up at him, not releasing Alex's hand. "She went to take care of the boys after Alex ate something. She woke about an hour after you left, like you said. We got her to eat some turkey broth and drink some cinnamon tea."

"Doc see her yet?"

"Nope. And she refused another dose of meds. She's tossed and turned a lot. Think she's dreaming. Only way to keep her relaxed is to hold her hand." T-Dog looked at Daryl's face. "He was long gone huh?"

Daryl wiped a hand over his tired eyes. "Yeah. Lost the trail when he jumped on the road."

"That sucks man." T-Dog gently let go of Alex's hand. "I'm guessin' you wanna take over. I'll track Hershel down and send him up. I think the both of you need some sleep."

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Daryl wanted nothing but to stretch out and sleep for hours. He wasn't quite sure if that would happen anytime soon. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching Alex's face twist, her body shifting restlessly. He put a hand on her wrist. Her eyes flew open, gasping for breath. Her eyes locked on his, a shudder running along her back as she calmed. She shifted her lips to start talking.

Daryl placed two fingers across her lips. "I wasn't kiddin' lady. No talkin' unless you have to." He pulled the neck of her tank down, his lips tightening at the definite hand shaped bruises that formed overnight on her neck. His blue eyes locked on hers. "Best be takin' those meds too. Don't want you in pain."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I ain't jokin' Ria." A hint of her feisty temperament showed through as she flipped him off in a very un-ladylike way. He chose to ignore it. Alex reached a hand up and curled it around his neck, urging him down towards her. Daryl lowered himself slowly next to her, careful of the shoulder injury. Before he lay down completely, she stretched up, her lips touching his lightly.

He tried to pull back and she curled her fingers tighter around his neck. Neither of them deepened the kiss. Both knew this was a kiss of comfort, reaffirming that they were both okay. Daryl trailed a hand over her hair, slowly breaking the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "I was scared," he admitted reluctantly. She pulled her hand through his short hair, smoothing it down, same as she did to Jonathan to calm him. He kissed her gently one last time and sat up.

Daryl took her hands in his. "Rick and Davis dug a plot for Jonathan. They want to bury him at sunset." He watched her eyes cloud with grief. "As long as ya follow the Doc's instructions, we'll take ya down. But if he says you need the damn drugs, yer takin' 'em. Alex closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, and nodded consent.

Hershel knocked on the door. He entered quietly, Maggie trailing behind him. "Good morning Miss Cane. Let's take a look at that wound shall we?" Daryl helped her sit up and swing her legs to the floor. He sat behind her as Hershel removed the dressing and nodded. "Looks good. No signs of infection. Can you try and speak something in a normal tone of voice?"

Alex nodded and cleared her throat lightly. "I'm sorry for yesterday," she managed to croak out. Daryl gave a reassuring squeeze to the arms.

"Well now, yesterday was unexpected to say the least. I'm still of the mind that your vocal cords bruised. We can cut the pain meds if you feel like it, but I want you drinking lots of warm, not hot, liquids for the next 48 hours and we'll reassess."

"Sure she doesn't need the pain meds Doc?"

"She seems to be doing okay. You can take Tylenol. No aspirin or Aleve. Understood Miss Cane?"

Alex smiled at Hershel lightly and nodded her head.

"Now, you need to sleep. I told Rick you needed some more rest before answering his questions." She gave him a sad smile and leaned back against the pillows, pulling the blankets up around her. Daryl took the bottle of medication from Hershel and walked him and Maggie to the door.

He turned and grabbed his pack and the extra blanket, bringing them into the bedroom. Dropping the pack beside the bed, he crawled in next to Alex, draping the blanket over both of them. He easily pulled her against him. For the first time he noticed that they fit together. Being the same height his legs could easily tangle with hers, hips flush against his. He rested his head near her ear, his hand sliding to the comfortable place on her waist. "Let's sleep Ria. It's going to be a long day," he whispered, kissing her neck softly.

Within moments, both were asleep, tangled in each others embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex woke slowly. Her sleep had been deep and dreamless. She stretched out a little and felt a hand clamp around her waist. A second of panic fluttered through her system, before she remembered Daryl sleeping behind her. Drowsily he stroked her hip and murmured that she was alright.

A peek over her shoulder showed he was still sleeping heavily. She rolled over slowly, being careful of the stitches on her shoulder, so she could watch him sleep. His hands fisted into the blanket draped over her, pulling her back to him. Alex slid a hand under the blanket, resting it against Daryl's chest. The feel of his heartbeat soothed her.

Needing to feel close to someone alive, and trusted, she undid a few of the buttons on his flannel. Alex slid her palm into his shirt so she could feel the warmth of his skin on hers. Her hand slid over his ribcage, onto his back. She smoothed her hand up and down gently. Daryl shifted restlessly on the bed under her hand. She paused a moment and watched his face.

The tired hard lines around his eyes and lips were softer in sleep. She knew they would never completely go away, but at least he looked more at ease. Alex slid her hand to his chest, watching his face as she did. Mumbling in his sleep he pulled her closer, a jean clad knee sliding between hers.

She curled her face into his chest, pressing her cheek against him and slipped her hand back around to his back. Her eyes drifted shut the sound of Daryl's heartbeat and the gentle rise and fall of his chest lulling her into relaxing, but not quite back to sleep. Alex had never been a cuddling type person when it came to sleep. On the couch, during a movie, or even out camping was one thing. In her own bed though, she wanted space. Something drew her to him though, whether they were awake or asleep.

* * *

Daryl had roused slightly at the movement on the bed. After months of sleeping on the ground, then on a single mattress, he was used to stillness. Alex had moved away from him, so he drug her closer and fell back asleep and into an enjoyable dream.

_The silent woods surrounded the two of them. Alex ran from him, laughing. She wove in and out of the trees as he chased her. She darted into a clearing, circling around and grabbing him from behind. "I win," she whispered into his ear. Her hand snaked around him, sliding her hands to his vest, undoing the buttons._

"_I let ya win," he growled at her as she gave a deep laugh. He turned on her fast and pulled her close to him. His lips closed over hers, hard and fast. She pushed closer to him, lips opening and teasing him, their tongues fighting for dominance. Alex's hands ran along his back, running up his spine and then dragging her nails down his back. His hands splayed on her hips and trailed around pulling her so they touched hip to hip, chest to chest, and mouth to mouth._

_A deep groan reverberated through him, pulling her down to the ground. He used his knees to spread her legs, settling in between them. He worked his hands up her body, sliding up under the tank she wore. Alex squirmed beneath him. Her hands curled around his biceps, tugging at him. A low chuckle, full of promise, reverberated in his chest as he let her pull him close._

_Her leg linked behind one of his knees as she tipped her hips up towards him. The layers of heavy denim did nothing to disguise the heat of her body, the hard evidence of his need for her. Alex slipped up on her elbows, placing nipping kisses along his collarbone as her teeth scraped gently against his skin. He reached for her, ready to end this game, needing to be inside her. _

_She used the element of surprise to flip him, straddling his hips. She rocked forward gently, leaning over him. "I think this time, we both win," she murmured against his neck as his he slowly peeled off her tank."_

With a pained groan, Daryl pulled himself from his dream, only to realize what caused it. Alex had sprawled herself out over him. While he was sleeping, she had rolled onto her bad shoulder to face him. Her hand splayed across his back while her even breathing teased his chest. His leg was wedged tightly between thighs, his erection pressed against her.

Daryl tightened his hold on her and shifted to roll her over. As much as he enjoyed lying with her like this, if he didn't move now, he wouldn't be able to control his reaction to her. He gently eased her shoulders down onto the bed, hovering over her. Alex's head popped up from his chest and gave him a dozy smile. The intimacy of their position caused Daryl a moment of discomfort. He wanted her. Badly.

Daryl lowered his head to hers, ready to re-enact the dream that was interrupted, his brain shutting down at the thought of getting his hands on her. Before he could move away, Alex stretched up and pressed her lips against his. It wasn't as fierce as his dream, but in his already aroused state, it was enough. He kissed her back, his tongue dueling with hers.

He shifted on top of her, melding their lower bodies together, mimicking the position from his dream. Daryl went to pull the tank off when he caught sight of the deep blue and purple bruises along her neck. He closed his eyes, trying to regain control. His hands fisted around her shirt. "I won't," he managed to get out between gritted teeth.

Alex sighed, wrapping her hands around his wrists. He opened his eyes, seeing the hurt in hers. "I won't hurt ya. I want ya beneath me. I want to hear ya moan my name. I don't want to have to worry about ripping your stitches or bruising ya worse." He leaned over her, bracing his hands on either side of her head. "I plan to take my time with you, with no interruptions. Once you're healthy, there'll be no holding back. You'll be mine." Alex swallowed hard at the sensual promise and nodded once.

Daryl sat up, dragging a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna find Maggie or Lori. Bet ya want something to eat and a shower. Then I'll come get ya for . . . for the funeral." He hated taking away the few moments of relative peace she had just found in his arms.

Her blue eyes turned stormy. "Okay," she whispered, curling up into herself. He trailed a hand over her hair, kissing her gently. "I'll be back," he promised before walking out the door.

* * *

For the first time since Eric, Alex actually believed a promise.

Alex curled into herself. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid. What the hell were you thinking?"_ She watched Daryl exit her living space and let out a quiet groan. Now that she was actually awake, her body ached in places, and ways, she didn't realize it could.

"_You weren't thinking Allie Cat. That's the problem."_ The voice of her father chastised her, just as he had when she got caught sneaking out to meet her friends one night.

Alex sat herself up, rolling her shoulders to loosen the tightened muscles. She wasn't a woman accustomed to just lying around doing nothing. When Daryl had moved her, she hadn't thought, just acted. She had sought a moment where she wasn't worried about guilt and sorrow, pain and fear. _"Now he probably thinks you'll jump anything,"_ she thought to herself irritated.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maggie asked softly. Alex's eyes had been clouded with confusion and frustration. She looked up at Maggie and shook her head no slightly. "Okay then. Daryl thought you'd be hungry and want a shower before the . . . service." She watched the look on Alex's face change to grief.

Maggie handed her a mug of broth and vegetables. She drank half while Maggie removed the dressing on her shoulder and replaced it with a water . The broth was soothing enough she was able to speak. "I could use some pain killers," she admitted. Maggie held out both the Vicodin and Tylenol. Alex grabbed the Tylenol from her hand and downed them with the rest of the broth.

Alex grabbed clean clothes and pocketed a small object resting on her bookshelf. The two women headed towards the shower room using the back stairs. Maggie helped her remove the tank and then sat down outside of the stall. "I'll give you privacy, but if I hear anything loud, I'm comin' in," she warned her friend. Alex gave a humorless chuckle and thumbs up. She emerged later feeling cleaner and her muscles more relaxed.

The black long sleeved t-shirt hid most of the bruises along her neck and collarbone. Maggie held out a jacket, which she slipped into. The two women walked down the back stairs and out to the back part of the campus. Maggie twined her hand with Alex's, giving it a small squeeze. Rick strode forward to meet them. He placed a hand on her cheek, "I'm so sorry Alex."

She smiled at him sadly and nodded. Her throat felt even tighter. _"I will not cry."_ Alex looked around the campus to all the people gathered. She removed herself from Maggie's hold and walked across the yard. Beth stood near Hershel; her shoulders slumped and head down. Alex walked across the yard, stopping in front of the young girl. She gently drew her in, curling her arms around Beth's shoulders. She crumpled again Alex's chest, crying.

Alex put her cheek against the girls head and rubbed her back soothingly. Beth hugged her tight, Alex wincing slightly as her bruises protested the movements. "I'm so sorry Beth. So very sorry." The two held each other for a few moments. Alex struggled not to cry as she let Beth go. Daryl came behind her and slipped his hand in hers.

They all stood around the grave, Jonathan's body shrouded in a white sheet. Beth clasped her other hand. Hershel stood near the simple cross Morgan had created and spoke of Jonathan. He spoke of a young man whose past haunted him, but refused to let it change his gentle caring nature. He spoke of how he wanted better for himself in life, a man who showed his daughter loving respect, if only for a short time. He spoke of how Jonathan cared for the group and his mentors, especially Davis, and that he gave the ultimate sacrifice. He died so that someone he loved would live.

Hershel invited those who wanted to come and place a handful of dirt into the grave. The group looked to Alex, giving her the respect of being the first to say final goodbyes. She stood frozen in place, afraid if she moved, her whole world would break into a million pieces. Daryl slipped a hand around her waist and leaned in. "I'll help ya," he whispered. She shook her head no, took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

Daryl watched her walk forward and knelt near the head of the grave. She spoke under her breath and then fished something out of her pocket. She placed the broken rock face up on his chest. On the outside, an ugly bumpy blackish brown, but the inside was a beautiful vibrant blue. She placed a kiss on the tips of two fingers and laid it on his shrouded head. Reaching blindly, she grabbed a handful of earth and placed it in the grave.

Daryl and Rick moved forward at the same time, both taking a place beside Alex. Rick murmured a quiet goodbye and thank you to the young man. Daryl grabbed his own handful of dirt and, not knowing what to say, tossed it in with a quiet "Farewell brother." Alex reached for Rick's outstretched hand and stood, moving back so others had a chance to say goodbye to Jonathan.

Alex watched the others numbly. She smiled hollowly as people passed her. When she recalled it later, she wouldn't remember what was said. The only thing holding her together was the gentle strength of Daryl's hand and the bite of the other half of the geode clenched between her fingers. Eventually the group wandered back inside, leaving Alex and Daryl alone to watch Davis and T-Dog finish filling the grave. She refused to leave.

She shivered under her coat as the temperature began dropping quickly. Daryl let out a frustrated growl as he tried to guide her back inside. He stepped in front of her, putting his hands on her chin, making her meet his eye. "Yer cold and look like shit. Get inside so I can take ya outta here."

"What?" she croaked, finally somewhat distracted.

"Ya need to get outta the school for a bit. Clear yer head. But I won't be takin' ya until the Doc clears it. So ya can either listen to me 'n get out there or ya can freeze yourself standin' here and be stuck with no huntin'."

"Fine," she groused under her breath and allowed herself to be led back inside to the warmth and comfort of the old school that used to be her safe zone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Fun chapter is fun. We delve further into the M category as a heads up :)**

* * *

Daryl stalked into the dining area two days after the funeral. He scanned the room and found her sitting with Glenn and Jake, another of the scavengers. She was listening to their conversation intently, nodding occasionally. His irritation rose even higher. He strode across the hall, eyes narrowing on her. Daryl leaned down, getting into her space. "What happened to restin'?" he practically snarled.

Alex shot him a hot look. "Food," she growled back. Her voice had gone from almost nonexistent to sounding like a bad cold. "I do need to eat." Glenn and Jake shot each other a look and slowly began edging away from the table.

"Someone can bring ya food. Best be getting' back up to the room." It was unspoken common knowledge that Daryl had moved into Alex's quarters.

"Or you'll do what exactly Dixon?" she shot back. The calm Alex usually exuded was nowhere to be seen. He gritted his teeth and leaned closer. Before he could voice his retort, Rick put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come talk with Morgan, T-Dog, and I about what needs to be done here. Alex, Hershel saw you down here eating and suggested you go see him in the infirmary." She shot Rick a look. "Thanks," she said grudgingly and turned back to Glenn and Jake.

Rick pushed Daryl away gently. The two men joined Lori and Carl at a nearby table. "She's gonna drive me crazy," he muttered darkly. Lori laughed as she took a bite. Daryl shot her an angry look. "Got something to say?"

"Yeah, I was thinking it served you right to get stuck with a worse patient than yourself. You were barely on bed rest twelve hours before you began complaining about being cooped up. She at least waited a whole day and a half."

Daryl didn't have a comeback to that. He slumped down in his chair scowling. He only half listened to Rick and Morgan. His attention was mainly on the woman sitting a table away.

He didn't realize just how active that woman usually was. The night after the funeral she lay in bed not moving. He tried to get her to relax against him and she wouldn't . . . or couldn't. The next morning he woke up and found her curled on the couch just staring at that damn rock. When he left her to go hunting, she was crying but had refused comfort from anyone.

After coming back from hunting he couldn't find her. There had been nothing more terrifying that not knowing where she was. A quick search found her standing at the corner of the campus that now contained the small graveyard. It took just about every creative threat he knew to get Alex back into the building. He spent the rest of the day trying to keep her contained and healing in her room.

Daryl had even resorted to telling her about his past, something he never did. He told her about growing up, the scars on his back, and Merle. Once the words started, though, he couldn't stop them. Daryl confessed his fears that his brother was dead, that his search for him had killed Amy and others, and that he wouldn't live up to the expectations of the groups. For supposedly being a man of few words, he used a lot of them around her.

Alex had sat and listened. Partially because he snarled every time she attempted to say something. There was something different in telling her though. Alex never tried to justify his anger or give him some clever insight like so many others had. She just sat and offered him comfort when needed. Later that night she fell asleep tucked under his arm, head resting on his chest.

The next day was even worse though. He didn't even make it out to hunt. He woke to find her missing . . . again. At least this time she left a note. Granted he nearly lost it when he found her stripping guns in the weapons area. Then she managed to get past him to the kitchen. It took him threatening to lock her in the room to get her to relax, sort of.

At this point, he wasn't sure he was going to get out today either. She smiled tightly at Glenn and Jake, stood up, and walked out the doors. If it wouldn't have been too obvious, Daryl would have gotten up and followed her. He grudgingly paid attention to the conversation, wanting to get in at least one last hunting trip before winter set in.

* * *

Alex felt like crawling out of her skin. She hated being hurt and she despised being stuck indoors. Daryl was with her constantly so she couldn't sneak away and get something done. After two days of inactivity she was agitated and downright cranky. If tried to explain why, he just growled at her. She couldn't wait until her damn stitches were out and she could take his ass down.

What he didn't realize, and wouldn't let her explain, was that doing nothing let her think. She had overplayed that night again and again in her head. Alex could recall the smell of Lucas's clothes, the fear of being pinned, and the sound of the knife slipping into Jonathan. She was slowly going crazy.

Alex felt like a petulant child as she entered the infirmary. Hershel looked up at her with his normal calm demeanor. She promised herself she would not take her bad mood out on this man.

"Well Miss Cane, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. My throat just feels scratchy now and the bruises just look horrible."

"You do sound better. Let me give the rest a look." Hershel examined the healing shoulder wound and gently prodded the bruising around her neck. "I'm surprised. For as ugly and large as these bruises are I expected more damage."

"I bruise easily." She pulled up the leg of her jeans and pointed to one on her shin. "I did that yesterday when I went into the weapons room."

Hershel gave her a soft smile. "Well then Miss Cane, I think you are cleared for light duty. Since I'm guessing you want to go hunting, I'm going to say no rifles. Understood?"

She leapt up. "I can do that. Thanks Hershel." Alex hurried towards the door hoping to escape the lecture she knew he was gearing up for.

"One more thing Miss Cane." She sighed and turned back towards him. "I want to make sure you're doing okay emotionally."

Alex lowered her eyes. "Hershel, I understand the stages of grief. I know I'm angry, but I have a choice. I can take it out on people here who don't deserve it or I can go handle it in a constructive way."

He contemplated her for a few long moments. She tried not to fidget under his gaze. "Alright then, I won't lecture anymore.

She sent him a thankful smile and started towards her room. Mentally, she was already figuring out what she needed to put in her pack. She almost didn't notice the nearly silent footsteps behind her. Taking a deep breath, she chose to ignore him. It didn't take long for him to catch up.

"Goin' back to rest finally?"

She whirled to face him, irritation flashing back up. "No, I'm going to change and get my pack. We're going hunting." As she went to move, he threw a hand up against the wall, blocking her way.

"What did ya just say?"

"I said I'm getting my pack. We're going hunting. I know you heard me Daryl. Hershel said I'm fine, I just can't use a rifle." Her eyes met his in challenge. With a muttered oath he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. The frustration both felt the past days turned the kiss heated within moments. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing himself against her. Daryl's hand slid down to her hip, pulling her against him.

Alex let out a low moan as her hand curled around his neck. She used her teeth to gently score his bottom lip then bit it lightly. His hand tightened on her hip, then let her go. He pulled back slightly. "Wanna go to the woods and see my huntin' blind?" he asked, drawing out his accent.

She stared at him for a moment before letting out a low laugh. "No . . . but maybe I'll show you mine instead," she suggested. Alex unwrapped herself from his hold. "I'll grab the packs, you grab the weapons?" He nodded and watched her walk off, noticing a bit more spring in her step.

* * *

They met at the front gates less than half an hour later. Morgan walked with her as she gave him last minute directions. The older man hugged her. "You two be safe out there." His words held double meaning. Daryl nodded his head and raised a wave in goodbye. As the gates closed behind them, Daryl began heading towards the lake. Alex grabbed his arm.

"To the west this time." He gave her a quizzical look. "Did you really think I only explored one part of these woods?" Alex took off on an almost overgrown deer path. He followed behind quietly. Daryl watched her travel the woods. She seemed to blend in without trying. The tense hold of her body seemed to melt as she slunk between trees and moved through underbrush.

Occasionally they would pause while Alex quickly set a snare. Daryl had to admit she was better at that than he ever had been. After an hour of finding nothing but cold trails and a few squirrels, they discovered fresh deer tracks. The two followed the trail for almost an hour before Alex placed a hand on Daryl's chest, stopping him. "Listen," she murmured quietly. At first he was worried she still wasn't up to par, he didn't hear a thing. Then, he began to hear the sharp rip of icy pellets against fall leaves.

"Fuck," he spat, irritated that they were caught so far out. "We need to head back before we freeze our asses off." Alex shook her head no.

"There's a rescue cabin about a quarter mile west of here. If we hurry, we'll miss most of the storm and be safer. The two hurried, Alex leading the way as ice pelted against their exposed skin. A cursory glance showed no imminent danger. Alex popped the door open with a key hiding under an obviously fake rock.

Daryl scanned the interior, looking for possible dangers. Seeing none he turned to her. "I'm gonna check around outside. Make sure it's safe. You figure out how to get warm." He slipped back outside into the storm.

Alex shivered in her frozen clothes. She peeled off her wet, icy coat and hung it near the door. The cabin was small and only had one room. Two chairs and a tiny bistro table sat in the middle of the room. A small counter had a hand pump sink and small water bucket. She rummaged through the cabinets and found a few random cans of food and a small propane camping stove still full of fuel. Pushed against the far wall was a small bed covered in a dingy white sheet. The door slammed behind her as Daryl re-entered the cabin.

"Thought I told ya to get warmed up lady," his voice partially irritated, partially concerned.

Alex looked over at him, into his deep blue eyes. "Just looking for blankets," she responded, "but all I could find were some towels." She tossed him one, dragging a second through her shaggy hair. Alex pried off her hunting boots, thankful her feet were only cold, not wet. She reached into her pack, pulling out two rescue blankets, holding them up. Daryl grunted his approval.

She turned her back to him, pulling off her damp long sleeved t-shirt, placing it over one of the chairs. Daryl froze, entranced by the play of muscles over her back. Before a thought could form, he was across the small cabin, pulling he into his arms. His lips met hers desperately. He coaxed her lips open, sliding his tongue against hers. Cradling her head in his hands, Daryl took the kiss even deeper. Alex's hands encircled his waist, bunching his thermal shirt in her fists. She tugged it up, the two barely breaking their kiss to throw it on the floor.

Daryl's hands rested on the curve of her hips, his calloused fingers trailing up towards her rib cage. Alex gasped, her muscles tightening under his hands. He reached her bra, fingers fumbling a bit on the clasps, causing him to mutter a curse against her lips. She couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up in her chest. A feral smile of triumph spread across his face as he finally freed the last clasp. He threw the offending garment somewhere near his shirt.

Alex backed away from him, grabbing his hand and walked towards the bed. The smile on her face mirrored the one he had seen in his dreams. Daryl sat on the bed, pulling her to stand between his legs. Alex's hands rested gently on his shoulders. He placed light kisses along her stomach, his hands toying with the buttons on her jeans.

He undid each one slowly, kissing each inch of newly exposed skin. Alex moaned, her hand coming to rest at the nape of his neck. Daryl slowly began pushing her jeans and panties down, his hands suddenly freezing. "What's this," he questioned his voice husky.

Alex let out a throaty laugh as his hands trailed over the ink on her left hip. "It's Yggdrasil, the tree of life. Like it?" she asked. A calloused finger traveled over the branches and trunk of the tree tattooed there. He growled his appreciation and tore her clothes the rest of the way off. Daryl's hands grasped her waist and trailed along her hip, slowly moving towards her center. His first gentle stroke had Alex throwing her head back, hips shifting restlessly. He refused to rush.

His thumb circled the bundle of nerves that were begging for his attention. "Please," she whispered raggedly. A quick tug on her hips had Alex on the bed, Daryl poised above her. His thumb stroked across her clit. A moan built in the back of her throat as her hips arched to meet his fingers. He slowly slid a finger into her, feeling her body clench around him. Daryl set a slow, almost torturous rhythm. Alex's hips bucked against his hand, gasps and silent pleas falling from her lips. He kept her on the edge, backing off before she could fall into oblivion. A sob ripped from her throat. Alex curled her hands around his back, her nails digging into him. With a smug smile, he added a second finger and curled them, stroking her in just the right spot. Alex felt herself shatter, a throaty groan echoing through the cabin. Daryl rested his head against hers as she began to calm, tremors still occasionally shaking her body.

Alex smiled languidly, her hands tracing along his back and across his tight butt. She trailed a hand around his hip, stroking the insistent bulge in his jeans. Daryl hissed out a breath and grasped her wrist. "Not tonight darlin'. I want to enjoy you." Alex bit her lower lip and nodded her consent, releasing him. He stood and shucked off his jeans, than reached for his pack. She watched him, unabashedly staring at the evidence of how she affected him. A quick search through his pack had Daryl pulling out a handful of condoms.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Planning ahead?"

He grinned. "Could only hope Ria." He moved back onto the bed, sliding a condom on before settling himself above her. Having her below him brought his protectiveness to the forefront. _"Mine. She's mine and mine alone"_ his mind screamed at him. He cupped one of her breasts with his hand, running a finger across her nipple, causing it to tighten. Daryl lowered his mouth to the other, his tongue and lips teasing and arousing. He wanted to mark her as his any way he could. Alex slid her hands onto his upper back, urging him closer. Daryl positioned himself and slid into her. He groaned against her breast, their hips moving in a natural rhythm.

His hands moved across Alex's body as he continued to slide in and out of her tight passage. Alex shifted her hips, wrapping her legs around him, letting him penetrate even further, driving him towards the edge. "God Ria," he groaned, resting his head against her shoulder, her bruises driven from his mind. His hips began pumping harder, Alex's hips arching to meet his thrusts. He braced his hands above her head, leaning down to place a desperate kiss to her lips as her body tightened even more around him. Daryl swallowed her cries as the tremors of her orgasm racked her body. Alex's body gripped him tightly. He groaned as release overcame him, rocking up against her one last time. He collapsed against her, his head pillowed against her breast.


	25. Chapter 25

Alex stretched languidly under the crinkly survival blanket. Sometime before they both fell asleep Daryl had pulled it up and around her. She was sprawled against his chest, his hand firmly planted against her back. As she shifted to stretch, he pulled her back against him, murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep.

A contented smile stretched across her face. Granted, an ice storm in the middle of hunting wasn't a great thing, but the cozy cabin they found was. Add to that they found some tins of food undisturbed meant they had something to eat. Alex cocked her head, noticing for the first time it was quiet. The pelting ice had stopped. She couldn't be sure, but going by the clouds, she guessed the sun was only an hour or so from setting. No way could they get home that night.

She nuzzled her face into Daryl's chest, hands stroking up and down. The scars on his body weren't something new to her. Most of the boys who she worked with had at least a few and her body bore more than a few from hunting. Alex grinned impishly, lightening her touch and began tickling around his ribcage. He twitched once and shifted away from her. Undaunted she continued to tickle. Within a heartbeat her hands were pinned over her head and he loomed over her. She couldn't help but laugh at his irritated look.

"Think it's funny do ya?" Daryl tried to sound irritated, his eyes still glazed with sleep.

Alex shook her head, giggling at his attempt to look tough. "Let's see how ya like payback." He shifted her small hands into one of his. She wiggled underneath him, sliding up against his body. Daryl bracketed her hips with his legs, effectively pinning her to the thin mattress. He slowly lowered his mouth to her, kissing softly along the line of stitches on her shoulder. He trailed his mouth down farther, biting, licking, and kissing. Alex shifted restlessly underneath him, her hands clenching and releasing in his.

Daryl tipped his head up to look at her, wanting to assure himself she was enjoying it, that her movements were from arousal, not fear. The heated look she gave him more than emphasized she was aroused. He lowered his head again, his tongue rasped against one nipple, nipping at the furled bud. His free hand trailed along her sides. Daryl's calloused fingers began stroking across her skin, making her squirm beneath him. As his hand stroked the curve of her hip she began giggling, twisting to get away from his hands. He continued to tickle as he switched his attention to her other breast. Alex's voice swung between giggles of humor and gasps of pleasure.

Their first time had been about heat and life affirming. This time was all about pleasure.

He was so caught up in his actions; he didn't notice Alex tense her arms and thighs. His distraction led to him being f lipped on his back, their positions reversed. "My turn," Alex seemed to purr, stroking her hands down his chest. She took her time exploring his body, kissing down his neck, nipping at the corded muscles. Daryl's hands tangled in her hair, directing her softly.

Alex watched his eyes darken, then close as he reveled in feeling. For some reason she thought he wasn't one who often let himself get lost. She took his erection in her hand, gently sliding her hand along his length. Daryl's e yes flew open, breath catching in his throat. Alex grasped him firmly as she continued exploring his body. His hands grasped her hips tightly, but didn't try and stop her investigations. She played her fingers over him, going from firm insistent strokes, to feather light caresses along the sensitized tip. He gritted his teeth and let her play for a few minutes, distracting himself by continuing his own exploration.

Daryl smoothed his hands along her body, wanting to find every spot that elicited a sigh or moan from her. Before long though, her hands drove him to distraction. With a moan he grasped her wrist, stilling her as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Alex slid her hand off of him, leaning down and grabbing one of the small foil packs that had scattered beside the bed. She quickly opened the package and slipped the condom over him, the smile on her face letting him know she was most definitely teasing him now.

Before she could lower herself onto him, he stopped her, flipping her under him again. Alex raised an eyebrow at him, arching up to his body. Daryl slipped his hand under her hip, holding her off the bed slightly as he entered her again. She raised herself onto an elbow, drawing him back towards her. The kiss was a slow dance, neither trying to gain the upper hand. Daryl began moving faster, and she moaned, breaking the kiss to bury her head in his shoulder. He felt her teeth along his collarbone, biting down a little less gently than before.

A growl built in his chest, his hand dropping her hip, his thrusts going deeper. Daryl slipped his hand over her hip and in between their bodies. He slid his thumb over her clit; already knowing what touches would drive her crazy. Alex's body stiffened under him, a moan reverberating through her. His mouth met hers desperately as his thumb ran over her again. She arched against him as her orgasm hit, her body tight around him, sending him over the edge with her.

A shiver in the cold had them both throwing their hunting clothes back on. Daryl twitched a curtain open and peered outside. The sun had just begun to set in the west, casting shadows over the ice trees. He scanned the area one last time, something feeling off. There. "Ria, come here," he requested quietly. She padded over to the window. "Look between them trees." He pointed to two large ash trees. "Whadda see?"

"Is that . . . is that a walker?" Her voice was filled with confusion.

"Think so. No other son of a bitch would be just standin' there in this weather. It ain't moving either."

"Should we leave it alone, or take care of it?"

Daryl stood in silence, chewing the side of a finger. His mind moved a mile a minute. He desperately wanted to try something, but it flew against everything his instinct wanted. _"She's smart, talented, and knows how to use the bow pretty well. It's just the one . . . and I'll be there. We need to find this out."_ "I wanna try somethin'," he admitted reluctantly. Alex waited for him to continue. "I think maybe its partially frozen cuz of the ice storm. Might be easier to take out."

"So, what do you suggest?"

"We both go out there, make a little noise. See if it can move. If it can, we take it down with a bolt. If not . . . let's get up close and personal."

Alex contemplated his request. Her eyes narrowed and he felt her change from his relaxed vixen back into his huntress. "Let's do it," she agreed.

The two shrugged into their coats and headed to the door. Both loaded bolts into their crossbows, Alex making sure her hunting knife was within grabbing distance. They opened the door slowly, both listening for sounds of movement. The ground beneath them was icy, but not dangerously so.

Even from the distance, they could see the decomposing walker attempt to snap its jaw and move towards them. The frozen skin pulled over muscles as it futilely attempted to move towards them. Alex and Daryl approached slowly. The creature had barely moved a step by the time they crossed half of the clearing. A look between the two had them pulling out knives.

Daryl went against his gut, letting her take the lead. Alex took a deep breath, listening to the creature's half frozen snarl. She raised the blade and slid it quickly into the eye socket. The walker stopped moving; gravity took over and sent the creature falling backwards stiffly. She watched it fall to the ground expressionless. Without warning, she kicked the frozen carcass, once, twice, three times. She impaled it with the vicious blade she carried over and over. Daryl hung back, remembering his own fit of rage on the undead only a few days ago. He couldn't begrudge her this.

After a few moments she calmed. He watched her back heave as she struggled to catch her breath. Slowly, she returned to her feet. Alex turned to Daryl. "They do freeze apparently. And they are easier to kill," she commented matter of factly. He pressed his lips together in a tight smile. She leaned over, wiping the blade against the icy ground. Alex twined her hand into Daryl's. "I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"Ya been through a lot Ria. Sometimes ya gotta beat the crap outta somethin'." Her lips turned up slightly at the corners, relief showing in her eyes.

"Let's go inside. I found a small propane cooking stove when I went through cabinets. We can at least have warm food." She couldn't help but lean in and press and icy kiss to his cheek before they headed back.

Daryl went about setting up the stove and threw a pail of water on to warm, as Alex opened a few cans and mixed the contents. "We'll cook the squirrel you caught and make it into something like a chili," She suggested. He sat back, watching her cook, realizing he'd never seen her do anything domestic before. "Lady, is there anythin' you can't do?" He asked idly.

"Dishes," she responded promptly. "I absolutely hate washing dishes. And taking the garbage out. Truthfully, any sort of cleaning I can do, but not very well or happily." He grinned.

She scooped ladlefuls of squirrel, beans, and spicy tomatoes into bowls. They devoured the food, both ravenous. After they were done, Daryl threw the dishes into a pail filled with the tepid water. He tugged Alex back towards the small bed, pulling her up close to him. His hand stroked under her shirt. Daryl knew what he was about to ask would be hard, but hoped she'd be honest with him. He had to know.

"Ria?" he asked quietly. "Who is Eric?"

He felt her go stiff under his hand and then relaxed. A deep sigh emanated from her. Alex tucked her head against his chest. "Eric was the man everyone expected me to marry."

"Expected you to?"

"It's a long story," she warned.

"Think we're goin' anywhere in the dark?" he retorted.

Alex took a moment, steeling herself for the waves of emotion that always followed thinking about Eric. Especially now. "I had just graduated high school. I was seventeen and visiting my Mom's family for the last time before going to college. For once, town held more appeal for me than the woods. As much as I loved it, I wasn't going to spend every weekend there in college like I was in high school."

"I had stopped at the drugstore to pick up a book. Some silly trashy young adult love story or something like that. Coming around a corner I almost ran into someone. I apologized way too much. He smiled and told me it wasn't a problem. It was Lucas."

Daryl felt her tense and heard her breath catch. His hand ran along her spine as he offered her comfort like she had in the woods by the lake. Alex slowly relaxed and continued with her story.

"He invited me to the lake. Basically a rain filled abandoned quarry. I decided to be social for once and go with him. I was so nervous when I got there. All these people I didn't know. I could tell Lucas wasn't usually the type to invite people here, we got lots of curious looks."

"There was a young man in the lake. You could tell all the boys wanted to follow him and all the girls wanted to be with him. He was completely at ease with himself. After a few minutes he disengaged himself from the group and introduced himself. It was Eric. A few days later I put two and two together and realized he and Lucas were brothers."

Daryl's hand paused on her back. "_Lucas's brother? What the hell?"_ He realized Alex had paused, giving him a moment to process that before continuing.

"It didn't take long for us to realize we had a lot in common. He was going to Georgia Tech to get a business degree and take over the family's business. They owned a few local gun and hunting shops. We spent half that summer in the woods together. We weren't always hunting, but it was very much a young, puppy dog like love."

"I went back to Wisconsin for school. My 18th birthday wasn't long after I started. He surprised me by flying up and bringing me flowers. He spent the weekend. We decided that right then the distance was too great. Neither of us wanted to run the risk of losing that friendship."

"Over the next few years we connected on and off. He saw people here, I dated people in Wisconsin. We kept in contact and I still talked to Lucas. I never realized that Lucas was trying to set himself up as a possible suitor either."

"I moved down here three years ago when I was offered the job at Huntsville. Not long after, Eric and I made it official. I spent most weekends with him, holidays, as much time as possible. He bought a house, our house he said."

Daryl's heart constricted as she spoke of the other man in her life. The obvious affection she had for him was still present in her voice. _"I can't compete with a ghost, especially one who seemed to fit her so well."_

"But, the job here was supposed to be temporary. I was getting my Master's. Eric expected me to go into private practice and I wasn't sure I wanted too. I loved the kids here, and my job. He wanted me to spend less and less time out in the woods. A few times he told me that it was fine for a girl to be in the woods, but a woman should start spending time at home. He didn't understand I was being stifled. I didn't understand he was afraid of me getting hurt. We were growing apart. I wanted to get back to the old us."

Alex paused again as she shifted onto her elbows, looking up at Daryl. His blue eyes were trained on her. He smiled thinly and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips, trying to will away the sadness showing in her eyes.

"I was at his house when the shit hit the fan. He was at the store, pulling things off the shelf, his arm bandaged up. I asked him what happened. He said some crazy man came in unable to talk, just moaning like he was sick. The guy bit him before Eric could wrestle him out of the store. He flipped the locks and shutters."

"I helped him move a majority of the inventory to the safe room I suggested he install. He was sweaty and feverish by the time we got to the second store. I wanted to call Lucas and have him help while Eric rested, but he refused. After we moved everything, I drove us to his house and put him to bed. I slept on the couch that night. It probably saved my life."

"He turned sometime during the night. I heard banging on the door and went to check on him. My Eric was gone. I could tell the minute his eyes met mine. He followed me, jaws snapping. I ran and grabbed a fire poker. I admit it, I panicked. He came up behind me and I swung at his head. Eric went down and didn't get up again."

Alex's head dropped between her elbows, tears running down her face. "What kind of horrid person kills the man she supposedly loved?"

Daryl tugged her against him again. "One who's brave, smart and a survivor. Ya had no other choice."

She sniffled against his chest. "Ria, if it weren't for you, most of us'd be dead. They all need ya." He squeezed Alex tight against him. "Hell Ria, I need ya. You're the closest thing to family I have anymore." The admission came out quietly.

Alex smiled sadly against his chest, knowing that an admission like that was difficult for him. "I need you too," she whispered gently. He held her until the breath against his chest was even and deep. Daryl shifted them to their sides, pulling her tight against him. His hand splayed protectively over her hip and stomach as he watched her sleep. Somehow, he knew the words they had just spoken sealed them together in a way he'd never expected.


	26. Chapter 26

**Fluffy chapter is fluffy. It came to me the first few days after my move when minor homesickness kicked in and would not leave! However, it kind of ties into a future chapter so, enjoy.**

* * *

The one thing they had going for them was the weather in Georgia changed so quickly. They awoke early the next morning to relative warmth and the ice melted. Working in tandem they cleaned up the rescue cabin and locked everything up, not wanting a walker to wind up in there. It would've gone quicker, but both found themselves having to touch the other. Daryl would come up behind her and run a hand through her hair; Alex would trail a hand along his shoulders.

They started off for the campus in relative silence. Self preservation habits were too well engrained to let them hold hands, but if Daryl occasionally pulled her against him for a kiss, well, neither of them really complained. The ice storm had effectively destroyed the previous tracks and trails they had followed, but both were more concerned about getting back so people didn't worry.

After a half an hour, Daryl finally broke the silence. "Wadda miss?"

"From when? Or where?"

"From before the damn geeks. And none of this 'hot showers' or 'fridges'. We all miss that."

Alex thought for a moment, ducking under some brush, checking a trap she had set the day before, removing the rabbit from it, tossing it to Daryl. "I miss football, a decent microbrew beer, and cheese curds."

He stopped in his tracks suddenly and shot her an incredulous look. "Football, beer, and cheese curds? What the hell are cheese curds?" His face twisted in a slightly disgusted look.

"You really want a lesson on cheese?" Her lips were drawn up in a look of pure amusement.

"Lady, I've never even heard of 'em and they sound disgusting."

"Cheese curds are great. I take it you've had cheddar cheese before," she asked drily. He nodded. "Well, a cheese curd is just an un-aged version. You couldn't get off a freeway without finding some local place that sold 'em. But they had to be fresh so they'd squeak."

"Squeak?"

"Yeah. Fresh ones squeaked against your teeth when you ate them. We'd get them for road trips or football nights. Pair that with a fresh beer from the local microbrew and you had a damn good Sunday afternoon snack."

"Lady, I can't picture you sittin' around a bar watchin' football and drinkin' beer."

"Hey, I grew up in Wisconsin. A majority of us lived and breathed football from the time we could comprehend it. Not to mention I went to a Big 10 college so if I wasn't watching a professional game, I was probably watching my college team kick ass. I even have a Packer's sweatshirt tucked away somewhere in my room. No beer or cheese though." That earned her a snort, followed by a kiss that could almost be described as sweet. They began walking again. "Your turn. What do you miss?"

Daryl had to think longer than she did. "Not much has changed." This time she shot him a look. "Fine, the dead comin' back to life is different. But before I'd spend most of my time huntin', lookin' after Merle, or workin'. Now huntin' is my job." He left the comment about Merle untouched.

"There has to be something." They continued in silence for a bit as he thought about it.

"Music," he finally said. He actually enjoyed riding around in his beat up truck listening to the radio before the world went to shit.

"What kind of music?"

"Whatever was on the radio. Usually country or oldies. Pops would listen to old stuff like Bob Seger or Tom Petty. Merle'd whistle Alabama sometimes. Usually there was some new stuff playin' at the bar on the weekend."

Alex smiled. "I can't carry a tune, but I loved music. I'd listen to just about anything. I remember friends laughing when my music would switch from a show tune to a hip hop song, to an oldie."

Both froze as they heard the sound of snapping jaws and snarling. It was distant, carried by the wind. Their comfortable banter vanished, both back into hunting mode. Daryl took point, his crossbow up and ready. Alex had a knife in hand, her own bow loose at her side. He couldn't help but wonder what his brother would say if he saw this.

They nearly stumbled right onto them. There were three half decayed corpses encircling a tree. They were downwind of the undead and had so far gone unnoticed. Alex took a moment to study them. They were moving slower than usual. Not nearly as frozen, but apparently something in them froze if the temperature got cold enough. She idly wondered what had grabbed their attention so thoroughly, but she wasn't about to stop and ask.

Daryl motioned at the walker her was claiming for himself. Alex followed suit. Two bolts later and a lone walker was left. His attention was still firmly planted on the tree in front of him, growling and reaching upwards. Alex thought she heard a mewl, but wasn't completely convinced. Daryl growled something under his breath as he took out a hunting blade and severed the pathetic creature's spinal column, digging the blade into the base of its skull.

This time she knew she heard an animal crying out pathetically. "Daryl, give me a boost. Something was trapped by them up here."

"Ria, we don't got all day."

"I know that. Just humor me please? Tree climbing isn't my strong suit."

He rolled his eyes and boosted her up a few extra inches. She grabbed onto the scruff of a mangy ball of fluff . From the looks of it, the kitten would be white with a long coat after a decent wash. As Daryl lowered her, he could already hear her murmuring to it. "What is it with ya women and cats?"

Alex shot him a mock wounded look. "Poor thing is still a baby. It'd be dead in a few days out here. He's skin and bones."

"Or get eatin'." He finally understood the saying "if looks could kill". His woman was a puzzle. She'd put down two walkers in 15 hours, was a generous lover, cooked a miracle dinner on a camp stove, and was now baby talking a fluff ball. "We takin' it back?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup. The kids can learn how to take care of Dog."

"Did ya just call that kitten Dog?" Once again he wondered if Hershel was bluffing on Alex's health.

"Yes I did. My aunt used to have this tiny bundle of white fur that would follow me into the woods when she wasn't looking. His name was so embarrassing; I refused to call him by it. One summer I took to calling him Dog and it stuck. He was tenacious and didn't back down. This little one reminds me of him."

He sighed in defeat, knowing she was going to win this one no matter what. "Fine. Bring back the flea bag. Best let the little ones figure out how to care for others sooner rather than later." Alex gave him a wide smile as she tucked the Cat Named Dog into her coat pocket. The traitor curled up and fell asleep instantly. Now that she had gotten her way, it was back to being hunters, on the lookout for other walkers.

Daryl's eyes trailed around the woods as Alex ducked to check another snare. He couldn't help but notice the way she carried herself now. She always melted into the woods, but now it was different. She was still aware, still in the moment, but her movements seemed even more fluid and relaxed. She murmured to the ball of fuzz in her pocket, glancing up and smiling at him.

Alex was always generous with smiles and affection to everyone, but this was intimate. It finally hit him, she trusted him. Completely. She was out in the woods, Lucas was most likely alive somewhere in these woods, and walkers could stumble on them whenever. Yet she left herself exposed, trusting him to keep her safe. No woman had ever trusted him like that before. And, even more surprising for him, he trusted her the same way.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed my fluffy chapter. Dog is a character I "borrowed" (with permission) from _MarionArnold's_ story "Polar" about Merle. Go read it and enjoy!**

**Guest- You'll see more of Lori most assuredly. Those two are always flitting around in the back of my mind.  
**

**And for the record, cheese curds are amazing. The best way I can describe them is like bite sized pieces of cheddar cheese with the consistency of mozzarella. If you're ever in the mid-west, or Wisconsin, they're a must try!**

* * *

The rest of the hike back to the campus went quietly. The ice had scared off the larger game and apparently slowed the walkers down. As they emerged from the woods, the doors protecting their sanctuary were opened faster than Alex had even known they could be. Letty dashed out of the doors, throwing her arms around Alex. Rick, Hershel, and Davis followed closely behind.

"Letty, we're fine, I promise. All ten fingers and toes are still here." Alex patted the other woman's back reassuringly, one hand curled around the protesting white bundle of fluff.

"What happened?" Rick questioned gruffly. "And what is that?"

"We were 3 or 4 miles out when the storm hit. Decided to use a rescue cabin instead of headin' back in it. By the time it stopped, the sun was settin'. We started off early this mornin'." Daryl couldn't help but notice the concern in his friend's eyes. He wasn't used to that either. "Then Ria here couldn't help but rescue a flea bag from some walkers."

"I wasn't leaving it to be a snack," she shot back playfully.

"Are either of you injured?" interjected Hershel, directing the question mainly towards Alex.

She smiled. "No Hershel. My stitches are fine and neither of us got injured out there."

"Well then, hand the cat over. It's the type of patient I'm used to working on." The smile on Hershel's face was melancholy as she passed him the matted kitten. "What exactly is a rescue cabin Miss Cane?"

"Ahh. You don't find a lot of them down here anymore. They're small cabins throughout the woods. Doors don't usually lock and they have some basic supplies, including maps. That way people who get lost in the woods can hopefully find some place safe to wait for rescue or find their way home using the maps." Her response seemed to take the edge off of the tension radiating from the rest of her group.

The five of them walked into the campus. Alex realized almost everyone had found a reason to be outside that day, including the kids in school. She smiled while chatting with a few people, trying to reassure her group that everything was okay. The kids were over the moon seeing the kitten. Duane and Carl thought it was hilarious that Alex was calling it Cat Named Dog. She told them it was up to the kids to give him a proper name. Daryl had slipped into the background, talking to Rick about the walker incidents.

Alex swung into the building, knowing that Daryl's watchful eyes were keeping track of her. She wandered into the kitchen and perched on a stool up against a counter, picking at food left out for her. Carol, Letty, and Maggie were involved in an intense discussion, so Alex let herself zone out for a few minutes. Last night had been . . . intense, in more ways than one. She'd always enjoyed sex, but sex with Daryl had taken it to a whole new level.

"Someone got laid last night." Alex brought her gaze to the three women who were all trying not to giggle. Maggie had an eyebrow raised, daring her to deny it.

"Well, good for you Mags. Hope you and Glenn enjoyed yourselves." She smiled slyly as the other two women broke out into laughs as a blush broke out over Maggie's cheeks.

"C'mon, be honest. You, Dixon, a secluded cabin out in the woods. . ." Letty couldn't help but add.

Alex rolled her eyes, knowing that these three could be determined if they wanted too. "Yes, we had sex. No, I'm not giving y'all details."

"Don't need 'em hon," Lori said as she entered the kitchen. "I've never seen Dixon more relaxed and as much as you try and hide it, you've made goo goo eyes at him since y'all got back."

"Goo goo eyes? I do not make goo goo eyes."

"Yes you do. Plus he brought back an animal. Alive. I didn't think that was possible." The women couldn't help but laugh. It felt right, it felt normal. Alex asked about what happened the night before. She was glad to hear it had been quiet, but upset that she had caused her people even more stress. After a few more minutes, and a full stomach, she excused herself to go find Rick and Davis.

The two were with Morgan and Daryl in a previously unused office. No one could bring themselves to use the main one again. It was too soon. The men were discussing their weapons cache and if they had enough ammo to make it through winter. Daryl found himself being roped into teaching a few more people how to use the extra crossbows they had.

"We could make a supply run," Alex suggested as she walked in. The men looked up at her confused. "Back into town and get a few more guns and a decent amount of ammunition. If that run goes okay, we could head to the other store."

"Daryl and Glenn checked the local gun store before we joined up with you. It seemed well picked over," Rick observed.

Alex's cheeks colored slightly. This was one of the few things she hadn't shared with anyone. Until last night with Daryl. "Actually, both the local gun shops were pretty well stocked. I transferred it to secure storage before coming back here." Rick, Davis, and Morgan stared at her. Davis knew of course, but she wasn't usually so free with that information. Daryl walked over and twined his fingers with his. "Go ahead," he murmured quietly to her.

She took a deep breath, a corner of her brain still screamed at her to keep it a secret, to remember self preservation. "Um, I was dating the owner of the store before all this happened. He also had another store a few miles away. Last year I suggested we update the security to include a hidden secure room that had limited access. It seemed the smartest way to prevent thefts. We uhh, moved most of the supplies in there after . . . after he got bit."

Rick looked like he wanted to ask something, but a hard look from Daryl had him changing his mind. "Well then, a rough guess as to the amount of weapons and ammo?"

Alex considered the mental list she had of the nearby store. "Easily another dozen or so hunting rifles bare minimum and a few pistols. They weren't big sellers so we kept fewer of them. It was edging on hunting season so we had more ammo on hand. We tried to keep at minimum a good five to six hundred rounds for the rifle and at least 1,000 for the handguns. That's at the small store. I'm guessing that's roughly what's left since we've been making runs every few months. There are also a few more crossbows and bolts. I left most of those supplies since no one could use them before Daryl."

"I think we should bring as much of the local store here as possible." Rick held a hand up to cut off any interruptions. "That way it's precise. And we don't have to risk our necks to get more every few months."

"I agree," Alex responded. "I have this horrible feeling that Lucas is still out there, and not as a walker. He wants this place. He'll want the weapons too since he knows about them. So what's the plan?"

The four men just looked at her. They all had the same concern, but none of them had wanted to voice it. Now that she had, they weren't quite sure how to respond.

Daryl finally spoke up. "Why don't you give us the location of the safe, the code, and we'll bring it all back with us?"

She met his eyes, apprehension in them. "Actually, I was thinking it would be better if Glenn and I went. Small group means fewer distractions. Not to mention I helped install and fill that thing. I can get it unpacked in twenty minutes or less."

Daryl's protective side flared. "I don't want ya riskin' yourself Ria. Ya ain't even completely healed. Not to mention you spent last night in a fuckin' ice storm."

Her eyes flashed in irritation. Rick, Davis, and Morgan chose wisely to back away from this one. "Look, I get it. But this really is the smartest way. I know the place like the back of my hand. Instead of spending useless time trying to find things, I can be in and out quick. Glenn's a quick study and can get supplies in a vehicle faster than anyone else here."

Daryl began pacing along the perimeter of the room. He knew from the others faces she was right. So why was he so against it? _"Fucks sake Daryl. Remember my God damn hand on the roof?"_ He swore he could feel the cuff of Merle's hand across the back of his head. _"And Sophia? You leave someone alone, they get hurt, simple as that." _The idea of letting another person he cared about go out without him was terrifying. Merle had been the strongest person he knew. If he could get fucked up out there, what chance did Alex have in case they ran across actual people?

He glared at her from across the room, flopping down on a chair. She could tell he wanted to fight her on this. Alex even understood why. He had adopted the role of protector. At first that meant watching out for his group. Now it meant keeping her safe. Rick, Morgan, and Davis took the moment of silence to wisely leave the fall out zone.

He sat there staring, chewing on his thumb. Alex sighed and walked to him quietly, settling herself on his lap. It wasn't a sexual move. They both knew it wouldn't work. Alex seemed to know he needed her close. She placed a hand on his rough cheek. "Trust me . . . please," she whispered. His eyes were stony, but he couldn't hide her anger and worry behind them. She ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe him. "The shop is as much my home as Huntsville or the woods. I'll be in and out quicker than anyone else would be. Glenn's fast and okay with weapons."

Daryl gave in and wrapped an arm around her. His head rested against her chest as he fought the battle within him. "Might be right," he admitted, "Don't mean I gotta like it." Alex's hands rested on his shoulders, kneading the tense muscles that contrasted the calmness of his words.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday? About Eric?" she questioned and felt him tense even more under her hands. She pressed on. "About him wanting me to change?"

"_He wanted me to spend less and less time out in the woods. A few times he told me that it was fine for a girl to be in the woods, but a woman should start spending time at home."_ Her words echoed through his head. Daryl nodded his acknowledgement.

"I still don't want to change," Alex admitted. I _like_ the woods, even now. The past few months, I couldn't leave here. Everyone needed me. Now . . . I have people I trust. Rick, Davis, T-Dog . . . you. I trust you to keep the people here safe. You're willing to look out for the group, not just yourselves. I need that. Don't take it away from me."

Daryl sighed. He leaned back and looked into her face, framing it with his hands. "I want ya safe. But I get it. Just don't be stupid and go head to head with some stranger in a store. Keep aware."

She smiled at him. "I wasn't planning on it. But, I'm not too upset with the results it got me the last time."

Daryl snorted as he stood, wrapping a hand loosely around her waist as they headed out towards the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**So, originally I was going to wait until after the weekend, to post this but, happy Friday all!**

* * *

Daryl stayed by her side the rest of the morning. He wasn't overbearing, or trying to act like a bodyguard. He just needed to be there. Since she wasn't confined to a room, his presence didn't bother her in the least. Davis and Morgan showed her the changes and updates made to security in the past twenty four hours. No one trusted Lucas to be gone for good. Alex hadn't initially realized how their being gone overnight would affect the entire group. Neither had Daryl. They popped in on T-Dog making some repairs to the solar panel batteries. It wasn't until she went to play with the toddlers that he went off to do his own thing.

Lori was sitting on the floor, playing with little Mia. Her stomach had gone from a rounded curve, to noticeable finally. Alex sat down next to her, scooping Tony up in her arms, kissing his cheek. "How far along are you?" she asked Lori offhandedly as she settled into a rocking chair liberated from a previous teacher's rooms.

"Well, I think 4 months, but it's hard to be completely sure. We can't exactly do an ultrasound." Alex shook her head in acknowledgement. "And there were . . . complications." Alex heard the hesitancy in Lori's voice, but didn't push the issue.

"Well, just let us know what you think you'll need. We've got a collection of the essentials. I figured kids might make an appearance eventually." Lori just looked at her. "Believe me; sex was happening long before your group showed up."

Lori shot her an amused smile and the women went back to playing with the toddlers. "I have to thank you," she finally said. "Before we got here things were tense between Rick and me. I won't bore you with all the details, but I wasn't sure we could ever get back to what we had when Carl was little."

"Feeling safer can do that to a person."

"No," Lori said, shaking her head. "It wasn't just that. Everyone looked to Rick and he wanted the best for everyone as far back as I can remember. Before hell that meant dangerous work and getting shot. When we found him again, it meant him running off saving everyone in sight. I didn't get it at first. Why Carl and I weren't enough for him."

"Lori-"

"It's okay Alex. I get it now. He and I have talked. Actually talked, not just around the subject. But, now that we're here, he doesn't have to make those calls alone anymore. Or take the blame alone. You've played to everyone's strengths and now he has people to trust."

"Lori, I never meant to play to anyone's strengths. It just happened."

"I know honey. I told T-Dog the day we sat with you that you reminded me of Rick. That hasn't changed. But now I see both of you acting less like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. Don't lose that."

Alex nodded solemnly, mulling over Lori's words in her head. She had begun to trust again. Would she get fucked over again? Or was she finally finding a group of people worthy of that trust? Tidbits from the last few weeks ran through her head as she rocked Tony to sleep.

The people here had stopped checking with her for every little thing. Letty would plan a weeks worth of food, check inventory and run it past for a final suggestion. The gatherers went to Glenn for ideas of what the compound was low on and the best place to get it. T-Dog checked the solar panels and instruments daily, filling her in if he was concerned. Guard duty fell on Rick's shoulder for the most part. Morgan had taken over general maintenance type problems and Daryl was the resident go to for hunting questions. She was still the glue that held the place together Alex knew. But . . . she could breathe now.

That very idea was terrifying in some ways. Alex hadn't been lying to Rick about not giving trust to people. What was different though, is people were finally stepping up to earn it. _"You have to be independent Allie Cat. You can't rely on anyone but yourself to keep you safe. Always remember that."_ Her Dad's voice echoed through her head. She wasn't quite sure how to reconcile his years of teaching with this new feeling. Alex cuddled Tony closer to her chest, letting his gentle breathing and the rocking lull her into welcome darkness.

* * *

She awoke some time later in her own bed. The long hunting trip, unexpected night in a cold cabin, and yes, amazing sex had worn out her healing body. She wasn't quite sure how she got up to her rooms. Alex was only vaguely aware of snapping at Daryl for trying to wake her up for dinner before she had drifted back to sleep. She stretched and stumbled out of bed. The air had developed an uncomfortable bite and she pulled a heavy sweatshirt from the closet. The sleeve hooked around a case. Alex contemplated it for a minute, and then grabbed it and the one behind.

Most everyone was still sitting in the dining area. As a group they had decided to leave most of the lights off to conserve the energy left in the batteries. That meant they were spending more evenings together as a large group. Daryl noticed Letty elbow T-Dog. "We're in for fun tonight," she said, gesturing at something in his blind spot. Daryl twisted in his chair. Alex had wandered in, a black case of some sort in each hand. Duane pulled Carl over, excitement evident on the boy's face. "You're gonna play Miss C?" Duane couldn't keep the anticipation out of his voice.

"Yup." She pulled out a few books and handed them to the boys. "Find out what the little ones like."

People began wandering over and sitting closer to Alex. Someone handed her a plate of food which she ate absentmindedly while shuffling through large thin books. Eventually she pulled out a guitar, tuning the neglected strings. She popped the second case and pulled what Daryl thought was a violin. She repeated the process of tuning the strings. A small smile played across her face as she began talking. "So, I can't sing to save my life, but I can play. If you want to join in, feel free."

Carl and Duane settled down near her feet, a few of the younger kids joining them. Cat Named Dog (newly named Snowflake she found out later) was passed from lap to lap for cuddles and pets. Beth sat near the edge of the group; clearly torn as to if she was an adult or child.

Daryl leaned back in his chair and watched. Alex switched between instruments easily, but focused on the violin. The two boys took turns showing her the music others had picked out. She played Disney songs, lullabies, and nursery rhymes for the little ones. She used the guitar to strum out pop hits for the teens. Some people sang, some hummed along, while others just listened. He even caught himself humming along to a song once or twice. There were more than a few people who wiped away tears when Beth joined Alex, singing "Amazing Grace" along with the violin.

As the younger ones were herded towards their rooms and beds, the tone of music shifted. More guitar was played and less violin. Pop songs were out and oldies were in. The climate of the room became more intimate. Daryl watched Rick pull Lori close, hand resting possessively over her stomach. T-Dog and Letty were almost on top of each other. Even Morgan was holding Carol's hands in his. But Daryl was entranced with Alex's face. He had seen it intent on a hunt, grieving for lost people, and bright with affection for others. Now, she was lost inside herself. Her eyes were heavy lidded, hiding the light blue color from him. The expressions on her face changing as she attempted to recall songs from her distant memory.

A mischievous smile lit her face as she began playing a new song. Daryl had vaguely recognized the last one and found himself humming along. He raised an eyebrow as it hit him. The last had been a song by Alabama. She'd moved onto Bob Seger. It was the music they had talked about in the woods. As she strummed "Night Moves," he couldn't help the smile that settled on his face. She was doing this for him. Because he missed music.

After a few more songs, Alex began wrapping it up to good natured grumbles from the crowd. People began dispersing to their own bunk areas. She accepted a few hugs with smiles. What began as a spur of the moment idea had very obviously raised morale. Sometimes they all forgot they needed a semblance of what used to be normal. Alex smoothed a cloth over the violin, old habits dying hard. Daryl hung back until they were the only ones left. She had just tucked the violin away as he approached her.

"Night Moves huh?" A private smile played on his lips.

"Yeah. I thought it was appropriate." She snapped the case shut and he grabbed it from the table, leaning close to her.

"Was it a suggestion Ria?"

"Hoped you'd pick up on that hunter."

* * *

**Additional Note- I based "Amazing Grace after a performance by Ayako Ishikawa, who is amazingly talented. You tube the video of her and Eisuke Mochizuki in Tokyo. I based Alex's facial expressions off of her and my old teacher. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up! Real life gets in the way sometimes. Things have calmed down so hopefully I'll be back to regular posting soon!**

* * *

Alex awoke early the next morning. She rolled over, already searching him out after only two nights. It was a new feeling for her. The sheets next to her were cool. Her eyes cracked opened, looking for him in the small rooms. She found him sitting on the couch in the sitting area, his pack tucked between his legs. Alex knew he wasn't going hunting this morning. Daryl didn't want her to leave without him there. She wrapped herself in the blanket she had all but stolen from him all those nights ago.

Daryl's head popped up as she padded into the room. Alex joined him on the couch, curling her body up against him. A sigh slipped out as he pulled her close. "Ain't gonna change your mind am I?"

She squeezed an arm around him. "I'm good at this Daryl," she stated simply and calmly.

"I know ya are. Just want ya to be safe."

"I will be. And actually, I was thinking last night . . . You know why I want you here. I know why you want to be out there with me. What if I brought Davis with me out there today? An extra person means an extra set of eyes."

"Why Davis and not me or Rick?"

"People respect you and Rick. They respect Davis too, but he's quiet."

"So why take him with you?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "You haven't figured it out? Davis is ex-military. Who do you think built all the blinds and made the cars basically bomb proof? He saw a lot of bad stuff on tour and prefers to stay here where things are calmer. He'll do it for me though. Especially since I know we're more worried about the living than the walkers."

Daryl knew it was a compromise. He and Rick were a force no one really wanted to go against. They couldn't hide that, even in hell. Davis was quiet though. People underestimated that. "Okay," he agreed. "If I can't be there, at least someone can keep an eye on ya."

"Hey, Glenn will be there too."

"Ria, we both know Glenn ain't a fighter. Nothin' wrong with that." He was happy to see Alex nod her head in agreement. Daryl leaned forward and pulled something from his pack. "I uhh, found somethin' in the bottom of my pack. Kinda forgot I had it." He opened his hand, a small tarnished silver locket sat in his palm. Alex touched the engraved D gently, her eyes asking the question she wouldn't. He cleared his throat and continued. "When Ma passed, I managed to hide it before he could pawn it for liquor money. When shit hit the fan, I grabbed it. Don't know why either. Merle'd think it was stupid. It's the closest thing we got to a family heirloom I guess."

His rough fingers popped the clasp on the necklace. One side of the locket contained a faded picture of a teenager. Alex assumed it was Merle. His build was different from Daryl's, but they had similar eyes. The other side was very obviously Daryl at 8 or 9. Even then he had serious eyes and a "fuck the world" aura about him.

He worried the skin around his thumb, watching Alex's face. She smiled softly at him. "You're lucky to have a tangible memory." Her words were soft.

"I want ya to wear it," he blurted suddenly. Daryl's head ducked an automatic response to nerves. Her smile brightened.

"I'd be honored," she stated simply. His hands clenched around the locket, then placed it around her neck. They both knew jewelry wasn't always safe in the woods, but they didn't really care right now. He pulled her close. Daryl didn't do flowery speeches; his actions would have to do. "Take this too." Daryl pulled out the contraband knife he'd been carrying for weeks.

"Wondered when you'd tell me about that," Alex stated as she palmed the weapon, flipping the blade out. The look on Daryl's face was almost comical. "Daryl, I worked with teenage boys. They could be creative when they wanted to hide things. I've known about this since the first night you challenged me in the office that you had a weapon, most likely a knife."

"Why didn't ya . . ." He couldn't finish the thought.

"You were the first person to have the balls to ignore a directive from me. I wanted to see if you were stupid or just really protective."

"Are you _crazy?_" I could've knifed ya!" He wasn't sure whether to shake sense into her or admire her resolve.

"Relax Daryl. I knew after I pinned you. If I had seen a knife, you wouldn't be sitting here. I was armed too."

"What?"

Alex sighed and stood up. She opened a drawer in her writing desk, pulling out a small box. Thumbing in a combination, she turned and showed him the Colt she had held to him that first fateful day. "The first week or so your group was here, I had it on me at all times. There were a lot of you."

"So ya lied to us." He wanted to be mad, but couldn't. She had her own group to protect and he hadn't been honest either.

"Yes, about me. Not about the others. Lucas- he wanted to be armed. I refused him. Glad I did."

Daryl popped up from the couch, wanting to distract her from those thoughts. "Ya get dressed. I'll find Davis and let him know."

Alex nodded, letting the blanket fall as he went back to the bedroom. Daryl paused, distracted for just a moment. He couldn't help enjoy watching the play of muscles as she walked. Alex would always have a "classic" hourglass figure, but she was still strong and muscular under that. With a shake of his head, he got himself under control and went to find Davis.

She opened the doors to her closet, knowing that in a few minutes another one of her secrets would be out. One only Davis had figured out. Alex pulled on a pair of close cut dark pants. Not skinny jeans that would keep her from moving, but no excess fabric to get caught on things. She shrugged into a tight fitting grey thermal T with a few creative pockets sewn into it. She grabbed another box and pulled it open. The faint scent of pine and Old Spice wafted out. Alex pulled her Dad's old black army jacket on like a shield.

She wasn't planning on hiding her main weapons, but damn if she would be that obvious with all of them. Daryl's switchblade was tucked into the side of her bra. Her hair was still short from the cut Maggie had given her, but she managed to slick it down and against her head. Alex pulled on her leather hunting boots and went to find Davis and Glenn.

They were at the weapons room, along with Daryl and Rick. Davis already wore his thousand yard stare, mentally already in the field. Glenn looked grim, as if he wasn't sure what he got himself into. Silently the five went into the weapons room. Alex grabbed a set of keys and walked to the far wall. Only four people in the compound had their weapons set separate from the others; Rick, Daryl, Davis, and hers.

Rick set about getting Glenn outfitted with silent weapons. Daryl let out a low whistle when he saw the small artillery in Davis's locker. The man gave him an even stare as he began strapping on weaponry. Alex's locker held quite the cache too. He eyed her warily. Something was different. She wasn't quite acting like a hunter would, but more like Davis. A small symbol embroidered onto her jacket had him reaching out to grab her.

"You were military too?" he asked incredulously.

Her gaze was even as Glenn, Rick, and Daryl stared at her. "No, I never had the honor of serving. This isn't mine. It's my Dad's. He was in the special services." Her words were monotone, belaying no feeling.

"So, when you told us your Dad was a survivalist, he was really in a militia," Rick asked hesitantly.

Alex looked alarmed. "Oh, oh no. Dad loved the military. But he saw a lot of bad stuff. He never really talked about it. After serving, he decided he didn't want kids. He didn't want them to ever be in a situation like the ones he saw, so when I came along, he made damn sure I knew how to take care of myself." As she spoke, Alex slipped her hunting knife on, four into various pockets sewn into the coat and her shirt, and strapped on her pistol holster. A rifle went across her back and the bow in her hands.

They walked towards the vehicles. Maggie and Lori waited for them. Lori wrapped an arm around Alex. "Keep yourself safe ya hear?" The fear was evident in her voice. Rick slipped his hand around her shoulder. Maggie had thrown herself at Glenn, their conversation quiet and private.

"I will Lori. We'll be back before you know it." Alex turned towards Daryl, angling her body to give the illusion of privacy. She met his eyes, slipping her hand under the collar of her thermal. Her thumb linked around the chain he had given her that morning.

He leaned forward, resting his head against hers. "Ya come back safe."

"I will. You keep my people safe."

"It's a deal." He leaned in and kissed her quickly, turning on his heel, unable to watch her drive out of the school.

She watched him go, not upset that he couldn't see her leave. Alex turned to Rick, starting before he could begin talking. "If we're not back by mid-tomorrow, be worried, but not before. When we get back, 1 honk means everything is fine, 2 means we got trouble, and 3 means don't open these gates for shit."

Rick leveled a look at her. "Sounds like a plan."

She reached out and squeezed his lower arm. "We'll be fine. Let me handle the worry on this one. You keep everyone else busy and working." Rick nodded once and disengaged from Lori. He bent over and hugged her quickly. "Be safe little sister."

She smiled at him and Lori as she slipped into the SUV.

The two watched as the vehicle drove through the gates. Lori rested a hand on the curve of her stomach, head propped against Rick's arm. "She'll be okay Rick. Alex'll make the right call."

"That's what I'm afraid of. The right call isn't always the best one. We've learned that."

"And she's learned that too. She's shown she trusts you by leaving this place twice now. Do her a favor and return it."

Rick stared through the closed doors. "I will Lori. We both know that."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- This is not my best written chapter. Just a warning.**

* * *

Alex rolled her shoulders, relieving the tension that seemed to settle there. The past hour had passed quickly and silently. Davis was in his zone and Glenn was focused on the task of eventually loading their cache into the SUV. The trip had been relatively uneventful so far, which meant Alex was even tenser. Smooth was not in the game plan. It never was anymore. They had made it to the hunting store, only having to kill a few walkers. The store stood undisturbed. At least to Alex's eye.

Glenn let out a whistle, looking at the interior of the store. "Someone trashed this place."

"Yeah, I did last time I was out. But I was deliberate. I left myself a few clues to see if anyone had been here since. Nothing seems out of place."

Glenn just stared at her. "You're kind of crazy aren't you?" he questioned.

Alex smiled. "I'm cautious. I just have to be creative now." She made her way past the disheveled shelves into the back room, Glenn close behind her. Davis stood near the front door, eyes sharp for people or undead. Glenn glanced around, taking in the bare shelves, uncertainty showing across his face. "Trust me Glenn. I know it looks bad," she said as she crouched along a wall, pulling off a piece of paneling.

A small combination lock was inset in the wall. Alex leaned back on her heels as she twisted the lock. "This isn't a standard three number lock. It requires six combinations, turned correctly. Chances of anyone getting this open are almost nonexistent." Entering the last number, she heard the indicative click of the door opening. Alex stood, sliding her hand into the groove of the wall, settling fingers into the gap and pulled.

Glenn's face dropped in astonishment. Alex hadn't been lying when she told them about her extra weapons cache. He wasn't used to quite this many weapons in one place though. He followed her into the small storage space, grabbing rifles still in their packaging as Alex began loading bags with boxes of ammunition. They threw bags over their shoulders, each carrying a few rifles. It was awkward with their weapons strapped on, but neither was willing to give them up.

The trip back to the SUV was quick. They piled the guns into the hollowed out trunk, slinging the bags into the back seat. The second and third trip went just as well before Alex growled in frustration.

"What?" Glenn questioned.

"I took the pistols to my house," Alex replied. She was angry at herself for forgetting.

"Well, can we do without them? There's a good stash here without them."

"No. We have the ammo for them and they're compact. We only have a few at the school."

"How far away is your house?"

"Five blocks. I could walk it in less than five minutes."

"Why don't you and Davis head over there? Give me directions and I'll put this last load into the SUV then meet you there."

"I'll run it past Davis." Alex slipped from the room, going out front to confer with the older man. After a minute, she returned to Glenn. "Alright, we'll meet you there." She gave Glenn directions and told him how to re-engage the on the safe. Just because it was empty, didn't mean they had to be careless.

Davis and Alex took off down the road. They moved in silence. Alex couldn't help but compare his movements to Daryl's. Daryl seemed to blend with his environment, relaxed but aware. Davis moved through quietly, but remained poised and intent. Both were deadly in their own ways.

Alex gazed up at the house that she once considered her home. The overgrown grass had begun turning brown and the flowers she had lovingly planted were withered and dead. She felt a pang of sadness as she opened the door. Davis went to follow her as she turned. "Let me. I need a minute."

He hesitated. "Alex, that's not a good idea."

"I'll be fine Davis. We haven't seen anything. Just wait here. It'll take me two minutes. Glenn will be here by then and we can leave." She smiled confidently at him. She saw him relent, even before he nodded reluctantly at her.

She slipped silently into the house. The sunlight filtered into the kitchen. Except for a fine coating of dust, it looked like it had almost every other day. Alex padded across the kitchen and headed into the hallway, and down to the home office. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the disaster. Pictures had been ripped from the wall, the items on her old desk now on the floor. She turned to the gun safe, taking in the scratches left from someone trying to pry it open. A yell and crash from behind had her turning quickly, gun pulled from its holster.

A body filled the doorway. She raised her hand to take aim, only to have the gun batted from her hand. This was no walker. Alex reached for a knife as the person lunged for her. The room was small and she was cornered. As she prepared to stab her attacker, the butt of a gun cracked against her skull. Light burst behind her eyes as she dropped to her knees.

Her hair was grabbed by a large hand, forcing her to look up. Dazed, she tried to focus on the face in front of her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Cane," a deep voice drawled.

"Ke-Kevin?" she managed before the gun descended onto her head again and blackness engulfed her.

* * *

Consciousness came slowly. A sharp throbbing above her eye was a quick reminder of what happened. Alex did her best to stay still and quiet as she became aware of her surroundings. Somehow she had been moved outside and was in front of a late model truck. Her head rested on bound arms, legs bound as well, weapons gone. Well, most of them. The sharp dig against her breast made her realize they had missed at least one knife. She pried her eyes open, looking around. Davis lay near the stairs. A wave of relief swept through her as could see his chest rising and falling slightly. The door to the house was open. Behind her back, she could hear voices. They hadn't noticed she was awake yet.

"We'll take her back with the other blonde bitch." Kevin's voice was easy to distinguish.

"Kevin, you said you know her?" An unfamiliar person asked.

"Yeah. She was in charge of the place I was telling you about. I think we got lucky gentlemen. She should know how to get a hold of those weapons."

"You really think she'll give 'em up?" This came from the third stranger.

"Well, she really won't have a choice, now will she? Anyways, I deserve payback for how this bitch treated me."

"What about the other one?"

"Davis? Leave him. He'll either die or become lunch for one of those things. I don't care either way."

Bile rose in Alex's throat as panic set in. She wanted to run or lash out and fight. Neither would work though. A slight rustle in the woods to her side caught her attention. _"Not now. Please, not now,"_ she begged silently, afraid walkers would pour out at any moment. Glenn's pale, worried face appeared, set low to the ground. He was crouching, assessing the scene before him.

Alex managed to catch his eye, relief flooding through his face. She glanced at Davis, willing Glenn to understand. He nodded once and slipped farther into the woods so he wouldn't get caught.

She slowly, quietly reached for the knife tucked into her bra. There wasn't enough time to cut the ropes, she was sure. But maybe she could slow them down. Alex flipped the blade open slightly, willing the locking mechanism to not kick in. Minimizing her movements, she reached up, under the jacked up truck and poked a hole in a hose she _hoped_ led to the radiator. Cars had never been her specialty.

As she slicked the blade closed, large hands reached for her. Alex slid the blade between the ropes, closed her eyes, and hoped she was convincing in being passed out. She heard the back of the truck open and was plopped roughly into the bed. Once she heard them slam the door, her eyes popped open.

The light was dim in the truck bed. A whimper had Alex craning her neck to see around. Sitting balled up in a corner was another woman. Grimacing, she worked herself into a sitting position as the truck lurched forward. She managed to maneuver herself towards the other woman. "Hey," she called quietly, "any idea where they're taking us?"

The dirty blonde haired woman looked at her. The green eyes that met hers were devoid of emotion. "No idea," she said hollowly, "but given what I've heard, I doubt we're going to enjoy it very much."


	31. Chapter 31

He spat at the ground irritated. He was tired of this fucking place and this worthless group. It was worse than the last he left, which was worse than the one before that. And his first group . . . well, he wouldn't even think of _that_ group. Too bad in hell you apparently had to have a group or you were dead. Even then you had to rely on little shits who had their heads so far up their asses they were blind to how things were now. He couldn't stand groups.

His hand flex around the weapon he had been _assigned_. Assigned a weapon like he was a fucking child. Oh no, it didn't matter he had been carrying one since he was little or had some of the best training in the world. He was a drunken fucking redneck that couldn't be trusted. That's why they gave him shit jobs to do, like guard a barrack full of dumb ass women.

It was laughable, seeing as he had to take three geeks out two nights before because the fucking patrol had been so drunk they missed 'em. Damn things had almost made it into the perimeter before he got to 'em with a crowbar. His thanks? A six pack of warm piss they called beer and "his choice of a woman" for the night.

He threw a glace behind him, back at barracks that basically held women prisoner, and laughed mockingly to himself. As if any of 'em would have wanted him. They all looked at him in fear and disgust. He wasn't a good man by any means, but he'd never forced himself onto a woman before. Fuck if he'd start now.

His attention was drawn to the main driveway of their small so-called haven. Whoever was running up was louder then hell. He heard 'em a good five minutes before the man actually came into view. "What the fuck?" Sam, at least he thought the man's name was Sam, bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Redneck . . . Kevin's truck broke down about a mile away. Something about a hole in a hose and needing more fluid since it overheated. He was pretty damn pissed. Get me a replacement for the hose and fluid would ya?" It was more demand than request.

He grunted, hating the way they thought he could be ordered around. "How the fuck should I know what fluid ya need? Maybe ya shoulda paid attention ya pansy ass." He knew what they wanted, but hell, why make things easy?

Sam glared. "Just do it."

He hefted himself off the seat, going to the mish mash of half scrapped cars sitting in the center of the courtyard. Why the hell was he following the order of these pussies? What exactly was he getting out of this? With a grunt and a tug, he pulled a radiator hose free. A quick check showed no fluid left. "Here's the damn hose. Ain't got any radiator fluid left. Fill it wit water. Y'all will get here at least."

Sam grabbed the hose and took back off without a word. "Yer welcome jackass," he muttered under his breath. He dropped back down onto a stool, glaring out at the world that seemed out to fuck him over.

* * *

Alex felt the truck sputter to a stop. Eagerly she scooted toward the windows in the truck cap, trying to catch a familiar sight. The ropes binding her legs made it nearly impossible, but somehow she managed. The other woman wasn't bound, so Kevin must not have thought her a danger. _"Stupid decision Kevin. A kidnapped woman is always desperate. Even if they don't act on it right away."_

"God dammit," she muttered as she finally got to the window.

"What?" her companion requested.

"I was hoping I'd be able to recognize something. I guess I should've poked a bigger hole in that hose."

"You did what?"

"Poked a hole in a hose while the morons thought I was passed out. I'm not exactly sure which one. I know crap about cars." Alex flashed a grin as the other woman snorted in amusement. It was the first sign of resilience the woman had shown. Alex had asked her a few questions and gotten no response.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was hoping the vehicle would stop close enough for someone to find us. I guess I'm just not that lucky." Alex could see the shadows being cast as the hood of the truck was raised. She couldn't make out what the men were saying, but the tone came through loud and clear; they were all pissed off.

A few minutes passed as Alex watched one of the shadows separate from the group and take off up the road. _"Fuck, I hope I haven't screwed us. Daryl and Rick will freak if they find the truck abandoned."_

"Who would find us here?" The other woman's voice was hesitant, but curious.

"My group," Alex responded simply.

"Groups don't come after you. They leave you for dead. I found that out the hard way," the woman muttered darkly.

Alex gave her a soft look. _"She looks worse than Rick's group did. She's all skin and bones and attitude." _"If we can figure out how to get out of this, we'll go back to my group. We don't leave people behind."

"I wish I could believe that." The woman curled back into herself, her eyes glazing over as she became lost in memories. Shadows of people moved around the vehicle, toying with something under the hood.

Alex heard the engine turn over followed by the slam of the hood being shut. She dropped her head back against the side of the truck cap, trying to keep the panic under wraps. As the truck took off down the road, her breathing became shallow and quick. Tears she had been holding back threatened to spill.

"Hey, hey relax. Put your head down." The other woman scurried across the truck bed, pushing Alex's head down between her knees. "Try and relax. Take deep breaths."

Alex rested her head against her knees as her breathing evened. It took a few minutes, but she was able to raise her head eventually. "Thanks."

"No problem. I know what it's like."

"Still, I appreciate it . . . I don't even know your name. I'm Alex."

* * *

He watched as the truck pulled to a stop in front of him. Reluctantly he got off his stool and ambled towards the vehicle. Kevin stepped out of the driver's side, annoyance clear on his face. "Redneck," he snarled, "go get Kenneth. I want to know just how in the fuck we began leaking radiator fluid when we never left the road."

"I ain't yer errand boy. Ya gave me a job already remember?" He jerked a finger over his shoulder, pointing at the building he was guarding.

"You mouthing off to me?" Kevin's voice had gone dangerously smooth. It reminded him of a snake charmer.

"Nope, just pointin' out a fact."

Kevin gave him an appraising look. "Fine, then you better take our two new acquisitions into their new home. Make sure the blonde one gets some food. The other . . . let her sit out a meal or two. Let her see what it feels like to have everything taken away. No one touches either of them until I say so. I have plans for them."

His stomach recoiled at the smile on Kevin's face. He pulled the hatch open on the truck, taking in the two figures huddled under the cap. The blonde was dirty, skinny, and cowering. He couldn't tell much more about her since her face was buried into her knees in a sitting fetal position. The brunette was bound, which was new. Even then she seemed to be shielding the other woman from him. She stared at him with curious blue eyes that seemed to take in every detail. "Git out," he snarled.

The brunette murmured something softly to the other woman and scooted forward. "How exactly do you think I'm going to walk?"

With an exasperated sigh he pulled a large hunting knife out of his pocket and slit the rope binding bother her legs and arms. "Best not try anything," he warned. "Them men'll shoot ya in the back if ya run."

"I wasn't planning on it," she retorted, flexing her leg muscles slightly. She slid off the hatch, stumbling slightly. He muttered under his breath and caught a hold of her.

"Damn clumsy woman."

"You try sitting in a truck tied up and see how graceful you are."

He was thrown off by her apparent lack of fear and the balls she had to mouth off to him given her circumstances.

"Watch your damn mouth woman." He pounded on the truck cap. "Blondie, get yer ass outta there." He watched her slide forward. She kept her face hidden. Most of them did when they first got there. He pushed the two women ahead of him, pulling the door open.

He led the two women to a back room where four cots sat in a locked room. "Yer new, so ya stay here 'til ya can be trusted. Don't pull any shit. Doors always guarded 'n the windows are barred. Get used to it." He turned to walk away.

"What's your name," the brunette asked.

"Why ya care?"

"Because Redneck isn't a name." He started a bit, not realizing she had overheard the conversation he had with Kevin.

"Well Spitfire, the name's Merle."


	32. Chapter 32

He stared at the front gates of the school. The sun had just passed its midpoint. A ball of anxiety settled deep in Daryl's stomach. Something wasn't right. His hand tightened painfully around the wrench he held. Maintenance on the bike wasn't distracting him the way he thought it would.

"She told you not to worry." Lori's soft voice broke into his thoughts. He turned to face her.

"She should be back. I don't like it."

"Alex is a smart woman. Not to mention Davis and Glenn are with her. She's with family, trust them."

"I do. It's the stuff we can't control that worries me." His eyes darkened as he contemplated what, and who, was out there.

"You're worried about Lucas."

Daryl snorted. "Hell yea I am. That bastard could be anywhere."

"Davis will keep her safe." Lori paused and thought a moment. "I take that back. She'll keep herself safe and Davis will protect her. She's a fighter. Not to mention she has incentive to get back here." A wry smile played over her face.

Daryl grunted a response. He froze momentarily when Lori placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. The unspoken offer of support was still something he wasn't used to.

"Will you come in and eat?"

"Best I finish on the bike. I'm fine."

Lori pulled her hand off his shoulder. "I'll have someone bring you a plate while you wait." She walked off towards the main building. Daryl turned back to the motorcycle, trying to focus on tuning the engine. His brother's baby wasn't ridden much anymore, but damn if he let it fall into disrepair. He began to remove a bolt when he glanced up. His traitorous mind flashed to Jonathan sitting at the table, hanging onto every word Davis said.

"Fuck it." He dropped the tool and sank down, resting his back against the cool metal of the bike. He scrubbed a hand across his eyes. _"Damn it Ria. I shouldn't have let ya go without me."_ Daryl could hear his brother mocking him, _"Yer pussy whipped little brother. Let the damn woman go by herself. Why risk yerself for a piece of ass?"_

"Daryl? Want to eat brother?"

He looked up at Rick, grimacing slightly. "Lori think I can't handle being out here alone?"

Rick smiled easily. "Not exactly. I think she's more worried you'll go off to rescue someone we don't know needs rescuing. Wouldn't be the first time you did that."

His stomach twisted. "We knew Sophia needed rescuing. Damn man, why do I keep thinkin' of 'em today? Sophia . . . Jonathan."

Rick handed him a bowl and motioned for him to eat. "You're worried for Alex. It's hard to see her leave and hope she'll come back in one piece. Learning to trust others is hard, especially ones you care about."

Daryl snorted, but didn't answer. He wasn't the type to talk about his feelings. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes, both eating but not really tasting the food.

A sharp honk of a horn cut through the afternoon air, followed by a second. He and Rick passed each other a sharp look. The second sound meant something was up. Rick motioned for Daryl to follow him as the gates opened quickly. The car shot through the small opening.

Daryl could only see two bodies in the car and his stomach twisted. He pried the passenger door open as Rick did the same for the passenger. Davis's unconscious body was strapped in. "Shit," he spat out. "What happened?"

Glenn's face was pale and tight. "I don't know man. Alex got upset that she had taken pistols to her house. She and Davis went to get them. I was loading the last of the bigger weapons. I heard a vehicle backfire, put ours in neutral and drove it into the woods. Then I made it over to Alex's house. Davis was on the ground unconscious and some dude was carrying Alex out, all trussed up."

Glenn paused as he took a deep breath. The knot in Daryl's stomach tightened. "Lucas," he snarled.

"No. Too tall, wrong build. Alex . . . she woke up. She saw me. I wanted to help her but I . . . I couldn't. We were outnumbered and they had her tied up. She wanted me to take care of Davis; she looked at me and then him. I-"

"They _took_ her?" Daryl voice was low, bordering on a growl. Glenn blanched and looked at him guiltily.

"Yeah, they were talking about another woman they had too. They peeled outta there quick. I got Davis awake long enough to get him to the SUV. He passed out right after. Before they took her, Alex did something under the truck. Poked a hole in a hose, I think, hopefully the radiator. She left us a trail."

* * *

Alex dropped onto the cot as Merle closed the door with an ominous snick. She braced her head against the palms of her hand. "Oh honey, your group did leave you _for_ dead, they thought you _were_ dead."

"What do you mean? How would you know that?"

"Because your group _is_ my group. The Grimes and Greens and everyone else. They've been with my group since they left the Greene's farm. I'm sorry I didn't connect you to them earlier Andrea."

"How-is everyone okay?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah. They fit in well. We'll get you back to them. They miss you."

"What do you mean, they thought I was dead?"

"Carol saw you get taken down by a group of walkers. Apparently there was quite an argument about going back for you. I met them about a month later according to Rick."

Andrea dropped her head against the bare wooden wall. "Well, right now we're screwed. And once Merle realizes who I am, it's only going to get worse."

Alex's hand settled against the locket under her shirt. She toyed with it, holding it like a talisman. "Maybe not. If I understand the Dixon's, they look out for themselves. Merle would want to know Daryl's around and alive."

Andrea's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, I guess, but how does that help us?"

Alex squirmed a little. "Daryl and I have . . . gotten close. I think I can convince Merle to help us."

"Merle's not exactly the helping type."

"I know. We'll figure it out somehow. But Andrea, I need your help. You can't shut down on me okay? I can't imagine what you've been through, but I need you to watch my back."

Andrea met Alex's eyes. "I can do that. If it means getting back to the group, I'll do anything."

"Good. Kevin isn't going to make this easy, especially for me."

"He hates you." Andrea stated it like fact.

"Pretty much. Kevin is slime. He knows how to be charming, but underneath it is a vile man. He tried to rape one of the women in my group. I kicked him out without supplies. I couldn't have that in my group. I'm sure he used his charm on this group and set himself up as a leader."

"So . . . he wants payback?"

"Most likely that and the weapons I have access to. I'm sure he'd like to take over my group's location, but I doubt this group is strong enough."

The two women sat together for a few moments, contemplating the day that had brought them together. They had a common goal now; get out and get back to Huntsville. Alex noticed a change in Andrea's demeanor almost immediately once she found out her people were alive and well. She was no longer the cowering, helpless blonde, but calm and calculating.

"Andrea, I'm going to try and sleep for a bit. I doubt Kevin will give me that chance pretty soon. Watch my back?"

"Of course."

Alex slid under the thin blanket on a cot farthest away from the door. She rolled onto her side and slipped her hand under her shirt, pulling the switchblade out. As she drifted off, her free hand clasped the locket once more.

A loud bang on the door roused Alex from her light sleep almost immediately. She slipped the knife into the pocket of her Dad's coat and turned towards the door. Merle's eyes sought her out. "Kevin's askin' for ya Spitfire. Get up."

Alex stood, pulling the coat off. She bent and handed it to Andrea, who had turned away from the door, keeping up the appearance of being terrified. "Right hand pocket has a switchblade, just in case. Emergency only," Alex whispered to her.

"Knock it off. Let's go woman."

Alex walked through the door as Merle prodded her through the large bunk space. She counted eight women, looking to be anywhere between late teens and early thirties. None would look her in the eye. Merle pushed her roughly through the front door, past the other man guarding it. Her eyes scanned the layout. Three long buildings formed a U shape around a courtyard. A few smaller cabins sat along the edge.

"Some sort of camp?" she wondered out loud, not expecting an answer.

"Kinda. Local guy said it was a bible thumper's retreat. Fuck if I know what that means." He gestured to a cabin just outside of the main area. "Goin' over there Spitfire. Kevin's got some questions for ya. Best answer 'em or he gets mean." He wasn't sure where the warning had come from.

"I'm aware. We have a history." Alex tried to hide her apprehension as they approached Kevin's cabin. The man hated her and damn if she would give up information about her group. He towered over her almost six foot frame by a good five inches and even now outweighed her by a good amount. No matter how much training she had, she couldn't take him down without help. Alex doubted she'd find that help here.

As they approached the door, she slipped her hands behind her neck, unclasping the locket's chain. "Merle?"

"What?" He had started to regret telling her his name.

"Can you hold onto this for me?" She pressed the locket into his hand before he could refuse. A myriad of emotions crossed his face as he realized what he was holding.

"Where'd ya get this?" He snarled, sounding almost identical to his younger brother.

"Daryl gave it to me," she admitted quietly right before the door swung open.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- This chapter gets a little vicious and racist. Just a warning**

* * *

Merle's hand clenched tightly around the locket. He wanted to grab the woman who stood facing Kevin and demand answers. It wouldn't help any of them to do that though. He glared at the look on the tall man's face. The slick smile on his face hid a horrible temper and disrespect for women.

"Ahh, Redneck, thank you for bringing Miss Cane to me. Why don't you go enjoy dinner? I'll take care of her."

He grunted a response as the woman snorted. Kevin's lips flatted as he grasped her by the upper arm and drug her into his cabin. The door slammed with an ominous thud.

Merle turned and walked away slowly, his mind going a mile a minute. The locket's clasp dug into his palm. He walked towards the dining area, ducking into the shadows of the building. Using a thumbnail, he pried the clasp open, rocking back as the faded photo of his brother stared up at him. His own younger face glowered out from the other side.

"_Come on sweetheart. I want to keep a picture of you with me always. I already got your brother's in here." His mother's deep brown eyes were shadowed by dual black eyes. He sighed and held still, letting her snap his picture with an ancient 35mm camera. "I know you're a teen now Merle, but you'll always be my little guy." _

_Merle would have hugged her if her arm wasn't in a sling and bruises covered her back. Pops had beaten her badly enough she landed in the hospital this time. No one bought his car accident story, but no one would question it either. The bastard brought home a silver locket to "apologize". More like buy her silence. It was stolen probably, but he wouldn't upset his Mom by being an ass and saying it aloud. It was his job to keep her, and Daryl, safe since Pops wouldn't._

_That locket had sat around her neck through cancer treatments, doctor's appointments, and more beatings. When her body finally gave out, Pops refused to bury it with her. "Fuckin' things made of silver. Why'd I put it in da ground?" he had growled when Daryl had requested she wear it. He went on a bender for almost two weeks after that, selling off all of his wife's jewelry to pay for it._

Merle had no idea how his little brother had managed to steal it from their father. But now, years later, he was glad it had happened. He pushed away from the wall, stalking over to the weapons cache. Caleb sneered as he neared the door. "Whatcha want Redneck?"

"The women Kevin brought in . . . they have any weapons on 'em?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Answer the damn question ya jackass." He glared at the younger man who blanched at the glower. He knew no one like him, but most of the men were terrified of him.

"Uhh, yea. The blonde had a few knives on her. The brunette was armed to the teeth. Three knives, a pistol, a rifle, and, you won't believe it, but a damn crossbow."

"A bow?"

"Yeah. Bitch must've thought she was Robin Hood. Don't know what we'll do with a bow. No one here knows how to shoot one."

Merle grunted, refusing to acknowledge he knew how to shoot, missing a hand or not. "Women don't know shit," he muttered, knowing a response was expected.

Caleb leered. "Heard both women are lookers. Wonder if Kevin'll put 'em in rotation?"

"Don't know, don't care," Merle growled and stalked off. _"Fuckin' assholes,"_ he thought angrily.

* * *

Daryl paced the small room. Hershel had kicked him out of the clinic an hour ago. Glenn had brought an unconscious Davis back two hours ago and the older man wasn't any closer to waking up. It meant he wasn't any closer to bringing Ria home. He felt trapped, not just by walls, but the feeling of dread seeping into his bones. _"I let her go. I wasn't there and she gets taken. Why the fuck did I listen to her?"_

A knock sounded on the door and Rick let himself in, Cat Named Dog slinking in behind him. "Davis woke up," he said, skipping a greeting. "We know who took her."

"Who? Where are they? When we goin?"

"Daryl, sit," Rick's tone made it clear it wasn't a request. Daryl complied, waiting to hear the news with dread.

"Davis was ambushed by three men. They were already in the house. He turned around, thinking Alex was done when he was grabbed and struck over the head with a gun butt. It happened quickly, but he knew one of the men. It was a guy named Kevin."

"Kevin . . ." He trailed off, trying to remember how he knew the name. "Wait, didn't Ria kick him out? For tryin' to rape someone?"

Rick nodded once.

"Fuck Rick, we gotta go _now._ Who knows what that asshole might do to her?"

"Daryl, it's nearly sunset. We can't track the truck with the sun down."

"So we just sit here and _wait?_ We let that fucker do whatever he can to her? Fuck that Rick!"

"Daryl! None of us wants to wait brother. No one wants to leave her with him. There's a goddamn line of people wanting to go look for her at sun up. But, if we go out now, it's just four or five more people who might be lost to us."

He scrubbed a hand across his eyes. "I get it man. I'll wait, but I'm goin' at sunup. Anyone goin' with best be ready before then."

Rick clasped his shoulder. "I get it. You, Glenn, Davis, and Maggie are going."

"Sure Davis should go?"

"Oddly, he's fine. No signs of a concussion or other injuries. He's carrying a bunch of guilt. We both know how that feels. And Maggie's going . . . just in case."

"Thanks man."

Rick walked to the door, opened it, and pulled in Daryl's bow and cleaning kit. "Figured you might need a distraction tonight. Don't tell Alex."

Daryl gave his friend a half hearted smile and reached for the bow and kit. Rick walked quietly from the room. Cat Named Dog gracefully jumped onto the chair, butting her head under his chin. "Git away," he mumbled, pushing the white fluff ball off his lap. She jumped back up on his lap, nonplussed. Her claws dug into his jeans as she circled and settled, ears perked as she stared him down.

"Snowflake ain't a name for ya. You're stubborn, not delicate. Still gonna call you Dog. Ria gave ya the name, so it stays." He settled a palm on the cat's back, refusing to admit to himself that the sleek white cat made him feel just a bit closer to Ria that night.

* * *

Alex met Kevin's smile with a purely bored looked. _"Never let a predator see your fear Allie Cat. It only gives them more power."_ It wasn't under she was older that her Dad's words took on a second meaning. He wasn't just talking about the animals in the woods.

"Well Alex, welcome to my humble little compound. It obviously isn't as nice as yours. No tall walls or cabinets full of food." Alex could hear the false sincerity oozing from his words and refused to respond. He pushed her into a chair, using his height to tower over her.

"How are things over at your darling school? Any newcomers?"

Alex rolled her shoulders back, trying to train her features into an expressionless mask. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a response. Kevin propped a hip on the couch behind him, eyes focused on her.

"Not going to answer hmm? Well, no matter. I had a visitor who filled me in."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but still refused to reply.

"Oh yes. Lucas. You remember him don't you?" Kevin's smile turned predatory as Alex tried to mask fear and anger. "You do I see. I brought him back after pulling three undead off of him. Luckily they had only just begun chewing on him. You did that to him Alex. You sentenced him to death."

She drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes, her jaw clenching. Realistically she knew it was Lucas who left, who killed Jonathan, and who tried to hurt her. Emotionally all she could think about was the awkward friend she had met almost a decade before.

Kevin's hand connected with her cheek sharply. "Don't close your eyes. You think you can just block all this out? Block me out? Sorry sweetheart, but that isn't happening." He pulled on her hair, tipping her head up. "Lucas filled me in on a bit before I put him out of his misery. About how you're fucking some redneck and the school is overrun with niggers and spics. Apparently you're not as smart as I thought."

Her eyes watered from the sting on her cheek. "My school, my rules," she finally responded and regretted almost immediately. He slapped her again.

"That will be changing shortly. You and I have a lot to talk about. As you can see, my men and I are living . . . quite rustically. Your compound would fit us much better. So, you will provide us with the weapons Lucas told me about. Then we will return to Huntsville where I will select who stays and who goes. It will be under my control."

"Uh huh. You think I'm going to waltz in there and hand it over to you? Think again."

"Oh, I'm sure I can . . . persuade you."

The fist to her chin provided a demonstration on how he planned his persuasion.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- So I want to apologize for how long this took to get out. Between final moving stuff, a family wedding, job hunting, and plain old writers block, I couldn't get anything out. However, that all seems to have settled down so hopefully I'll return to more consistent postings!**

* * *

Merle sulked in the shadows beside Kevin's cabin. The windows facing the woods were open. The occasional sound of a smack, followed by a pained whimper would drift out. In his pocket, his mother's locket felt like it weighed a ton. The girl was tough; he had to admit that much. She'd be in there for an hour. During that time he'd heard her moan in pain only once and no tears.

The second time however, spurred him into moving. He didn't think it through, but his mind was caught up in sounds from the past. His hand pounded on the door. A scowling Kevin threw the door open. "What do you want Redneck," he snarled.

"Well fuck, I was gonna tell ya that the screaming the bitch was doin' is travelin' through the woods. But if ya want the damn geeks on ya ass, it's your job to clean 'em up."

Kevin's breath was ragged. He glanced over his shoulder at the body lying curled in a fetal position on the floor. She hadn't broken and it pissed him off. "Fine. I'm done with her for now. You can take her back. Let her drink, but no food. Oh, and these." He walked over to a desk pushed against the wall. He rummaged between the bottles on the top and pulled out a pill container. Merle eyed him passively, his stomach clenching a bit.

"Two oxy's should help loosen her tongue tomorrow. No food will help that," Kevin murmured to him quietly. "But, remember they're not for you Redneck. I'll know." With that he turned and walked out the door, heading towards the mess hall.

Merle strode across the room to the prone woman. "Lets go Spitfire. He's gone." She didn't move. If it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of her back, he'd think she was dead. "Damn woman, I ain't carryin' ya back now get up."

Alex rolled onto her back, staring at him with blank pain filled eyes.

"Fuck it all woman, Dixon's don't deal with weak women. Daryl ain't no different. So ya can lie there and take it, or get ya ass up and move."

She shook her head, the pain clearing out slightly. Alex uncurled from her ball. Her shirt was torn, face already turning blue in areas. Merle's eyes settled on a line of stitches across her shoulder, yellow bruises around her neck shaded with the beginnings of new ones. He offered her his hand, helping her stand up. Her left arm hung limply by her side. "Let's go," he ordered softly.

He guided her towards the door with his handless arm. She walked slowly, pain evident in her movements. "Where's my brother?" The question had been on his mind for months. Now he had a person who could answer it and damn if he would wait any longer.

"My camp," she responded listlessly. "He's with my group."

"Where?" he growled.

A wry, painful smile crossed her lips. "You sound like him. Exasperated and pissed off at the same time. I got a camp maybe five miles away, if that."

"Well fuck. He been that close this whole time?"

"No. Not the whole time." Her breath caught in her throat as they walked slightly uphill.

"Can't keep callin' ya Spitfire. What's your name?"

"Alex. Most everyone calls me Alex."

Silence stretched between the two as he walked her through the door of the building. Alex took in the addition of four more women, most looked shell shocked and wary. Merle shut the door to the holding room behind him. The blonde in the room eyed him. Drug induced memories floated into his mind hazily. "Sugartits?" he questioned.

"It's _Andrea_ Merle," she stated flatly.

"They picked you up separately," he growled suspiciously.

Alex dropped onto a cot gingerly, her arm still dangling. "They did. Parts of the group got separated during an attack."

"Someone else found me. She and I had split up when your group showed up. I got caught, she didn't." Andrea's voice was filled with sadness.

"Ya can't stay here," Merle stated bluntly. "The people here are a bunch of assholes pussies. They ain't like Officer Friendly and crew."

"How the hell do you expect us to get outta here?" Andrea questioned.

"I get ya out in the mornin'. The pussies are usually hung over in the mornin'. Can slip out then."

Alex eyed him. "And we'll get passed the front guard how exactly?"

"I'll figure it out. Ain't stayin' here if I got family nearby. Dixon's-"

"Watch out for each other. I know." Alex tried to smile, but it came out as more of a wince.

"Best we take care of that arm tonight. Think it's dislocated. Gotta pop it back in." Merle saw the resigned look on her face as she nodded yes.

"Sugar-, err, Andrea, hold her front steady. It's gonna hurt like a bitch." Andrea nodded and positioned herself against Alex's front, bracing the other woman. Merle grabbed a rag from his pocket and handed it to her. "Bite on that. Keep ya from screamin'. Alex nodded again, biting down on the rag. He stood behind her and with a short vicious shove popped her shoulder back into place.

Alex moaned loudly against the rag, her eyes tearing up. Andrea ran her hands across the other woman's back to offer comfort.

Merle stepped back. Alex had sagged against Andrea, but seemed to be holding it together. "Rip up a sheet and make yerself a sling. I, uhh, got some oxy if ya want it. Kevin expects ya to take it."

Alex shook her head emphatically. "No, no drugs. He wants them to loosen my tongue. I'll survive."

Merle's brow raised slightly. He knew from experience a dislocated shoulder hurt like a bitch. The fact she wouldn't medicate had him reassessing the younger woman once again. "Whatever. Just be ready to go in the mornin'. If ya wanna get outta here, we gotta move fast."

"We'll be ready Merle," Andrea responded. "Think you could get us some weapons too? I don't think any of us want to be out there unarmed."

Merle snorted. "Jackasses have the weapons locked up. Gotta check 'em out. Can only carry on yer shift. Not to mention someone's always guardin' the door."

Alex turned away from Andrea, cradling her arm. She seemed to zone out for a moment, before looking at him. "Could you drug the guy? Crush up those oxy and put it in a beer or coffee? Should be enough to cause someone to zone out enough."

Merle shot the brunette a devious smile. "I like the way your mind works Spitfire. I sure can do that. Now, I gots to go before someone gets suspicious. Y'all sleep; I'll come for ya early." He turned away and walked towards the door. Before leaving he pinned alex with a steely glower. "If I find out ya been fuckin' with me, ya won't just need to worry about the geeks. Ya got it?"

Alex sighed, remembering how distrustful Daryl was at first. She should have expected it. "I'm not 'fucking with you' Merle. He's at my camp. You'll see him soon." The older man nodded once, trying to keep his face impassive. He was a man for Christ's sake. A real man didn't let his emotions rule him. The door slammed behind him.

Alex gingerly slid up the cot, leaning her head against the cool rough wood. Andrea pulled out the knife and sliced a sheet in to a square, creating a crude but effective sling. She helped slide Alex's arm in and tied it around her neck. "Still think we can trust him," she questioned quietly.

"Don't have much of a choice. Merle's our best chance out of here. He wants to see his brother. Hope that's enough motivation for him."

"The Merle I knew would swallow those pills the minute he left. I hope he can control himself."

"I do too Andrea."

Andrea reached into the pocket of the coat Alex lent her. "I managed to hide a biscuit for you. Not much, but it's something." She handed the food over and took off the jacket. "Put this back on. You need it since Kevin sliced your shirt."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Alex forced the food down her throat. Her body protested as she shifted into a prone position. "I'm going to try and sleep for a bit. You should too. I'm not sure when Merle'll be back for us."

"You're right. I'll take the cot closest to the bed. Let's hope this is our only night here."

"I'm counting on it. Tomorrow night we'll be back with my camp, come hell or high water."

"Hate to break it to you, I think hell is already here."

Alex couldn't stop the giggle. "Well then, hopefully no floods tonight. God's already caused the dead to rise, he could hold off on the next great flood for awhile."

Andrea snorted. "You're getting loopy. Go to sleep. We need to be sharp out there."

The two women settled onto the hard cots. Both Alex's body and heart ached. She hated causing her people, especially Daryl, stress. _"I'll be home soon. Then we can plan revenge,"_ was the mantra going through her head as she drifted off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

__**A/N- So I owe you all a huge apology with how long it's taken for me to get these chapters out. I finally found a job and the routine has me writing again so yay! In fact the next chapter is already written ( I know!) and the chapter after that is started (_I know!)_.  
**

**I'm thinking there will be 5, maybe 6 chapters to go after this one! Thanks for those who have added, commented, and PM'd me. I always love hearing from people so please message me.  
**

**Also, bonus points and love for the first person who catches the reference to MarionArnold's story "Polar". We're having too much fun cross referencing each other :)  
**

* * *

_A loud shriek pierced the air. All of them take off running, spread out. Everyone looked around, searching for the cause. _

_The smell hits him first. He's known it his whole life. His eyes move frantically in the darkness. He knows that it's close. A bolt finds its way into the head of another faceless geek._

_The sight causes his stomach to clench and turn. His dinner threatens to make a re-appearance. His voice is harsh and full of pain as he yells for the others. _

_Rick was bordering on frantic. He couldn't distinguish the different sobs and cries of the woman around him. He heard Rick issuing orders rapid fire, trying to gain control. Hershel calmly, gently, redirected him. Nothing could be done. He watched the fire leave the other man's eyes. Resigned, the gun slid from his holster. He watched as, once again, the group left Rick to do the heavy lifting. _

_His hand covered Rick's, taking the gun from him. He turned back to the body writhing and gasping in pain in front of him. "Goodbye brother," he said softly, looking into blue eyes. Not Dale's eyes . . . Ria's. Her body is bruised, battered, and broken, but not bitten like Dale's had been. She pushed her head towards the gun. "Please," she begged softly, urging him to pull the trigger._

"Fuck," he exhaled as he sat up in his, their, bed. Reliving Dale's death was bad enough, but to see Ria there instead caused his gut to clench. He pushed the cat off his stomach and sat up, cradling his head in his hands. With a groan he scrubbed a hand across his eyes, willing the remnants of the dream to disappear.

The walls of the room he shared with Alex felt as if they were closing in on him. The sheets carried a faint hint of her scent and the incessant purr of the kitten she demanded they rescue vibrated through the mattress. She had snuck under his skin and he couldn't shake her out. Even the sight of his crossbow brought forth memories of their time out in the woods.

He knew going back to sleep wasn't going to happen, not until his Ria was back. The clock on the wall proclaimed it was still hours until sunrise. Daryl rolled from the bed, ignoring the petulant meows from Cat Named Dog as he jostled her sleep space. He threw clothes on blindly. He headed towards the door, and then turned with a scowl on his face. The crossbow went across his back and Dog got tucked into a pocket. Satisfied, he stalked out of the room and down the silent halls.

The kitchen was still blessedly empty when he entered. He placed the kitten down next to the bowl filled with water. Daryl grabbed a piece of the nearly over ripe fruit sitting on the counter. He scowled at the slightly fermented taste. _"Well hell little brother. Ya ate worse when ya were little. Goin' soft now that you got a woman?"_ Silently he cursed his subconscious. He dropped a few pieces of jerky into the kitten's bowl as he stalked out of the kitchen, no real purpose to his wanderings.

Daryl found himself outside the door to the main office. He pushed the door open slightly. The room was stale, but carried no coppery undertones of blood that he expected. Cautiously, he stepped in, eyes going to where he last saw Alex bending over a body, a pool of blood surrounding her.

There was no trace of it. Yes, the carpet was darker, but a stain should be visible. He padded over to the spot silently, trying to ignore the twisting in his stomach. A quick touch to the spot confirmed it was damp. He sniffed his hand, catching the scent of soap. Someone had been cleaning the spot, pretty damn often if it was almost gone. Whoever it was hadn't said anything, of that he was sure. It was unspoken that the office was off limits until Alex was ready.

He contemplated that as he glanced around the room. This space here was all her too. He could see her sitting on the chair curled up. Alex pensively staring out the big window. Her telling him to try and attack her. Jonathan's head cradled in her lap as he bled out. _"Damn it woman. When I get ya back, you're never leaving again. I can't take this."_ Resolved to bring her back, alive damn it, he headed to the weaponry. He might not know what would happen at sun-rise, but the weapons they carried would be in perfect working order.

* * *

The two little pills sitting in his pocket called to him, teased him. Did he really need both for what he had planned? One couldn't hurt him; in fact, taking the edge off may help him. Right? He'd been good. It had been almost a month since Merle had used anything, except the occasional bottle of beer.

His missing hand flared with phantom pains. He flashed to that afternoon on the roof in Atlanta. The geeks desperate for his flesh were trying to break through the door. The dull saw called to him as memories of the brig flashed in front of his eyes. Cocaine coursed through his system, dulling his senses until that first shock of pain from the blade cutting his flesh brought tears to his eyes. He'd lost his brother once because his drug addled brain couldn't concentrate. Was he willing to do that again? This time he wouldn't be alone, he'd be dragging two women with him. One of whom apparently had snared his little brother.

So, the pills stayed tucked into his pocket as he tried to catch a few hours of sleep. The sweet relief of oblivion wouldn't be his this night. He tossed on his narrow mattress, dozing off for short periods of time. He woke himself a few hours before dawn when he heard the return of a few of his camp mates. They were obviously drunk.

Merle hauled himself off the bunk and slunk out of the lodge, sticking to the shadows where he was most comfortable. He let himself into the main lodge, grabbed a beer off a shelf. The stuff tasted like warm piss, but most of them didn't complain. He popped the top with a church key. As he returned it, his eyes landed on the bottle of over the counter pain meds. Merle grabbed the bottle, shoving it into a pocket in his vest. Spitfire would be sore and if she wouldn't take the good drugs, he was damn sure he'd make her take those. _"Well hell, I'm goin' as soft as my little brother. Caring about how a woman feels. Next thing ya know I'll be lustin' after some faggot's ass"._ Before sitting down at a lone table he grabbed the prescription pills from his pocket, still debating how to get them into Jackson, the night guard on the shed that held their weapons. His hands clenched tightly around them as his body trembled with the thought of disconnecting from reality.

The sound of grumbling distracted him before he could take a swallow of the bitter liquid. Jackson was leading a group of three women from the back room. The sight of the battered, shut down women was like a wave of ice water against his skin. Jackson shot Merle a look of pure contempt. The younger man thought he was above trivial duties like escorting prisoners and guarding doors.

"Hey Redneck, why don't you give me that beer and do something useful for a change?"

"Why the hell should I?" Merle wasn't going to fight much, but knew if he agreed too easily the other man would be suspicious.

"Cuz I told you too. Don't want it to get back to Kevin you're not willing to work with the group," he threatened.

"Whatever ya jackass." Merle put the two pills onto the table, crushing them slightly with the edge of the beer bottle. As he stood, his hand brushed the pill pieces into the opening of the bottle, watching them dissolve almost instantly. He sauntered over to the other man, taking his sweet time to let the bigger pieces become absorbed into the liquid.

Jackson scowled as he grabbed the beer bottle from Merle, taking a deep drink. The dark, bitter flavor of hops covered the medicinal bite of the crushed pills. "Take 'em back to the hold. I gotta take over at the weapons shed."

Merle grunted in response, jerking his head towards the door. The women walked like docile sheep to the lodge they called home. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the treatment of these women sickened him. They weren't chattel to be bargained over and used.

As they neared the lodge he jerked his head towards Charlie, the man guarding the woman's lodge. "I'm droppin' these off 'n pickin' up the two new ones."

"No one said anything about the other two leaving," he responded suspiciously.

"Kevin wants 'em," he gruffly stated.

"At this time? Pretty damn early."

"Who said he slept yet?" Merle growled his response out, getting his usual response.

"Fine. Take 'em." Charlie unlocked the door and Merle herded the women in.

* * *

As Alex rolled over, pain shot through her body. Bruises had formed as she slept and her muscles had tensed. She groaned quietly as cold air seeped into the blankets. Her body instinctively went to curl up next to Daryl's, missing him immediately. _"Two weeks sleeping next to someone and you're spoiled. Suck it up Alexandria."_ She shifted gingerly, trying not to jostle her aching shoulder joint. The makeshift sling did little to keep it stabilized and each movement caused it to protest violently.

She slept fitfully, pain and loneliness waking her periodically. Her body and mind were in the hazy state between sleep and wakefulness when she dimly heard the door open. She vaguely heard Andrea shift on her cot.

"Git up Spitfire. We gotta get movin'." The raspy voice cut through the haze, its semi familiar timbre lulling her into security. A large hand nudged her insistently. A hand larger than Daryl's. "C'mon woman. We gotta move." The exasperation in the voice she now identified as Merle's was so like his younger brother's.

Alex sat up slowly, her body protesting even that slight movement. She bit back a whimper as Andrea helped her up and adjusted the sling around her neck. Merle rolled his eyes and huffed out an exasperated breath. He reached into his vest and pulled out a familiar red bottle of Tylenol and shook out a handful of pills. "Take 'em," he demanded gruffly. She grabbed them and downed them dry, knowing they'd help, even if just a bit.

"Alright, let's get outta here." Merle led them out of the back room, both women moving quietly to try and let the other women sleep. Andrea's shoulders slumped and Alex didn't need to feign the pain in her steps. The three walked down towards Kevin's cabin, then slipped into the lengthening shadows. Their footsteps were dampened by the leaves carpeting the ground. He motioned them deeper into the shadow as he walked up to Jackson.

The arrogant man sat sprawled out on a stool, his body pliant under the double dose of oxy in his system. "Hey Jackson," Merle called out quietly. The man didn't move. He grasped the man beneath the arms and shifted him to the ground, sprawling him out.

"Here," Alex whispered to Merle, handing him a few empty beer bottles she found hidden besides the building. He placed them haphazardly around the other man and motioned for the two women to follow him.

The weapons hold was a goldmine of pilfered firearms, axes, and makeshift weapons. "Load up," Merle ordered gruffly. "More we take, the less they have." All three set to grabbing as many weapons as they could. Alex combed through the cache, grabbing her "personal" weapons first. Merle watched her posture change as she strapped on her weaponry. The knives quickly slipped into pockets, the rifle sat along her back. She palmed a pistol and her gaze went soft, as if she was comfortable. As she picked up the crossbow, her gaze turned predatory as her body relaxed slightly. She turned, content with her stash, eyeing up the other weapons in the room.

A glint of silver caught her eye. Alex reached with her good hand and pulled down a broadsword, wincing a bit as her muscles protested the weight. She quirked an eyebrow, suddenly feeling very mid-evil with a bow on her shoulder and a sword in her hand.

"Hey Spitfire, this ain't some fairy tale. Put the damn sword down."

"I wasn't planning on taking it Hotshot," she responded.

"Good. Ya can barely lift the bow, let alone a sword."

Alex rolled her eyes and placed the sword back on a shelf gently. The three fugitives looked at each other.

"This way," Merle directed. "Those men ain't trackers, but I laid a few false trails. I'll get us to the road."

Alex smiled faintly. "Good. Then we head home."


	36. Chapter 36

The sun was cresting over the walls of the school as the group congregated by the cars. All wore expressions of deadly intent. They had a mission and nothing would stop them from following through. Rick eyed the group as they loaded the vehicle with weapons, food, and a medical kit. His stomach twisted, hoping it wasn't going to be needed. He wasn't sure what Daryl might do if it was.

Rick sought the other man out. He placed a hand on Daryl's forearm and met his grim look with one of his own. "You do what needs to be done. You bring her, and the rest of the group, back here safely."

Daryl nodded tersely, his mind already out on the road. His mind had been play scenarios through since he sat down in the weaponry to clean and reassemble the guns they were taking. They had all met there and armed themselves. None of them wanted to take a life, but if it meant getting one of their own back safely, they would.

Glenn got in the driver's seat, Daryl in the passenger. Maggie, and Davis piled into the back seat, none of them speaking. Rick watched the vehicle exit the safety of the school yard and pull away. Lori slid in next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. His arm slung around her shoulder.

"He'll bring her home," Lori said confidently.

"I hope so. Not sure he can take another loss. Merle and Sophia were hard enough for him."

"Alex is stronger than you realize. Plus her mind isn't clouded with drugs and she's not a child."

"A person can only take so much. She hadn't even recovered from Lucas."

"You need to have confidence in both of them Rick. Daryl will travel to hell and back for someone he cares about."

He smiled and brushed a kiss against her hair. "I'll do my best." His hand curled protectively over the curl of his unborn child as he stared unseeingly at the gates.

* * *

The drive back into town was silent. Maggie scanned the sides of the abandoned highway for signs of life, or of the undead. Davis sat stock still, his face stony as he tried, and failed, to keep his guilt hidden from the rest. Daryl brooded and tried to run best, and worst, case situations through his head. He absolutely refused to consider what would happen if they found her dead.

A small group of walkers wandered aimlessly near the front of the hunting shop. Silently he, Maggie, and Davis stepped from the car and approached the group. Two bolts, an ax, and an ice pick later the group was disposed of with brutal efficiency. It should bother him, he thought as they re-entered the SUV, the way they could now kill without a second thought. He pushed his musings away as they turned into a residential area.

As they approached the home Alex had once shared with Eric, Daryl felt a slight twinge. The paint on the two story house was peeling and the yard overgrown, but even now he could see it was bigger and nicer than anything he ever would've been able to afford. He pushed aside his old feelings of doubt aside, trying to concentrate on finding his Ria and bring her back to their home.

Glenn pulled the SUV to a stop slightly away from where the truck that carried her away had stood. Daryl exited the car. "Stay here," he ordered.

"But-,"

"None of y'all are trackers Chinaman. Best if ya don't mess up the trail. Gonna be hard enough as it is. Never tried trackin' a damn truck before."

Glenn sat back, defeated. Daryl walked towards the stain on the concrete. His jaw tightened as he saw faint traces of blood mixed with radiator fluid. He started following the dried outlines of the droplets still visible on the concrete. _"Glad it didn't rain last night. Whole trail woulda been wiped out. Spots are damn faint as it is."_ He heard Glenn start the SUV up and begin to follow him.

He took his time, double checking that the trail he was following was fresh. He would ride in the vehicle for a short distance and then re-establish the trail. A headache had formed behind his eyes. _"Animals in the woods are so much easier,_" he groused to himself silently.

* * *

Merle had been watching her since they stepped foot in the woods. His first impression of Alex had been wrong. He might not have expected her to whine, but he didn't expect a damn woods guide. They were barely 20 feet into the woods before he heard her mumbling to herself.

"What are you talking about," Andrea questioned in a whisper.

"I'm damn loud. I haven't made this much noise in the woods since I was ten," Alex complained sullenly.

Merle couldn't hide his snort. "Loud woman? I could barely hear ya!"

"I could hear myself Hotshot, that's bad enough," she retorted.

"We aint' huntin' Spitfire. Ya could walk the woods with bells on and they ain't gonna hear ya."

"Yeah, well, I have my pride."

He huffed a breath out. "I think ya can make an exception seein' as someone beat on ya last night. Give yerself a break Spitfire."

Alex shot him a confused look, but lapsed into silence. The trio walked through the woods slowly. A grudging respect was beginning to form in him for these two women. Andrea could move quieter than he remembered and Alex was nearly silent, even injured and sore.

The sun had just barely begun to rise when they had fled and none wanted to fall upon a stray walker. As light penetrated the forest, they picked the pace up slightly. Merle didn't take them straight to the road. They spent time doubling back and even crossed a shallow, rocky riverbed. The trickle of water would disguise their footprints as they walked along the edge.

At the sound of a faint snarl, Merle whipped around. A legless corpse had pulled its decayed body out from under a bush. Before he could react, Alex had unsheathed the knife on her him and jabbed it into the walker's temple. She winced as she removed it with a sickening pop. Merle stalked over to her, anger and concern warring in him.

"What the hell ya doin' woman?" he practically snarled at her.

"Killing a walker?"

"Ya hurt for Christ sakes. Sugar-, errr, Andrea 'n I'll handle 'em. Ya understand?"

"I can take care of myself, injured or not Merle Dixon." She couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice.

Merle took a deep breath, ready to explode, when Andrea interjected calmly. "Listen to him. We don't have the resources to help you out here if your shoulder dislocates again or your stitches rip."

Alex stared at the other two, frustrated at being ganged up on, and then let out a long sigh. "Fine," she relented.

The three continued in silence. Merle wanted to be frustrated at the slow pace, but couldn't summon the emotion. Andrea had been a slight woman from what he could recall, but now she was skin and bones. Alex was trying to hide the pain, but he saw how she would grimace or hear the catch of her breath when it got too bad. He viciously

The trio emerged from the woods and onto the main highway. Alex turned to Merle, "Any idea what road this is?"

"It's State Road 100. Know it Spitfire?"

"Yeah I do. I can get us back. I think we need to stick to the woods a bit though. It will give us cover better than the road."

Andrea nodded in agreement, signs of fatigue etched onto her face. Alex gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "We'll be there soon. I promise."

"I'm counting on it." The two women shared a smile before they headed towards the shadows of the trees. They stayed close enough to the road to hear vehicles, but far enough in to avoid detection. Half an hour passed before Merle held a hand up when he heard the dull roar of an engine. It came from the direction they were traveling in.

Alex nudged Merle. "Got those binoculars? I should be able to tell if it's one of our vehicles."

"Yea." He handed them over. She snuck out into the ditch beside the road. Alex cursed under her breath as she attempted to focus them one handed. She grinned when the dark SUV came into focus. It moved slowly and stopped every fifteen feet or so. A familiar figure, still too far away to truly be in focus, would get out and examine the ground. Alex's breath caught in her throat as she turned back to Merle and Andrea. "It's them," she stated simply.

"Ya sure?" Merle demanded. Andrea's face simply lit with undisguised hope.

"Yeah. Daryl's following the trail I hoped would work."

"The what?"

"I poked a hole in the radiator hose of Kevin's truck. It stained the concrete. I hoped he could follow it."

Merle couldn't help it; he let out a barking laugh. "Spitfire, yer somethin' else."

She blushed lightly. "They're moving slow. We they get closer, I'll show myself. It should be me alone."

"No! You can't leave us." Andrea's voice was laced with panic.

"I won't," Alex soothed. "I don't know how emotional they are. I don't want you or Merle hurt because they shot first and asked questions second. I promise you, I won't leave you."

"I don't like it, but she's right. We wait Sugartits." Andrea glared at Merle for the use of the vulgar nick name, exactly like he planned. He could work with anger better than panic.

The three waited impatiently. When the SUV got close enough she could make out the details, Alex stepped forward after giving Andrea's hand one last squeeze. She palmed her pistol, bow slung comfortably over her shoulder. With a deep breath and a prayer Daryl looked before shooting, Alex made her way to the middle of the road.

* * *

Glenn saw the figure emerge first. "We got company," he commented as he hit the brakes.

Daryl's eyes swung to the figure emerging from the woods. He couldn't make out details in the early morning sun, but the gait was relatively smooth. "That ain't a walker," he ground out, pushing the car door open and hopped out, anger and anticipation coursing through his veins. They stood apart, his bow aimed at the figure.

"Thought we were passed this phase Daryl," the figure spoke in an achingly familiar voice.

His bow dropped slightly. "Ria," he breathed. His eyes scanned the sides of the road, sure it was a trap. He heard the others exiting the vehicle behind him, weapons cocking as he inched his way towards her.

"It's me Daryl. I'm fine."

"Bullshit," he said flatly, eyes taking in the bruises on her face and the arm encased in a homemade sling.

"Okay, maybe not fine. But I'm here." She smiled slightly at the suspicious look on his face. "Remember the horn code I gave Rick before leaving?" He nodded once. "Two honks then." Daryl's hand tightened on the bow and the others raised their weapons, scanning their surroundings.

"Don't be mad, but I didn't exactly follow your last directions to me. Apparently I can't help but take in strays," she teased lightly, trying to get him to relax.

"Whatcha talkin'about Ria?"

"Don't shoot okay?" Alex turned towards the woods. "It's okay. Come on out you two." Alex watched the group's weapons turn towards the area she called out to. Glenn and Maggie's weapons dropped in shock as the leggy blonde stepped out.

"An. . .Andrea?" Glenn choked out. With a small cry she bounded across the road and threw herself into their arms.

Daryl was so in shock, he almost missed the second, broader figure step out. "Oh shit," he heard Glenn mutter. His bow dropped from his shoulder, thinking maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Didn't I teach ya to never drop yer weapon little brother?" A scowl marred Merle's face.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- Wow. Y'all are great. I can't believe the outpouring of new story follows and the great PMs I've gotten from people. I love getting them and I'd LOVE to read your feedback new followers! The next 2 chapters are a little slower, but needed!**

* * *

The two brothers stared at each other, neither willing, nor sure how, to make the first move. Neither noticed the others around them going silent and still with uncertainty. Alex sighed in exasperation and gingerly walked her way towards Merle. She got close and murmured quietly to him. "You forget how to talk Hotshot?" Her eyes flashed in challenged.

Merle sneered at her and turned back to his brother. "Ya had to go an' get a woman with a smart mouth didn'tcha boy?"

Daryl stiffed at the verbal jab and Davis started forward. Alex just laughed and then grimaced in pain. "Someone has to keep you Dixon men on your toes. Guess that honor falls to me."

Merle's arm went around her waist and pulled her against him. He gently guided her over to his brother and slipped his arm away. Glenn's jaw dropped in disbelief. He never believed it possible that Merle could be gentle. Daryl angled Alex closer to him, supporting her with his own body. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

As the adrenaline coursing through her dissipated, Alex began to sag against Daryl. "Not to break up the family reunion, but could we go home now?" she questioned.

"Yeah lady, we'll head home. Ride might be tight, but we'll manage."

Davis offered to drive. Andrea wedged herself between Glenn and Maggie in the back, needing the comfort they offered. Daryl opened the back hatch and helped Alex in, climbing in behind her. He refused to let her go. Merle hesitated slightly until Alex shot him a look again. He refused the passenger side and go into the hatch with his brother.

The silence on the ride back was one of comfort. Andrea kept a tight hold on either of the people next to her, as if she expected them to disappear. Alex was curled around Daryl as best she could. Merle noticed idly that even wrapped together, she left his brother's dominate hand clear for weapons, even though it meant her good hand was useless. Her head rested on Daryl's shoulder, eyes drifting shut. At first, no one spoke. It seemed they were all afraid to break the spell that their missing friends and family may disappear if they spoke. Eventually Alex roused herself enough to disturb the silence.

"Lucas is dead," she announced in a subdued voice. Every head turned to look at her. She sighed deeply. "Kevin told me. Said he'd been chewed on by walkers."

"Ria, he may have been lying." Daryl tried to keep his voice level.

"He knew about you and me, the rest of the group. So, even if he isn't dead, they were together at some point in the last week."

"He's dead." Merle's voice was flat. "'Bout three days ago Kevin broke his own rule 'n brought back a bitten. Put 'im in a back cabin 'n kept 'im comfortable before puttin' 'im down. Punched a wall when he died. Started rantin' about a woman. Guess he meant you Spitfire."

Daryl tightened his hold around Alex. The primal part of him was reveling in the fact that Lucas was dead. The more rational part knew that, even though Alex had been betrayed, they had been friends for many years. He felt a shudder roll through her body.

"There's nothing we can do to change what happened. I won't say he deserved it because no one does, but I won't mourn him." The tone of her words betrayed what she said. Alex knew she wouldn't mourn the man he had become, but she did mourn the man he had been.

Daryl rubbed his hand up and down Alex's injured arm gently. Andrea hesitantly began to ask Maggie and Glenn what had happened while she was apart from the group. They filled in missing pieces quietly. Alex knew they all felt guilty about how they left her at the Greene farm. Carol had voiced her guilt multiple times that Andrea was dead because of her.

The SUV rolled into the front courtyard, Rick and Hershel already striding towards it. Rick's stride broke as he saw the newcomer, before letting out a shocked cry of "Andrea!" The blonde woman took off and threw herself into his arms, crying slightly. Glenn opened the hatch of the vehicle and Rick took in the body emerging. He couldn't see the man's face, but it was instantly immediate to him that it wasn't a member of his group.

Rick brought himself to full height as he watched the man lean in and helped the feminine form he associated with Alex out of the car. Daryl hopped out immediately after, wrapping an arm around the woman. The trio walked around the car. "Well hell," he murmured as he realized that, somewhere, they had found the long lost Dixon.

"That was my thought," Andrea murmured back. "But, he seemed oddly quiet at the other camp."

Rick eyed Alex up, his jaw tightening as he took in the bruises along her face, ripped and torn shirt, and left arm in a sling. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he drawled when she drew close enough.

"Yeah, well, didn't want Hershel to get rusty," she tried to joke, knowing it fell flat.

Rick turned to Merle, sizing him up. "Merle," he stated in greeting.

"Officer Friendly." The two men began a stare down, both remembering the last time they saw each other. Irritated, Alex broke the tension.

"Merle, you and Daryl going to get me down to Hershel's clinic? I'm not sure how much longer I'll be on my feet." Her comment drew the men's gaze, but she wasn't joking. Adrenaline spent and pain flaring, Alex was swaying slightly on her feet, even with Daryl's arm wrapped around her. He grunted in response and surprised everyone, including himself, by pulling her up into his arms.

Alex wasn't much shorter than the two brothers and was the first to admit that she wasn't built like a stick. Daryl was strong, his body covered in corded, lean muscles developed from years of hunting. Merle had a broader build and military trained muscles. He'd hauled more than one passed out body through the desert in his short military stint.

"Lead on," he intoned, then followed Herschel who had cajoled Andrea into getting a full checkup.

Rick grabbed Daryl's arm, stalling the other man. "Where'd you find him?"

"We didn't. Found 'em with Ria and Andrea on the side of the road. We didn't stop and have a tea party Rick." He disengaged and stalked after his brother and the others.

Rick rubbed his temple, knowing that Merle was a complication that they hadn't planned on.

* * *

The two brothers stood in the hall outside the infirmary. The silence was uncomfortable, neither of them knowing how to broach the subjects that needed to be discussed. Eventually Daryl broke.

"We went back for ya."

"Sure ya did baby brother. That's why I cut my own hand off." He waved the stump to emphasize the point.

"Ya'd already cut it off. Followed the trail ya left through the building. Saw the geeks ya took out and where you cauterized the wound on a stove."

"Got there a little late then brother."

"Wadda want me to say Merle? We came back and ya were gone. Ya took our van. We figured ya were headin' back to camp. Got there and the damn place was crawlin' with geeks. Couldn't stay there."

"Van? I didn't steal no god damned van. Hauled my ass into a clinic, took some pills for infection 'n pain."

They were in each other's faces, neither used to the emotions that boiled under the surface. The sound of a throat clearing pulled the two apart. Rick eyed the brothers cautiously, Davis and Morgan behind him. He was slightly dismayed to see Daryl already starting to revert to the overly emotional man he had been before.

"I have a few questions for you Merle," he said calmly.

"Why the fuck ya think I'm gonna answer 'em Officer Friendly? Never said I was rejoining yer Merry Band. Came to get my brother. Don't plan on stayin' long."

"Who said I'm going with you big brother? Best not think you know me that well."

"Get a cushy place with walls 'n ya forget who's family? Shoulda figured ya'd do that." Both men's hands had clenched into tight fists. They were scant inches apart from each other.

"That's enough," Rick yelled, seeing them near throwing fists as their voices raised. "We don't need this right now."

"So ya think ya can tell all of us what to do? Fuck that."

The infirmary door flung open. Alex stood facing the men in the hallway. Her skin was pale under the bruises and her arm was encased in an actual sling. Only the tips of her fingers were visible beneath the edges of her father's black jacket. "Excuse me gentlemen," she began, her voice soft, so soft they had to shut up to hear her. "Not everyone living here wants to hear y'all roaring at each other."

Her gaze settled on all of them before continuing. "Now then, I want y'all to remember something. You don't have to like each other. I can't force you to respect each other, but I will not let you disrupt or upset other people here. I expect everyone here to work with each other. Am I clear on that?"

All of the men nodded their heads in assent. "Good. Now that we have that cleared up, Merle." She twisted to look at the man. Daryl knew no one else saw the brief flinch that crossed his brother's face. He was expecting to be sent away again.

"You've got more knowledge of the other group than anyone. Do you think they know we've gone?"

Merle's eyes widened for just a moment, thrown off by being asked a question, not being kicked out. "Probably seen 'ole Jackson passed out. Dunno about y'all yet."

"How long do you think they'll search for us?"

"Eh, a bit. 'Til they figure out I'm with y'all. They'll head here right quick then."

Alex contemplated his words for a moment. "Okay then. Doc doped me up, so I'm no good. Davis, you and Rick know our security routines best. I want you to make sure we stay secure. Merle, you and Daryl are our best hunters. Grab a group and see if you can head 'em off before they get here. Morgan, you grab T-Dog and make sure all interior projects are done just in case there's some sort of standoff."

The five men stared at her wide eyed. In the course of five minutes she had diffused a blow up between siblings, assessed a situation, and begun a plan. She slumped against the door lightly. "Guys, I ran a classroom with eight to ten volatile teenage boys. Y'all aren't that much different." She gave a giggle which spurred Daryl into moving.

"Ya alright lady?"

Hershel appeared in the doorway behind her. "Miss Cane needs a decent meal and rest. I gave her some muscle relaxers to help with the pain. They can make people. . .giddy."

Daryl snorted. "Great, a high Ria. Just what we need. C'mon lady, let's get ya to bed." He wrapped his arm around her again and began walking her to the stairs.

"Hey Spitfire, hold on." Merle stalked up to them, reaching into his pocket. "Figure ya want this back little sister." He held his mother's locket out to her.

Alex smiled softly at him as she grabbed it, sliding it into a pocket on her coat. She disentangled from Daryl and wrapped an arm around Merle's neck, hugging him. He stayed stiff, almost afraid of the display of emotion. "You can blame the meds if you want," she whispered to him, "but thank you for bring me home."

She pulled away and he nodded to her once. Merle pushed his way towards the stairs, not meeting anyone's eyes. Alex turned back to Daryl. "Walk me to the room hunter," she drawled, her accent on full, medicated display.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- So, originally when laying my chapters out, the was going to contain more action, less dialogue. And then the brotherly angst just started flowing and I could not contain it. So, next chapter, more action!**

* * *

Daryl guided Alex up the stairs, helping to support her body. Her muscles were tight under his hand. He knew she was in pain, muscle relaxers or no. The door to their room pushed open easily and he ushered her past the sitting area. She slid onto the bed, a groan escaping her lips.

"Help me take this stuff off? I can't do it one armed."

"Always needin' someone to take care of ya huh?" She rolled her eyes at him as he gingerly helped her slide the jacket off her right arm and down the split on her left. Daryl shifted from the bed, angry energy coursing through him when he saw her clothing below.

"I will kill that motherfucker," he promised darkly as he eyed the tattered shirt doing nothing to protect his woman's body from prying eyes. "Did he. . ." his voice trailed off, as if not saying the word meant it didn't happen.

Alex reached for him with her good arm, pulling him towards here. "Daryl, look at me." She waited until his haunted eyes met hers. "He didn't rape me. I think he wanted to, but Merle stopped him. He got me out of there."

"I shoulda been with ya," he muttered under his breath.

"No. Its better you were here." Alex cut him off before he could argue. "You would have fought them to the death. I know you. You were able to track me. Probably the only one who could have." She took a deep breath. "That's what my logical side said. But emotional Alex? Yeah, she wanted you there too."

He lifted a corner of his mouth. "Ya always talk like that when ya on meds?"

"No idea. I've never been on these before. I feel like I'm floating."

"Well then, let's get ya comfortable." Daryl eyed up the shirt one more time, not sure what to do with it.

"Cut it off me."

"What?"

"Cut it off. It's ruined and I honestly will never wear it again, so just cut it off." She reached towards the coat sitting next to her, handing Daryl the knife he had given her. He delicately sliced the fabric and drew it down her arms. His hands knotted in the torn fabric as he eyed the bruises on her back. Without thinking, he leaned down and gently kissed the edge of a bruise on her back. Alex's muscles shuddered under his lips as she, finally, relaxed slightly.

Daryl threw the scraps of fabric into the sitting room as she toed off her shoes. "Need help?" he asked quietly.

"There should be a button down nightshirt in my drawer. Could you grab it for me?"

He rummaged through her pajama drawer. From the bottom the drawer he drew out what looked to be an oversized man's dress shirt. The fabric was soft from repeated washings. He fumbled a bit with the small buttons, but managed to open enough to slip it on over her head.

He stroked a hand down her good arm. "Ya been hidin' this on me?" he teased lightly.

"Mmm, nope. Not much call for a nightshirt right now. Makes more sense to wear clothes I can move in." Alex's eyes drooped slightly.

"Alright Ria. Time for ya to sleep."

"I won't argue . . . this time." She sat gingerly on the bed, curling her legs under her body.

"Huh, maybe Doc needs to give ya these more often."

"You wouldn't know what to do if I didn't argue with you."

"True." He hesitated. "Do ya need someone here?" He flashed to the nightmares she had after Jonathan's death.

"Don't think so," her sentence was punctuated with a yawn.

He traced a finger against her cheek. "I'll be back. I promise." Alex's hand clasped his wrist as he turned to leave.

"Daryl?"

"Yea lady?"

"Do what needs to be done." Her serious tone drew his gaze back to her eyes, no longer hazy with exhaustion, but clear and focused. "What they were doing there. . . Just, do what you decide needs to be done."

He gently loosened her grasp. "Don't worry. Me 'n Merle'll take care of 'em. No one hurts our family. Not anymore."

Alex settled down into the pillows as exhaustion settled over her. Her eyes had drifted shut before Daryl made it to the sitting room.

Andrea met Daryl at the foot of the stairs. She had changed in to clean, better fitting clothes, and showered. "I want to go with you," she requested, falling in step next to him.

"Ya just got here Andrea. Shouldn't ya be restin'?"

"I'm clean and eaten the best meal I've had in months. I can't just sit here. You know I'm one of the best shots around."

"How long's it been since ya held a gun?"

"Few weeks. I ran out of ammo and it was pointless to carry."

Daryl eyed the blonde woman up. She seemed calm, poised, and ready to go, not agitated and hurried like before the herd at the Greene house. "Let me talk with Merle. Haven't settled on who's comin' with us yet."

"Thanks Daryl. I need to do something." Andrea peeled off, headed back towards the kitchen. Daryl made his way out to the auto area, certain he would find Merle there. He wasn't disappointed.

"Ya kept my bike." Merle's voice sounded too even.

"Ya think I'd leave it behind? Took care of it for ya."

"Never gonna be able to ride it again." He waved the stump of a right arm in emphasis, a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Eh, we'll figure somethin'. 'Tween, you, me, and Davis, we can fix just about anythin'."

Merle swung to face his brother, eyeing him speculatively. "When ya become a team player little brother? Used ta be just you 'n me."

Daryl shrugged, slightly self-conscious. "Had to step up or we'd all die after Sophia went missin' and Shane went bat shit."

"The little girl?" Daryl eyed his brother in surprise. Merle grimaced. "I might've been high, but I saw the way her Daddy looked at her. Wasn't right."

"Yea, well, we got caught in a herd a walkers. Sophia got scared, ran off. We looked for her. She, uhh, didn't make it."

Daryl flinched slightly as Merle's hand fell on his shoulder. "Nothin' ya coulda done. Ya can now though. Let's go get the sons of bitches that hurt yer woman."

* * *

The sun had just passed mid-day when Daryl and Merle headed back out of the school compound in a seldom used F350. Merle insisted on driving and Daryl took the spot next to him. After an almost argument between the brothers, Andrea was brought along. The party was rounded out by Ben, one of the hunters Daryl had taught to use crossbow. The rest of the compound buzzed with activity. Rick and Morgan had filled the others in on what had happened. They were preparing for battle, if it came to that.

They followed Highway 100 until it curved into a fork. Merle and Ben went to work with the chains they had thrown into the truck bed. They pulled abandoned cars and trucks into a pile up around the meeting of the two roads. Andrea and Daryl scouted the woods on either side of the road before joining the other two.

Merle pulled the truck in, facing the direction they came from.

"Ben, you 'n Andrea will take watch up in the trees. Don't know how many of 'em there'll be, so keep quiet. Merle 'n I will wait here for 'em. Load up on ammo and stay outta sight."

They nodded agreement and took off towards their respective perches. Merle leaned against the hood of the truck, eyes scanning along the road in front of him. "Ya really plannin' on stayin' baby brother? Groups ain't ever been for ya before."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "Weren't before. Planned on headin' back to Atlanta for ya after the first time. Then the camp got over run. Headed to the CDC which was a clusterfuck. Time we got away from the walkers; I knew findin' you wasn't gonna happen. Where'd ya go brother?"

Merle heard the slight tone of betrayal and pain in his brother's voice. "Like I said, holed up in a clinic for a few days. Took care of it best I could before the damn geeks figured out I was there. Days kinda blur after that. Wound up findin' a group. Stayed with 'em a bit before headin' out on my own again."

They stood together in uncomfortable silence. Neither quite knew what to say to the other. The familiar sound of gnashing of teeth and deep snarls brought them forward as three walkers ambled out from the woods.

Daryl stepped forward, shooting one in the head easily with a bolt. Merle advanced on the second, flicking a knife from a sheath on his hip. A violent jab below the chin sent the creature falling backwards with a thud. The last hobbled forward as Merle sent his knife through the eye socket violently.

The Dixon's waited patiently, listening for the sounds of more walkers. When none came, Daryl lowered his bow as Merle wiped the blood from his blade. "Little different then huntin' squirrels," he commented idly.

"Could say that."

"Think ya can handle killin' a person if ya need to? Not one of them things?"

Daryl looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "Almost did before and that piece of shit hadn't hurt my girl. So yea, I can handle it."

"Ooohee. Baby brother's finally grown a pair. Never thought I'd see the day."

"I don't take kindly to people messin' with my family."

"Family's made of blood."

"Not always," Daryl disagreed. "That group has been through hell 'n back and had my back since the CDC. I'll do right by 'em. And Ria coulda left us all to starve, but she didn't. I figure the way things are now, we take family where we can get it."

"And me? Just gonna forget about kin?"

"No one said ya have to leave Merle."

Merle laughed, the sound bitter and harsh, even to his own ears. "Your woman's fine with me now. How'll she feel about me in a week? A month? No baby brother, I know where I don't belong."

"Give her a chance. Think ya might like her."

"Right. All women just _love_ 'Ole Merle.."

Daryl turned on his brother, facing him square on. "If ya'd take your head outta your ass, ya'd realize she already knows. I ain't hiding my past from her. She knows about Ma and Dad, she's seen my scars. Hell, I even told her about getting' high on 'shrooms and seein' that damn chupacabra. Ria don't care about it."

Merle eyed his younger brother. The insecure, self-conscious sibling he knew was gone. Time apart had changed both of them and Merle wasn't sure how to handle the change, or if he could handle it.

Before he could form a response, the distant rumble of engines became audible. Daryl sprung towards their makeshift road block and raised a pair of binoculars. He handed them to Merle. "That them?" His voice was taut with barely capped anger. _"Still a hot head though,"_ Merle thought as he eyed the oncoming vehicles.

"Oh yea. That's them."

Daryl stepped back and gazed into the tree line on either side of the road. "Be ready," he shouted to Andrea and Ben and turned back to the road. Merle had scrambled up onto the hood of a derelict car and Daryl took position beside him.

"I got your back brother," he stated quietly. "Dixons protect their own."

"Ya better little brother 'cuz these guys don't fuck around."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- I apologize for how long this took to get out. Between holidays, wedding planning, and my head hitting the giant wall of writer's block, I couldn't get anything on paper. I finally forced this chapter out. If there are any horrible, glaring errors, please inform me and I'll edit them.**

* * *

Three vehicles rumbled to a stop in front of the makeshift roadblock. No one moved for a moment as the men from Merle's old camp attempted to assess the situation. Merle evaluated the faces he saw staring at him. "Most of 'em are pussies," he muttered to Daryl. "One in the red truck, though? He's a wild one. Keep an eye on 'im."

The swing of a car door pulled their attention completely on the men exiting their rides. Daryl eyed the men, looking for weaknesses. Only two had weapons drawn, even though they were all armed. Poorly hidden looks of unease were present on more than one face. A quick count placed the other party at ten. A feral smile threatened to break across his face. These men had no idea what they were up against.

He had never sought out conflict before, leaving that to Merle. This time though, his mind hazed with anger for Alex and Andrea. _"They deserve what they get," _he thought viciously. Merle had shared what happened to women at the other camp as they built their road block. The flat tone and short words, paired with Andrea's halting tale of capture and the night spent there was enough to convince Daryl he didn't care if any of them lived.

Merle stood next to him, looking relaxed and even a slight bit over confident. Only years of having his brother's back during bar brawls and out in the woods let Daryl recognize that Merle was ready to pounce, or shoot, at a moment's notice.

"Well now Redneck. See you've found one of your own kind." Daryl wasn't surprised when the man who spoke was the one Merle had warned about.

"Yea well, got tired of takin' care of your lazy assess Miles."

"Taking care of? Not sure that's how Kevin looks at it."

"Kevin can go fuck himself."

"Now then, that's not very nice Redneck. There's a lot more of us then there are you. Does that one even speak? And really? A crossbow?"

"I dunno. Seems like he could do damage with it. Can ya boy?"

"Best hope they don't find out," Daryl responded evenly.

"Oh now, we have a brave one. Shall we see what your bow can do against our guns?" With that four weapons were pointed at them. Daryl shifted, pulling the bow up, but kept his stance relaxed.

"Might not wanna do that Miles. I know what ya really want and without us, ya can't get 'em."

"Are you trying to bargain with me? Do you really think we'll cut a deal for the life of those two whores?"

Daryl tensed, blood pounding through his head. Merle shifted next to him, his gaze hardening slightly. "Ya really think we'd just hand 'em over?"

"No we don't. We figure you have them in that school of yours. We don't need you find it. Kevin gave us very detailed directions. All you are right now is a distraction for us."

"How ya think y'all are gonna get in there? Ten of ya? Hate to break it to ya but those walls are damn thick." Daryl nearly snarled at Merle's goading. He knew it had to be done, but he didn't have to like it.

Miles laughed mockingly. "Who said we wanted to get in right away? Maybe I just want to put your head on a pike so when they go looking for you, that's what they find."

"Ooohee. Ya think they care about us that much, me especially? Must be my charmin' personality that drew 'em to me."

"No. But I'll take a guess the man standing next to you is the redneck the brunette's been fucking. She'll care about that. What do you think son? Think she'll cry over you? Or move onto someone who can give her a decent lay?" Miles's eyes narrowed in challenge.

Daryl met his gaze. "Think ya best turn around 'n leave. Don't take too kindly to strangers tryin' to mess with what's ours."

Miles lifted his lips in a leering half smile. "Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe we'll let you live. Let you watch while Kevin puts your precious slut in her place. I saw her last night, you know. I'm sure she bruised beautifully. How do you think it will feel? Watching her take a beating, then being passed around to whoever wants their fill of her? I thought maybe I'd just take the blonde when we got back, but maybe I'll wait for yours."

He fought against the rage building. He couldn't be impulsive. Not this time. "Like I said, ya best turn around and leave us be." He couldn't keep the tight thread of anger out of his voice this time.

"No, I don't think we will." Miles lifted the pistol, aiming it towards Merle.

"Whoa whoa. Hold on there Miles," as he spoke, Merle raised a placating hand out.

They never expected the shot that rang out.

Blood blossomed from Miles's chest as a bullet from Andrea's gun struck his heart. The momentary confusion let Merle and Daryl drop behind the roadblock, giving themselves coverage. The men from the other group began to panic as Ben's bolt hit one of the gun carriers.

The brothers peered over the derelict cars, Merle hitting the man closest to him with two bullets to the stomach. Daryl hit another with a well-placed bolt to the head. The men began to panic, shooting blindly into the woods. Andrea hit another member of their group, dropping him easily.

"Stop! STOP!" yelled a panicked voice from behind the doors of the third vehicle. Merle signaled to Ben and Andrea to hold their fire as Daryl aimed over the car tops.

"Please! We don't want more trouble! Kevin didn't give us a choice! Please, don't shoot us!"

Merle rolled his eyes and snorted in disbelief. Daryl was inclined to agree. "Throw out ya weapons," he shouted over to them. Almost immediately four shoddily cared for handguns skidded across the pavement.

"Stop hidin'. Git where we can see ya."

Five men reluctantly began emerging from behind open car doors and backs of the trucks. They walked forward, eyes nervously looking for the hidden gun, and bow, men.

A scream erupted from the man closest to them. A corpse, still bleeding from his stomach wounds, had latched onto the leg of a man. Daryl sent a bolt through the turned corpse. Without blinking, he sent a second through the bitten man's head. The remaining four recoiled in fear.

Merle stood and stretched. "Better speed up boys. Miles could turn any second now." His words sped them up. Daryl and Merle kept weapons at the ready, pointed at the remaining members of the search party. Andrea and Ben emerged from the woods, both quickly ensuring the remaining bodies wouldn't turn.

"So now," Merle drawled, "what to do with these fine fellas."

Andrea eyed them with evident distain. They watched her warily. All four knew who she was. "We can't just let them go. They'll run right back to their camp."

"Sure as hell don't want 'em joinin' us," Daryl commented.

"Tie 'em up." The three turned to Ben. "Throw a blindfold on them so they can't see. Toss them in the back of the pickup. We'll keep them in an empty inner room and let Alex decide what she wants to do with 'em."

"Not sure that's a good idea Daryl. Remember Randall?"

"Only reason Randall got loose was Shane went bat-shit."

"Excuse me?"

Daryl winced, forgetting that Andrea didn't know about Shane's attempt to kill Rick. "Long story. We'll uhh, fill ya in later." Andrea glared, but relented on the topic.

Daryl and Merle traded looks. "Okay then. Ben, get some rope." Daryl scoffed at the relieved look on their face. "Don't know what y'all are so happy about. Now ya gotta face our whole group, not just four of us." Two of the men visibly blanched at the thought.

Ben and Andrea set to securing the four men after securing any addition weapons. Ben dumped them unceremoniously into the bed of the truck, mirroring how Andrea and Alex had been treated. The weapons were secured and vehicles disabled. Merle propped the six now dead members along the roadblock as a visual warning.

The ride back to the school was quiet. Ben and Andrea tried to hold a stilted conversation, but her skills were rusty after months in almost solitude. Merle contemplated his little brother silently. Gone was the follower who did whatever his older brother said. The man next to him was just as dangerous as Merle had been after his time in the brig.

They pulled into the compound as the sun began to set. Newly killed walker corpses littered the front of the gates. "Sound must've brought 'em in," Ben suggested quietly.

Rick met the truck as it pulled to a stop. Daryl motioned to the back as they exited. Weapons stayed drawn as they opened the hatch.

Merle unashamedly listened as Daryl recounted the confrontation and why they had survivors. "Couldn't let 'em go back. Not worth the risk, so we brought 'em back. Let Ria decide. Worst case; put a bullet through 'em here." The cold note in his brother's voice was foreign to him. For the first time, he believed Daryl was capable of killing whoever got in his way.

"We'll lock 'em up separately. Keep a guard we trust on 'em. Let Alex sleep and we'll deal with it in the mornin'. Rick turned to Merle. "Got a room set up for ya," he offered cautiously. "Carol's offered to show ya around the place."

Merle rocked back on his heels lightly. His first response was to shoot it down, be suspicious. Then he noticed the way Daryl's gaze settled on his, prepared to lose his brother already. " 'preciate it," he replied and turned towards the building. Daryl fell in next to him.

"Ya stayin'?"

"I ain't promisin' anythin'. Figured I might get some comfortable sleep for a change."

Daryl nodded in acknowledgement, then cleared his throat. "Glad you're stayin'. Even for the night." Both thrown by the unusual display of care, they parted ways at the cafeteria. He headed up the stairs, towards his room with Ria.

The lit candles cast a light glow throughout the room. She was still asleep, in almost the same position as he left her. The bruises on her face seemed deeper, but her body was relaxed. _"No nightmares," _he thought to himself.

Daryl stripped out of his well-worn clothes and joined her on the bed. Alex curled into him and he wrapped an arm around her, careful of the sling. He stroked her hair lightly, letting himself relax for the first time since she left the morning before.

His family was safe . . . for now.


	40. Chapter 40

When Alex was fifteen, her wisdom teeth were pulled. The overwhelming fear of being out of control as the drugs kicked in made her swear she would never take painkillers voluntarily again. She was 17 when she pulled the muscles in her back out in the woods with her father. They fought about whether she should take the medication the doctor prescribed. Her dad lost her in the mall three days of on the meds when she wandered away in a haze, not remembering how she got there. He finally agreed to let her tough it out.

But now . . . she hurt. Muscles she forgot existed protested with every step. They were trained for hard work, not being pummeled. There were times fleeing from the other camp she contemplated sitting and being caught. If only so she didn't have to move for a bit. Not that she'd admit the thoughts afterwards. By the time Daryl and Merle had gotten her into the SUV, her muscles were shaking with fatigue. If she hadn't been physically carried to the clinic, she probably wouldn't have made it.

Herschel bandaged her up, cleaning the scrapes the best he could and declared that she probably had bruised ribs in addition to the dislocated shoulder. After fitting the sling around her, he had hesitantly offered the muscle relaxers. The look on his face was resigned to the possible fight brewing.

Then the men had started bellowing in the halls and, Christ, even the inside of her ears hurt! She palmed a pill and downed in dry before throwing the door open and confronting the raging, hard headed men about to brawl.

She vaguely remembered Daryl getting her up the stairs and a conversation about whether Kevin had raped her. After that, it all got a bit fuzzy. Her eyes had drifted shut before he even left the room. _"So much for a happy reunion_," her drug addled brain thought.

Alex wasn't aware of how much time passed before Lori entered her room. At some point, Cat named Dog curled up against her sling, purring with contentment. She lolled her head to the side. For some reason her brain and muscles didn't want to work together.

Lori gave her a look of pure amusement. "How ya feeling there Hon?"

Alex blinked owlishly. "I feel like I'm drunk," she blurted out, then giggled slightly.

"You look it too. Herschel said it's not uncommon. Eating something should help a bit."

The tray settled on her lap. Alex picked at the potatoes, but managed to eat the eggs before the kitten helped herself. Lori sat in the chair next to her, trying to draw her into a semblance of a normal conversation, but failing. She couldn't help but be amused at how the normally controlled Alex had problems focusing her eyes and giggling at random times. When she fell asleep mid-sentence, Lori gathered the remaining food and left.

Alex slipped into a dreamless oblivion, her body for the first time relishing the disconnect. Somewhere deep in her head she knew Daryl and Merle were confronting Kevin or his men. The thoughts would slip away from her before she could focus and worry. She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Beth came in and gave her another small dose, then slipped even deeper into sleep.

* * *

Warmth was the first thing she noticed when she awoke. An arm curled around her shoulders, holding her close. The clean, woodsy scent of Daryl surrounded her. She felt safe.

The dim candle light illuminated the wall clock. _"How did I lose 12 hours?"_ she wondered idly. She lazed against him for a few moments, cataloguing her aches and pains. The ribs and shoulder ached dully. Her face was sore to move, but manageable. Alex gently disengaged from Daryl, stretching lightly as she continued her test. Her muscles protested, but natured called. Along with the growling in her stomach.

She scribbled a note and placed it on the bed next to Daryl before wandering into the hallway. Alex watched in amusement as Cat named Dog materialized out of nowhere and claimed her spot next to the sleeping Dixon, whose hand settled comfortably on the white puff of fur.

Alex wandered the corridors of the school silently. Her walk was slow, breathing hitching in pain from time to time. The stairs were the hardest, but somehow she made it to the kitchen. She stood, staring at the cabinets. _"Why can't we have some damn Twinkies? Or HoHo's? Or a hostess pie? I could really go for pie right now."_ Sighing she reached for the first mason jar she encountered and walked to the simple propane camp stove used for small cooking.

"What the hell ya think yer doin'?" Merle's voice cut through the silence like a knife as he stalked towards her.

"I'm hungry?"

"Uh huh. And cookin' while high'll get us all killed woman. Don't need ya settin' fire to the place."

"I can cook," she blinked as she looked at the can, "whatever this is just fine."

He sighed in exasperation and plucked the jar from her hand. "Sit down. I'll get ya somethin' to eat."

Merle nudged her over to a chair, bypassing the stools. "I want something sweet. I want . . . I want ice cream."

Merle couldn't help the harsh bark of laughter that escaped him. " 'n I want my hand back. Not happenin' sister." He rummaged through the goods, finding canned peaches. He trapped the jar between himself and the counter, prying the lid off with his good hand. Tossing some in a bowl, he turned back and found Alex's upper body sprawled out on the low table. Her head propped on her good arm, watching him through glassy eyes.

"Don't take a lot of drugs do ya?"

"Nope. But this isn't so bad. Can't feel my shoulder. Or my ribs."

"What did ya say?"

"My ribs. Doc says most of 'em are bruised."

"God damn woman! Ya shoulda said somethin' at the other camp."

She contemplated him and the protective, yet irritated tone he had taken with her. "Why? We had to go. I wasn't gonna slow y'all down."

"Damn foolish stubborn woman," he muttered, grabbing a tin of corned beef hash. It took some maneuvering a few inventive slurs, but eventually Merle opened the slid and set it to fry on the small camp stove.

"Hey Merle?" she drawled.

He sighed. "Wadda want woman?"

"You aren't stayin' are you?"

His eyes narrowed as he contemplated her. _"She don't always sound like a yank." _"What makes ya think that?"

She grunted a laugh. "See it in your eyes. Don't wanna be with people. You're tolerating it right now cuz Daryl's here. But you don't think groups are for ya."

"They ain't. Not what ya call a team player. 'N y'all don't need a fuck up like me."

"Not a fuck up from what I see," she disagreed. "You kept us as safe as possible at Kevin's camp. Got yourself off that roof in Atlanta and survived with a major handicap. New world Merle, it's a clean slate."

He eyed her suspiciously. "I done things ya can't imagine 'lil sister. Wanna be around that?"

Alex pushed up, looking him in the eye. "We've all done things the past half a year we never imagined doing. What you were before doesn't matter. What happens now does."

He scoffed. "Almost believe ya. I told Daryl I'd stay for a bit. Ain't promisin' more than that." He turned away to stir the hash, unable to face the rejection he was sure was there.

She sighed and slumped back down on the table. "I don't care about your past Merle. I've told everyone who's come through these doors the same thing. I know about the drugs and alcohol, fightin', a lot of it. Stay clean and don't instigate and you're welcome as long as you want. You're skilled and we need that, but I can't for you to stay here. Just . . . do me a favor?"

He grunted an acknowledgement, but refused to turn towards her.

"If ya leave, don't just disappear. Let us know. And if. . .if you take Daryl with, let us say goodbye."

"Makes ya think he'd leave wit me?" His voice was hard.

"Y'all are both adamant that Dixon's take care of each other. You need each other. I see that. But he's become . . . important to a lot of us."

He stole a glance at the younger woman. Her face was drawn and serious. _"She wants the best for 'im, even if it means he leaves. Maybe they ain't just fuckin'."_

A quiet, but incessant, mewl broke the serious mood as Cat named Dog scampered into the kitchen. She took one look at Merle, hissed at him, and then tried climbing his pants leg. "What da hell is this?" he barked, pulling her from his pants, his large hand tight around her scruff. The kitten swiped at him with a paw, before mewling pitifully.

"That's the dust mop Ria made me save in the woods. Damn thing thinks it's starvin' all the time." Daryl leaned up against the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest. He had woken to find the damn cat and a note had replaced Ria in bed with him.

"Hey, be nice to Snowflake!" Alex motioned ineffectually for the kitten.

Merle snorted. "Snowflake? Ain't callin' somethin' Snowflake."

"Call 'em Dog then. That's what Ria named 'em."

"That ain't much better little brother. Dog's ain't supposed to fit inside a cup." He deposited the kitten next to Alex's good hand. She began idly stroking the fur ball, watching the two brothers.

"Remember Miz Fran's 'lil rat?" Daryl offered.

Merle snorted. "Damn thing used ta follow me down the road, tryin' to bite my ankles."

Daryl rummaged through the cupboards for plates and forks. "Didn't see much of it after it went after that porcupine. Damn woman carried it in a bag after that."

Alex smiled, watching a routine they had obviously done countless times before. She suspected they used to reminisce about hunting trips or nights out drinking. Now it was hesitantly offering information and catching up on lost time. Merle cuffed Daryl's shoulder twice, the familiar affection visible only if you were looking for it.

Daryl carried a plate of hash to her, gently scooting the kitten to the floor and towards the bowl that had suspiciously filled with bits of the hash. Merle carried the bowl of peaches. "Ain't ice cream, but it might help that cravin' 'lil sister."

Alex sent him a blinding smile as she wolfed them down. She ate in silence as the two Dixon's compared the most disgusting or inventive walker kill.

"Slow down Ria. Best not be gettin' sick." Daryl's voice broke into her daydreaming. She mockingly glared at him.

Merle shook his head, a hint of a smile ghosting over his lips. "Ain't quite the same watchin' over the druggie instead of bein' with 'em."

"Yeah, but you took such good care of me. And look, the building didn't burn down," Alex teased lightly.

Merle tried to hide his sheepish look, failing miserably. "Ya look a bit more with it. Ya still feelin' okay?"

"A bit sore, but manageable."

Daryl reached into his vest pocket and pulled out two pills. "Ran into Doc when we got back. Thought you may need 'em sometime in the night."

She contemplated them. "Not yet."

"Ria . . ." his voice held a warning tone.

"Once we get back upstairs. I'd like to not fall on my ass on the way. Plus, I want to know what happened out there today."

The two men went still, holding a conversation by eyes alone. "Ria, now ain't the time. Get a bit more sleep 'n we'll talk in the mornin'."

"I'd like to talk now, before y'all decide to shove more pills down my throat and I float off into oblivion." She crossed her arms across her chest, a mulish look settling on her face.

"Ain't our story alone to tell 'lil sister. Unless ya want me to wake Blondie and the other." Merle made motions to stand.

Alex sighed, knowing he'd do just that. "Fine. First thing in the morning though. I can be pretty damn persistent."

"Hadn't figured that one out yet," Daryl muttered under his breath. He grabbed the empty plates and dropped them into a bucket of water, hastily scribbling a note for Carol and Letty letting them know who used the supplies.

The trio left the kitchen area and up the stairs, Merle eventually peeling off to finally adjourn to the room Rick had made up for him. Daryl got Alex back to the third floor with no incidents and ushered her straight to the bed, reaching for the pain pills. The grasp of her wrist around his was the only thing that stopped him.

"Ya need somethin'?"

"Come here. Just for a minute." She tugged him lightly onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her head into his shoulder. His hands settled gingerly against her back, mindful of the sling. She relaxed against him, relishing his heat and the comfort his presence offered.

"I was terrified," she admitted. "I wasn't sure you'd find me. Or if you could." His arms flexed around her. "I knew I couldn't stop him. He could have killed me. If it hadn't been for Merle, he may have."

"Hey. Hey now. We got ya. You're safe now. He can't hurt ya and we'll get the sonnfa bitch." He felt the breath shutter out of her. Daryl pulled away and framed her face gently with his hands. "We'll keep ya safe. Me 'n Merle, Rick 'n the others.

She smiled at him and leaned her forehead against his. "I know you will. I'm just not used to having someone to trust like I do with you. Don't want to lose it."

"Hell woman, where do ya think I'm goin'?"

She smiled sadly at him, before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**A/N- So, not quite sure where fluffy fluff came from. Damn those bunnies. Alex's reaction to the meds (vicodin) is pulled 100% directly from my one and only experience with it!**

**A/N 2- Not sure if any of my fabulous readers are aware of the Norman Reedus/Steve Yeun/Lauren Cohen/Greg Nicotero panel/night of fun in February in Milwaukee, WI. I may have already purchased tickets if any would want to have fan girl moments with me, PM me.**


	41. Chapter 41

He caught her lips eagerly, but mindful of the bruises adorning her body. His hands slid from her face, lightly trailing over the lines of her neck and shoulders. _"Not tonight,"_ the rational part of his mind reminded, _"She's hurt. You'll hurt her."_ Those thoughts were quickly swept aside with the need to prove that **his **woman was okay.

Alex curled her uninjured arm around the base of his neck, urging him closer. Her lips parted, inviting him to deepen the kiss. She teased him with her tongue, her lips, scraping her teeth against his bottom lip. His hands flexed on her shoulders as he broke the kiss, eyes intently reading her face for any signs of pain. Daryl wrapped his arms around her back, lowering her to the mattress slowly. He adjusted the pillows to provide support to her injured shoulder.

Daryl braced his hands on either side of her, his mind always mindful of bruised and abused muscles. He wanted to do nothing more than lower himself onto her, lose himself mindlessly in the woman he thought was lost to him forever. To prove she was here, she was strong, and she would survive. But he couldn't. Not without hurting her, though it seemed Alex didn't care.

Her legs shifted restlessly, her hand curling around his neck to pull him down to her again. She arched lightly under him and he couldn't determine if her gasp was from want, pain, or both. He hovered above her, mouth still on hers. It wasn't the duel for dominance or the playful exchanges he had expected after their previous nights together. He couldn't say what he wanted, so he sure as hell was going to show her.

He broke the kiss, sitting up slightly as his hands trailed to the buttons of the nightshirt she wore. Alex watched him from lazy eyes as he slid the buttons through their small closures, opening it to just above where her arm lay in the brace. He pushed the sides of it open, his fingers tracing the curves of her stomach and hips, up to the swell of her breast. Daryl pushed away the anger of seeing the deep, angry looking bruises around her ribs.

He bared one breast to the cool air, watching the nipple tighten in anticipation.

"Ya need to lay still now lady, or I stop. Got it?"

Alex smiled and nodded at him, letting herself settle against the pillows fully.

His lips settled against the furled nipple, laving it with his tongue, and then taking it between his teeth softly. Cautiously, he slipped a hand between the sling and shirt, to let his hand rest on her left breast. His fingers mimicked his tongue, but slower. He wanted Alex to burn slowly, to keep her body as still as possible.

Alex's mind drifted on pleasure. Enough of the vicodin coursed through her system to still make her feel disconnected, but acutely aware of every move he made over her body. Her good hand rose to play with the short hair at the base of his neck, needing to have her own contact with him. The room was filled with her quiet whimpers and gasps, occasionally broken by a growl deep from Daryl's throat.

He continued the gentle assault on her upper body, occasionally breaking away from her breasts to kiss the curve of her collarbone or return to her face. Eventually, she began to shift below him, her hips twisting slightly as she pushed up towards him. Taking his cues from her body, he soothed her skin with final touches before sliding his hands lower as his body shifted.

Before leaving their room, Alex had managed to one handedly put on a pair of soft yoga pants. When Daryl had come upon her and Merle, he had been relieved to see that Alex wasn't so far gone she had wandered off without pants, even if the shirt came almost to her knees. He pushed the shirt up and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her pants. Alex lifted her hips slightly so he could pull the material off her legs.

Daryl's hands slid between her legs, biting back a groan at the heat he felt. His fingers glided against her skin, parting her to slip two fingers in slowly. Alex arched reflexively and bit back a groan that he knew was pain, not pleasure. He withdrew his hand, ignoring her noises of unhappiness. He knelt between her legs and then rested his forearm against her lower stomach, firmly, but without adding pain, he pinned her to the bed.

Alex felt Daryl's breath tease the skin at the juncture of her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the first stroke of his tongue against her skin, the rasp of his perpetual stubble against her inner thighs. His arm kept her body firmly against the bed as he tasted her for the first time. His tongue rasped against her sensitive skin, finding the spots that elicited the quiet moans and whimpers. Alex's hand twisted in his hair, her hand tightening reflexively in enjoyment.

They both reveled in the intimacy of the act. This, for Alex, was somehow even more intimate, more private, and an activity she rarely shared with anyone. Daryl had always rushed through using his mouth on a woman before. It was quick foreplay to get to the actual act of sex. This though, was an exploration of someone who he cared about, even if he couldn't admit it to her, or himself, yet.

Alex's whispered pleas broke through his revelry. Her body twitched underneath his hand and the gasps he was eliciting were most assuredly those of pleasure. His tongue flattened against her clit as he licked firmly once, twice, and on the third pass he felt her shudder, a deep moan escaping from Alex. He nuzzled the inside of her thigh soothingly as the last tremors worked through her body. Daryl looked up at her, an almost primal sense of satisfaction coursing through him. Alex's head was thrown back against the pillows; cheeks flushed, eyes closed, her chest rising fast as she caught her breath.

When Alex resurfaced from her orgasm she found him against her side, thermal and jeans gone, her body snug against his. His lips pressed against her forehead. She reached towards his obvious arousal, getting stopped before she could touch him.

"Ya do that lady," he warned, "and I won't stop. I can't be gentle, not now, and I ain't hurtin' ya."

"But-"

"We got plenty of time for it later."

He watched a myriad of emotions cross her face before she relented, instead wrapping the arm around his waist, using him as a personal pillow.

"Go to sleep Ria. And if ya wake up before mornin' and go wanderin', wake me up this time?"

She smiled sleepily at him. "Think I can agree to that." The end of her sentence punctuated with a yawn.

Daryl pulled her closer against him, settling his old blanket around her shoulders, enveloping her in his scent. He watched her drift off, before allowing himself to drift off once again.

* * *

The huff of a tiny breath against her face slowly drug Alex from her slumber. She cracked her eyes open to see the blurry face of Cat named Dog staring intently at her. The kitten mewled and began kneading Alex's shoulder in a plea for comfort or food. _"Knowing the beast, she's probably hungry. Again."_

Daryl let out an early morning groan, stretching out next to her. Alex grasped the bundle of fur, shifting her to an empty area of the bed. She ran a hand through his hair, idly noting that it was longer than she'd seen it before.

"Hey hunter man, you gonna wake up?" She couldn't help but grin at the grunt she suspected was meant to pass as a response. "Dixon, wake up." She shoved his shoulder lightly. Cat named Dog took it as a sign to begin playing and attacked Alex's fingers, digging her little claws into Daryl's chest. An eye cracked opened.

"Could get used to that view," he responded, his voice rough with sleep. "But not the claws." He dumped Cat Named Dog onto the floor.

Alex glanced down, realizing they never bothered to fix her clothes the night before. The shirt gaped open in the front, the outline of her breasts clearly visible, while the hem still sat up towards her hips. She blushed under his gaze.

"Could be arranged, but now it's time to get up. I need to eat and take some meds while you, Andrea, Ben, and Merle need to spill about what happened yesterday."

Daryl grimaced when he realized he had forgotten to give her the meds before getting . . . distracted. " 'aright lady. Think we need to get ya dressed first. I like the view, but it ain't one I plan to share."

Together they got Alex back into her yoga pants with a minimum of sexually charged comments. Daryl managed to track down an oversized man's flannel shirt that he buttoned her into. Together they walked into the cafeteria area, Cat Named Dog following on their heels.

Both were shocked to see Merle sitting, and talking with, Davis. Merle acknowledged their entrance with a sarcastic wave and sardonic grin. Alex wanted to follow into her normal routine of chatting with people while they ate. Dual glares from both Dixon's had her joining Davis and Merle while letting Letty fuss over her. Daryl went to speak with Rick before returning to the table with two plates full of smoked venison and fruit.

"Told your brother I could work on makin' it so he can drive the motorcycle again," Davis offered to the group in general.

"I ain't holdin' my breath," Merle grumbled, "but it'd be nice ta ride again."

"Sure we can figure something out," Alex agreed as she dug into her food.

Cat Named Dog twined herself between Alex's leg, begging for food. She gave the baby a piece of venison.

"Keep doin' that 'n she'll stay a beggar," Merle warned as he gestured to her with a booted foot. As if knowing she was being talked about, the kitten swatted at his legs, a tiny growl grumbling through her body as she scampered off with her treasure.

Alex laughed. "She already is. As the only pet here, she'll always be spoiled. She makes people happy."

Merle scowled, but didn't argue.

"How are you feeling today Allie?" Davis's voice was still laced with guilt.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm sore and probably won't be climbing into any blinds for a while, but it's nowhere near as bad as it could have been."

"I should've been paying more attention."

"And what? Fought all of them at once? You're good Davis, but those odds weren't in your favor. We're all alive and in one piece. That's what matters now." Alex looked around at the empty plates. "Alright, let's go talk about what happened yesterday while I was in my drugged out state."

"I'll get blondie 'n the other one," Merle offered, pushing away from the table.

"Let's meet in the office. Ben can show you where. Daryl, would you go get Rick? I'm going to speak with Herschel about my injuries."

"Yea Ria. I can do that." Neither one acknowledged it would be her first time in there since Jonathan died.

Herschel's brief exam showed no signs of additional injures. He agreed to cut her pain dose in half, so she was functional.

* * *

"If we go out. . ."

"Miss Cane, I cannot suggest you leave the school until your arm is healed."

"I can't stay here Herschel. I won't be left behind."

"Alex, you can barely hold a weapon, let alone take on healthy grown men."

"What if I don't? I'll behave myself and stay safely in a vehicle until Rick and Daryl agree it's safe for me to leave."

"And what makes you think we'll believe you'd stay put?"

"How about the fact that I won't risk their lives to come get me if I left and fucked up? Or face the near nuclear explosion that would happen?"

Herschel's gaze held hers. "I will inform them of our agreement. And add this. If I so much as hear that you've done something to increase your injury, or cause harm to the others, I will lock you in a room myself. Understood?"

She grinned. "Perfectly sir."

* * *

She entered the office, eyes studiously avoiding the sitting area. Ben and Andrea lounged near the windows while Rick and Daryl were involved in a quiet, intense conversation. Merle looked on, the look on his face near impossible to read.

Alex propped herself up on the edge of the desk and waited for their attention. "Okay, fill me in ladies and gentlemen."

She listened silently as they described the skirmish with Kevin's people. The taunts and threats, how Andrea shot Miles in the chest, and that they now had four prisoners waiting for her to question them. They waited in silence as she processed what they told her, and exchanged looks of slight unease when her face broke into a feral smile.

"Well now, this may work out well. Rick, where are we keeping these men?"

"Basement storage, each in their own area. T-Dog, Glenn, Richard, and Elise have been guarding them."

"Good."

"Ya got a plan lil sister?"

"Yes, I believe I do. We question them obviously. But apart from each other. We bring them into a center classroom. There's no windows and the rooms are ominous. We strip it so there's only four chairs. We put Rick, Andrea, T-Dog, and Davis in their as guards. Four of you can be pretty damn intimidating." She paused to take a breath.

"And us?" Daryl's voice was tight.

"Oh, we'll join them. We know at least some of them are terrified of you. The three of us come in together. At that point, we take them out one by one to interrogate them. Rick brings them in while the other's stay. Escort them to different holding areas that they aren't familiar with. Eventually one, if not all, of them will crack."

"And if they don't?" Rick questioned.

She met his gaze head on. "Then we pick straws to see who gets to throw the first punch."

* * *

**A/N- Smutty goodness brought to you courtesy of my birthday. Because I have decided that Daryl smut is an essential part of any good birthday :)**


	42. Chapter 42

"Have to admit, Alex's plan is the soundest one we've come up with. How'd you think of it?" Rick's voice held equal parts admiration and suspicion.

"I'm using psychology. I'm sure you've heard of Prisoner's Dilemma?"

Rick's face smoothed in immediate understanding. "That is . . . devious."

"The fuck y'all talkin' about?" Merle demanded.

"Prisoner's Dilemma was a hypothetical set down decades ago. You have two criminals, but not enough information to convict either. You separate them and offer them the same deal; betray your partner while they stay silent. You get off clean; your partner serves a five year sentence. Both remain silent, and both walk away. Or, you both rat each other out and serve two years each."

"Thing is," Rick interjected, "human nature tells us people are likely to turn on each other. Change the dynamics from two to four and you're even more likely to have it happen."

"None of them want to die," Alex added. "They prove that when they stopped fighting. I'd guess at least one cracks. Merle, that's why I need you there with us. You've been around them the most and will be able to tell who's lying better than us."

"Didn't exactly sit around havin' tea parties 'n talkin'. Can't say I'll be much help."

Alex sent him a bland look. "I think you're a better judge of character than you let on." Merle sent her a scathing glare in response, but didn't argue.

"Gentleman, I'm going to leave you to clean out the classroom and get yourselves armed. Grab my usual, along with Andrea's. Andrea, you're coming with me."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To do some clothes shopping."

* * *

Alex drug Andrea up to the third floor, listening to complaints the entire way. "I don't see why we're playing dress up while they get things ready. Who cares what we look like?"

Alex whirled to face her. "It matters more than you realize. _Think_ Andrea! What did the woman look like at their camp? Dejected, starved, and broken. That's what these men expect from us, me especially. We show up looking normal and it messes with their perception. An outfit is nothing more than a weapon, especially with men like that."

"And why not the guys?"

Alex laughed, not unkindly. "Because putting the Dixon's in anything but what they usually wear would be counter-productive. Davis will show up in fatigues anyways, Rick looks unassuming dressed the way he does, and given their racial views, T-Dog doesn't matter."

Andrea gave Alex a long, calculating look. "You are a very cunning woman."

"No, I'm a woman who's studied human psychology and worked with boys like these men once were. The brain seems to be the weapon people are using the least right now. I'm trying to take advantage of that." Alex pushed open a door to the room next to hers. Laid out on the empty surfaces were clothes for both sex in every color and size.

"Where did you get all this?" Andrea ran her hand over a pile of t-shirts.

"Some belonged to students, others to staff. Before things got too bad, I had a few men run to local stores and clear them out. We haven't dared a run for something trivial like this in a while." She pointed to a few stacks on a desk. "I think these'll fit you. There are only a few women here in your size and they came with some clothes. We're rationing these, but you're going to need some. I'll leave you to grab something, while I find my own."

"Any suggestions?" Her voice was tinged with amusement.

"Dark, but not all black, too clichéd. I'm next door when you're ready."

Alex made her way back into her own small living quarter. She fumbled out of her shirt and managed to pull on a deep green short sleeved top. Frowning she managed a pair of deep blue denim pants. The material clung to her skin, albeit a bit looser than a few months ago_. "What do you expect with food rationing and general craziness?"_ She was grabbing a jacket when Andrea stepped through the door.

"This give the illusion you were looking for?"

She turned and faced the other woman, taking in the deep purple elbow length top, black skin hugging jeans, and a pair of well-worn black work boots.

"Nice. Could you help me with the jacket? The top slipped over the sling, this won't."

Andrea helped undo the sling and slide the soft, close fitting leather up Alex's arm and reattached the straps. "Where did you get this?"

"My Mom had it made as a gift. Along with those," she gestured to the stacked heel leather boots. "I'll put them on right before we interrogate. Don't need to fall on my ass on the stairs."

"Well, I think we look like we could kick ass."

Alex laughed in agreement as they headed down into the classroom where the five men waited, weapons strapped on. Rick was the first to see the two women, his eyebrow raising. "Well now, I wasn't expecting that look." The four others turned. Alex noticed the heat in Daryl's eyes, the protectiveness in others.

"That was the idea Officer Grimes. Why doesn't each of you grab a man and bring them up one at a time. Andrea and I will strap on weapons." The men exited while the two women added pistols, knifes, and in Alex's case, a crossbow, to their ensemble. Andrea took up a stance near the door with a bored, bland look on her face.

Daryl and Merle met Alex around the corner, the heel on her boots letting her stand a few inches above the brothers, a nonverbal cue that _she_ was in charge. In unspoken agreement they fell in behind her. She entered the room again, inspecting the four newcomers.

All were sitting, hands restrained behind their backs with zip ties. The first was somewhere between Daryl and Merle in age, paunchy stomach, and a leering gaze. The second looked to be in his late teens, visibly shaking. The third had a wiry build and seemed skittish. The last looked like he was auditioning for new head henchman. An attempted cool façade and bored pose would have been more effective without the sweaty brow and tapping foot.

Alex stood silently for a few moments before addressing them. "Gentlemen, you have put me in a difficult position. You threatened my home, my people, and me. You were planning on torturing my men and using my women. Now, I have to decide what to do with you."

She paused, meeting each of their gazes. "Some suggested I just get it over and kill you. Others wanted to return the favors your leader showed me, but that's something your esteemed leader would do. Instead, I'll work with you. In a moment, we will take one of you out of this room. We will have a conversation. How cooperative you are, will determine what we do with you. I would take these last few moments to think about that."

She gazed at each of them once more time, keeping her face impassive. She turned on heel and exited the room, Daryl and Merle following behind.

"Thoughts Merle?"

"Ones on the end'll take the most to break. Cocky assholes. The tall skinny ones a tweeker. Won't get much useful outta 'im. The kid, he's different. Quiet, stayed away from most of the others. Spent time with a nigger named Lee, that's about it. May be the easiest to break.

"Not a lot of help huh?" she asked rhetorically. "Alright, I suggest the wannabe badass, then the tweeker. Get 'em out of the way."

"I'll go grab 'em," Merle volunteered.

"Remember, they need to be coherent and able to talk Merle," Alex commented idly.

"Well now lil' sister, y'all are no fun," he retorted with a smile, turning back to the room.

Daryl and Alex walked into the designated "interrogation room". His hand stroked down the leather covering her good arm, pulling her close for a moment, before hitching his hip against the battered wooden teacher's desk.

Merle tugged the first man into the room. Alex stared impassively as he was deposited into a chair situated in the center of the room. She knew it was clichéd, but they work for a reason. The silence stretched into minutes as Alex watched the man. When he began to fidget slightly, she began.

"What's your name?"

"How about Sir?" His tone was a touch cocky, and a bit too self-assured.

Alex scoffed. "Sir? That's . . . well that's just a pathetic power play. I expected more creativity."

"Take these cuffs off Sugar. I'll show you more. I can show you more creativity than either of your two guard dogs."

She leaned against the desk, bracketed by the Dixon's. "Oh, they're not my guard."

"You may need one. Kevin's planning on having fun with you. He promised we could watch."

She stared blandly at him before raising an eyebrow. "Is that all you have for me?"

"What's in it for me?" he countered.

"I might convince these two not to beat you."

"You have them on a leash Sugar? How'd you do that? I can't believe you're that good in bed. You fuck them at the same time?" Both Dixon's twitched almost visibly before she began to laugh.

"Really?" She leaned towards him, crowding his space. "This is the most pathetic attempt to gain the upper hand that I've ever seen. Getting them riled up so they don't think, just act? It might have worked if it wasn't so blatantly obvious."

Alex stepped back. "I'm getting bored. Either convince me you've got something useful or I get rid of you," her voice harsh.

The cocky look on his face vanished. "You wouldn't."

"Really? Your group tried to kill my men, tortured me, and threatens the lives of everyone here. You think I wouldn't have you taken care of in a heartbeat? I have no need of you."

"The others won't talk. You kill me and you have nothing."

"That's possible, if you're lucky. But now, I'm done with you." She glanced at Merle. "Get him out of here." The feral grin on Merle's face had the other man blanching. She turned her back as he hauled the man up by the collar of his shirt.

"Wait. . .I'll talk to you!" he stammered.

"Too late. Just be lucky I believe in second chances. Remember Merle, we may still need him to talk," Alex called over her shoulder.

"Well, that went well," Daryl drawled sarcastically as the door shut, cutting off the man's pleads.

"Went how we thought. And having him scream all the way down the hall actually helps us. Why don't you go get the tweeker and we'll get him out of the way? And maybe make sure Merle leaves the other man relatively intact?"

"Can't promise anythin'. I think I deserve a few hits."

"Patience. I'm sure we'll need your brand of interrogation soon enough."

Daryl held her chin between his fingers. "Only to protect the group. Don't go lookin' for trouble anymore."

"Never said you did."

The next two men followed a similar pattern. The tweeker was so far gone in a haze of drug withdrawal he could barely remember where he was, let alone information about the other camp. Sleazy man had leered and thrown out ridiculous sexual innuendo. He then squealed like a pig when Daryl held a rather sharp bowie knife to his throat. Unfortunately, he knew little that Merle hadn't already informed them of.

"Think we'll get anythin' from the kid?" Merle wondered aloud.

"I think he's our best bet. Merle, be somewhat nice to the kid. Too much and we terrify him into silence."

She nudged the chair over towards the desk and sat behind it, adopting her "teacher façade," as the students would call it. Merle escorted the young man into the room, sitting him in front of the desk. Alex observed the trembling young man gently.

"What's your name?" She asked softly. Merle and Daryl exchanged looks behind the boys back. This tactic was completely different than they were expecting.

"T- Tim."

Alex smiled encouragingly at him. "Tim, we really don't want to hurt you. We need information."

"I. . .I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"He, Kevin that is, he um. . ." the boy faltered.

"Tim. Relax. Kevin isn't here. Help us and we can help you."

"What? By letting those two go after me?" His head jerked behind him towards Merle and Daryl. "I heard the way Jordan screamed down the hallway.

"We don't want to hurt anyone. We don't enjoy it, but Kevin's hurt a lot of people. We want to see that stop."

"I can't help you!" he yelled.

"Can't or won't?" Alex countered.

"Can't! If I do he hurts her!" Tim slumped in his chair, looking utterly defeated.

Alex stilled. "Hurt who Tim?" The boy didn't answer. "Who Tim?"

"My little sister," he whispered dejectedly. "She's only twelve."

Alex stared at him. She stood up, and walked around the desk towards the door, Merle following after. Shutting the door behind them, she didn't wait long for an answer.

"Didn't see any kids 'n there."

"Could he have been hiding them?"

Merle thought a moment. "Yea. Some places none of us were let in. Think Lee said somethin' about his little girl once."

She sighed and opened the door. "Alright, let's see what we can get from him." Alex returned to her spot at the desk. "Tim, tell me about your sister and where Kevin has her."

He glanced at her. "He um, he keeps them in a room off the kitchen. The door is always locked. We don't get to see them often. Usually only if we really screw up."

"Them?"

"Yea. Josie, that's my sister, let it slip that there were at least three other kids. Kevin smacked her for saying it."

"Okay. We're going to help you. You tell us everything you know and we'll do everything we can to get your sister back."


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry once again for how long this took to come out. After the holidays I got laid up with the lovely bug that's been doing the rounds. But, to make up for it I offer a nice long chapter.**

* * *

Alex spent an hour gently questioning Tim, gathering as much information as she could. She had the boys hands released, much to the displeasure of both Dixons. The boy, barely seventeen Alex quickly learned, was terrified about what could happen to his little sister and the other children. After countless reassurances that they did, in fact, plan to help his sister, Tim began sharing as much information as he could recall.

After escorting Tim back to the makeshift holding cells, Daryl and Merle took a detour to a second cell. Jordan seemed to shrink into himself, faced with the two brothers. Merle fist had connected with the man's face after depositing him in the cell earlier, with a promise of more to come.

"Big Man here thinks we ain't nothin' but guard dogs little brother. Put on a chain to look tough."

"That so?"

"Oh yea. Talked the big talk headin' back here. How we whipped by some bitch, doin' what she says."

Daryl watched the man fidget on the ground, his cocky demeanor from before was gone. "Let's see if he talks now." His fist connected with the man's cheek once, then a second time quickly after. Jordan pushed away from the two, scooting back until his back was flush against the concrete.

"Where ya think you're goin? Can't get away from us." He stood above the other man and delivered two swift kicks to Jordan's stomach. "Now tell us about that group."

"Best do what he says," Merle interjected. "Daryl here doesn't like bein' jerked around."

"I'm not talking to you two," Jordan hissed through clenched teeth, curled in a fetal position.

"Think we can last longer than you can," Daryl taunted, hauling the other man up, fist connecting with his face again. "Think you if ya don't talk we'll let ya walk? Or maybe ya just wanna get it over with. Let 'ole Merle take ya out behind the barn and shoot ya."

"Better you shoot me then Kevin find out I talked," he stated, gasping for breath.

Merle pushed his way forward, grasping the man by the collar. "And what do ya think we'll do to ya? He's a bastard, but y'all are messin' with our family. Think we'll be any nicer?"

Jordan attempted a sneer. "You don't have family Redneck. You're a parasite that clings to others to survive."

Daryl stepped back, ready for his brother to explode.

"She's right Big Man. I give ya credit, thinkin' ya could get me goin' like that. Way I see it, I could beat ya to death, no one would notice. But then we don't get what we need. So I'll let 'ole Daryl here get it outta ya, seein' as it's his woman ya threatened."

Daryl pulled his hunting knife from the sheath and crouched in front of Jordan. "Been awhile since I skinned a carcass. Might need a bit of practice," he drawled, running the flat of the blade against the man's upper arm. Panic shot through his eyes as Daryl pressed harder, the tip beginning to break the skin.

"Don't! I'll talk, just don't!

* * *

"Well?"

"Funny what a knife can draw outta a person." Daryl and Merle walked up to the desk where Alex, Rick, and Glenn were planning the attack on the other camp.

"And what is that exactly?"

"Told us everything. Kid's right on most all of it. Thirty or so men, thinks eight to ten women, five people on watch at a time, most of the weapons locked up."

Rick eyed the rough layout of the camp and its position on the map. "So we assume they upped guards, just to be safe. I'm thinking we take eight, maybe ten up there around dawn. We know they're sloppy, they won't be as alert. Park down the road, use the woods as cover to sneak into camp."

"This isn't my area Rick. I trust you to make the right call." Alex pointed to a spot on the map. "I'm pretty sure this is how we left, but Merle could show you. He's more familiar with the woods."

"Hell yea I'm goin' back. Not waitin' around here while y'all get to have fun."

"This isn't a joke Merle," warning evident in Rick's tone.

"We gonna do this again Officer Friendly?"

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed. "Enough gentlemen. Rick, Merle and Daryl are the best bet to get in quietly. Merle, Rick's been trained for this type of thing. You two are going to have to work together. Will it be a problem? Because I am not going to be breaking up a fight in the middle of the woods."

"Wadda mean in the woods? Ya ain't goin' with," Daryl responded to Alex.

She turned, gaze carefully blank. "And why exactly do you get to make that decision for me?" she asked neutrally. He glared back at her.

"Damnit Ria. Ya can't use one arm. Ain't no sense in puttin' yourself in danger like that!"

"I don't remember it being open for debate."

"I said ya aren't goin'." His voice rose in frustration.

"And I said it wasn't a debate. I'm sorry you don't like it, but I'm going with, with or without your approval."

"Rick, tell her she can't go. It ain't safe out there for her," anger and a hint of fear colored his words.

"Daryl, if you'd just listen," Rick began.

"Takin' an injured person out into the woods is a goddamn stupid idea and y'all know it," Daryl cut in. "Can't believe ya'd even think about it. What if it was Lori?"

"Just stop this," Alex snarled much to the surprise of everyone in the room. "I am a grown woman. I know what I am capable of doing and don't need anyone to tell me what to do and that includes you Daryl Dixon. If you can't handle that, then leave."

He stared at her before letting out a frustrated growl. "Stupid bitch," he muttered before stalking out of the room. She watched him leave, attempting to keep her face blank. Alex turned back to the three men in the room.

"Sorry about that. Let's wrap this up." She couldn't quite hold back the anger and hurt from coloring her voice.

Another hour of planning went by before they were satisfied that the plan had as few unknowns as possible. Alex excused herself as quickly as possible, disappearing into the rooms she was so familiar with.

"Anyone else think those two fighting is scarier than walkers," Glenn questioned, and then blanched at Merle's glare. "I'll uhh, go see to the cars," he stammered before leaving. Rick watched him go, and then sighed.

"Think he's got a point. We need those two at their best tomorrow."

"Ya worried my little brother's head isn't in the game Officer?"

"No, but you've seen how protective he gets over family Merle."

"He always was the emotional one."

"Guess I'll go talk to them. Make them see reason."

"Tell ya what. You go talk to my baby brother. I'll handle Alex."

Rick eyed Merle suspiciously. "Now why exactly would you do that?"

Merle smiled sarcastically. "Can't a man wanna see his baby brother happy?" Rick eyed him before leaving the room to track Daryl down. Merle shook his head and then headed to find the woman who had so obviously turned his brother's life upside down.

She was hiding. Alex knew that the moment she fled the room. She was angry. Angry at Daryl for assuming he could start ordering her around angry she let him run away from her, angry at herself for hiding away. She found herself hidden away in the library, still off-limits for the most part. Pulling a chair over to the window, Alex stared out into the woods surrounding the campus. She let her mind wander, trying to distract herself from the emotions churning in her stomach.

_It was cool. Late April in Wisconsin wasn't ideal camping weather, but she wanted time with her family. Her Dad stoked the fire, blessed warmth radiating from the pit. He dropped a second blanket over her shoulders while they waited for the food to heat over the flames. They sat silently for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts._

"_Well now Allie cat, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" His voice held no judgment._

"_What makes you think something's bothering me?"_

"_Please. Your mother may buy the 'I missed the family' ploy, but you and I know there's something else going on."_

_She sighed. Trust her Dad to get to the heart of the matter immediately. "Why should there be anything wrong? I graduate with a Master's in a month, work a job I love, and have a man I'm pretty sure wants to get married. I'm living the American dream, right?"_

"_Just because it's the American dream, doesn't mean it's your dream."_

"_That's just it. I don't know what I want. I like teaching, but Eric keeps pushing for me to go into private practice. The school offered me a social work position, but I haven't told him that yet. And. . .am I ready to completely settle down. What if I want to travel? See castles in Ireland, or walk the Great Wall of China, or travel the Australian Outback on horseback?"_

"_Slow down darling girl. Have you actually talked to him about any of this?" The sheepish look she shot her father was answer enough. "Oh Alex. I raised you to be independent, but that doesn't mean you stop talking to the people around you. Maybe he wants the same things. But you won't know until you ask him."_

_Alex flopped back on the log behind her. "I'll think about it."_

"Damn baby sister. Ya know how to hide in this place dontcha?"

Alex sighed, never looking away from the windows. "Not really. Everyone knows that I come here when I want to get away for a bit. Worst kept secret ever. Here to lecture me?"

"Think I'm the lecturin' type?" Merle's voice was laced with amusement. "Wonderin' if ya forgot who ya were talkin' to though."

She turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Hell sweetheart, thought ya had him all figured out. Us Dixons, we don't do words let alone feelin's. Best way he knows how is to keep ya safe."

She rolled her eyes. "I've never asked for words. And I certainly don't need a protector."

"Well ya got one. He might not tell ya, but he's all but claimed ya as his hasn't he?" He pointed to the locket around her neck. The necklace she found herself touching throughout the day without conscious thought. "Boys had that thing longer then I can remember. Gave it to you didn't he?"

"Guess so," she replied quietly.

"They been here what? Three or four months? 'N he's nearly lost ya twice already. Think he wants to make it a third?"

"No," she whispered. "I just . . .," Alex trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"Ya both are stubborn. One of ya are gonna have to give. I ain't sayin' ya change the plans for tomorrow. Damn good plans. But ya can't shut 'im out." Merle stood and began making his way to the door.

"Why do you care so much Merle?" The question was soft, no malice or sarcasm.

He paused. "Dixon's ain't done much right in our lives. Keep goin' like that, we both end up dead."

She smiled softly. "Changing your mind about big groups?"

"Didn't say that sugar. But I won't leave 'til that bastard's taken care of." He continued to the door, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts once again.

She spent the rest of the day finding any excuse to be busy, but alone. Her thoughts were too scattered to focus on anything major right now. She inventoried the canned and dried foods, set to organizing the toiletry stockpile, and checking with Herschel on the amounts of medicine they had. He examined her shoulder again, reassuring her that it was healing, but warned her to take it easy.

Alex eventually joined the group at dinner, relieved yet disappointed to see Daryl wasn't around. She sat with Letty, T-Dog, Carol, Morgan, and the boys. She half listened to the conversation, smiling at the appropriate times. Carol fussed over her arm and Alex obliged. When it became too much to keep up social niceties, she escaped up to her room, no Daryl in sight.

"_Not that he should want to be around me. Not the way I reacted,"_ she thought bitterly. Alex grabbed a towel and headed to the shower on her floor. Normally she used the lower level, knowing it used more energy to draw the water up another floor. Tonight though, she didn't care. After struggling out of her clothes, she jury rigged a second brace, holding her arm to her body, but still able to shower freely.

She lost track of how long she stood under the water until it went from cold to icy. She wrapped herself in the long sleep shirt, not bothering to button it more than halfway before returning to her room. _"Still empty,"_ she thought, sitting down at her small desk and began strapping her arm back into her brace, then began brushing her hair, struggling against the knots.

"Such a hard headed woman." Alex raised her eyes in the mirror to see Daryl standing behind her. His arms crossed his chest, face uncertain.

"Yeah I am," she replied softly.

He pushed himself away from the doorframe. "Gimmie that." He motioned for the brush, which she handed over. Daryl began pulling the brush through her hair. "Rick told me I was an ass," he said bluntly, handing the brush back to her. "That I shoulda at least listened to ya before tellin' ya what to do."

Alex stood, grabbed his hand, and tugged him over to the bed. "Sit," she asked. He sat down and she joined him, twining her fingers with his. "I never planned on fighting Daryl. I guess I should have made that more clear. Herschel threatened to lock me in a room if I even attempted it."

"Then why go? We can't take ya and keep ya safe Ria."

"What I was going to say earlier, is that Davis, Glenn, and I will follow behind in a fourth car. Stay on the road while everyone else infiltrates. When you and Rick decide its safe enough, we'd rejoin the group. I stay safe, the cars stay safe, extra ammo and weapons are close by, and we can attempt a rescue in the worst case scenario."

"But, how would ya know when it's safe?"

"We'll use these." Alex stood and pulled a box out from under the bed. "I stashed them when the school was abandoned. Figured we wouldn't need 'em again. Guess I was wrong." She pulled out half dozen walkie talkies. "They're battery operated. We tested them earlier and they all work. The range is almost a mile."

Alex sat back down on the bed. He eyed her. "Why can't ya stay back?" He was frustrated, but not angry.

She looked down at her hands. "It's my fault."

"What are ya talkin' about lady?"

"All of this!" she cried, guilt lacing her every word. "I kicked Kevin out. I was too confident that he'd die out there. But instead he wormed his way into another camp and is torturing women and keeping children hostage. I caused this and I need to fix it."

Daryl looked at her stunned, before grabbing her shoulders lightly. "Stop it. Ya didn't make him do those things and ya can't control other people."

"I have to make it right Daryl," she whispered sadly. "I know you want me safe, I know I'm pretty much useless right now, but I need to make it right."

He sighed, the pain in her voice tugged at something inside of him. Daryl thought about the guilt he felt when Sophia, then Dale, were turned. "I get it, don't like it, but get it. As long as ya stay away 'til we tell ya it's safe."

"I promise. I won't do anything stupid. I just need to be there."

His hand cupped the back of her neck, raising her head to meet his gaze. He took in the bruises on the sides of her face. Alex had always seemed strong to him, even after Lucas betrayed her. But right now, with the guilt in her eyes and bruised skin, she seemed fragile; breakable. Daryl leaned in, pressing a kiss to her lips lightly, trying to offer comfort. Her lips parted under his as he urged her closer until she straddled his lap. The soft offer of comfort quickly flared into more.

The nightshirt shifted along her legs, riding up as his hands trailed down to rest on her hips. Alex shifted restlessly on his lap as he nudged the fabric aside, enjoying the look on his face when he realized she hadn't taken the time to put on anything beneath the shirt. She curled her good arm around his neck, holding him close as their tongue twisted and melded. His hands slid up the side of her body, gently avoiding the bruises along her back.

His hands slipped forward, fingers unerringly finding her nipples. Daryl rolled and tugged gently, enjoying the catch of her breath, the quiet whimpers as he did so. Alex's hand closed on the fabric of his shirt, anchoring herself to him. Her hips rolled against him, enjoying the friction his jeans created against her skin. Alex rose onto her knees, dropping her hand between them to the zipper of his jeans. She stroked him through the heavy material, his forehead dropping towards hers, shuddering slightly as her hand moved against him.

She fumbled with the buttons, cursing slightly as her one handed approach didn't work. He gently pushed her hands aside. "We can't. You're still hurt."

Alex smiled devilishly at him. "Who says we can't?" She let out a satisfied sound as the button finally gave way, sliding the zipper down in the blink of an eye.

"I could hurt ya," he argued, holding her wrist in his hands before she could go any further.

"Not like this," she murmured.

"Ya gonna be the death of me lady," he growled before pulling her softly towards the head of the bed. Her hand curled around his neck, using him to keep herself steady. "Use the board," he instructed, putting her good hand against the top of the simple headboard. Alex grasped it as he kicked off his jeans and boxers. Daryl settled her back across his lap, guiding her down onto his erection.

His hands settled on her waist, keeping her still as he entered her. Alex dropped her head to the crook of his neck, whimpering against his skin. His thrusts were slow and steady, until he felt her teeth drag across the sensitive skin of his neck. Daryl's hands tightened against her, moving faster and harder. She moaned against his neck, her body beginning to shake slightly. "Please," she whispered against his ear, nipping the lobe gently.

He let out a growl, pulling her down against him as he thrust up hard. Alex's body clenched around him, drawing him in deeper. She turned her head, catching his lips with hers as he continued to move inside of her, drawing her closer and closer to the edge. He thrust up one last time as Alex's body clenched tightly around him and she let out a cry against his mouth. Daryl followed after, slowing as he emptied himself inside of her.

She curled her arm around him; head nestled in the crook of his neck. Daryl's hands slid up her back, holding her close against him. He listened to her heartbeat as it began to slow. Gently he helped her shift, sliding out of her as he pulled her down to lay next to him. His hand traced lazy, nonsensical patterns across her skin as she drifted off to sleep next to him. He pressed his head against her hair. "Won't let anyone hurt ya like that again Ria," he promised softly as Alex slept curled in his arms.


	44. Chapter 44

Sleep did not come easily that night. For the first time in months Daryl was plagued by the uncertainty of their safety. Being surrounded by thick walls and well equipped scouts had instilled a fragile sense of security that disappeared that night. He would begin to drift to sleep, only to be awoken by imagined movement or noises.

A disgruntled mewl drifted from the floor as Cat named Dog jumped onto the bed. She took her place on his stomach, but instead of rolling into a ball, she perched, head facing the door, ears perked. "Damn cat," Daryl muttered under his breath. She twisted her head and stared at him blandly, before the purrs started rumbling. "Didn't know better, I'd say ya were keepin' watch," he said quietly, dragging his hand across her back. Eventually the warmth of Alex beside him and gentle rumbles coming from the bundle of fur lulled him to sleep.

The sun had barely crested when he awoke, Snowflake asleep on his stomach, but ears perked towards the door. Alex had shifted during the night, her back flush against his side, using his arm as a pillow. Daryl scooped the kitten up, placing her on Alex's hip as left the bed, wanting her to sleep just a bit longer.

He grabbed for clothes randomly, pausing as he reached into a drawer. They had been on the run for so long, living out of backpacks and backs of cars, sometimes the simple act seemed foreign. Not to mention he'd never had clothes in a drawer that he shared with a woman. He dressed quickly before retreating to the small living area. Daryl sat on the couch, eyes drawn to the horizon barely visible past the walls. A book tucked against the sill drew his attention. It hadn't been there before.

Curiosity raised, he opened the book, which was actually an album. Faces, some unknown, some familiar, smiled back at him. A much younger Alex, arms around two other young women drew his gaze. The smile gracing her face was warm and a slight bit intoxicated. The pictures surrounding it were obviously from a bar, the only other person he thought he recognized being a young Lucas.

He flipped farther ahead in the book, once again drawn to her face. This smile was tolerant, but still warm. She was surrounded by teenage boys working in what he realized were the gardens behind the school. A pang of loss shot through him as he identified Jonathan as one of the students in a different picture.

"My class," she stated simply, her voice rough with sleep. He startled, turning to scowl at her.

"Damnit lady. Warn a man when ya come up behind him."

She shot him a sleepy, smug look before returning her gaze to the album. Alex slid onto the couch next to him. "That's Ethan," she told him, tracing a finger over one figure, then began pointing out others. "Dante, Liam, Chase, Derrick, Logan, Brandon, and Jonathan." She paused on the last, a wistful smile on her face. "We had just gotten the grant for the green initiative. Most had never held a shovel, let alone planted a seed, but they were excited. Even if none would admit it."

Alex flipped the pages back to the front. "Most of these boys never had things that were just theirs. Before they left my class, I always gave them an album with pictures of their time with me. I had just gotten a bunch of pictures a few weeks before all this happened. I couldn't let them sit, so I added them to my own album."

"Tell me," he requested, flipping back to the front of the album. In their time together, he had shared almost everything about himself. He realized now he wanted to know about her. Especially given what they faced today. Daryl listened as she wove tails about people in the pictures; her friends, her students, and her family. She paused on a page with her parents, once again tracing the faces in the pictures.

"When this first started, I secretly hoped Dad had strapped on his pack, grabbed Mom, and tried to head down here. I realized how selfish that was. Now I just hope he grabbed her and they disappeared into the woods up there. I can almost picture them safe and sound in a forest hideaway." Her voice was soft, tinged with sadness.

Daryl covered her hand with his, giving a gentle squeeze. Both knew words wouldn't make things better right now. He wrapped his other hand around her neck, pulling her in close. "Ya best stay safe today, hear me?" he asked, voice laced with unspoken emotion.

"I'll do my best," she promised.

"See that ya do." He dropped a kiss to her forehead before pulling away. "Get dressed Ria. We got huntin' to do."

* * *

They joined the small group gathered by the vehicles. Three cars and the standard SUV waited. Alex knew they were stocked with weapons, basic medical supplies, and a few days' worth of food just in case. As she had dressed that morning Daryl explained that he had spent the day before prepping the vehicles.

Rick joined them and looked over the group. He had combined people together so they would hopefully form a somewhat cohesive group. Each car would carry a "weapons" expert, a scavenger, and a tracker. They would attack the other compound from three sides, hopefully increasing confusion. Andrea, Ben, and another young man named James would take one car. Rick, Merle, would be joined by a scavenger named Alexis. Daryl, Maggie, and T-Dog made the last group.

"Maggie?" she questioned quietly.

Rick glanced at the young woman. "She's got some medical training, plus she used to do runs with Glenn before we got here. Thought another woman might make people more comfortable."

"And how's Glenn taking it?"

"About as well as Daryl handled you coming along."

Alex couldn't help the wry smile. "Overprotective oafs," she said affectionately as she bumped her good shoulder against his, causing Rick to bark out a laugh. She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

Rick wrapped an arm around the shoulder of the younger woman who had become family to him. "You do anything stupid Miss Cane, and I won't stop either Dixon from locking you in that room of yours," he warned, opening the SUV with his free hand.

"Holdin' ya to that," Daryl commented from behind them. Rick let Alex go, nodding to Daryl as he passed.

"Yes, yes, I get it gentleman. I'm not running the show. I think I can handle it," she replied dryly. Daryl boosted her up into the vehicle before running a hand across her knees.

"Ya ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's finish this." She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. She sighed as he backed away, taking his place in the car directly in front of hers. Alex watched as Lori hugged Rick, and then wrapped an arm around the swell of her belly. Merle and Daryl conversed quietly before going to separate cars. Glenn and Maggie embraced as he left her and walked towards the SUV.

Davis slipped into the back seat; his pistol clamped tightly in hand, Glenn into the driver's seat, a hatchet and pistol within easy reach. Alex traced the holster against her hip where not only her gun, but knives hung as well. She might not be fighting, but hell if she was going anywhere unarmed. Glenn handed over a walkie silently.

"Let's do a last check. Car one, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Alex," came Andrea's voice from the speaker.

"Good, car two?"

"Good ta go Sweet cheeks," Merle replied, eliciting an eye roll from Alex.

"Alright, car three?"

"Ready to go Ria," Daryl drawled in response.

"Good. Then we're on radio silence until the other camp is clear unless something goes wrong. Honk to give us the heads up first. Good luck all."

The small caravan pulled out of the school as the sun fully rose above the horizon. Alex fiddled with the knobs on the vents, needing to keep her hands busy before inspiration struck. She popped the glove box open and pulled out a usb drive.

"Guess what I have on here Glenn?" she asked, semi playfully as she plugged the drive into the stereo.

"What?"

"This." She flipped the stereo from the radio, the deep thrum of bass filling the small space. A grin spread across Glenn's face as his fingers tapped against the steering wheel. Even Davis managed a smile at the unfamiliar, but welcome sound.

"I have plenty to choose from," she offered.

"Leave it. The song's pretty fitting if you think about it."

Alex leaned back into her seat, eyes trained on the road passing beside the car as the quick beat of the march washed over her. She couldn't help but sing along under her breath as the distance between themselves and Kevin's camp shrunk.

As they approached the camp, Alex turned the music off and the walkie talkie up. A quick flash of headlights signaled to the others this was where they were stopping. She watched as her people exited the cars. Keys were stashed on wheel wells and weapons were checked one last time. Alex palmed the locket around her neck nervously.

Rick's group left first as they had the farthest to go. Merle shot a lazy salute towards her vehicle before disappearing into the woods, Rick and Alexis behind him. She watched as the other two groups discussed final thoughts. _"God damn shoulder,"_ she thought viciously. _"I should be out there too. Not stuck here."_

As if reading her thoughts, Daryl's gaze met hers through the windshield. He sent her a long look, eyes narrowed slightly. Alex held her out in a traditional "I give up" pose. She could feel frustrated without acting on it, even if it was a foreign concept to a Dixon. He nodded once and gave a single wave as both groups took to the woods.

"And now we wait," Glenn sighed.

"Yeah, we wait," she replied.

They sat, all three staring out different windows. Glenn cracked the windows slightly, so Alex could listen to the woods around her. One of Davis' hands settled on her shoulder in a silent offer of support. He knew she hated waiting.

And did they wait. Alex wished she still wore a watch. Or had ever worn a watch. She knew time would drag while she waited. They had at least a mile to hike, not giving away their position and, most likely, fighting walkers along the way. But she hated every minute of it. Another check of the radio showed it was on and volume raised to a level all three of them could hear it.

An hour passed, and then another thirty minutes before the radio crackled in lap.

"Alex, ya hear me?" Daryl's voice held a thread of panic, something she wasn't used to.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Get up here. Now, but ya don't get outta that car. Whatever ya do, stay in the car!" She couldn't make out the noises behind him, but it wasn't that of traditional fighting.

"Daryl? Daryl?" She fought to keep her voice calm, Glenn already driving down the abandoned road. Davis had reached behind him, into the weapons cache in the trunk. The minutes it to arrive at the entrance of Kevin's camp seemed to take an eternity. Davis thrust another pistol and an ax in her arms. "Just in case," he murmured.

The SUV made it halfway up the drive before the first line of walkers turned towards them.


	45. Chapter 45

Glenn slammed on the brakes as the four walkers approached the SUV. "Fuck." It summed the whole situation up perfectly.

"Can you get through them?" Alex asked tersely.

"I'll try." His hands tightened on the steering wheel and accelerated into the small line. Two bodies bounced off the hood and rolled along the side of the vehicle as it drove past. One disappeared under the hood while the last got hooked on the front grill. A skeletal hand reached towards the windshield, face twisted in a snarl.

Alex shoved the hatchet into Glenn's lap as Davis twisted in the seat. He pulled a selection of weapons from the back and laid them out on the seat. Glenn revved the engine and gunned it the rest of the way into Kevin's camp.

Walkers were everywhere. They grouped around the doors to the dining building and woman's quarters. Small numbers gorged themselves on human carcasses. _"Please don't let them be our people,"_ Alex prayed. She searched the herd frantically, trying to find her people as the undead began to converge on the vehicle. _"I won't panic. I won't." _

Glenn turned to her. "Stay here. Don't leave the car. If it gets bad you get the hell out of here."

"Glenn-"

"Promise me Alex!"

"I promise. Go find them."

Davis and Glenn exited the SUV. She watched in terror as Glenn's hatchet made contact with the first walker. The sounds coming from behind her confirmed Davis was doing the same. Alex couldn't help but wince as she watched the hatchet slide into the skull of a second walker. She had put down walkers before, but the feeling of being stuck, of weakness, added a fine layer of fear to her perspective.

Glenn moved to the left of the car, working his way towards the building that housed the women. She had lost sight of Davis already. Alex searched the clearing between buildings for any sign of her people.

She sighed in relief when she caught the glint of sunlight off of metal. Andrea, Ben, and James were near the woods. They had formed an arc, slowly drawing a small herd away from the chaos. The crack of a pistol drew her attention forward. Maggie, T-Dog, and Alexis were near the dining area, using the building as cover.

She couldn't find Rick, Merle, or Daryl.

Alex twisted in her seat as much as she could and then pulled her seatbelt off. She scanned the area near the woods, then closer. Her breath caught in her throat when she found them. The three men were trapped against the outer walls of one of the men's quarters. A herd of about fifteen were within yards of them. Everything in Alex froze as she took the situation in.

Without thinking she half crawled, half scooted across the center console, cursing as her arm protested the odd angle. She twisted the keys, still dangling from the ignition. A quick awkward movement threw the car into drive and took off towards the trio.

When the front bumper smacked into a walker near the back of the pack, she laid on the horn and began yelling nonsensical babble. The noise and movement gained the attention of the back section of the herd. They began clawing at the hood, snarls and moans audible through the windows. Alex struggled a moment, then managed to get the car into reverse, backing up slowly. They followed the vehicle.

She saw the three men begin to pick walkers off slowly. Merle's knife found itself buried into the eye socket of one that wandered too close. The ax that Rick had been wearing was tinted red with blood as he swung at as the undead began to flank them. Daryl's bow was across his shoulder, pistol out instead. She heard the sharp pops of bullets being fired.

The group of walkers slowly descended on the now stopped SUV. The noise had attracted others and a ring had formed around the vehicle. Alex shied away from the windows. _"Thank goodness for reinforced windows,"_ she thought gratefully. The moans and hungry snarls filled the space around her as she clenched a knife in her hand. _"At least none have figured out how to get on the hood. Yet."_ The SUV rocked slightly as the small horde pushed up against the car body, ashen grey hands trying to claw their way in.

She could hear the occasional shout of voices over the tidal wave of sound coming from the walkers. The creatures moved just enough she couldn't get an accurate count of exactly how many were pounding on the windows. _"Is this how I go? Trapped in a car while my friend's die around me?"_ Glenn's demand that she leave if it got bad came back to her_. "I won't leave. Not yet. I can't give up on them."_

A dull thwack sounded next to the passenger side, different from the pounding. Alex watched as a corpse fall against the window, a thick machete blade separating from the skull. The two walkers turned and were quickly dispatched in the same manner. Davis's grim face flashed in the window as he began drawing the others away from the side of the vehicle.

Five walkers followed him as he drew them towards the woods near the drive. His machete made contact with the walker closest to him as he sped up. She saw him yell for someone, or something.

"No!" The words pulled painfully from Alex's throat as she watched two freshly changed walkers ambled out of the woods behind him. She watched helplessly as one sunk its teeth into the muscle of his shoulder, incredibly close to his neck. She could see the look of pain cross Davis's face as he wrenched himself free. The second sunk its hands into the exposed flesh of his lower arm.

Alex was on the passenger side of the vehicle, door handle in hand before she stopped herself. A flash of leather and a familiar ball cap descended on the small group, blocking her view of Davis. "No, no, no, no, no," she chanted desperately. "Let me have been seeing things, please," she pleaded to the empty vehicle. Her head dropped against the glass, ignoring the increased noises from the walkers outside the vehicle. So lost in her own silent pleadings, Alex missed her people descend on the vehicle.

The racket she had created had attracted the walkers milling around the center of the camp. Each small group had been able to cut a line to the center where most walkers were either ineffectively clawing at the SUV or still devouring previous camp members.

She heard the door latch open to the driver's door and she swung around, brandishing the knife that had been lying in her lap, forgotten.

"Just me Alex. Put the knife down." Rick's voice cut through the haze that seemed to cover her eyes.

"Davis. I need to see Davis." She scrambled to open the door, once again ignoring the pain coming from her shoulder. Alex flung the door opened, jumping down from the sideboard and into a wall of muscle. Merle's stump steadied her as she bounced back slightly.

"Slow down sugar."

"Please," she whispered desperately.

"The geeks ain't all taken care of. Hold on 'lil sister."

Alex rose on her toes to see over his shoulder. Maggie and Daryl hovered around him, blocking her view. Andrea's back was to the group, eyes on the woods behind them. She registered a couple dull thuds as the last few walkers in camp were dispatched. Merle caught Rick's eye over the hood of the SUV and stepped beside her.

She hurried across the circular clearing towards Davis. Alex sunk to the ground next to him. Maggie had a scrap of fabric pressed against curve of his shoulder, blood soaking through it. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up.

"Look at me." His voice was strong. Alex met his gaze. "This is not your fault. This was my choice."

"I know," she responded softly, taking one of his hands in hers.

His breath caught in pain and he squeezed gently. Davis looked up at Maggie and Daryl, who stepped away, giving them a few moments of privacy.

"He's good for you Alex. They all are truth be told. Remember that."

Alex nodded in agreement, afraid her voice would betray her. Davis reached around his neck, under the fatigues he wore and gave a slight tug. Gently, he turned her hand over and put his dog tags in her palm. "These go to family. You're the closest I've had in a while. Keep them." His breath rattled as he paused.

The tears did begin to fall then. "I don't want you to go," she admitted.

"I don't want to either. But it's done. Nothing we do will change that." His voice had grown weaker, his chest lowering unevenly. Davis's eyes drifted shut and then opened slowly. "Alex, there's one more thing. You won't be the one to finish it. You've had to do that too many times already."

"Davis-"

"No Alex. It's already been decided. Please don't argue."

She sighed. "Okay. I won't argue with you this time." He squeezed her hand one last time.

"Good bye Alex." His eyes drifted shut one last time and didn't open again.

"Goodbye Davis." She leaned forward and placed a kiss against his forehead then leaned hers against his. The tears slipped down her cheeks as his breathing became labored and eventually stopped. Daryl stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her away gently. She followed him reluctantly as he turned her away and Merle stepped forward, honoring Davis's last wish.

"Ria?" Daryl questioned.

She turned to him, tears wetting furious eyes.

"I want Kevin found. Now"


	46. Chapter 46

Daryl's hold tightened against Alex's shoulder. She was pretty sure it was less about offering comfort, and more about keeping her somewhat contained. Rick stepped in front of her, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Look at me Alex. You need to keep it together. None of these buildings have been cleared. You run off into one of them, half this group follows you in. What happens then? I need you to stay focused."

She regarded him for a moment. "Okay," she relented. "But, anyone found alive, I talk to. And when we find Kevin, I get to deal with him." Her voice was firm, brooking no argument. His hand dropped from her face.

"Okay. We can work with that. I need you to stay here right now. Let us clear the buildings and come get you when it's safe. Then you can start lookin' for those kids."

Andrea stepped forward. "I'll wait with you," she offered.

"I don't need to be watched," Alex snipped. Daryl could feel her tense under his hold, ready to argue if need be.

"Didn't think you did," she shot back. "But it makes sense to have two people who are a decent shot waiting out here. We can pick off any walkers who wander in. It's been damn noisy here all morning and it's bound to draw more in."

She rolled her eyes, but agreed to wait with Andrea while the others cleared buildings. Daryl pulled her aside as Rick began reassigning groups to begin the process of checking for walkers. His arms wrapped around her. "You scared the shit outta me woman," he growled. "What happened to stayin' safe?"

"I stayed in the car." She was defensive, but not angry. Her hand traced the wings on his vest, seeking comfort in the familiar piece of clothing. "I know what I saw Daryl Dixon. Had I not distracted that group, Davis wouldn't be the only one we lost today. I couldn't let that happen."

"I know." He tightened his arms around her one last time before stepping away. "Want me to go with ya?"

Alex gave a soft smile. "No, go with your brother and Rick. I'll be fine with Andrea."

He nodded once, his face showing uncertainty. "I'll be okay. I promise. Now go." She made shooing movements with her hand, motioning him off. His gaze narrowed slightly, but he turned and joined the others. Alex wandered over to where Andrea was leaned against the SUV. Neither woman spoke as the groups began dispersing to search buildings or patrol the tree line. They watched Ben, James, and Maggie try to break their way through the door on the woman's lodge. T-Dog and Glenn began clearing the dining building.

"What happened Andrea?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The walk to the campsite was quiet. I guess too quiet, but none of us noticed it. Ben, James, and I circled around to the far side like planned. By the time we got near, the first shots were being fired. The other groups must have been down wind enough to attract the herd's attention. When we broke through the tree line, it was chaos. Most everyone was dead, really dead. The six of 'em were being funneled into a tight corner. Ben shot off a few rounds, got the attention of a group of 'em. It let Rick and the others re-group. We were at it maybe ten minutes before Daryl could radio for help."

Andrea's hand settled on Alex's lower arm, giving it a slight squeeze. "We'd be dead if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Alex let out a bitter laugh. "We wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for me."

"Bullshit. You haven't been out there. Groups like this, men like Kevin, they're everywhere now. If it hadn't been him grabbing us that day, it would've been a different one. All these guys were waiting for was for someone to tell them it was okay to act like this."

Alex didn't answer. Andrea's response mirrored what Daryl had said to her the previous night. It didn't make it any easier to accept though. She straightened as Glenn hurried from the building without T-Dog. "We found someone," he called to them. The two women pushed away from the SUV and made their way to the building.

* * *

Kevin's cabin was empty. Merle had suggested checking it first. The inside was as clean as a cabin could be. No blood or gore marred the walls or floor. The three men checked windows, finding all of them secure.

"Pussy like him woulda left the minute he heard the screams," Merle droned as he rummaged through drawers, pulling out bottles of liquor. With a shake of his head, he stepped away from the temptation. Daryl watched from the window as Glenn exited the dining hall. Andrea and Alex followed after him, both wearing matching grim expressions.

"There ain't shit here Rick. Let's go clear another one." Rick nodded his agreement and the trio headed towards the first of two sleeping lodges for the men.

"What's the layout like Merle?"

"Pretty straightforward. Big ass room, maybe eight to ten beds out front. Back room has another four or five. Ain't any closets or blind corners for the geeks to hide in."

"Okay then. Go slow, check blind spots. Don't know what's in there." The door was slightly ajar and moved slightly in the late morning breeze. Rick pushed the door open, going in low. Daryl followed behind, scanning the room a bit higher. The room was large and dark, the only light coming from the open door. Blankets were haphazardly nailed against the window frame. In the dim light they saw at least one bed had half eaten remains laid out.

Merle walked up to a metal bedframe and rapped his knife against it. The men listened, but the room stayed quiet. They quickly fell into a pattern of checking between bedframes. As they passed the bed with the remains, its eyes opened. A chewed arm reached for Daryl, a silent snarl twisting on the creature's face. He sent a bolt through the eye with a thud.

They approached the back room. The door had been locked from the inside. Rick gave the door a sharp kick, instinct left over from his police training. It cracked as the wood gave and then bounced against the body of a freshly changed, unmoving walker. He kicked it out of the way as they entered the smaller space.

Rick and Daryl moved forward into the room, checking for blind spots. Merle made his way towards the back of the room before pausing. "Hear that?" he asked, almost jovially as he switched the knife for a gun. The other two turned to see him point the gun between the last bed and outer wall. "Well, lookie here. Seems I cornered a rat."

Daryl was at his brother's side in a flash, crossbow pointed at the figure on the ground and Rick on his heels. He sat propped slightly against the wall, one leg outstretched. The jeans he wore were ripped off at the knee, a strip of cloth tied as a bandage along his calf. The look he was shooting Merle was filled with venom. "That him?" he questioned.

"Hell yea little brother. Meet the man in charge of this lovely camp." Merle toed the other man's boot with his own.

"Well Redneck, seems you've found some new friends. Didn't realize all it took was a woman spreading their legs for you to gain loyalty."

Daryl edged forward, his finger settling on the crossbow trigger. "Best watch your mouth."

Kevin's gaze settled on Daryl. "I heard Alex had found a new toy to play with. Can't believe she stooped so low."

Rick pushed between the brothers, distracting Daryl before he did anything stupid. "Shut up," he drawled, grabbing one of Kevin's hands roughly. From a back pocket, a pair of handcuffs emerged. With practiced movements, he cuffed the injured man to the heavy metal bedframe. "Do anything stupid and I'll leave you to these two. And they don't take kindly to what you've been up to."

"And you just push aside the fact that Redneck over there was part of our group?"

"He's got a name," Daryl shot back angrily.

Rick pulled his pistol out of the holster. "I'd watch what you say. I've seen both of them nearly beat men to death. And they're the rational ones." Rick motioned to Kevin's bound leg. "What are you hiding under there? Hmm?"

Kevin's lips thinned into a narrow line. "Fuck this," Merle muttered, shoving the pistol into the waist of his pants and unsheathed a knife. Two quick slices and the bandage fell away. Decorating Kevin's leg was a large open gash, and distinctive human teeth prints along the edge.

Merle let out a long, low whistle. "Them geeks got you good bossman."

Rick stood up and stepped away from the other man. "Merle, go get Alex so she can decide what to do about our friend here." He ignored the way Kevin blanched at the mention of the woman he so recently beat.

"Best be quick about it big brother," Daryl warned, shifting his bow slightly. "I ain't in a real forgivin' mood."

* * *

Alex followed behind Glenn closely. They made their way quickly through the dining hall. The door to the kitchen area was open. She gagged lightly as she entered and the smell of mold and rotting food hit her. Near the back was a second door. T-Dog stood to the side, gun drawn on a man sitting on the floor, head cradled in his hands.

She eyed the man suspiciously. His skin was a shade darker than T-Dog's, their builds similar, though the unknown gentleman was less muscular. Close cropped hair was going grey along the temples. She stepped next to T-Dog, carefully placing her injured side behind him.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her tone was straight forward. The man's head came up. Desperate, sad eyes met hers.

"Lee. My name's Lee. Please, Clem's in there."

"Alright," she soothed. "We don't want any trouble. We're gonna get this door open and take it from there. As long as you stay calm and don't make any sudden moves, everything will be fine."

Glenn and Andrea were inspecting the door. Someone had crudely shifted the hinges, so they were accessible on the outside. A couple hits with a hammer had the first rod holding the hinge in place out and on the ground. The second followed quickly behind.

"If there are kids in there, I don't want them to see a gun first thing. They'll be scared enough," she murmured to Glenn. "You might want to hang back. We don't know what these men did to the kids." He nodded in agreement. A sharp tug pulled the locked door off the frame. Alex stepped forward and peered into the room, then stepped in.

A young boy, maybe thirteen rushed at her with a makeshift weapon. His body was gaunt from mal nutrition, a bruise bright on his cheek. He stopped suddenly, uncertainty and apprehension evident. "You ain't one those things," he stated.

"You're right, I'm not," her voice was calm.

"Why'd ya break down the door?"

"Well, we talked to Josie's older brother Tim. He's worried about you guys. My group and I decided to come take care of a few things."

A strawberry blonde head poked up from behind a box thrown in a corner. "You've seen Tim?" Her voice wavered slightly. A second face popped up, brown eyes staring at her fearfully. Both girls were overly skinny. Alex had seen this before. When her students would join the school neglected, not getting enough to eat at home.

"Yes I have. He's waiting for you back at my camp."

"We ain't goin' anywhere with you," the boy yelled. "We heard all them things outside. I know what those men do. You're just like them!"

Alex smiled reassuringly. "We aren't like that. I could say I promise, but that won't mean much to you, will it?"

He sneered, a bittersweet sight, so like her old students. "I thought not. I know there should be four of you. I only know Josie and Clem by name."

The boy's stance tightened before turning away. "Only the three of us now. Sadie died a few days ago." He gestured for her to follow. She and Andrea followed him past makeshift pallets on the floor. Behind a different set of boxes lay a small form, wrapped in a dirty sheet. She was smart enough to realize the young boy had to deal the second killing blow, most likely to one of the few friends he had. Anger boiled in her. Alex placed a soft hand on the boy's shoulder as she pushed away the anger. "I'm sorry." He shrugged her hand off.

Alex took a step back. "What's your name?"

"William, but the girl's call me Will."

"Will, did you have someone in the camp with you?"

"Yea. My Mom and I got picked up maybe a month ago. Haven't seen her since." His voice betrayed his anger and fear.

"Well Will, we're going to try and find her for you. But I need you to help me okay?" She waited for him to nod yes. "We're checking all the buildings, making sure they're safe before we have people come out. Can you wait here with my friend Andrea until we say it's okay?"

"You ain't leaving us here?"

"I'm not leaving anyone behind Will."

Merle walked into the kitchen and eyed T-Dog and Lee. Lee hadn't moved from his seat on the floor. His eyes darted towards the far room.

"Might wanna stay there," Merle commented idly. "Blondie nailed Miles while sittin' in a tree." He walked past, not waiting for a response.

* * *

He entered just in time to hear Alex promise to not leave the kid behind. He watched the boy throw a scrawny arm around her waist. She winced as he hit the still fresh bruises on her back and side. Merle cleared his throat, getting her attention. The kid jumped back behind her, hands tightening on the piece of wood he clenced.

"Need ya for somethin' lil sister."

"Alright Merle." She turned to the boy. "He's okay. I need to go handle this and then I'll be back." She smiled reassuringly at him before stepping away.

Merle hurried her through the kitchen and dining hall, telling her what they found in hushed voices. The fury that settled on her face set him on edge. As they crossed the center courtyard, Maggie and Alexis were bringing out a small group of women. Alex paused, schooling her face to be bland as they stopped next to the group.

"Ladies, my name is Alex. Alex Cane. I'm sure some of you saw me a few days ago. I'm sorry if my leaving caused you any trouble." She paused, but none of them said anything. "From what we can tell, most of the men who were here are dead. But I need you to be honest with me. We have a young boy named Tim at our camp, as well as a man named Lee. I need to know if either of them hurt you. Ever."

A woman, barely out of her teens stepped forward. "Tim's a good kid," she said quietly. "I didn't ever see 'em at night with the others." Her implications were clear and a few others nodded agreement. "Lee wasn't too bad. Stayed to himself mostly, just like the one beside ya." Alex felt Merle stiffen slightly. He hadn't realized they had been paying attention.

"Thank you for your honesty. I have a camp, not too far away. You're more than welcome to join us there. We have food, shelter, and medical care. You'll be expected to help out but unwanted . . . attention is not tolerated. Ever. I don't force anyone to stay with us. If you'd like to come, get healthy, and then leave, that's a choice as well."

"We could come and go?" one woman questioned.

"In a sense. Our camp has a large, secure space that anyone can access. People only leave camp to hunt and run for supplies." The women looked at each other nervously. "You can think about it. But we're going to move out very soon." She smiled and turned away from the group, back towards Merle. "Let's get this done," she said quietly.

As the two entered the men's lodge, Alex's stomach turned. It was identical in size and shape to the lodge they had kept her, down to the locked back room. She tried to blank her face, keep the anger boiling under her skin in control. Merle stood at her side as they walked between bed frames.

Daryl's crossbow hadn't lowered since his brother left. His arms shook slightly, but he refused to give in. When he heard Alex enter the room, both he and Rick took a step back. She stood in front of Kevin silently, almost daring him to say something.

"I saw what you did," she said so softly, Daryl almost didn't hear her. "I know what you did to those women in camp. I know what you did to me. But I saw what you did to those children." Kevin's face went white as she knelt, a long hunting knife at his throat in the blink of an eye. "I saw the bruises on that boy's face. I saw," she hissed, "the body of that poor girl. The body you left trapped with other children."

"Please," he whispered.

She laughed bitterly. "Please? You think I should show you mercy? After what you've done?"

"I'm already dying," he stammered, gesturing to his leg.

"I don't care," she retorted as she pulled the blade down his neck, but didn't draw blood. Alex pulled the blade away. "I won't curse anyone else to die by your hand, even as a walker." With sickening thud, she drove the blade into his stomach, ignoring the scream of pain. "Leave it in, you may have half an hour. Or end it earlier. But know this, I will be the one to put the bullet through your head the second time."

She stepped back to lean against the wall as Kevin moaned in pain. Rick stalked over to her. "Alex, think about this."

"I did Rick," she said evenly, quietly. "He caused how much suffering and pain? That pain will be carried far after he's dead. So before you ask, I don't care about his right now."

"I get that, I do. But can you live with it? Taking a man's life is not something you just get over."

"I will because I have to. Those women out there, the kids locked in a storage room . . . me. We need closure." She met his gaze evenly. He nodded once, before stepping back. She caught his wrist. "Could you and Merle get people started on loading vehicles? I want as little useable stuff left in this God forsaken place as quick as possible." He nodded, grabbed Merle, and left.

She watched as Kevin gave in and pulled the blade from his stomach. Daryl easily relived him of the knife. His face contorted in pain as he glared at Alex. "You bitch. You'll get what's coming to you."

"That may be, but it won't be from you."

She watched impassively as the blood seeped from Kevin's midsection. His moans of pain quieted as he drifted into unconsciousness. Alex waited as the last breath shuddered out of him and his chest stopped moving. Daryl handed her the knife without speaking. She sent the blade through his temple and stepped away from the body.

Her eyes barely touched Daryl's as she walked past. He uncuffed the body, then followed behind her. Alex stood at the edge of the woods, back turned to the group. Daryl left her to her thoughts as he helped Rick and the others pack the vehicles they were taking from the now dead group.

As they prepared to leave, he approached, one hand resting on her shoulder lightly. "Time to go home, Ria."

She turned to him and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go home."


	47. Chapter 47

**So, once again I find myself apologizing for how long this took. Writer's block took firm hold of my head and went "ha ha, nope," every time I tried writing something.**

* * *

The drive back to the school passed in a blur for Alex. Daryl had moved her away from the SUV, towards one of the larger cars they found at the now abandoned camp. She didn't question why. The cars were cramped with extra people and the supplies they liberated. She sat curled into Daryl to make space for the lone man they had found alive and his little girl, who he had resting on his lap. T-Dog sat in the front, gun loose in his hand as he kept an eye on Lee while Merle took over driving duties.

Alex half listened as Lee told them his story. How he found Clementine hiding in a tree house, their attempts to find both their families, and his original group. A group of bandits attacked the motel they had holed up in and then walkers attacked. He and Clem had gotten separated from the rest in the panic. Kevin had found them not long after. Clem burrowed her head into Lee's chest, her skinny arms wrapped around his neck._ "We find family where we can,"_ Alex thought drowsily, her eyes closing as Daryl wrapped an arm around her lightly.

The sharp tone of a horn woke her from the half sleep she had fallen into as they neared the campus. Her ribs protested as she sat up a bit, noticing the look of apprehension on Lee's face. She bumped his knee with hers. He turned to face her. "It's okay," she soothed quietly. "You and Clem will be as safe as possible here. No one will try and separate you." He smiled tightly and she knew he didn't believe her.

They entered the courtyard, the extra cars creating a stir. A few people turned from their posts on the wall to watch the vehicles. Morgan and Herschel emerged from the front doors of the school into the empty space as their car came to a stop. Carol and Lori followed close behind. Alex watched as her group left the car and then allowed Daryl to help her out, hissing slightly as pain shot through her ribs and shoulder. She ignored his narrowed gaze. A quick glance had Rick, Daryl, and Morgan at her side.

"I'm going to take them inside with Carol and Lori. Can you please let the men know to stay outside for a bit? And that for a while the library will be off limits? We need to create a safe place for them." Her request was met with nods of agreement as Morgan left to begin directing the unpacking of supplies. Alex began to walk away, only to have Rick grab her arm gently.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Rick. I need to get them settled in."

"We should talk," he began.

"No," she interrupted, "we don't. What's done is done. Talking isn't going to change that." She pulled away from him slightly before joining the women from the other camp, studiously ignoring the two men she had grown close to.

Rick watched her begin talking to the huddled group. Lee stood towards the outside, Clem attached to his leg. She stood close to the taller man, showing her acceptance of him. Her voice was low and calm as she talked to them, but he could hear a thread of tension below the words. Carol stopped next to Rick. "Is she okay?" she asked quietly.

"She won't talk to me."

"Me neither," Daryl added. "Ain't like her to just go quiet like that."

"What happened out there?"

"We got to the camp and it was overrun by walkers. We found Kevin. She . . . dealt with him. Since then she's been in her own little world." Rick contemplated Alex as she began ushering the group into the school.

"Let me talk to her," Carol offered.

"Think ya can get her to talk?" Daryl questioned.

"I can try." She gave the two men a reassuring smile as she followed Lori and Alex back into the school.

* * *

Alex went to work getting the surviving group members settled into temporary sleeping areas. She apologized that they wouldn't have separate rooms, at least until they could get people re-organized. Most of the women seemed relatively comfortable with their new surroundings, happy that there wasn't a locked door standing between them and the ability to move around.

Beth appeared to take Josie and Clem to the room the three of them would be sharing. Her gentle smiles appeared to calm the girls, especially Josie who was anxious to see her brother. Alex assured her it would happen soon. She left Letty and Lori to fuss over the new arrivals and stopped to see Herschel. He gently chastised her for over-exerting her ribs and shoulder, but seemed to accept the reason why. A pain pill found its way into her hand as she left his small clinic.

Not long after, Alex found herself seated in the kitchen, directing organized chaos. Supplies from the other camp were slowly being brought into bustling room. Her people dodged each other as some cooked a meal for the new arrivals and others attempted to organize the deliveries. Carol returned from the newly designated sleeping area and shooed the others into the dining area. Alex couldn't help but smile. Gone was the quiet, shy woman from a few months ago, in her place was a sweet, but sometimes bossy, woman regaining confidence.

Carol grabbed two mugs from a shelf, a mischievous smile hinted on her lips. A few moments later, she handed one to Alex. "I was cleaning the rooms next to yours. Apparently you had a co-worker who had a thing for chocolate. The rest we'll probably wind up giving to the kids, but I figured you deserved a cup of your own."

Alex smiled as the warm scent of chocolate permeated the room. "Fee liked her chocolate. I will say that." Alex wrapped her good hand around the mug, letting the warmth seep into her skin before taking a sip. The two women sat in companionable silence, enjoying a rare moment of normalcy.

"Did Daryl ever tell you what happened to my husband?" Carol eventually asked.

"I know what happened. Your first camp got swarmed right? He got bitten."

Carol nodded. "Bitten is an understatement, but yes. We were cleaning up the next day, taking care of the dead. I . . . took a lot out on his corpse, with a pickax. Afterwards, I was ashamed, but not for why people thought. I didn't mourn him. I didn't even feel upset about his death, I wanted it. I felt guilty for not feeling guilty. And when Sophia disappeared, I thought it was my punishment for that."

"What did you do?"

"I kept it bottled up for a bit. Then I realized, in this world we live in now, there are no good guys protecting us. There are no judges or jails. It's a fight to survive and the walkers are only a part of that. We do what we need too."

Alex sighed and leaned against the table. "I've had to put down people I love, even though it ripped me up inside. My Dad took me hunting from the time I was little and I never batted an eye. Through all of it, I never considered myself a killer. When I dealt with Kevin though, I expected to feel something, disgust or guilt. I wanted to kill him. I never expected relief when I did. It was that moment that I felt like a killer, a murderer."

Carol wrapped an arm around her wrist and squeezed gently, a silent offer of support. "You kept us safe," she said quietly. "All of us. And after what he did to you and those other women, I don't think anyone would blame you to feel relieved." She settled back in her chair, letting silence fill the room again.

The two finished their drinks, lost in their own thoughts. Carol quietly stood and took the mug from Alex. She smiled gratefully at the older woman. "Thank you Carol." Nothing else needed to be said as Alex quietly exited the kitchen. She wandered the halls for a moment, enjoying the quiet hum of activity that permeated through the walls. A draft from an open door brought in the acrid scent of tobacco into the school.

Alex wandered outside, curious as to who had managed to find cigarettes. She found Merle leaned against a back wall, shadows almost completely hiding him as her furtively puffed on the cigarette. A wry smile played on her lips. "You realize you don't have to hide right?" Alex couldn't help the small giggle that escaped as she watched him jump.

"Well now little sister, couldn't be sure you'd allow it. These are school grounds ya know."

"Merle, given how deeply we've settled into hell, I don't think I can begrudge anyone a minor vice like smoking." She leaned up against the wall next to him.

"Wanna talk about it," Merle offered awkwardly.

"Not really," she replied. He nodded his okay and took another drag before offering her the cigarette. Alex shook her head no, closing her eyes against the mid day sun. She felt him twitch next to her, so much like an adult version of her students. Her heart clenched as Liam and Dante's face flashed in her mind. She resolutely pushed the ache away, instead turning her attention back to Merle.

"You're leaving us." She didn't question him, knowing the answer.

"Hell 'lil sister. I ain't the type to be behind walls. Half the people here look at me like I'm no better than those fuckers."

"But you are."

"Am I really? I knew what was goin' on there. Didn't do nothin' to stop it. Can't blame people for not trustin' me. Hell, I don't trust me."

"I trust you."

"Didn't have a choice did ya?" Bitterness filled his voice. Alex opened her eyes and pinned him with her best "you're being a dumbass" look.

"At first? Not really. I played on your desire to find your brother. But I could have figured a way to lose you in the woods. Or let you leave the first time you and Rick butted heads. But I didn't because I trusted you. You kept me safe in those woods. You protected the group from the first of Kevin's men and helped us rescue those women. I wouldn't ask you to stay if I didn't trust you."

They stood together silently as he thought on her words. He tossed the butt onto the ground, rubbing his boot against it with more force than necessary. "Can't be much help here sweetheart. Ain't got the skills."

Alex hummed a skeptical noise, but didn't respond at first. "Well then, let's use your skills. I've been too insulated in my thinking. I can't keep that up. Too many people here now. We're gonna need to scout farther out. With your training and the fact you've probably been out there longer than any of us, it'd be perfect."

"Thought ya didn't want people comin' and goin'?"

"We have to adapt right? We'll give you guys the truck you're so fond of, fuel, some food. Do long range hunts for food, supplies, groups we may need to worry about. We'll send groups out to retrieve the things you find."

"You guys?"

Alex's breath caught. "Yeah. You and Daryl. Dixons watch out for Dixons right?" She hoped Merle couldn't pick up on the hitch in her voice.

"Yeah 'lil sister, we do. I'll think about it. Now get outta here. Gonna help with the diggin'." He pushed off the wall and started to stalk off.

"What digging?" Her words stopped him. Merle turned to face her.

"The grave." She looked at him blankly. "For Davis. Don't think we left 'em there did ya?" He watched her face fall and sighed. "Why'd ya think we kept ya from the damn SUV? None of us wanted ya ridin' home with it. Thought'd upset ya even more."

Alex fought back tears as she pulled away from the wall. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "You're good people Merle Dixon," she whispered and stepped back, ignoring the slight reddening of his cheeks. Alex swallowed hard as she turned and fled back into the school.

Merle sighed and stalked off, deciding he needed to chat with his brother.

* * *

Alex knew she should be with the groups, helping them settle in together as night fell, not hiding away in the office. It was the only place she could think of that she might be left alone. _"You're wallowing,"_ her father's voice chastised. _"You shouldn't be hiding up here. What happened to my fearless daughter who accepted her actions?"_

"She got in over her head and doesn't know what to do now Dad," she responded in a whisper.

"Talkin' to yourself?"

His reflection shone in the darkened window. He stood in the center of the room, reminding her so much of the first night he and the group joined them. A sad smile played over her lips. "My life has changed so much looking out this window."

"What's that mean?"

"I stood here the day after I had to put Eric down and then after I buried my students. I was standing here the day Morgan suggested we go on a 'simple' supply run and the next day when a certain surly tracker confronted me."

"Regret it?"

Alex turned from the window. "Bring you and the group back? No. The people I couldn't save . . . always." She walked to the desk and hitched her hip against the edge. "You checking up on me?"

He stared at her for a moment, sizing her up. The bruises along her skin had darkened to a deep mottled purple colored. He could tell she had been crying, dark circle framing her eyes. "Where'd ya get the crazy thought I'm leavin'?" Daryl's words came out harsher than he planned. "Ya want me to leave or somethin'?"

"No," Alex said quietly. "But, I figured you would."

He stalked towards her, crowding her against the desk. "Why'd ya think that?" Her eyes met his.

"You wanted to find your brother. He's here now, but next week? Who knows. Not too hard to connect the dots that you'd go with him. Dixons first, right?" The words were calm, but laced with sadness.

"For a smart woman, ya sure can be stupid," he muttered before dropping his head against hers, his arms encircling her lightly. "I ain't leavin'. Merle ain't the only family I got anymore." Alex pulled back slightly, the question obvious in her eyes. "Merle's blood, nothin'll change that. I got others to watch out for now. Rick, Lori, Carl, the Greene's, all them are my family now. And you." Daryl's voice trailed off at that point.

Alex's hand wrapped around his neck and urged him closer. "I don't want you to leave either," she whispered before pressing her lips to his.


	48. Chapter 48

Mid-summer sun beat through the cracked windows of the once trendy main street store. Layers of dust and dirty swirled through the air around her. Alex paused a moment, listening for the sounds of any un-wanted guests. A glance at the pile of black and tan fur resting at her feet confirmed that she was still alone. She rolled her left shoulder, trying to dislodge the permanent ache that had settled there. Herschel had done his best, but he warned the mild pain would most likely be permanent.

Two weeks previous, Merle and his new traveling companion had returned with news of a resort town, relatively untouched, nearly four days away. The back of the truck had been loaded with camping supplies, canned foods, and weapons with the promise of more waiting. Seven days ago, Merle, Alex, Daryl, Ben, Glenn, and Andrea left the school, headed towards the town. They were on their third, and final, day of scavenging.

Daryl had argued vehemently for Alex to stay behind.

_They had been talking in circles for nearly ten minutes, going from relatively calm to yelling. "Ria, you need to stay here." He paced the perimeter of her office, glaring at her. She leaned against the desk, refusing to back down._

"_Why?" _

"_You know why."_

"_What I know is you're being a hard headed ass. Nothing is going to happen."_

"_Right. Just like the last couple of times ya went into town. And now that-"_

_Alex stalked towards him, finger jabbing into the center his chest. "What? You think I'm incapable now? That I can't think or take care of myself now?" Her voice got progressively louder, her legendary control nowhere to be found._

_His hand wrapped around her wrist. "Didn't say that, did I? Or did ya forget we were just out huntin' a few hours ago? Not just you I'm worried about."_

"_Just because I'm-"_

_The opening door had the two pulling away from each other. Rick stepped in, eyeing the arguing couple warily. Daryl had mellowed in the previous months, but the past few weeks had become hot headed and stubborn again. Especially when talking about Alex. "Duane and Carl heard the two of you yelling," he said mildly._

_Alex pulled away and left the room without saying a word, scowling at both of them as she went._

_Daryl watched her go, chewing the skin of his thumb. "Goddamn woman." he muttered to Rick and followed her out, leaving the former sheriff to stand in the office, a puzzled look on his face._

With a shake of her head, Alex returned to gathering supplies. Merle had unearthed shopping carts, which she and the others had been filling rapidly. Alex couldn't help but smile thinking about the man she had met nearly eight months ago. Gone was the surly loner who pushed people away with words. He was now just a mildly cranky man who kept his distance, but was finally accepted. It still wasn't perfect, but it worked for their little group.

"_Or not so little,"_ Alex mused, _"I think I used to drive through towns with smaller populations than our current group."_ Most of the women from Kevin's camp had chosen to stay with them, bringing their population up towards sixty, with a small population boom on the way. Lori had given birth in early spring. It had been a difficult labor and they nearly lost her and Judith. Four of the women they rescued had been pregnant. One had already given birth while the other three were due any day. She clenched the packages in her hands tightly, anger coursing through her as she thought about Kevin.

She forced herself to relax. _"Nothing can be done now. He's gone and everyone's as safe as they can be."_ The dog at her feet shifted, head pointing towards the main set of doors to the building. Alex went still, listening for sounds of shuffling or snarls. Her hand went to the pistol strapped to her side; it was faster than the crossbow at her back. She turned, quick but silent, gun at the ready.

Daryl stood at the end of the aisle, crossbow up and pointed at her. The scene was so familiar, it was almost comical. She couldn't stop the bubble of laughter from escaping. "Really? Haven't we done this before?" she teased gently as she holstered the gun.

He growled lightly as he lowered his bow and walked towards her. "Goddamnit lady. Thought we agreed ya'd stay with someone this time?"

"I'm guessing you might get upset if I said I counted Tobias as someone?", as she nodded towards the dog, now sitting at her feet. Alex bit back the smile as he glowered at her. "Relax. Ben just took a cart full of stuff back to the cars. You went through the building yourself and left the dog with me. And I still know how to shoot."

"The dog ain't much of a guard, even if he thinks he is," he responded, petting the dog's long ear before settling a hand on her shoulder, rubbing at the knot.

"Mmmm hmmm. And you gave me hell about Snowflake."

"Wasn't me that brought 'em back," he protested. "It was all Merle."

Alex smiled and hummed an agreement at his protests, knowing full well he had wanted a dog, even before the walkers.

_Merle had been gone for weeks now. His longest trip yet. They had loaded the truck, now "his", with enough supplies for a week; ten days if he needed to push it. He had been traveling farther each trip; finding more and more towns nearby over run with herds or already picked over. Daryl had been getting surly. Winter storms had kept him within the school's walls. She had taken to either ignoring him while he was in a snit, as she called them, or dragging him into a blind and distracting him with extra guard rotations. _

_The sun had begun to set when the deep roll of an engine broke the icy stillness. They had been sitting in the blind for an hour or so, curled next to each other in the cold. Alex pulled away to use the binoculars as Daryl's crossbow took aim. A quick glance had her reaching for his wrist, a smile on her face. He was out of the blind and across the courtyard before she made it to the base of the wall._

_The two brothers were bickering good naturedly about how long he was gone as she approached. Rick and a few others emerged from the school to help unload the truck. Merle's arm wrapped around her neck and she noticed the sly smile on his face. He pulled her towards the passenger side where Daryl stood. "Got y'all somethin'," he murmured. _

_Daryl pulled out a bundle of black fur wrapped in a blanket. Oversized ears flopped as the pup squirmed to get comfortable. Alex could help but stroke the dog's silky fur. _

"_Found 'em hidin' in a warehouse. Figured ya might want 'em."_

"_Yeah. We'll take care of 'em."_

"Findin' anything worth takin'?" His voice pulled her from memories.

"Anything out of packages is pretty moldy, but a lot was still wrapped up well. We'll need it. Judith is growing faster than we can find clothes. And with the other ones on the way . . ." she trailed off as his hand stilled on her shoulder. "How are the other groups doing?"

"Glenn 'n Andrea are goin' through the sportin' goods store. Me and Merle just finished up at the pharmacy. _She_ drug him into the store with craft stuff."

Alex rolled her eyes. A few months before Merle had found another survivor. The feisty, brown eyed woman was more than a match for the prickly Dixon brother and traveled with him. "She does have a name. And whether you admit it or not, I know you like her."

"Damn woman. And that accent. Can't understand her half the time."

"She's from Australia," she reminded him mildly. "Carol and Maggie will be happy if they can salvage some yarn and fabric. I think at this point, it'd be easier to start making things then trying to scavenge them."

"Guess so." A flash of deep green tucked into the pack at her feet caught his eye. "What's that?"

She stilled as he pulled out the soft blanket. His fingers traced the intricate D sewn onto one corner. "I wanted some special, silly as it sounds" she confessed quietly. "Something that'll be just theirs. It was the only one like it."

He shook his head in exasperation, hand moving to rest against the barely noticeable swell of her stomach. "It ain't silly Ria." He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Showing affection had slowly become easier for him. "Think it's time to tell 'em?"

Alex snorted softly. "Well, I'm pretty sure Carol, Lori, Letty, and Maggie have figured it out. It's hard to hide morning sickness when it's all damn day long. And Herschel knows."

"Think I'm bad? Wait 'til ya got two Dixon's tellin' ya what to do."

Alex groaned good naturedly as she threw the last of the salvageable clothes and baby toys into the cart. "Think that's the last of it." A quick snap of her fingers had Tobey trotting between them as Alex pushed the cart out the front door, one hand resting on her pistol lightly. They crossed to the smaller of the vehicles quietly.

Ben shoved a bottle of water into her hands and shooed her away from the car. The summer had been hotter than usual and Alex had been concerned about people over heating. They had implemented a strict schedule of people resting during the warmest, sunniest portions of the day and it was her turn. She wandered to the gazebo not far from the cars, Tobey trotting obediently at her heels.

She sat on a bench as she uncapped the water and drank greedily. Her head rested against a trellis as she contemplated the past year. The losses made her heart hurt. She thought of Eric and his boyish charms. Memories of her Mom and Dad would sometimes play like unending movies. She would always miss Liam, Dante, Ethan, and Jonathan. Parts of her even missed the man Lucas was when they first met.

Their small group had lost people too. The cold weather brought a small plague of pneumonia. One of the babies passed, along with two adults. Some had disagreed with allowing their group to grow. Alex stood by her word. The group of five left with a few weapons, some food, and blankets. No one discussed it when the scavengers returned with somber faces, a majority of the weapons and some of the food nestled with the other supplies they found.

It wasn't all sad though. The people who remained had become a close, tight knit community. The Grimes family had welcomed the fourth member in early spring. Midway through the winter, Glenn and Maggie had asked Herschel to marry them and the entire group celebrated. Carol and Morgan moved into one of the larger rooms, with Letty and T-Dog following suit not after. Andrea proved helped Rick with training their people on self-defense and weapons. Her time alone in the woods changed her from an impulsive risk taker, to a cunning and, often deadly, member of the group. Lee had taken over the small classroom they had set up for the children. True to her word, she let Tim stay with his sister. The young man had slowly taken over vehicle maintenance.

Her little school had changed, just as she had. After losing Eric, Alex expected to spend whatever time she had left alone. She never pictured a gruff, stubborn hunter with a soft spot to work his way into her life. Or that the people he traveled with would work their way into her life, becoming the family she never managed.

Or that she'd have a family of her own.

Alex's hand rubbed the swell under her shirt lightly. It had taken a few weeks for her to realize just what was happening. She had attributed her first missed period to stress and the change in nutrition and her nausea to an early spring bug. When it persisted into a second month, she found herself visiting Herschel.

She burst into tears when he confirmed that she was, indeed pregnant. Give her walkers, angry teenagers, or hostile camps any day. The news had terrified her. How was she going to keep a child safe, let alone raise them? Alex had fled Herschel's clinic, needing space to think.

Daryl found her in their small apartment a few hours later. She didn't expect him to be mad when she told him, but she wasn't sure what to expect. He sat frozen for a moment before a nervously excited smile bloomed across his face. With that smile, she knew they could, and would, figure things out.

Tobey's gentle woof alerted her to company. Daryl stood at the shaded entrance of the gazebo. "Got the last of the supplies loaded. Ya ready to go home?"

She stood and walked towards him. In the distance, the rest of the small group waited. Alex watched as Glenn and Merle joked while Ben and Andrea flirted.

She smiled at the man waiting for her, ice blue eyes meeting and holding. "Yeah. Let's go home.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you all who've read, liked, and favorited this story. It's taken much longer to finish than I expected, but it's time to say farewell to this happy group.**

**I've enjoyed writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading.**


End file.
